A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes
by naughty-nun
Summary: Addison and Derek in med school. Derek takes Addison camping and we all know she hates it. See what happens. Written with: McGorgeous. R-Rated!
1. Chapter 1

**A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes**

_Chapter 1 - Into The Woods_

"Addison I swear to God if you don't stop bitching I will the stop the car right now." Derek said as he took a deep breath and slammed his hands onto the steering wheel.

"YES! Please stop the car, turn around and lets go back!" Addison said, one last attempt to get him to just go back, before she had to spend her entire weekend with camping in the woods. THE WOODS!

"Addison last week I went shoe shopping with you SHOE SHOPPING, I hate shoes and I hate shopping even more, we agreed to go shoe shopping together if this weekend I got to decide what to do." He said annoyed as he continued to drive.

"Oh seriously Derek? You complained the entire day! And pretty much ruined shopping for me!"

"Well you couldn't decide between two pairs of shoes! Two pairs which were almost identical and when you made me choose between them you picked the other pair!"

"What? They did NOT look identical! Not even close! How can Manolos and Jimmy Choos look even a little alike?" Addison was shocked about how less some people could know.

"Well they were both black heels weren't they?" Derek said obvious.

Addison's face dropped. "You just insulted every woman on this planet!"

"You love me anyway." Derek smirked.

"Don't be all that arrogant. And apparently you don't even like me." She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Yeah I don't like you at all, I'm just in for the sex and the reason we're going to camp in the woods is because I plan to kill you there." He said smiling at her.

"The stony ground and all the dirt will do that for you." Addison sighed and knew her death was close.

"Addison have you ever _been_ camping before in the first place?" He raised his eyebrows, getting more and more annoyed with his girlfriend by the second.

"Seriously? Derek, seriously? Do I strike you as the camping type?" She asked with a shocked expression on the face that this wasn't clear to everyone.

"Do you love me?" Derek asks, looking at her in the passenger seat.

"What?" she was startled and didn't expect this question at all.

"Well if you do then you would trust me."

"Trust you with what? Camping is fun? seriously?" Addison felt as if he was just playing some mean prank on her, but what shocked her the most that he probably wasn't doing just that.

"Just give it a shot Add, come on."

"If you consider the hotel."

"It's not camping if we'll be sleeping in a hotel!" Derek said, raising his voice in frustration.

"Don't yell at me!" Addison's tone matched his now. "I'm just saying that a hotel room bed is a lot more comfortable." She raised her eyebrows and gave him a seductive smile.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you... but now you're just trying to blackmail me babe...not that I mind." He smirked. "But just think about it Addison, you, me together in a tiny sleeping bag." Derek suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No, really, that won't happen, ever." she shook her head and gave him a smile.

"Baby..." He whined all the while giving her his best pout.

"That ain't be workin' on me. You better stay out of my sleeping bag." Addison laughed at him.

"What?" he looked at her like she had just gone mental. "You know I've been in your sleeping bag before right?" Derek said, laughing at his own comment.

"Really? And you never planned on telling me about this?" Addison simulated a shocked expression and stared at her boyfriend.

"Nope I'd rather experience it again." Derek winked at her.

"Well." She leaned in closer and started planting kisses on his neck, but then suddenly pulled back. "Maybe in two weeks."

"Excuse me?" He gasped.

"Two weeks." She confirmed and had to keep herself from laughing out loud at the expression of shock and horror on his face.

"Well, I won't let you come even close to me this weekend and the next is recovery time. So, at _LEAST_ two weeks."

"You're joking right?" He asked, his jaw dropping slightly.

"Sorry babe." She shook her head to let him know he won't be getting any.

"Addison...what, why?" He stammered.

"Because you are making me suffer, so, consider it as payback." She threw him a triumphing look. He snorted at her. "Right...like there's any way you could go without sex for two weeks, you already jump me when I take my shirt off." He replied, this time throwing her a triumphing look himself.

"You think I'm bluffing?" She raised her eyebrows at him, a challenging smirk gracing over her lips.

"Nope." He said casually, highly aware of how competitive she could be; after all, she was a red head.

"Good, so, no sex for two weeks, _at least_ two."

"Fine I'll look for someone else to have sex with then."

"You WHAT?" Addison's eyes widened and she stared at him in disbelieve.

"You heard me." Derek answered, biting his cheeks as not to laugh, he knew this would get to her.

"Fine." She shrugged. "Enjoy that then. But just so you know, to level the playing ground, I get to too."

He glanced over at her. This was not what he had in mind for the weekend. "I was kidding." Derek said shocked. "Would you seriously have sex with someone else?"

"Are we not supposed to?" Addison decided it would be more fun like this.

"Uhm let me think...NO! Are you crazy?"

"Oops, I guess I broke some rules then."

"WHAT?" Derek yelled while he slammed his foot on the breaks.

Addison had to laugh at his reaction and couldn't seem to be able to stop.

"You think this is funny Addison? Do you really think it's funny to tell me something like that?"

"I'm sorry." She managed to force out in between laughs.

"You know what? FINE." Derek yelled, still furious. "Let me bring you home, I'll go camping alone."

Addison looked at him in shock. He ignored Addison's look and turned the car, driving back. "There you go, you've got what you want.''

"Are you serious?" She questioned his actions and looked at him in disbelieve.

"Yeah." He answered, looking at the road in front of him.

"Gosh stop acting like a three year old!"

He snorted like he was mocking her and pushed even harder on the gas.

"Derek stop!" Addison rolled her eyes at how humourless someone could be.

"Why?"

"Because you act like such an asshole!"

"Oh I'm the asshole now?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"DUH!" _'as if that wasn't obvious to everyone around!' _She thought to herself.

"Yeah right, you're the one acting like a total bitch but somehow I'm the asshole? Just shut up for the rest of the ride and you'll be home in an hour."

"Just shut the fuck up!" Addison started to get mad. "You're seriously calling me a bitch? Fine, just drive me home." She shrugged.

He suddenly burst out in laughter, getting just the reaction he was aiming for "Fine.'' He said, trying to squeeze his lips together so she wouldn't hear him laughing. "Fine." She turned towards the window and wanted to ignore him.

"Addison." He sighed, driving the car to the side of the deserted road where he stopped. "Addison look at me."

"Why should I?" She questioned, not seeing any reason in that.

"Baby come on." He said softly, looking at her. She turned towards him, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I was kidding when I said those things okay, I didn't seriously mean it when I called you a bitch." He reached over to her and brushed his knuckles over her cheek. "But this is not how I planned this weekend Add, I wanted to take you out camping, show you how great the woods actually are but you're not even giving me a chance to."

"Fine." She sighed, not able to control the smile that was grazing over her lips. "But if I'm lying on rocks, I'll go home!"

"Deal." He said smiling, leaning over to the passenger's seat to kiss her.

Addison quickly kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He captured her bottom lip between his while he held set his hand on the back of her head, drawing her even closer to him. Addison moaned softly into his mouth, not even wasting a second thinking about the fact that they were in the middle of a road. He smirked slightly when he heard her moan and unbuckled his seatbelt, he broke off the kiss and looked at her intensely while running his hand through her long red hair. She bit her lip and quickly fused her mouth to his again, straddling his lap.

Derek immediately responded, putting his hands on her back, pushing her body against his while he deepened the kiss and let his tongue trace her lower lip, asking for entrance. Addison immediately parted her lips, massaging his tongue with her own. He moaned and started to tug her flimsy top up, tracing her soft skin with his fingers. Addison forced her fingers through his hair, starting to grind her hips against his.

"Hhhmm baby." He moaned, trailing his kisses from her neck to her chest. Derek unclasped her bra, getting harder and harder by the grinding of her hips; once he threw the bra to the back of the car he started to spill kisses all over her breasts and sucked the valley in between. Addison moaned rather loudly as her skin tingled, she quickly unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. He lifted up her skirt till it hugged her hips and let his hand wander over her already dampened panties while his lips found hers again. Addison kissed him back fervently, running her fingers up and down his arms.

He moved his mouth towards her ear and breathed heavily. "Tell me what you want baby." She bit down on her bottom lip, just staring at him. "Hhmm?" He questioned smiling; he was amazed at how beautiful yet vulnerable she looked right at that moment. Addison leaned down and kissed him hard on the lips, still moving her hips back and forth.

"What about the two weeks no sex?" He whispered laughing, sucking her earlobe. "Hmm, that's off." She quickly responded without the slightest hint of a hassle. "Thank God." He laughed and then moved her backwards, looking at her cheekily. "Baby you're going to have to uh...move up a little I can't take them off." He referred to her last piece of clothing.

"Uhh... move where exactly?" She questioned, looking around, there was not much room to move.

"I don't care." He laughed, letting his hands wander over her exposed body. "Just take em off."

Addison laughed, trying to move up, not able to reach her panties. "I kinda need your help here."

"Well I'm glad to help you." Derek said laughing, dragging her panties down to her knees. "Okay you need to tilt one leg up now."

"This is turning from being great into way too complicated to be spontaneous." She said, tilting her right leg up.

"Well we have to work with what we've got right?" He dragged her panties down her calves, then her ankle and he let out a dramatic sigh when it fell to the ground. "I'm just glad you decided not to wear jeans."

"Me too." She kissed him again, pushing her tongue into his mouth and unbuckled his belt.

He quickly discarded himself from his jeans and put his hands on her hips, slowly sliding them upwards to her chest, kneading her breasts. Addison ran her fingers along the waistband of his boxers and started moving her hips against his again. He moaned, pulling her face towards him to kiss her once again, urging her to go on. He kissed her back, equally passionate while he lifted her and himself so she could take of his boxers, the last piece of garment between them.

Addison more than willingly obligated, pulling his boxers down, letting them fall onto the floor, next to the rest of their clothing. He slowly lifted her down on him, sliding into her slowly. He moved his hands to her back and pulled her towards him, making sure every single part of them was touching, slowly he lowered his hands to her hips to help her set a steady rhythm. Addison bit down on her bottom lip, her movements becoming more rapid as the blood started rushing though her veins. He sucked on the spot under her ear then massaging it with his tongue while he started to thrust into her harder and faster.

"Derek." She breathed out at the rush of emotions she was experiencing and scratched her nails down his back, leaving red marks. "Addi." He moaned and thrust deeper, totally losing himself in her. Addison started clenching her muscles around him. Derek felt her getting closer because she was clenching around him so he kissed her and quickly pulled out of her. "Sit down." He said out of breath. "What?" Addison gave him a confused look. "Just sit down okay." He laughed, winking at her. "Okay." She said, still slightly confused as she tried to sit down.

He reached around the seat for the handle to lay it back and once he found it he quickly lowered his body down to hers, thrusting into her once again, but this time he could go deeper and move faster since he was the one on top. Addison threw her head back, gripping his back. "Feel good?" He whispered, placing butterfly kisses on her chest. "Mhm." Addison's mouth slightly opened, but she wasn't able to get a coherent sentence out. He smiled at her and lazily kissed her neck, pumping into her more urgent, knowing she was close to her orgasm which he was glad about because he didn't knew how much longer he could hold back himself. She wrapped her legs around his hips to bring him closer and bit down on her lip, trying not to yell out in pleasure.

"Dear God." He gasped out as he felt how deep he could go with her legs wrapped around him and he lowered his mouth down to her breasts, taking one into his mouth. Addison moaned and arched her back, pushing herself further around him. Her eyes fluttered close as the bliss started clouding her mind slowly. He moved a little to the right, searching for her g-spot while he looked at her. She gasped out in pure pleasure as he hit it. She couldn't think clearly as she drifted off. Derek smiled when he saw her gasping out once he hit the spot and continued to stroke it until he felt her clenching around him.

"Derek!" She called out in indescribable bliss and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. He moaned and urgently kissed her back "I love you.'' He murmured against her mouth. "Hmhm." Was all she was able to respond while scratching her nails along his back with every thrust. He thrust into her deeply and felt one last clench from her. Addison buried her face in the crook of his neck as her orgasm hit her hard. Once Derek felt her orgasm he finally let go himself, his semen filling her completely.

As Addison floated back to earth she breathed out a heavy. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said, smiling lazily as he pulled out of her, falling back in to driver's seat, trying to catch his breath.

"Do you realize." She turned her head towards him. "That someone could've seen us?"

"I really couldn't care less." Derek laughed.

"Hmm, yeah me neither." She gave him a smile and started to get dressed again. "I'll sleep in the car this weekend. Is that still camping?" She frowned and threw him a questioning look.

"No it's not but I promise you it'll be more fun in the tent." He winked at her. "You've seen my boxers?"

"Uhh, no. And how could a tent be fun?" She put her top back on and tried to smooth her hair down.

"Because we have more space there and we won't have to search for underwear." He replied, looking around for his boxers. "You really don't know where you threw them?"

"I threw them?" She raised an eyebrow at him and started looking for his boxers.

"I don't know but I'm pretty sure you didn't fold them and laid them down somewhere, besides weren't you the one who took them off?" He asked laughing.

"There you go." She handed him his boxers and smirked.

"Why thank you, I was almost beginning to think you stole them to keep it as a souvenir." He teased.

"You wish." She laughed fixing her hair and make up.

He smirked while pulling her face closer to his. "So how you like it so far?"

"Hmm, let me see... Best" Kiss. "camping" kiss. "trip" kiss. "ever."

"Good, I'm glad you like it so far but we're not technically camping yet." He kissed her again.

"Hmm, then I still hate camping." She quickly pecked his lips.

"Liar." He said laughing, before giving her one last kiss. "Let's turn around and really go now, since you're holding us up and all." Derek sighed dramatically while rolling his eyes.

"Me? Seriously? As far as I remember you kissed me first!" Addison defended herself.

"I would never do such thing!" Derek gasped, feigning shock."I'm a devoted Catholic!"

"Yeah, I've noticed that." She replied sarcastically, gave him a wicked grin and raised her eyebrows.

He gave her a smile and winked. "Let's get into the woods now."

"Great Mr. Serial Killer. I'm so excited, I just can't hide it." She rolled her eyes at his enthusiasm.

"Oh are we getting all carol-y here because I don't think I can drive another hour if you start singing." Derek said laughing as he turned the car.

"Oh shut up! Plus you could sing with me."

"Only if you promise it's not that ridiculous song."

"Fine, so: Never knew, I could feel like this, like I've never seen the sky before, want to vanish inside your kiss, every day I love you more and more. Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing? Tellin' me to give you everything. Seasons may change, winter to spring, but love you till the end of time."

"Addison no! You know I hate that movie, besides I have 'The Clash' CD here somewhere." He answered and start fumbling with the dashboard handle.

"Oh I swear I'll make you watch it 12 more times if you put that CD in!" Addison threatened him. `The Clash´ was pretty much her biggest pet peeve.

"What's wrong with The Clash?"

"Seriously, what's NOT wrong with them?"

"Well I don't have any other CD's in here." He sighed, not willing to get into another argument with her, although the last one ended very pleasantly.

"Fine." She grinned. "So you have to live with Come What May and all the other songs!" She said with a excited grin on her face.

"Well I don't know the lyrics to those songs." He lied

"Liar!" She laughed. "You've seen this so often and, like it or not, you love that movie!"

"I do not!"

"Yeah exactly and you never cry when Satine dies, right." Addison mocked him. He laughed awkwardly at her. "Do I look like a chick to you? I'm a guy and guys don't cry."

"Yeah Mr. Neuro Surgeon." She grinned at him and clearly enjoyed this.

"I'm NOT singing those songs with you and I NEVER EVER cry at that movie."

"You're such a bad liar." She laughed "Why can't you just admit it?"

"Because there is nothing to admit!"

"Then I'll just sing alone!" Addison shrugged her shoulders and began singing again.

"Oh God...this is going to be a long trip." Derek mumbled and closed his eyes momentarily, wishing they were already there.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes**

_Chapter 2 –__ Fly Away_

"Okay, I already hate this!" Addison exclaimed looking at the place Derek had picked out.

"Aww and we haven't even set the tent up yet." He mocked.

"You really think this is funny, don't you?"

"I kinda do babe." He walked over to the car and pulled the bag which contained the tent out of the trunk.

"And you expect me to help with this?" She pointed at the bag in his hands.

"Well we could always sleep on the grass?"

Addison groaned in frustration. "You can do that alone! You'll even be faster that way!"

"What do you plan on doing while I set up the tent then? Do your nails?"

"Stop being so petty!"

"Just help me set up the tent again okay."

"And how do I do that?"

"Well hold this stick please." He said, smiling at her for helping him. Addison rolled her eyes and stepped closer to him.

"Now was that so bad?" Derek asked a half our later as they got their stuff from the car and put it into the tent.

"Yup." She answered shortly, sitting down in the small tent. He sat down next to her. "So...what to do now?" He asked smiling at her while he pushed some strands behind her ear. "Hmm." She looked around. "I have no idea, it's so boring here." Addison whined.

"Well we could go to the lake; did you pack your bathing suit?"

"I did, but isn't the water like horribly cold?"

"No, well the temperature went down a few degrees because it will be dark in an hour but don't worry honey, I'll warm you up."

"Hmm, I like the sound of that." She gave him a seductive smile and got up to get her bikini.

"Hey babe, you didn't pack my shorts by any chance did you?"

"Since I know you really, really, really suck at packing, I did." She threw his shorts over her shoulder.

"Aaah that's why I love you." He laughed, catching the shorts.

"Oh you love me for so much more." She gave him a mischievous grin and turned towards him.

"You're right, I also love you for the sex." He looked up at her with a big smile.

"And my sparkling personality." She smirked. "So, where do I get changed?"

"Right how could I forget the sparkling personality?" He said in a mocking tone. "Changed...what are you talkin' bout?"

"Changed as in so I'll wear my bikini."

"Well I get that but why can't you just change here?" He asked confused.

"Where here?" She looked at him in confusion.

"Yeah..." He said looking at her strangely. "Do you have a problem with undressing in front of me or something?"

"No, but it's weird."

"Why is it weird?"

"Because Derek!"

"What?" Derek asked laughing at her. "Look I'm doing it too." He took of his shirt and pants before looking over at her while he pushed his boxers down and pulled his shorts on. "See?"

"Derek, seriously. It's just weird." Addison shrugged, she didn't know why, but it just was weird.

"You're a really strange woman Addison...either get dressed here or outside."

"Or not at all...that's secret option number three."

"How about I'll just turn around?"

Addison laughed. "Sorry, I know I'm weird."

"I know." Derek winked and turned around.

"Thanks." She quickly changed and kissed his neck to let him know she was ready.

"Okay then let's--" Derek begun while he turned around to face her "Woa...that's one skimpy bikini..."

"You like it?" She asked innocently.

"Definitely, how come I've never seen _this_ before?"

"Because I just bought it, when I was still thinking that I could get you to go to a hotel somehow..."

"Good thing we have a lake here then." He grinned, stepping forward to give her a kiss.

"I won't be able to convince you to go to a hotel huh?" She pulled back right before he would've kissed her.

"Nope." He simply said, before pulling her back to him again. Addison kissed him back and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

He closed his eyes and kissed her for several seconds before pulling back.

"Now let's go, the lake is beautiful when it's dark."

She sighed, doubting that he was right. "Fine."

"Now chop chop." He patted her ass, as to make her move out of the tent faster before grabbing a blanket and a flashlight.

"You won't be getting any if you do this ever again." She started walking, waiting for him outside the tent.

"Who says I want to get some?" He smirked raising his eyebrow while following her. "Maybe I had enough for today... maybe even 2 days."

"Fine, then you won't get some.**"**

"Relax, don't get your panties in a bunch, it's only about 5 minutes walking but you might want to put on some shoes and as much as it pains me to say it...some clothes."

"Okay and sorry for putting clothes on." She quickly gathered some clothes, shoes and towels.

"Isn't it beautiful here?" Derek asked as they laid down the fluffy blanket.

"Hmm, for once I actually have to agree." Addison sat down on the blanket and looked up at Derek. He sat down next to her and lay back, pulling her towards him to lie on his chest and he looked at the now star filled sky while stroking her hair lovingly.

"What happened to swimming?" She closed her eyes and enjoyed the closeness.

"Ssshh we have all night." He whispered and kissed the top of her head. "I love you so much Addi, you know that right?"

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. "Yeah, I love you too."

"Good, don't you ever forget that." He said softly. "Wanna go swim now?"

"Definitely." She smirked at him, before quickly pecking his lips.

"Okay." He got up and held his hand out for her to take it. She took his hand and puller her shirt over her head so she was left in her bikini. He also pulled his shirt over his head and let her towards the water, smiling at her as he suddenly stopped in his tracks, amazed at how beautiful she looked in the moonlight and the shimmering of the water.

"What?" She gave him a confused look

"Sorry it's just...you have no idea how beautiful you look right now.'' He said blushing slightly. "Sometimes I can hardly believe you're really mine."

Addison laughed at that. "I'm yours?" She raised an eyebrow at him, clearly amused.

"I I didn't, I didn't mean it like that." He stammered, slightly embarrassed at his confession. "I just...I--"

She walked towards him and kissed him, she couldn't think of any words that would've proved her point more. He held on to her by the back of her head, waving his fingers through her hair as he tried to show her just how much he loved her with his kiss. He ran his hand up and down her body and carefully led them towards the water, as not to break their kiss. She slowly stepped backwards, running her fingers up and down his arms and his back.

Goosebumps showered over his body he slowly took her hands in his and stepped into the water backwards. Addison laced her fingers with his and let her tongue trace his bottom lip. He pulled them further into the water and unlaced their fingers so he could wrap them around her waist as the water already reached their shoulders. "Hmm." She slowly stroked his back again. He looked at her, smiling his 'mcdreamy' smile and pecked her lips before diving under water.

Suddenly Derek pulled her down by her ankles, she didn't even have time to get some more air and a few seconds later she was spitting water. Derek came up to the surface and laughed when he saw her.

"Shut up! You're such a jerk!"

"I'm sorry it was just too good to pass up on." He laughed, swimming over to her.

"Not funny!" She did her best not to laugh because he'd take that as a sign that he could do that again.

"Really? because I think I see a smile creeping up there.'' Derek smirked before tickling her.

Addison started squirming, trying to free herself. "Derek! Stop!"

"Make me." He replied, continuing to tickle her.

"Please! please! please!" She gasped out.

"Why should I?" He questioned, not stopping.

"Because I won't have sex with you ever again!! "

Derek stopped tickling her and laughed. "How come you always either bribe me or blackmail me with sex?"

"Because that's the only thing that's working!"

"Yeah that might be true." He smirked. "I'm very deeply sorry, I should have never done that." He feigned and apology.

"You are such a sleaze bag."

"You're right I'm very sorry, you might have to punish me." He said smiling wickedly at her.

"Hmm, and how do you imagine me doin' that?" She smirked.

"I don't know use your imagination."

"Mhmm." She inched closer and kissed him forcefully on the lips. He kissed her back passionately while lacing his hands together under her butt. Addison moaned into his mouth and he pulled at her legs so she would wrap them around his waist and crept his hands to the waistband of her bikini bottoms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

He kissed her neck and slowly slid his hand inside her bottoms, feeling how hot she was already. Addison gasped at the rush of emotions she was experiencing, tightening her legs around his waist. "Relax sweetie." He whispered into her hair as he slowly slid two fingers inside of her. She inhaled sharply, biting down on her bottom lip, her eyes fluttering close. He started a slow and sweet pace, thrusting his fingers in and out of her, ever so lightly brushing her clit. Addison moaned uncontrollably, moving her hips against his hand, kissing him. He lifted his face up to give her mouth better access and kissed her back fervently. Addison traced the outline of his bottom lips with her tongue, waiting for him to part his lips. He parted his lips and let her tongue massage his, Addison moaned into his mouth once again and started moving her hips.

He curled his fingers inside of her, which wasn't the easiest thing to do with her legs wrapped around him tightly. "Loosen up a little babe." She did as he said and bit her lip, trying not to yell out in pleasure. Kissing her clavicle while curling his fingers again Derek suddenly begun his shorts to feel tight when she started moaning. Addison let out little throaty moans while moving her hips against his hand. "Getting there sweetie?'' Derek smiled while kissing her cheek. She bit down on her bottom and turned her head to look at him. He pecked her lips a few times, reaching deeper inside of her. Addison gasped at the feeling of his fingers inside of her and moaned into his mouth.

Derek pumped his fingers faster into her, determined to make her come. She started moving her hips in rhythm with his fingers, feeling herself getting closer. He rubbed her clit with his thumb as he knew this would bring her closer. Addison moaned out his name rather loudly and arched her back, he took this as a cue that she was close and thrust his fingers in her more urgently. She felt her body starting to tremble and her mind shut down. Derek continued to thrust his fingers inside and rubbed her while she came.

Once Addison was coming back to earth she kissed him passionately. He pulled his fingers out of her and wrapped his hand also under her butt, kissing her back. She waved her fingers through his hair, grinding her hips against his.

"You don't want some recovery time first?'' He grinned at her.

"What makes you think I need that?" She gave him a seductive smile, while continuing to move her hips.

"Hhmm you are such a nymph." Derek laughed and let her go so he could take her bottoms off.

"I am?" She raised her eyebrows at him and shot him a doubting look.

"Yah definitely."

"You have got to be kidding me!" She laughed.

"What makes you think I am?"

"Do you want to do it or not?!"

"See you really are a nymph, I never get a break." He said, sighing dramatically

"Shut up!" She playfully smacked his chest and laughed.

"Ohhh and she wants me to shut up now?" Derek teased.

"Ohhh and she wants me to shut up now?" Addison started playing the shadow game which she knew drives him crazy.

"You're such a child."

"You're such a child."

"Shut up!"

"Shut up!" Addison grinned at him, knowing he was getting frustrated.

"Okay how bout this: Addison Forbes Montgomery is a horny little nymph." He said laughing, challenging her. Addison shot him a look, he knew she hated it when he did that, but there was only one way to still get what she wanted... so she quickly wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed him passionately. He put his hands on her face and kissed her back deeply. "I knew that would work." Derek said grinning against her lips. "Addison doesn't like to speak the deep dark secret out loud."

"Shut up! You're the horny nymph here!"

"I am not!''

"Yeah right." She said ironically

"What I'm really not! You're always seducing me."

"And how am I doing that?" She put her hands on her hips and threw him a questioning glare.

"There! You're already doing it by glaring at me like that!"

"LIKE WHAT?!"

"By looking at me like that, you really have no clue how hot you are."

"I am?" She raised an eyebrow and gave him a seductive smile.

"You are." Derek grinned and pecked her lips.

"That's good to know." She grinned mischievously at him and kissed him again.

"So..." He said, pushing a few wet strands out of her face.

"So?" She raised an eyebrow.

"What to do now?" He asked smiling.

"Whatever you want."

"Really whatever I want?"

"Yep."

"Hmm any suggestions?"

"Whatever you want." She whispered seductively in his ear.

He raised his eyebrow and moaned softly. "I might have a few ideas..."

"Interested in sharing?"

"Definitely, but lets move to the blanket because it's getting really cold okay?" He laughed winking before adding. "I might start shrinking."

"Let's hope not." She laughed and started walking towards the shore.

She quickly kissed him, shivering at how cold it was. "Are you cold sweetie?" Derek rubbed her arm with his free hand.

"Yeah... I won't warm up in the tent either, will I?" The camping trip seemed like an awful idea once again.

"Come here" he said when they reached the blanket; he picked up a large towel from it and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Are you okay?" Derek asked, hugging her close to him.

"I'm not dying." She laughed and started to warm up again.

"I know I just don't want you to feel bad."

"I don't really." She pulled back and smiled at him.

"Okay, do you want to stay here longer or go back to the tent?"

"Hmmm." Addison looked up at the sky, seeing the stars sparkle. "I like it better here, tents kinda suck."

Derek smirked. "Then we stay here."

"Very wise decision to agree with me." She smirked.

"I know." He replied, lying back on the blanket. "Come." He pointed for her to lie on his chest. She lied down next to him, looking at the sky.

After several minutes of comfortable smiling Derek asked her something he was wondering for a while. "Are you happy?"

"What do you mean?" She turned her head and looked at him.

"Are you happy, honestly?"

"Happy with what? Med school? Our relationship?"

"With life, our life." He smiled.

"Very happy." She grinned at him. "I hope you're too."

"Without a doubt." He lowered his head and dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

"Good to know." She placed a kiss on his lips.

"Addie wake up." Derek whispered after an hour.

"Hmm? What?" She slowly opened her eyes and crinkled her nose. He smiled at how cute she looked. "You fell asleep."

"Sorry."

"Don't be, I can't blame you, It's been a long tiring day." He winked.

"You wore me out." She laughed at him.

"Hmhmm.'' He nodded somewhat proud. Addison stretched her legs and sat up. "What do we do now?"

"Are you kidding me? You wore me out too woman and I didn't even get some sleep!"

"You could've slept. And who said I wanted to sleep with you?"

"You always want to sleep with me." Derek grinned. "Besides you were snoring."

"I was not!"

"Yes you were."

"Oh shut up!" Addison was trying her best not to laugh and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Really it sounded like this," He laughed, making up a snore sound. "I was drifting off but then I thought someone was chopping a tree!"

"Then why do you still sleep with me?" She raised her eyebrows and looked at him.

"I don't know! that's what I keep asking myself!" He joked.

"Because you can't sleep without me." She laughed.

"Well..." Derek tried to think of a good argument because she was right. "Neither do you."

"Lame come back and true, I can't sleep without you." She grinned at him.

"Hhhmm." He snuggled her closer.

"I love you." Addison whispered, turning around to look at him.

"I love you more." He softly said back, moving his face closer to hers.

She moved her head back and looked at him. "You do?"

"Hmhmm." He answered smiling.

"You're wrong!" She laughed at him.

"Oh am I?"

"Totally!"

"Then prove it."

"How could I do that?" She raised an eyebrow and gave him a seductive smile.

"I don't know, use your imagination." Derek smiled smugly.

"Aww, how poor. No idea or thoughts?"

"Several." He whispered, his lips to her ear.

"Wanna share?" She whispered back, looking at him.

"I'd rather show you." He moved his hands towards her hips and flipped them over so he was lying on top of her.

"Hmm." She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her hips upwards "I think that's the best solution."

He moaned and looked into her eyes, kissing her passionately. She kissed him back, mirroring his desire and pulled him closer. Derek let his hand wander downwards, letting his hand slip into the back of her bikini bottom while the other held the back of her head. Addison moaned and kissed him fervently.

He sat up a little and took her up with him, his lips not leaving hers as he searched for the drawstring of her top. "Need help?" She raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "Please." He said sheepishly, somewhat embarrassed. She quickly reached back and took her top off. "There."

"Thanks." He laughed, his lips trailing a path from her neck towards her chest. Addison bit down on her bottom lip, running her fingers through his hair. He slowly trailed his lips over her nipple, alternating between licking and sucking it.

"Oh god." She moaned out, throwing her head back.

"Like that?" He asked, his lips not leaving her breast.

"Hmhmm." Addison started moving her hips against his. Derek groaned and left her breast looking at her as he waited his hands at the waistline of her bottoms. She quickly captured his lips with hers and lightly sucked on his bottom lip. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her lips on his and slowly dragged her bikini bottoms down, inch by inch. Addison moved her lips down, placing hot kisses on his pulse point. He moaned while sliding the bikini off of her ankles and threw them somewhere on the blanket. She pulled back a little, looking at him.

"What?"

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He replied, flashing her his 'McDreamy' smile.

"I certainly hope so." She quickly fused her lips to his again. He kissed her back and laughed. "So are we just going to lie here or what?"

"Maybe." She grinned, waiting for him to move.

"Maybe?" He questioned while lightly sucking on her neck. Addison moaned and couldn't control her hips anymore. He smirked and took hold of her bare back before sighing dramatically. "What are we going to do now..."

"Wait for you to do something." She whispered seductively.

"For me to do something?" He raised his eyebrows, smirking slightly. "In between kissing I already got you naked babe."

"Something to be proud of." She laughed. "What do you expect me to do?"

"Hhhm I leave that up to you."

She started kissing him eagerly and moved her hips against his again. "That's a nice start." He teased, laughing as he rested his hands on her moving hips. She moved her hands down and tugged at his shorts. Derek moved his hips upwards so she could take the shorts fully off. She quickly got rid of his shorts and started kissing him neck lightly. He smiled and switched them over so he was on top once again. Addison ran her fingers up and down his chest and over his back. He looked at her, waiting for her to respond. Addison bit down on her bottom lip and gave him a quick nod, the tension already building up in her veins. He smiled down at her and attached his lips to hers, opening her legs so she could wrap them around him. She moved her hips up a little and wrapped her legs around his hips, drawing him closer.

Derek groaned into her mouth, gently sliding into her. Addison threw her head back, moaning out in pleasure. He waited a few moments for her to adjust to him and slowly started thrusting his hips while he sucked on her earlobe. Addison ran her fingers up and down his back, moving her hips in sync with his. He trailed his lips to her breast once again while his right hand started to toy with her other breast. She let out breathy little moans and lightly scratched her nails over his back. Derek lifted her hips slightly off the blanket, thrusting into her more urgently and deeper.

"Oh god." Addison moaned out over and over again, biting her lip to keep herself from crying out loud. He threw his head back, grunting as he set an even quicker pace. She bucked her hips up against his, gripping on his shoulders. "Oh Addison.'' He moaned out, lightly biting her shoulder blade. Addison threw her head back on the blanket, moving her hips in circles. Derek found himself gasping for air, reaching for her clit as he thought he'd better do something for her pleasure. She started to feel her body trembling and moaned his name out, urging him to go faster and harder. He immediately responded and drove into her harder, rubbing her clockwise. Addison yelled out in pleasure and felt herself getting light-headed.

This only made Derek thrusting even quicker, making sure to hit all the right spots. She arched her back, pushing herself deeper inside of him. He continued rocking his hips against her in a rapid pace, feeling himself on the brink of ecstasy. Addison lost it that second, the orgasm clouding her mind.

He couldn't hold back longer himself when he felt her walls clenching around him. he let go himself in the same moment.

Afterwards Addison kissed his chest lightly, smiling at him. "Wow." He breathed out, stroking her back. "Indeed." She laughed, looking at him. He pecked her lips and then moved off of her and let himself fall next to her. "You know what?" She turned her head to the side. "Camping could actually grow on me."

"Really?" Derek asked surprised. "Or do you just like having sex during camping?"

"Sex during camping. I thought that was understood."

He laughed whole heartily at her answered. "Can you lie on top of me please?"

"And why's that?" She asked, giving him a confused look.

"I'm cold." Derek answered bluntly.

"Then get dressed." She laughed at him.

He pouted at her while grabbing his trunks when he got an idea. He glanced over to her as he put them on, quickly grabbing her bikini from the blanket.

"Oh no, you did NOT!"

"Did what sweetheart?" He asked feigning innocent as he took a few steps backwards, grabbing her other clothes as well.

"Derek!" She warned him, looking at him angrily.

"Yes Addison?"

"Give me my stuff back!"

"Why?"

"Derek please!"

"Hmm oh the fun I could have with this...the options are endless." He sighed laughing. "You need to do something first."

"And what?"

"Well in order to get these," Derek showed her the bikini bottoms. "You need to tell me what an awesome, hot looking, smart boyfriend I am."

Addison laughed. "You're awesome, hot looking and smart." She rolled her eyes at him, not getting how arrogant someone could be.

"Yeah...you're not quite convincing me here..."

She quickly wrapped the blanket around herself, got up and started walking away. "Fine. Keep them!"

"Aww you might catch pneumonia that way." He laughed at his girlfriend's unwillingness to be the main target of his jokes. "There ya go." Derek threw the bottoms.

"Oh thank you." She gave him an I-won-smile.

"You're welcome, still not getting the rest without a price though."

"What?!"

"So what would you want to work for first? Bikini top, top or shorts?"

"What do I have to do?" She raised his eyebrows, giving him a questioning glare.

"Tell me what your favourite part on me is.''

"Your eyes." She shrugged and didn't really get the sense of this.

"Really?" He questioned. "So all this time of me wondering if that jeans made my ass look big was wasted time?" Derek joked.

"Totally." She laughed at his comment.

He sighed sadly hanging his head down. "Which one?"

"Hmm... bikini top please."

He threw her the bikini top while pouting sadly. "Bye Addison's lovely tits."

"Aww, don't be sad about that. What do I have to do to get my shorts?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Hmm well I don't know I feel like I have to upgrade my game now that I don't have your boobs to watch at anymore so why don't you give me a kiss?"

"Okay." Addison walked towards him after putting her bikini back on and pecked his lips.

"All right then." He gave her the shorts. "One item left."

She put on her shorts and waited for him to tell her what she'd have to do. "This is hard." He stared at the sky as he pretended to think and bit the inside of his cheek, already knowing her reaction when something popped into his mind. "Blow me."

"What?!" She looked at him like he had just announced her he wanted to jump off the empire statement and land on a bike.

"You want me to repeat it?"

"You-- why?"

"You're really asking that? I'm a guy Addie."

"You're insane!" She rolled her eyes at him.

"Quite possible."

"Why should I do that?!"

"Why shouldn't you?"

"Because eww!"

"Eww what?!" Derek asked in shock, he was joking but felt rather offended now.

"This is weird."

"No seriously Add, I want to know now."

"Because it IS weird." She didn't really have a reason. Well, a reason besides that.

He looked at her for a few moments. "Okay well let's go back to the tent then." Derek said and threw her the top he was still holding.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He responded, picked up the blanket and walked back. Addison rolled her eyes at him and made her way back to the tent too.

After returning back into the tent he searched through the suitcase for his pyjama's, choosing to ignore her gaze.

"Derek, seriouslyyyy." She sighed lying back.

"What?" He asked, pulling on his pyjama's.

"Don't play dumb, you know what I'm talking about."

"No actually I am dumb so explain."

Addison sat up, looking at him. "What did you expect me to do?! Be happy and yell YAY?!"

"No I didn't." He replied, rolling his eyes at her.

"What then?!"

"Geez Addison I don't know! At least not an eww!"

"I'm sorry about that, but I never did that so..."

"You didn't?" He asked surprised, his eyes softening.

"Nope."

"I-- I didn't know that."

"What would you've done if you knew?" She laughed at him, not getting why they were really having this conversation.

"I guess I wouldn't have asked you then." He answered, laughing along with her, suddenly realising how awkward this was.

"Well, you're the 1st guy I said 'I love you' to, so."

"Seriously?" Derek asked, shocked at this. Addison nodded in response, smiling at him.

"You never told me that..." He smiled back at her. "You know that you're the only person I've ever said 'I love you' to besides my mom?"

Addison laughed. "That's cute. Well, only said it to you and my horse."

"Wow I feel so honoured now." Derek put his hand over his heart and smiled broadly.

"Yeah, on one level with Fleur."

"Who would've guessed that?" He scooted down next to her on his own sleeping bag. She moved closer towards him and put her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for the stuff I said earlier, I shouldn't have asked."

"Don't be." She kissed his neck quickly. "Wanna give it a try?"

"Are you serious?"

"Hmhmm."

He looked at her in shock for a few seconds before quickly nodding his head. Addison straddled his lap and kissed him. Derek kissed her back eagerly and ran his hands through her long red hair. She started unbuttoning his shirt and still had no idea how to actually do the thing they were talking about...

"You sure you wanna do this babe?" He asked carefully.

"If I figure out how to, yes."

He laughed. "How to?"

"How to do it." She laughed with him.

"Well at least you're honest about it." He cracked up.

"You could tell me..."

"Well you…you know and then just..." He started, moving his hands around to show her before laughing. "That was awkward."

"So true." She kissed his neck lightly and tried not to burst out into laughter. He laughed again when he saw she was holding back hers. "Sorry, but please don't bite or anything." Derek slapped his hand against his forehead laughing as he realised how stupid that must've sound. "Awww, what a shame!" She laughed at him and kissed her way down his chest. He suddenly stopped laughing and looked at her. "Wait what? You're not going to do that right? Addie?"

Addison laughed at him and rolled her eyes. He made a 'HA-HA not funny' look at her. "My girlfriend the comedian, very funny, now continue please."

"Someone's anxious." She laughed and continued kissing him.

"Yeah me I know."

"Hmhm." She murmured against his skin and tugged on his pants. Derek gasped, slightly nervous. "What?" She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Nothing." He breathed out heavily, before giving her a small smile.

"YOU sure you want this?"

"Yes! I mean yeah definitely."

She laughed and went to trying to get rid of his pants, but failed once again.

"What's the problem?"

"Could you please take them off?"

He laughed while taking his pyjama pants off. "We're really strange people aren't we?"

"And why's that?" She raised her eyebrow at him and ran her fingers along the waistband of his boxers.

"I-- I don't know we just are." Derek managed to get out.

"Hmm, maybe." She sucked on his neck lightly and worked her fingers under the waistband.

"Addison." He gasped out quickly. "What?" She looked at him innocently, but kept tracing the skin just a little under the waistband, slowly going south. "Nothing." He whispered loudly, throwing his head back. Addison laughed at that and lowered her lips to his chest again, kissing down his torso. He weaved his hand through her hair and closed his eyes in pleasure. Addison pulled his boxers down and kissed his stomach again.

Although she was in fact torturing him he lied down patiently until she was ready. She jabbed her tongue in and out his belly button and ran her fingers up and down his length. Derek moaned lightly, urging her to go on. Addison kissed her way down south, massaging his thighs with her hands. He felt goose bumps shower over his legs and he opened his eyes to look at her. Addison didn't exactly know what to do but started trailing kisses all over his pelvis.

"You're teasing."

"Am I?" She looked up at him.

"You are."

"Sorry... I just... don't really know what to do..."

"Sweetie relax I know that this is going to be your first time, just try and we can stop whenever you want to."

"Okay..." She kissed his chest and ran her hands up and down his length. He closed his eyes again, getting lost in the moment. Addison looked at him again before taking him into her mouth, closing her lips over him.

Derek moaned loudly. "Hhhm Addison." Addison pushed her mouth farther down onto him. He let his hand go through her hair and tried to not thrust his hips upwards. Her tongue started to make teasing circles around him as she continued running her fingers up and down his thighs. Derek begun to find it harder to breath when she started teasing him. She murmured something against his skin. He moaned loudly when he felt the vibrations going through his whole body "Hhhmm?" Addison glanced up at him, a questioning look on her face.

"You said something?"

She smiled slightly at him. "I love you."

He smiled back at her. "I love you too."

She lowered her head again, her hair sprawled over his thighs. He grabbed the sleeping bag tight, closing his eyes again. She took him in her mouth again "Oh god.." She alternated between licking and sucking and Derek felt himself getting closer and closer once again. She pushed farther down on him again, linking her fingers with his. He squeezed her fingers. "Addie." He moaned, letting her know that he was close to coming so she could finish with her hand. She moved her lips up to his stomach, kissing him lightly while finishing with her hand. He moaned her name while he came, grabbing her head while quickly fusing his lips on hers. She pushed her tongue inside his mouth, massaging his. "Hhmm thanks for that." He said when the kiss ended before pecking her lips again. "Welcome." She murmured while kissing his neck.

"Was it uhm-- was it bad? To do I mean..." He stroked her back.

"No." She raised her head, looking at him.

"Okay good because I don't want you to do anything you don't want okay?"

"You realize that I wouldn't have done it then, right?"

"Yeah I know but I was wondering how you felt about it afterwards."

"Thanks." She smiled at him, kissing his lips again. Derek took her bottom lip between his and lightly bit it before sucking. Addison moaned into his mouth and ran her fingers through his hair. He licked her bottom lip before pushing his tongue into her mouth. She moaned again, massaging his tongue with her own. He pulled her closer to him, sliding his tongue against hers and now and then pulling back to tease her.

"Stop teasing." She laughed at that.

"I'm not doing anything."

"Liar!"

"Whaaaat?"

She pulled him towards her, kissing him passionately again. He let his tongue duel with hers, his hand travelling over her thighs. Addison ran her fingers over his shoulder and his back. His lips left her mouth and he started to kiss her neck. She tilted her head to the side, giving him better access. Derek started jabbing his tongue over her jaw, letting his hands travel over the smooth skin of her back. Addison moaned softly, continuing to stroke his back. Slowly, he started licking up her neck, breathing hot air onto her skin. She hummed at the feeling of his hot breath on her skin and started moving her hips hesitantly.

"Again?"

"Hmm?"

He smiled at her and raised his eyebrows. "You wanna be on top?"

"Your call." She lightly sucked at his neck and placed hot kisses on his pulse point.

"Nuh-uh already got mine, it's your turn now." He winked.

She laughed at that. "Both of our turn?"

"Whatever you want baby."

"Hmm." She fused her lips to his again, kissing him fervently. Derek immediately responded, holding her face in his hands to draw her even closer if that was possible.

Addison grinded her hips against his, shoving her tongue inside his mouth. He groaned loudly when she started grinding her hips, his hands tugging the top she was wearing over her head. She ran her fingers through his hair and taped her lips back to his, as soon as her top was on the floor. He kissed her back urgently, like he was suffocating without her, running his hands over her hot skin. Addison moaned into his mouth, moving her lips to place wet kisses along his jaw.

Derek took this as an opportunity and quickly searched for the button of her shorts, popping them when he got his hands on it. She moved her hips against his, impatiently tugging on his hair. "Impatient aren't we?" Derek asked laughing, kissing her cheek. Instead of replying verbally, she kissed him hard on the mouth. He kissed her back, sliding the undone shorts of her hips and threw them to the other side of the tent. Addison sat up slightly, looking at him, before kissing him again. He kissed her lightly, his thumb stroking her cheek.

She rolled over on her back and looked at Derek suggestively. He gave her a mischievous smile before crawling over her, kissing her neck while he let his hands travel over her exposed thighs. Addison threw her head back and moaned out in pleasure. Derek smirked into her skin, looping his fingers around her panties, slowly dragging them down inch by inch. She lifted her hips off the ground, running her fingers along his bare back. Teasingly, he traced the skin on her hips with his fingers. Addison let out breathy little moans, arching her back slightly. He kissed down from her chest to her stomach, running his hands up and down her thighs once again. She bit down on her bottom lip, wrapping one of her legs around his hips.

He kissed his way back up her body again, kissing her lips lightly when he positioned himself and entered her. Addison buried her head in the sleeping back behind her, moaning loudly. He placed wet kisses on her jaw, slowly thrusting in her again. "Oh god." She moaned, pushing her lips against his. He slid his tongue into her mouth, moving his hips a little quicker to set a steady pace. Addison kissed him back furiously, arching her back, pushing herself deeper inside of him. Derek moaned loudly into her mouth, lifting her hips from the sleeping back.

She lightly scratched her nails along his back, massaging his tongue with hers. He increased speed and pushed into her harder, nearly forgetting to breathe. Addison attached her lips from his, needing some serious air. He laughed slightly, instead burying his head in the crook of her shoulder, continuing to rock his hips against hers. "Derek." She breathed out, not able to think clearly anymore. He kissed her sweat soaked shoulder and reached deeper inside of her. Addison wrapped her other leg also around his hips, moving in sync with him. He moaned into her shoulder, pushing into her deeper while he let his hands find her breasts. She felt herself losing control over her body, crashing her hips onto his, moaning his name out over and over again. "Addison." He moaned out, not stopping until he was sure she was done. She slowly came back done from her high, breathing heavily. He felt his own release wash over him, whispering into her ear. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered back, stroking his back the entire time.

He smiled, rolling off of her and pulled her closer towards him so he could kiss her cheek. "Thank you." She breathed out and cuddled up next to him. "Hhmm no thank you." He wrapped his arms around her after pulling the top of the sleeping bag over them. Addison lightly kissed his chest. "You realize I'm lying on rocks, right?" He rolled his eyes, remembering how she claimed she hated camping again. "Then come lie on me."

"I swear, if you complain about my weight!" She slowly moved on top of him. He faked an heavy sigh and scrunched his face, as if she was heavy.

"Oh just shut up!"

He laughed and kissed the top of her head. "Hey you dared me yourself."

"And how did I do that?!" She raised her eyebrows and looked at him.

"Because you just told me not to complain about your weight or else."

"I'm too heavy for you?!"

"No you aren't, I was joking babe."

"I hope so!"

"Like I would ever let someone crush my hot body." He said smirking cocky.

"Your hot body?" She asked in an amused tone.

"Ya." He answered, stroking his chest. Addison rolled her eyes at so much male confidence. He sighed, tightening his arms from around her waist.

"Just for the record, I'm much hotter than you are."

"Oh are you?" He asked raising an eyebrow "What makes you think so?"

"Your mom even said so!"

He looked at her strangely. "What?"

"Just get over it baby." She smirked at the expression on his features.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Why is that even important to you? you have me!"

"Hhmm that's right, but you still think I'm hot right?"

"Of course I do."

"Good." He said before smiling smugly. "Besides, gravity won't take hold of me during the years..."

She hit him in the stomach, shooting him a shut-up-or-I'll-kill-you-look. He laughed clutching his stomach. "You know how well men age."

"Shut up! You don't think I'll age well?"

"You'll always be beautiful to me Addison." He said, nudging his nose in her hair to prevent him from laughing. "Even when your boobs are going to hang."

"I'll kick you where it hurts if you don't shut up NOW!"

"Okay, okay I'll stop." He said laughing slightly "But I mean it Addison you'll always be beautiful to me."

"I hope so." She smiled at him and quickly pecked his lips.

"Hhmm I have a surprise for you tomorrow."

"What surprise?"

"I'm not going to tell you that, it won't be a surprise that way!"

"Please?" She raised her eyebrows and gave him her puppy dog face.

"Noooooo." He said back, giving her a face back.

"Pretty please with sugar on top."

He laughed. "Pretty please with Addison on top."

"I'll make you tell." She shrugged.

"Oh yeah?"

"Hmhmm, I have my ways." Addison gave him a mischievous look.

"And what would that be?"

"That's not going to work." He laughed, hoping she wouldn't stop though.

"That's what you think." She whispered seductively in his ear, pressing her body against his.

"Hhmmhhm."

Addison kissed her way down his chest. "Addison..." He said in a warning voice. "What?" She asked in a husky voice, still moving her hips against his. "I'm not telling." He tried to keep his voice normal. "Sure." She knew he was going to give in if she kept this up. "Yes. You'll see in the morning." He tried to look away from her. Addison let her hands wander down his chest, over his hips and south.

"Addieeeee what are you doing?"

She didn't answer him, she ran her fingers up and down his thighs, kissing and sucking the spot behind his ear. He grabbed her hands and looked at her, before smiling sweetly. "Go sleep Add, it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"Nope, I wanna know what it is."

"The only way to is to read my mind, which unfortunately for you, you can't."

"You suck." She pouted.

"I remember you doing that to me earlier." He laughed whole heartily. "Now close your eyes and sleep."

"Please tell me!"

"Nope."

"Pleaseeee."

"No." He answered before closing his eyes.

"I'll complain all day then." She said simply, quickly kissing his chest.

"I don't hear you I'm already asleep."

"Liar." She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you." He said, kissing her forehead.

"If you would, you'd tell me."

"No I wouldn't."

"You would." She closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"I would not, can't you just accept that I love you even though I'm not telling you?" He said shaking his head smiling.

"No, now shut up." She said sleepily.

"Sweet dreams." He kissed her hair once again before pulling the sleeping back over her shoulders.

"You too, get some sleep before I'll complain alllll day long."

"I was already asleep remember?"

Addison shook her head and rolled her eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep. He tightened his arms around her protectively before drifting off to dream world himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes**

_Chapter 3 – Hearts All Over The World Tonight_

Addison awoke the next morning as she felt Derek move under her. "Stop moving!" she said sleepily. Derek grunted and rubbed his nose, not waking up though. "NO!" Addison refused to let him sleep while she was awake and he had woken her after all. "Derek?"

"Hhmm." He moved, snuggling deeper into the small sleeping bag. She rolled her eyes and sighed, closing her eyes again, trying to go back to sleep. Derek let out a light snore and moved once again, kicking his arms out of the bag. Addison moved off him "That's it, you get up this instant!" He still resumed to sleep and curled up into a ball. She let out a snort and whacked him with a pillow.

"Ouch." He said annoyed, opening his eyes half asleep and confused.

"You woke me, so I wake you."

"I did not, go back to sleep." He replied, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"I am lying on freakin rocks Derek!"

"Then move somewhere else."

"You actually telling me that? The entire thing is full of rocks!"

"Then how come I'm not lying on rocks?" He questions, not really bothering to open his eyes.

"Because you don't feel it anymore!"

"Nag-nag-nag."

"Just shut up!"

"Gladly."

"Fine, I'll go home, enjoy camping." Addison got up and looked for her clothes.

"We're in the middle of the woods Addison, there won't be a cab coming here to pick you up."

"I have the car keys." She held the shiny keys up and let them rattle so he could hear that she was serious.

Derek grunted before, lifting his face from the pillow and sat up, sleep evident in his eyes. "What?" He sighed.

"I'll leave and you can enjoy camping without my nagging." She shrugged and got dressed. He stood up with the sleeping bag around his waist and walked over to her, his lips crashing on hers. Addison wrapped her arms around his neck, unable to pull back. He kissed her and held her head in his hand, the other still holding up the sleeping bag. "Don't go." He said when he pulled back. She was breathing heavily, looking into his eyes. " You sure?"

"Yep, besides wouldn't want to miss today's activities."

"ActivitIES as in plural?" She looked at him in shock.

"Mmhhmhh."

"No, you can't be serious?"

"I am though." He said, in search for his underwear. "What else do you want to do all day?"

"Well... drivin home?" She offered with a smile. He laughed at her tactic. "No."

"What do you wanna do then?"

"You'll see, now get dressed, casual."

"Casual? you think I have cocktail dresses here?"

He smirked. "What can I say? You're full of surprises."

"I know, that's why you love me." She quickly got dressed.

"True." He answered, clothing himself. Once dressed she looked at him. "That casual enough?"

He turned around and let out a small laugh when he saw her standing there in lingerie. "Yes but not really what I meant though."

"Aww, it's not?" She gave him a smothering look.

"Hhmm I rather have you saving that for later." Derek answered smiling. She raised an eyebrow at that, looking at him like he had just told her that he hated cheesecake.

"You can just go in that if you want but you'll kill me for letting you later."

"You don't like it?"

"Oh no, I do, definitely." Derek replied, walking over to her and set his hands on her bare hips.

"Well, you just gave me the shock of my life." She whispered seductively in his ear.

"I did?" He questioned, pulling her a little closer.

"Hmhmm." She dropped kisses along his neck.

He teasingly pulled back. "I know what you're on woman!"

"And what would that be?"

"You're seducing me so we could stay in here.''

"What if I am?" she gave him a seductive smile.

"Then you should be saving your energy for later when we get back." Derek replied, smiling mischievously.

"It's either now or never." Addison shrugged and ran her fingers along the waistband of her lacy panties.

"Oh well in that case, the activities could wait for another...let's say 15 minutes."

"Only 15 minutes?"

"Well we still have a busy day ahead of us."

"But 15 minutes?"

"Okay 30 minutes then, at most."

"Thank you." She moved closer to him, waiting for him to make the first move.

"Oh the pleasure's on me." He wrapped his hands around her waist and played with the lacy waistband of her panties before covering her mouth with his.

Addison slipped her hands under his shirt, letting them wander over his stomach. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, lightly massaging it with hers while searching for the clasp of her bra. She quickly got rid off his shirt, while trying to unbutton his pants. He let her unbutton his pants first before sliding the straps off of her shoulders. Addison pushed his jeans off his hips, letting them pool around his ankles and kissed him back fervently. He stepped out of his jeans and lowered the two of them to the ground, his body immediately covering hers as not to leave her lips. She let her hands travel over his chest, down to the waistband of his boxers. Derek moved his kisses to her jaw and slowly discarded her from her panties.

Addison moaned into his mouth, massaging him through his boxers. He gasped sharply, feeling himself getting harder under her touch. She moved her lips to his chest, placing hot and wet kisses there. He moaned softly, running his hands over her stomach and chest. She grinded her hips against his, throwing her head back in bliss. "Someone's impatient." He laughed slightly, moving his lips to kiss her clavicle. "You said we only have 30 minutes." She moaned out. "Hmmm that's true." He continued placing kisses on her breastbone, his hands tracing patterns on her hips. He ran his hand up and down her thighs, his lips finding hers once again. She moaned weakly into his mouth, stroking his back slightly. He quickly pulled off his own boxers, not able to wait any longer before looking at her.

Addison gave him a quick nod, biting down on her bottom lip. He but a hand on her hip and gently entered her, giving her time to adjust. She moaned out in pleasure, trying to hold her hips still. He bent down to kiss her lips before turning them around so she was on top when he laughed mischievously at her. She looked down at him, slightly shocked. Derek laughed when he saw her shocked face and quickly bent over a little to give her a reassuring kiss. "I want to enjoy the view." Addison quickly kissed him again, hesitantly starting to move her hips in circles. He moaned heavily and put his hands on her hips, helping her to set a rhythm. She bit down on her lip after pulling back slightly, threading her fingers through his hair. He lifted her hips off of his slightly before lowering her down on him again. She moaned loudly, starting to move her hips faster.

Derek closed his eyes and trailed one hand up to her breast, caressing it.

Addison leaned down, kissing him hard on the mouth. He sucked on her neck and let his hand creep over her stomach, going south. She moaned into his mouth, her movements becoming faster. His hand found the high bundle of nerves and instantly he started rubbing it while his other hand wrapped around her waist. Addison yelled out in pleasure, throwing her head back.

He took this as a cue to go faster and he started thrusting upwards more rapid, continuing rubbing her. "Oh god." She breathed out, starting to lose control of her hips, starting to move faster. Derek moaned out loudly, his thrusting matching the movements of her hips. Addison leaned down a little, kissing him, while rocking her hips harder and harder against his.

He breathed heavily at her mouth, capturing her lips between his while continuing the rapid thrusts of his hips.

She arched her back, pushing herself deeper inside of him.

He grunted and started rubbing her faster and faster.

Addison bit down on her bottom lip, losing all control and moaning his name over and over again.

"Addison" he gasped out, pushing into her as hard as he could.

She lost it that moment, the climax clouding her mind

Feeling her orgasm, he lost the battle to himself, goose bumps showering over his body.

Coming down from her high, she started kissing his jaw lightly. "That was totally worth the wait." He breathed out, pulling her close to him. "I have to agree." Addison was still trying to calm her breath. "You tired me out now." He said with an exhausted smile. "Aww, well, then we could go home?" She knew this wasn't going to work, but it was worth a try.

"Uhm...let me think...No, you're not _that_ good." He laughed.

"What?" She looked at him wide-eyed and shocked.

"Nothing." He answered, shaking his head laughing.

"Not that good?"

He rolled his eyes before winking at her. "Nothing is good enough to keep me from the activities today."

"I certainly hope so." She pecked his lips. Once, twice, three times, before deepening the kiss. He rested his hand on her cheek and massaged her tongue with his in a sweet, loving way.

"I love you." She whispered after pulling away slightly.

"I love you too." He pecked her lips a few more times.

"So, good surprise or bad surprise?"

"Uhm..." He answered hesitantly, giving her a face.

"NO! I will hate it, won't I?" She sighed, slowly moving off of him. He bit his bottom lip and raised his eyebrows apologetic. "I promise the thing after it will make up for it."

"That bad?"

"I think so yeah."

"What is it?"

"Promise to not kill me?"

"I'll try."

"Okay well, the thing we are going to do today is...fishing."

"No! No. no. no! You're not actually expecting me to not talk all the time!"

"Now that would be like waiting for elephants to fly." He replied, quickly stopping when he saw her glare. "You can talk, just not as loud."

"And for how long?" Addison let out a heavy sigh and lied down next to him.

"Uh just a few hours..."

"Hours?" She raised her eyebrows in frustration, knowing that this was going to be on her gravestone `Addison Montgomery, tragic death during fishing´

"I said I promise to make it up to you."

"How would you do that?"

"You promise to not drown me or nag during fishing if I tell you?"

"I do." She wasn't sure if she was going to keep that promise, but she could try.

"Okay well afterwards I plan to reward you with a fancy dinner."

"Yay but I don't have much to wear..."

"Thank god you have a boyfriend who thought of that." He winked.

"If you packed for me I won't be wearing much." She giggled, thinking about what clothes he usually picked out for her.

"Oh you'd think that; But this.." He mentioned at her body. "Is meant for my eyes only."

"How would you know?"

"Because it is Addison and you know it."

"Yeah, okay, have to admit you're right."

He smiled before continuing. "So therefore, I packed you something appropriate to dine in."

"Well thank you." She smiled back and pecked his lips.

"You're welcome." He pecked hers back. "I just hope you like the dress."

"You wanna show me?"

"Mind if I do keep _that_ a secret?"

"Okay. So, fishing for how long? Just to know how much time I have left to write all the stuff for my funeral."

Rolling his eyes he answered, "You're such a drama queen, get dressed so we can go."

"Drama queen? Who? Me?" She asked innocently, faking a shocked expression.

"No I was referring to the other Addison who's hidden in my sleeping bag." He said sarcastically before putting on a pair of clean boxers and jeans.

"You cheating on me?" She gasped out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too Addison, it's the red hair." He played along with her.

"What?" She sobbed, tears welling up in her eyes. He immediately stopped grinning when he saw tears forming in her eyes and he rushed over to her. "Hey, I was kidding, you know that you're the only one for me."

Addison laughed. "I'm too, and good to know."

He took a deep sigh, partly existing of annoyance and partly out of relief. "There really is no finishing line for you to make me say what you want isn't there?"

"I was just kidding."

"I get that but it's not funny when you pretend to start crying."

"I thought you knew I was kidding."

"Well I thought you knew that _I _was kidding."

"You're such a jerk!"

"Oh my gosh thanks, no one ever said that to me before!" He said in a girly tone and pretended to wipe away a tear.

"Don't imitate Mark." Addison laughed at him.

"Oh please I would never do that on purpose, now let me grab my fishing pole so we can leave." Derek replied before realizing how awkward that must've sound. She started giggling at his mischievous comment. He winked at her and put on a shirt before grabbing his fishing pole along with the bait.

"Would you do me a favour and give me some clothes?"

"Why don't you get over here and get some yourself?" He raised his eyebrows playfully.

"Because I don't wanna get up." She replied honestly, shrugging her shoulders. He laughed and threw her a top, a skirt and some undies. "Lazy ass."

"Lazy ass lover." She replied with a smirk, quickly getting dressed.

"All set?" He asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah." Addison answered, still too lazy to get up.

"Oooookay well let's go then." He said when she made no attempt to get up.

"I don't want to."

Derek walked over to her and stuck out his free hand. "Remember, dinner."

"Okay, okay, I'm up." She took his hand in hers, letting him pull her up to her feet. Smirking, he gently spanked her ass. "Go."

"If I'll die," She looked at him. "I want you to know, that I love you, but also that you killed me."

"You won't die Addison." He rolled his eyes. "Besides if you would, you'd take me with you."

"I would?" She raised her eyebrows. He also raised his eyebrows "Yes you would"

"Yeah, if I can't have you anymore, no one else is allowed to." She laughed and walked outside.

"And I wouldn't want it any other way." He wrapped his free arm around her waist.

"Good." She leaned to kiss him sensually.

"Hold on I'm going to push the boat onto the water now so make sure you don't tip." Derek warned as he stood behind the small white fisher boat while Addison stood on it. "Okay." she sighed and sat down, not willing to get wet. He ran forward while pushing the boat until it floated on the water and he quickly jumped in. "So, how long?" Addison sounded like a six year old child, who was asking how long she'd still have to sit in the car before they'd be in Disneyland, and she was aware of that. "Hhhhmmm until I think I have caught enough fish or don't enjoy myself anymore." She grunted and leaned back against his chest, adjusting her sun glasses. He threw out the line and enjoyed the way she felt against him, the bright sun and the quietness of the woods.

"For god's sake, please say something."

"Why?"

"Because I hate silence."

"Try to enjoy this, you won't find it in New York." He kissed the top of her head.

"That's why I like New York so much."

He smiled. "You do don't cha?"

"Of course." She turned around and gave him a sparkling smile. He smiled at her cute smile and tenderly kissed her. She kissed him back, running her tongue along his bottom lip and wrapping her arms around his neck. He opened his mouth slightly sliding his tongue against hers. Addison moaned into his mouth, drawing him closer. Derek wrapped his free hand around her neck, tilting it back so he could deepen the kiss. She moved her hands down his chest, letting her fingers play with the hem of his shirt.

He raised his eyebrow with a smile on his face. "Addisoooooon..."

"Hmm?" She lightly kissed his jaw line.

"What are you doin?"

Instead of answering she kissed his lips again, letting her fingers thread through his hair. "You're going to scare the fish away." He said smiling against her lips. "Am I?" She looked at him seductively and licked her bottom lip. "Hmhm." He nodded. "And then we'll have nothing to eat tonight."

"Aren't you taking me out to dinner?"

"Of course I am but I meant for after dinner, at the fire."

"Ewww, no! please no!" Addison crinkled her nose in disgust.

"Why not, some nice trout?"

"Derek!" She pouted, trout was not exactly her thing.

"What?" He asked laughing.

"I hate trout!"

"Then we'll drive by a store and get you something else."

Addison sighed, she knew she could never get him NOT to make the trout.

"What?" Derek asked when she sighed.

"Nothing, just that you will grill the freakin fish."

"I like fish!"

"I don't."

"Well like I said, we'll get you something else."

"Fine."

"Fine." He looked out at the water again.

"Will this take much longer?" She asked, taking of her sunglasses to look at him.

"I don't know they don't seem to bite."

"Then we can go?" A small spark of hope in Addison's eyes. He let out a small sigh before looking at her and giving her a quick kiss. "Yeah, maybe we could buy some marshmallows instead."

"Reason I love you." She laughed and kissed him.

"Not the only one I hope though."

"So not the only on."

"Good." He smiled and leaned down for one last kiss.

Addison quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, shoving her tongue into his mouth. He ran his hand through her hair and massaged her tongue with his. She moaned into his mouth, drawing him closer. Derek set his hands at her thighs, lifting them so she could sit on his lap, facing him. Addison ran her fingers though his hair and down his chest. He trailed his hand to the hem of her top, tugging it upwards and throwing it next to them when he discarded the garment from her body. She quickly got rid of his shirt, her fingers searching for the button of his pants. He waited patiently for her to discard him from his pants and unbuttoned her skirt before sliding it off of her legs. She kissed him feverishly, tracing the waistband of his boxers. He kissed her back passionately, unclasping her bra. She started moving her hips against his, her fingers travelling down his stomach and south. He began kissing up and down her bare shoulder, his hands running freely over her body.

Addison tried moving his boxers down and tugged impatiently at the waistband, not having much luck. Derek let out a small laugh and looked at her. "Maybe you should try move off of me first."

"I guess." she laughed and moved to the side. He gave her a quick kiss and lifted his hips off of the small bench so she could take them off. "Thank you." She quickly moved his boxers off his hips, straddling his lap again. He gently pushed her backwards so she was lying on her back with him hovering over her. Addison wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to kiss him.

He lowered his face to hers, teasingly pulling away every time she tried to kiss him. She impatiently grabbed the back of his head, pulling him towards her.

He smirked at her, raising an eyebrow and ran his fingers over her stomach, still teasing her. Addison leaned up, kissing him and shoving her tongue inside his mouth. He laughed through the kiss and kissed her back passionately, positioning himself above her. She moved her lips from his mouth to his jaw line, placing wet kisses there.

He moved his face to the side and kissed her hard while thrusting into her. She moaned into the kiss, moving her hips upwards, meeting his. He rocked his hips against hers, immediately setting a quick pace while he grabbed her hips tightly. She gasped, her hands running up and down his bare back while she wrapped her legs around his waist, moving him closer towards her. He ran his lips over her shoulder, moving his hands to her thighs while thrusting deeper. Addison arched her back, pushing herself farther inside of him. He moaned into the crook of her neck, rocking his hips against hers in quicker thrusts. She bit down on her bottom lip, throwing her head back against the hard ground. Derek leaned back a little, one hand teasing her breast as he felt himself growing closer to his climax. Addison moaned his name out over and over again, bucking her hips upwards. "Addison." He breathed out, increasing pace once again. She gasped, feeling as if she'd pass out any second when her climax hit her hard. Derek moaned out her name loudly as he felt himself orgasm, letting his head fall to her chest.

She was still breathing heavily as she floated back to earth. He lazily placed kisses every where his lips could reach her sweat silked body. "I love you." she smiled at him, closing her eyes. "Hmm I love you too." He replied smiling when he looked up to her. She possessively wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his lips. He closed his eyes and lovingly kissed her back. "Enough of fishing?" She raised her eyebrows and looked at him after pulling back.

"Yeah but you know what I'm really surprised at?"

"Hmm?"

"That we're still on the boat..." Derek answered, slightly in awe.

"So?"

"Due to all the rocking, you'd think it would capsize."

Addison laughed at that. "That would've sucked."

He laughed lightly. "It would, but we could go back and change if you'd wanna swim or sunbathe." He offered.

"Hmm, sure." She kissed him quickly again.

"Now or later?"

"Your call."

"I don't mind."

"We could stay like this?"

"Sure." He rolled them around so she was lying atop of him.

"Thanks and FYI, you're heavier."

"Do you enjoy bruising my ego?" He laughed.

"What? I'm a tiny girl."

"You're nearly taller then me!"

"That just means you're small."

"No that means you're tall."

Addison laughed at that. "You think?"

"Yeah you're like 5'10'', most girls can only dream of that."

"Be happy to have me." She gave him an arrogant smirk.

"Trust me, I am." He smiled smugly at her.

"Hope so." She leaned down and pecked his lips.

"I do." He reassured. "More then you'll ever know."

"Prove it." She gave him a wicked grin. He moved his face upwards and kissed her passionately until they both were breathless. "That proved it enough for you?"

"Hmhm." She smiled at him and pecked his lips again. He kissed her before looking around him contently. "Isn't it beautiful here?"

Addison laughed. "Yeah... kinda."

"Told ya so, all I'm missing at this point is a beer." He laughed.

"Are you serious? I'm lying on top of you naked and you want a beer?"

"Yeah see if you're on top of me AND I have a beer what more could I wish for?"

"Oh god." She rolled her eyes at him. "You're killing it."

"What?"

"Just shut up." She laughed and rested her head on his chest.

"You're not the boss of me woman!"

"I am." She answered simply and closed her eyes.

"Oh really?" He laughed. "What makes you think so?"

"Admit it, you know I am."

"Hhhhmmm" he said teasingly. "Nope."

Addison laughed. "You're just not aware of it."

"Oh you think so?"

"Totally baby."

"Well...I do always like it when you're bossy." He admitted.

She laughed. "You do?"

"Yep." He nodded.

"Hmm, very good, glad we cleared this up." She kissed him quickly.

"I agree." He smiled, kissing her back.

"There's no chance people could see us, is there?" She pulled back.

"I don't think so, why?"

"Just asking... could be embarrassing."

"Well if someone did then I hope they enjoyed the show." He said laughing.

"So not funny!"

"Who cares about a couple of strangers who we'll probably never see again?" He asked. "Let's get into the water."

"I need my bikini for that."

"Why?"

"I don't know, just do."

"You don't."

"You sure there's no one that could see us?"

"There's no one around for miles Add."

"You know that there won't be a hunter, other campers, etc?"

"Yes I do."

"Fine, you win." Addison moved off Derek and looked at him.

"What you looking at?"

"You." She shrugged and smiled at him.

"Cute." He smiled back at her "Want me to go in first?"

"Yeah, so I can give going in some more thought."

He looked at her and knew that she wouldn't get in so he stood up and tried to not lose his balance on the small boat before quickly throwing her over his shoulder "Let me help you with that m'lady."

"NO! Derek, please!" She yelped and tried to free herself, without any luck.

"Only if you promise to get in"

Addison hesitated , not knowing if she really would. "I will." She answered then.

"Because if you don't I can easily throw you in again."

"I will get in, please let me down. I could get a heart attack if you throw me in, you know."

"Drama queen."

"Am not! I really could!"

"You won't get a heart attack Addison." He answered rolling his eyes.

"I could, my body is so hot." She gave him a seductive smile and then continued. "And when I hit the cold water, my heart could stop beating."

"Oh really? Well what if I go in first and show you nothing will happen?"

"Good."

"Oh so you would let me die of a heart attack?" Derek laughed out surprised.

"You really went to med school?" Addison questioned. "You don't get a heart attack if you go in slowly."

"No that was Derek, I'm his evil twin brother." He smiled smugly, jumping off the boat instantly. She spun around, looking at the water, waiting for him to appear on the surface.

He swum underneath the boat, when he reached the other side of the boat he quickly climbed in without Addison noticing before hoisting her up and jumping in the water with her. "You are such an idiot!" She exclaimed. "I was worried about you and you have nothing better to do than giving me a mild heart attack!" He laughed and quickly set his hands on the back of her head, kissing her hard. He lifted up her legs and wrapped them around him so she wouldn't go down under as he continued to kiss her passionately. Addison wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" He asked breathlessly, resting his forehead against hers. Instead of answering Addison leaned in and placed a tender kiss on his lips again. He softly pecked her lips a few more times. "I can't believe you got us out of fishing..."

"Me?" She raised an eyebrow before starting to lightly kiss his neck.

"Yes you Addison Forbes Montgomery." He hugged her closer.

"And how did I do that?" She stopped kissing his neck and looked into his eyes with a questioning glare.

"By seducing me."

"I did not seduce you!" Addison laughed at him.

"You so did!"

"How?"

"By having sex with me so I would stop fishing." He smirked.

"There were no fish Derek."

"That's because you scared them away, but if you wait quietly for a few seconds you can feel them swimming."

Addison looked in shock at Derek. "What? There are fish everywhere around us?"

"Well duh, we're in a lake." Derek laughed.

"Urgh, I hate this trip." She crinkled her nose in disgust, thinking about all the slippery fish around them.

"They're just fish Addison, they don't bite."

"A shark is a fish too!"

"Sharks don't swim in lakes!" He laughed loud. "Now who should be wondering how the other could get into med-school?"

"There are freshwater sharks."

"The lake is too un-deep for sharks to swim and even if there are, I will protect you." He winked.

Addison rolled her eyes at him. "Not my point Derek."

"And here I am, telling you I'm willing to sacrifice my hot body for you and you tell me it's not the point!" He said, feigning to be shocked. She laughed at that. "Don't be shocked babe, really." She managed to say in between laughs.

"I am!"

"Aww, anything I could do to make you any better?" She asked, an amused grin gracing over her lips.

"Hmm maybe." He pouted at her.

"And what?" She kissed his bottom lip before looking at him again.

"Do that again."

Addison kissed him again and looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm yes I think I like that." He captured her bottom lip between his, sliding his teeth softly over it. She let out a low moan, kissing him hard. He pulled her closer, her legs still wrapped against his waist, kissing her back passionately. Addison's hands moved from the hair in his neck to his chest, starting to move her hips against his. He moaned lowly against her lips, kissing her harder. She smirked as she heard him moan and moved her hips faster. This time, he moaned even harder, moving his lips to her neck as he felt himself getting hard.

She moved one of her hands down his chest, running it up and down his length, teasing him. He gasped, looking at her intently. Addison gave him a seductive smile and started sucking on his neck. He moved his face and kissed her fervently, positioning himself. She kissed him back, mirroring his desire. He slowly thrust into her, all the while kissing her. Addison arched her back and let out a moan of pleasure. He kissed up and down her neck, rocking his hips against hers. She let out breathy little moans, threw her head back and grinded her hips against his, increasing the friction. Derek began thrusting harder until he was startled by a voice.

"Havin' fun over there?"

Addison gasped as she heard the voice, freezing in the position she was in, unable to turn her head. Derek turned is head to the surface and saw two people staring at them. "Uhm yes...thank you." She looked at Derek in shock "This is not happening." She whispered and closed her eyes, wanting this to be a horrible nightmare. "Relax." He whispered back and gave her a soft kiss, hoping they would go away. Addison quickly moved off him, looking at the people on the shore as if they were ghosts or the monster behind a bed little kids were afraid of.

Derek squinted his eyes, able to see it was a man and a woman when they started to speak again. "Are you married?" The guy shouted. Addison's jaw dropped. "No." she answered with a confused expression on her face. They heard the woman gasp. "You're committing a sin my children!"

"What the..." Now aware of the fact that she was naked Addison moved behind Derek. He laughed lightly at Addison. "Are those people crazy or not?" He whispered, clearly amused.

"Derek, seriously, this isn't funny!"

"Who cares? It's not like they can't do anything." Derek returned his eyes on the couple again. "Yeah great huh?"

"Derek! We could get arrested!"

"We cannot, these are the woods."

"Yah-ha we can! We had sex in a public place!" Addison looked at the people on the shore.

"Well that would certainly be a story to tell." He laughed, waiting for the people to say something.

"Not funny!"

"It ain't? My god why can't they leave?"

"I don't know, ask them!"

"Uhm hey could you just uhm...leave please?"

"You kids are committing a sin! You angered god!" The woman told them. Derek laughed at the woman. "Oh yes you are right! Too bad I sold my soul to Satan." He grinned at Addison.

"This is not a joke young man! Pre-marital sex is a sin!"

"Oh yeah? How come?" He yelled back.

"Derek, I swear if you now start this I will break up with you!" Addison threatened him.

"Because the pope forbids it!" The man answered.

"Oh yes I get it now! The pope forbids it!" Derek said sarcastic.

"DEREK!"

"What?" he answered. "Do you really think I'm going to let those people blurt out that crap, they don't even know us!"

"I don't care Derek! Seriously!"

"Well I do."

"Why? If you care about me stop this!"

He sighed. "Okay, but how do we make them leave?"

"Uhh... tell them you never slept with anybody besides me, we're getting married plus we want a baby."

"Well are we committing a sin if we're getting married?" He lied as Addison told him. "We want a baby."

The woman on the shore looked at him in disbelieve.

"And we only slept with each other, after we got engaged!" He added, looking at the couple who seemed to be talking to each other about it. "Is this true?" The man asked Addison. Addison quickly nodded, wanting them to go away so badly.

Suddenly the man and the woman smiled at them. "Good luck then and may you have a blessed marriage."

"Thanks." Addison tilted her head to the site to look at Derek. The couple walked back over the shore and the man quickly waved at them before disappearing into the woods.

"Oh thank God!" Addison sighed.

"That was awkward." Derek laughed, moving closer to her.

"Hell yeah it was!" She started laughing. "So, I am: Your fiancée, the mother of your child and the first girl you slept with."

"Yup." He nodded laughing. "Fancy huh?"

"Yeah, all made up but fancy". Addison crinkled her nose slightly and continued laughing.

"Yeah but I would want those things to happen in the future one time..." He turned serious before smirking. "Well besides the 'first girl I slept with' thing."

"Aww, what's wrong with that?"

"Well that's kind of hard to change don't you think?"

"True." She laughed before kissing him lightly. "And FYI, I'd like those things to happed too."

"Hhmm I'm happy to know that."

"You should be."

"Well I do you cocky ass." He teased laughing. Addison let out a laugh. "Cocky? Me?"

"What you? Oh no, you're the most modest, shy person I've ever met." He rolled his eyes.

"You know that I could easily kick you right now?"

"You wouldn't want 'God's servants' to come back now do you?"

"Shut up!"

"Oh Addison!" He gasped. "I don't think the pope allows people to say that!"

"Oh dear-" She rolled her eyes at him and smirked. "Then you won't be able to have sex with me till you're married."

"Hmm yeah I really never was a devoted catholic." He said quickly before pecking her lips.

"Thank god not." She mumbled against his lips, before capturing them in hers.

"Wanna continue committing sin?" Derek asked between kisses.

"There's a reason people call me Satan." She smirked and kissed him hard, slipping her tongue inside his mouth, letting it duel with his.

"Let's just hope Amish don't camp." He laughed before capturing her lips again.

"And if they do, I don't care." She gave him a seductive glare.

He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her. Addison jumped up, wrapping her long legs around his hips. He put his hands on her hips, kissing her intently. She let her fingers travel along his chest again and down to his sides. He lifted her hips slightly, pushing into her carefully. Addison moaned rather loudly and started moving her hips in a frantic pace. He urgently rocked his hips against hers, picking up where they were so rudely disturbed before. "Derek." She breathed into his ear, her nails digging into his shoulder blade. He moaned loudly, holding her closer as he increased pace once again. Addison threw her head back, her eyes fluttering close. He bended forward, needing to feel her lips on his. She kissed him back eagerly, arching her back. Derek grunted, thrusting into her deeper with every thrust.

The increased pace was eliciting a soft purr from the back of her throat. He kissed her shoulder, his hand moving over her stomach and lower. Addison opened her eyes to look at him, moving her hips back and forth. He began rubbing her clit while kissing her lips. She bit down on her lip, keeping herself from crying out loud while looking at him through bliss clouded eyes. He rubbed her faster, rocking his hips against hers harder.

"Derek." She started to moan his name over and over again, her climax hitting her hard. He moaned out her name, feeling his own orgasm wash over him. Addison was still breathing heavily as she finally floated back to earth. "Hhmm thank you Satan." He whispered in his ear, trying to get his own breathing down. She grinned at him. "Well, thank you."

He let out a small laugh and quickly pecked her lips. "Let's go back and get ready for dinner."

"Always, but my legs are kinda jello."

"Oh really, how could that happen?"

"How? How?" She laughed and slowly moved to the ground. He laughed, putting his hands around her waist.

"Where are you taking me to dinner?"

"A fancy place, it's just a few miles away from the woods."

"Hmm, sounds great." She kissed him quickly.

"It is." He drifted off, all of the sudden feeling nervous.

"What?" She tilted her head and lifted her eyebrow.

"Hhmm what?" He snapped back in reality.

"What's wrong?" She gave him a questioning glare.

"Nothing." He quickly gave her a smile. "Let's go back."

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

He kissed her softly, swimming back over to the boat. Once reaching the boat and climbing into it Addison quickly put her clothes back on before getting back to the tent.

"Okay close your eyes". Derek told Addison as he pulled out the dress he bought her for their dinner that night. "I just hope you'll like it."

"Okay." Addison closed her eyes, not sure what he was doing. He held the dress in front of her, squinting his eyes shut, hoping she'll like it, because after all he wasn't too good with clothes. "Okay you can open them now."

Addison opened her eyes again, looking at the emerald coloured cocktail dress in his hands. "Oh gosh."

"What do you think?" He asked insecure.

"It's beautiful!" she smiled widely at him.

"Really?" hH breathed out in relief. "You like it?"

"No, I don't like it. I love it."

"Thank god." He smiled with pride.

"No, thank you." She kissed him quickly.

"Hmm get it on now."

"You maybe bought shoes that go with the dress?" Addison raised her eyebrow.

"I really am the perfect boyfriend ain't I?" He laughed, getting a shoebox from the suitcase.

"Aww, Thank you!"

"You're very welcome." He handed her the box. She took the box. "You really picked this out all by yourself?"

"I did." He nodded.

"I'm very proud of you." She laughed.

"Why thank you, I'm rather proud of myself too."

"Gosh." She continued to laugh at his smug smirk.

"Get ready now." He quickly kissed her lips. "We don't want to be late."

"I will." She turned around to gather her stuff.

A few minutes later, he quickly got on his suit, looking over his shoulder before sliding something in his left pocket. "You ready?" She turned around, looking him up and down. "Yeah I am." He answered breathlessly when he looked at her. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself." She threw him a sparkling smile, walking over towards him. Derek gave her a few soft kisses and moved his lips to her ear and whispered. "I love you." Addison shivered ever so slightly as she felt his hot breath on her skin. "I love you too." He lightly kissed her ear and winked at her. "Let's go have dinner."

"Let's get outta the woods." She grinned at him. He shook his head laughing. "Yeah let's do that."

"Finally."


	4. Chapter 4

**A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes**

_Chapter __4 – You And Me_

They drove most of the road in a content silence although Derek was getting more and more nervous with every second and he let out a staggered sigh.

"What is it?" she turned her head to the side to look at him.

"What?" he looked over at her, once again stunned by her "Nothing"

"Derek, seriously, what is it?"

"Really it's nothing." He tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"I so don't believe you. Come on, tell me."

"Addi, I'm fine don't worry okay."

"Okay." She sighed. "But you know you can tell me, right?"

"I do baby but nothing's wrong, nothing at all." He quickly leaned over and pecked her cheek.

"Okay."

"We're almost there."

"Have we ever been there?"

"We have."

"When?" She was getting curious.

"On our first official date."

"Uhh, you're taking me to Alessandro's?"

"I am." He answered. "That's not good?"

"That's perfect." She smiled at him, quickly kissing him.

"Hhmm good cause we're here." He drove into the parking lot.

"YAY. Why are you taking me here by the way? You haven't taken me here in three years."

"Because tonight is special." He said winking, turning of the engine.

"Now I feel bad. Did I miss our anniversary or something?"

"Yes Addison I can't believe you forgot out 25th anniversary!" he laughed, getting out of the car and walking over to her side to open the door for her.

"That was so NOT funny." She got out of the car and looked at him.

"It wasn't?"

"DUH! I really thought I missed something." She laughed and quickly pecked his lips.

"Well you did not." He pecked her back, wrapping his arm around her waist in a protective though possessive manner.

"I love you." She starts walking into the fancy restaurant.

"I love you too." He replies before reaching the entrance. Once inside he spoke to the man behind the counter. "Hello, I'm Derek Shepherd, I had reservations at 8."

Addison starts lightly kissing his neck and she stands behind him, her arms wrapped around his torso.

"Aaa yes Shepherd." The guy answered as he typed something into the computer and then looked up at the couple. "Table 4 will be ready in a few minutes, let me get your coats."

Addison handed him her coat and looked at Derek.

"What?" he asked, giving his coat to the man.

"Nothing, you just seem tense."

"I'm not, it has just been an eventful day." He lied, well it actually it was not a lie because it was an eventful day but that wasn't the reason he was tense. "Let's get to our table." He wrapped his arm around her waist again.

"Okay." As they settled down on the table, Addison looked at Derek and then opened the menu. Derek looked around the restaurant, highly aware of the other guys checking on her so he quickly bended forward and kissed her, letting them all know she was off-limits.

"Aww, that's like a dog marking his territory." Addison laughed, catching on what he was doing.

"Whaaat? Can't a man show off his girl?" He asked laughing.

"As long as you don't pee on me."

"Promise." He said shaking his head.

"Thank god." She laughed and took another glance at the menu.

"Hello would you like to order?" The waitress asked them when she approached their table.

"Yes, I'll have penne arabiata and chardonnay please." Addison ordered with a smile.

"And I would have the tagliatelle with gorgonzola sauce and a scotch please."

Addison rolled her eyes at Derek's order, but well, she was used to it and found it rather endearing.

"What you laughing at?" Derek said smiling when the waitress left with their order.

"Just the scotch thing."

"Well you know me babe." He winked.

"Gladly I do." She quickly leaned in and kissed him.

"Hmm could those guys look even more obvious this way?" He grunted when he pulled back.

"What?" Addison furrowed her eyebrows together and looked at him in confusion.

"Those guys over there, sitting at the bar are looking this way the whole time." He replied, giving the men an ugly look.

"Maybe they like you." She laughed at his jealousy.

"Not funny Add."

"Well, why not?" She turned her head and looked at the guys at the bar, giving them a smile, just to see what Derek would do.

"Addison, what...turn around!" He hissed immediately, jealousy washing over him.

"You're jealous." She teased him and turned towards him again.

"Well yeah..."

"Awww."

"Shut up." He laughed, slightly embarrassed.

"HEY! I never said anything when those weirdo girls were staring at you!" She laughed.

"But still...I don't want them looking at you like that." He looked back at the guys who were still watching "I swear to god I'm going over there if they don't stop"

"I could go over there, if you want me to?"

"So they could stare some more?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"You don't want that I go over there?" She asked with an amused grin, raising her eyebrows.

"Of course I don't!"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously, why is that so hard to understand?"

"Because I would've gone over there and told them not to look at me." She tried to keep a straight face.

"Well I can do that myself." He said before getting up. "Excuse me I'll be right back." He walked over to the guys at the bar.

"NO!" Addison called out after him.

Derek ignored her and walked on "Excuse, would you stop staring please?" he asked in a stern voice, eying them angrily.

"Pardon me?" A guy asked, his eyes still glued on Addison.

"Dude stop staring at my girlfriend."

"You're girlfriend? Seriously?" He now looked at Derek.

"Yes my girlfriend, do you have a problem with that?"

"She's just way outta your league buddy."

Derek's jaw dropped and he had to keep himself from flying his fist against the guy's face. "Excuse me?!"

"You're out of her league." He replied calmly.

"Okay listen up, the only reason I'm not shoving my fist against your ugly mug is because I can't afford to injure my hand, she's my girlfriend, which means I already AM in her league."

"Whatever you say."

"Yeah so stop staring at her or I'll get security to throw you out."

"Dude, chill."

"Just lettin' you know."

Addison watched the guys and rolled her eyes.

Derek gave the guy one last look that meant he'd better stay the fuck away and walked towards their table, sitting down irritated.

"You really had to do that?"

He looked up at her. "Yes."

Addison laughed and kissed him. "Well thank you."

"You're welcome." He replied, accepting her kiss, still annoyed with the guy's comment. She pulled back after a few moments and sipped on her wine. He smiled at her, letting the anger slip off of him, besides there were bigger things coming up this night. "I love you." she smiled at him.

"I love you too." He leaned forward, kissing her lips gently. "Hey remember the first time we met?"

"How could I forget?"

He chuckled slightly, remembering their first 'run in'.

**Flashback**

_Derek ran through the halls, he was already 10 minutes late for his anatomy class and he quickly skipped through his notes until something hard collided against his chest.__ Addison closed her eyes in pain, feeling someone above her and her back on the cold floor._

_"Oh God, I'm so sorry, are you okay?"_

_"Yeah, I think you just broke every bone in my body."_

_"Sorry I wasn't loo--" H__e began, suddenly stopping when he looked down at her, truly mesmerized by her. "--king..."_

_She finally opened her eyes. "Yeah, I think I wasn't either, sorry." She gave him a quick smile. He smiled back at her and quickly stood up, reaching his hand out to help her stand. She took his hand and he pulled her up on her feet. "Thanks."_

_"Let me make it up to you." Derek said, giving her a flirty smile. "Let me take you out to dinner tonight."_

_"That would be a no then."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"I won't go out with you."_

_"Why not?" H__e asked taken off guard, though he had to admit he was intrigued even more by this, never ever had a woman resisted going out with him, ever._

_"Because I want to be a surgeon and you're not all that charming."_

_"Well so do I and I do not get what this has to do with it and secondly, have you looked at me?"_

_"Oh gosh, leaving now." She rolled her eyes and turned around to walk away._

_"Hey, can I at least know your name?" He yelled after her. She turned her head and looked him up and down. "It's Addison." She gave him a quick smile and walked down the hall._

_"Okay, bye Addison!" He waved awkwardly before gathering his books which were still on the floor, forgetting all about his class as she was the only thing on his mind...Addison..._

_"So Add, what are you up to tonight?" Derek asked her where them and Mark were sat in the library._

_"Uhh, watching TV, reading the paper, that would be it, tired of all the studying. What about you?" She asked, before covering her yawn with her hand. "Nothing." He replied. "So uhm...feel like going out with me tonight?"_

_"Like on a date?" Addison closed the big book she had been reading for almost four hours and looked around for today's news paper._

_"Hmhmm.__"_

_"Then, no. I told you I won't go out with you." Addison took the paper and started skimming over the front page._

_"Addison why not?" H__e whined before Addison could reply Mark put his arm around her shoulder. "Because she would rather go out with me ain't it babe?"_

_Addison moved his arm off of her shoulder. "Mark, I so won't! I won't go out with you, both of you! Your my friends and I'm not interested in going out with you!"_

_"But why?" Derek asked pouting, Mark still recovering from her rejecting him._

_"Because we're JUST friends! Plus I have to concentrate on studying." She replied with a shrug and started reading the first article._

_"Aww all work and no fun!"_

_"Yep."_

_"Oh I get it now!" Mark suddenly said. "The only reason you're rejecting us is because you dig chicks!"_

_"What?!" Addison lifted her head in confusion and took her glasses off._

_"Yeah because seriously, who wouldn't go out with us?" Mark explained with Derek nodding._

_"Me. plus I'd rather go out with Derek than you." She laughed at him. Mark's jaw dropped and Derek smiled broadly. "You would?"_

_"I would but I won't." Addison lowered her head again, intending on continuing to read the politics section._

_Derek sighed sadly. "Ever?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Won't you ever go out with me?"_

_"I never said that." She still didn't look at him and reached for her glasses, putting them on again._

_"So that means you will?" Derek said enthusiastic._

_"Nope, I told you I won't, but I didn't say ever, ask again in 30 years."_

_"30?''_

_"Yeah, it says here America will be facing a crisis then, just how I came up with 30. Pick any number above 20 years."_

_He rolled his eyes at he__r. "Just go on a freaking date with me Addison, it won't kill you, who knows we could be great together."_

_"Derek, I've said no!"_

_"But whyyyyyyy?" H__e whined._

_"Oh Shepherd that's low, even for you." Mark winked at the girl walking past their table._

_"He's right and Mark, that," She pointed at the girl. " is the reason I'd never EVER go out with you. Now can we just drop this?"_

_Both men sighed and Derek lowered his head to Addison's chest and whispered, "See you in 20 years." Addison laughed and looked at him, whispering back. "See you then." He flashed her a mischievous smile and winked. "Now get back to that paper of yours, wouldn't want to miss anything of it now do you?"_

_"For nothing in the world."_

**--**

_"I can't believe Mark is going out with some hot chick while I'm here stuck studying__." Derek sighed. He and Addison had been in his room studying for their project all day while Mark was going out as his partner already finished their project._

_"Well, you're not happy with me?" She asked raising an eyebrow._

_"Oh I will be...in 20 years." He chuckled. "But no I am, I just rather be doin' something else then studying."_

_"And what would that be?" S__he whispered seductively, trying to mess with him._

_"Uhh." He replied dumbly, at lost for words._

_"No idea pretty boy?" S__he grinned mischievously at him._

_"Hmm plenty."_

_"Care to elaborate? "_

_"Yeah but I don't think you could handle it__." Derek raised his eyebrows, realizing she was playing with him. She burst out in laughter._

_"What?"_

_"Nothing." She gasped out. "You weren't serious, right?"_

_"Of course not, besides, I'm having a date tonight."_

"_Really?"_

_"Yeah." He said casually before looking up at her and laughed. "Is that so hard to believe?"_

_"No, no, of course not." She forced a smile on her lips._

_"Yeah so I gotta pick her up at 8 but you can stay here and study, I don't mind."_

_"What time is it?" Addison looked up at him._

_"Only 4." He replied, glancing at his watch._

_"I hate studying!" She leaned back against his chest._

_"Me too." H__e laid his head on top of hers, quickly soaking up her scent._

_After a while Addison turned around and looked at him.__ "Hhmm?" She leaned in slightly, stopping inches before his face. He looked at her breathlessly, not sure if she was playing with him again or not. Addison quickly closed the gap between them, her lips softly touching his. Derek kissed her back instantly, first their lips barely touching until he deepened the kiss. Derek wrapped his arms around her waist, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Addison let her tongue tangle with his, drawing him closer. He pushed her body up against his, kissing her fervently. She slowly sank down on the book-covered floor, pulling him with her. He moaned into her mouth, still not really believing she was kissing him. Addison slid her hands from behind his neck down his chest, playing with the hem of his shirt. He looked at her when they pulled back from the kiss to breathe, trying to read her mind._

_"What?" S__he raised an eyebrow at him. "Nothing." He responded smiling, quickly fusing his lips on hers again. Addison quickly pulled his shirt over his head, as soon as the fabric had passed their faces she taped her lips on his again. He kissed her back passionately, sliding the straps of her top off her shoulders. She sat up slightly, taking her top off. Derek trailed his kisses from her lips to her neck until they reached her breastbone where he placed soft kisses while unclasping her bra. Addison moaned, she didn't actually believe that this was really happening. When he detached the bra from her breasts he looked up at her. She moved her fingers over his jaw, her other hand was lost in his hair._

_"Addie-- are you sure that uhh..."_

_"Yeah... just that I..." S__he didn't exactly know how to say this._

_''You what?''_

_"I'__ve... never done this before." She sighed, looking into his pale blue eyes._

_''What? Slept with me?'' He laughed. ''Well I've never slept with you before either.''_

_"I've never slept with anybody."_

_''You're-- You're a virgin?'' Derek asked, not believing her._

_"Yeah." S__he confirmed._

_''Seriously?''_

_"No, I'm just saying that. Yes I am serious."_

_''Wow.'' Derek grinned before frowning. ''You sure you want me to be your first?''_

_"Yeah I do."_

_''Okay.'' He smiled and pecked her lips. ''Tell me if I hurt you or something okay?''_

_"Okay." S__he nodded and sighed._

_''Are you okay?''_

_"Yeah I am, just nervous."_

_''You don't have to be.''_

_"I hope so." S__he laughed, then looked up at him again._

_''I promise.'' He smiled at her. ''So are you really sure?''_

_"Yes, I'm sure, you're too, right?"_

_"More than you know__." He said quickly before laughing slightly. "Let's move to the bed." He lead her over to his bed. When she laid down he looked at her for a few seconds, his heart racing a mile a minute. "Do we uh need something? You know...condoms?" Addison gave him a quick nod in response. He quickly moved to his drawer and pulled out a package and put it on his nightstand which was stood next to the bed before he climbed into the bed and settled over her, smiling mischievously._

_She pulled him closer, wrapping one of her legs around his waist. He closed his eyes and quickly lowered his lips to hers again, while his hands searched for the button of her jeans. Addison pushed her hips off the bed, to his, kissing him back fervently. He pulled the jeans over her hips and threw them next to the bed, letting his hands travel over her body. She moaned and started bringing the zipper of his pants down after unbuttoning them. Derek used his right hand to massage her breast while he spilled kisses all over her chest. Addison arched her back, pushing her breast further into his mouth, slowly moving his pants downwards. He softly bit her nipple before licking it again, throwing the jeans off of his legs._

_"Derek__." She breathed out, starting to lift her hips off the bed, grinding against him. He moaned, moving his lips down her stomach and reached for her panties, slowly sliding them off her hips. She ran her hands along his back, playing with the waistband of his boxers. He kissed up and down her stomach, laughing slightly. "You tease."_

_"Hmm?" She moaned. He kissed his way up again, his lips lingering over hers. "I said you're a tease." He breathed against her mouth. "No, you are." She laughed and kissed his lips quickly. He smirked and kissed her back while reaching for the box behind her and pulled out a condom. "Are you really sure about this?"_

_"Definitely." Addison answered breathlessly._

_"Hmmm." Derek smiled and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him even closer. He kissed up and down her jaw, running his hand over her sides teasingly. She let out a breathy little moan from the back of her throat. He quickly pulled off his boxers and ripped the packing from the condom before kissing her softly. He quickly rolled it on and looked down at her. She gave him a nod and kissed him tenderly. Derek kissed her back softly and slowly slid into her. Addison let out a low whimper._

_''Are you okay?'' he asked, stopping._

_"Yeah, just go a little slower please."_

_''Okay, sorry.'' H__e slid further into her, this time much slower._

_This time Addison moaned rather loudly, closing her eyes._

_''Better?''_

_"Hmhmmm."_

_''Okay.'' he smiled, withdrawing his hips slightly. She moaned again, moving one of her legs around his hips. Derek breathed out her name, starting to move his hips. Addison gasped and lifted her hips off the mattress. He closed his eyes and buried his head in the crook of her neck, thrusting his hips against hers in a slow sweet pace. She moaned and ran her fingers along his back, moving in sync with him. He ran his hands over her thighs, kissing her shoulder. "Derek." She gasped and moved her other leg around his waist as well. ''Addi.'' He moaned in response, hoping she wasn't hurting. Addison felt herself getting closer, moving her hips against his. He gasped for air and started thrusting harder. She moaned loudly, throwing her head back as she arched her back. He moaned loudly and urgently moved his hips, his lips searching for hers. Addison kissed him heatedly, feeling her muscles tighten as wave after wave washed over her. After a few more thrusts he felt himself joining her._

_Once it was over__, a breathless Addison looked up into Derek's eyes._

_''Wow.'' H__e breathed out._

_"Oh god yes." She smiled and pecked his lips._

_''You okay?''_

_"Yeah, thanks."_

_''For what?'' H__e laughed._

_"For going slow." She joined his laughter, that must have sounded ridiculous._

_''Well of course, you don't need to thank me for that.''_

_"Still, thanks."_

_''Well thank you too.'' H__e laughed. "So...what changed your mind?"_

_"You__."_

_"Me?" H__e asked smiling._

_"Yeah."_

_"Hmm." They lay in a comfortable silence for a few minutes "Ohh! I almost forgot...can you hand me the phone?"_

_"What for?" She furrowed her eyebrows together and looked at him in confusion._

_"I have a girl's heart to break." He laughed slightly. "It's right next to you on the floor."_

_"Oh gosh, sorry__."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"That you have to cancel on your date."_

_"Don't be sorry, don't be sorry about that at all."_

_"You sure?"_

_"Definitely." He reassured, pecking her lips. "There's nothing I wouldn't cancel to be with you."_

_Addison smiled happily at him, reaching for his phone._

_"Can you find it?"_

_"Uhh, no."_

_"It should be right next to the bed." He leaned over her, searching along._

_"No, it must have rolled under the bed, can you reach under it?"_

_"Wait." Addison tried to reach under the bed, suddenly lying on the floor, covered with a sheet. "Okay, ouch."_

_He tried hold in his laughter, failing badly. "Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah and it's NOT funny!" S__he laughed too and handed him the phone. "There."_

_He accepted the phone before holding out his free hand to her.__ "Thanks." She took his hand and let him pull her back into bed. Derek pecked her lips before climbing over her with the sheet wrapped around him, he walked over to his desk and searched for a piece of paper. When he found it he walked back to the bed and hugged her close to him while dialling the number from the paper. "What are you gonna say?" He shrugged his shoulders while stroking his hair when he heard a voice through the phone. "Kathy, hey it's Derek." Addison ran her fingers along his arm that was wrapped around her hip._

_"Uhm yeah that's what I'm calling you for, I'm sorry but I'm afraid I can't make it__." He smiled down at Addison. "For personal reasons." She turned around in his arms, pecking his lips quickly. "Tomorrow? Uhm no...I'm sorry Kathy really but I can't." He grimaced when she started yelling at him. "Yeah okay bye..." He hung up the phone. "So?" She raised an eyebrow at him and looked into his blue eyes._

_"So...I have a feeling we won't be hearing of her anymore."_

_"Oh, well I'm sorry for her."_

_"Hmm let's not talk about her."_

_"Okay." S__he smiled and pecked his lips a few times._

_He kissed her back and drew a deep breath "So...I might as well drop the bomb right now...what does this mean Addie?"_

_"Uhh, that we're dating?" She raised her left eyebrow and waited for him to answer._

_"Really?" H__e smiled._

_"Yeah, but that's good, right?"_

_"Definitely."_

_"Good." S__he smiled at him._

_"Uhuh." He smiled back and gave her a tender kiss. Addison kissed him back, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck._

_Derek reluctantly pulled away from the kiss when he heard the door opening. Addison looked at the person in the door and froze. "Whoa, what's going on in here!" Mark asked in an amused tone. Her jaw dropped, quickly covering her chest with a sheet. "Mark what do you want?" Derek asked his best friend annoyed. "Well I was coming back from my date with Jessie and I realised I ran out of condoms." He explained with a cheeky smile. "Oh god." Addison wished she'd pass out or have a stroke or something, anything not to be here at that moment. Derek rolled his eyes and threw Mark the package. He pulled out a few and threw the package at Addison and winked at her. "Oh you better keep those."_

_"Mark seriously shut up or I'll tell your date that you suck in bed and girls tell each other that kinda stuff!"_

_"Geez calm down lady!" Mark sniggered. "I'm already leaving!"_

_"Hopefully."_

_Mark rolled his eyes and shared a mischievous look with Derek before he turned on his heels and left the room._

_"Okay, that was awkward."_

_"Yeah welcome to a lovely thing called roommates."_

_"This sucks." She sighed and looked at him._

_"Why?"_

_"You were present, right?"_

_"Yeah so?"_

_She let her head fall back and sighed._

_"What's wrong?" H__e ran his hand through her hair._

_"He will make fun of that for EVER."_

_"Oh don't worry about that, you have no idea how many times I walked into Mark and a girl."_

_"Okay, ewww." Addison looked up as she heard a loud moan. "You have got to be kidding me!"_

_He bit his lip to not laugh. "Oh and these are very, very thin walls."_

_"And she's agreeing a lot."_

_"Uh yeah." He rubbed his hand against his forehead, letting his head fall back to the pillow._

_"You mind if I yell shut up!!´ ?"_

_"Go ahead but I don't think it'll make them stop."_

_"Ever tried?"_

_He looked at her for a second and laughed. "Let's moan back."_

_"Are you serious?" Addison laughed at him, trying to ignore the noises._

_"Hhmmhmm." He responded laughing. "Oh Addison!"_

_Her eyes widened. "Like that?" She asked in a whisper. Derek looked at her smiling and burst out in laughing when he heard moans coming from the other room again._

_"Gosh, they won't shut up, will they?"_

_"Nope not until they...oh god..."_

_"Hmmm, ohhh, mhhhhhh." Addison started moaning, trying to just get them to shut up. Derek laughed loudly at her. "Oh that's such a turn-on."_

_"Oh really?" She grinned. "M__hhhh ahhh oh godddddd."_

_He felt himself getting hard and grabbed her head, kissing her hard.__ After getting over her first shock she eagerly kissed him back. He slipped his hand under the blankets, letting it roam over her body. Addison moaned loudly and straddled him. Derek smirked and looked up at her, his fingers travelling over her sides and hips. She started kissing his chest and neck, moving her hips against his. He moaned, closing his eyes. "I love you." She whispered in his ear, moving her hips in small circles. He gasped, not knowing whether is was because of the 3 words she just said or the things she was doing . He moved her hair behind her ear as he whispered. "I love you too." Addison smiled at him, trying to ignore the moaning from the room next to Derek's._

_"It'll stop soon__." He smiled, leaning upwards to place a kiss on her lips._

_"You really think so?" S__he asked in between kisses._

_"I certainly hope so, although the worst is yet to come."_

_"What do you mean?" S__he pulled back and looked at him, stopping her hips._

_"Orgasm." He leaned up again._

_"Oh dear lord." Addison sighed but then leaned in to kiss him again, holding her hips still._

_"Sorry." He kissed her back. She moaned softly. "Nothing to apologize for."_

_He smiled and moved his lips to a spot beneath her ear, sucking on it. Addison let out a loud moan and moved her hips quickly. Derek also moaned, moving her hips lower so he was inside of her. She gasped of the sudden rushing of her blood. He waited a few seconds for her to adjust and slowly started to rock his hips upwards. "Oh god." Addison moaned, moving her hips in little circles. Derek groaned loudly, forgetting all about Mark and his very loud 'date' the only thing existing in that moment were Addison and him. She bent her head down, her lips meeting his, capturing them in a passionate kiss. He eagerly kissed her back, moving their hips in a quick pace. Addison threw her head back, moaning loudly._

_He moved his lips to her ear, eyes still closed "Now whose making all the noise?"_

_"You're makin me."_

_"Hmm I hope so."_

_She bit down on her lower lip, trying to keep herself from crying out loud. Derek smiled at how cute she looked trying to muffle the moans while he rocked his hips against hers urgently. "Derek." She moaned his name out over and over again as her orgasm washed over her. "Addison." He moaned out loudly as he felt pleasure wash over himself._

_She was still breathing heavily as she looked into his eyes. He kissed her tenderly as he hugged her body close against his, smirking when he realized there were no longer other sounds coming from the room next to them. __"We finally got them to shut up." She laughed, but didn't want to move off him._

_''Hmm I guess we did.'' He responded, drawing lazy circles on her smooth back._

_"So, how many girls does he bring a night? 2?" Addison quickly pecked his lips and laughed._

_"Hmm depends, are we talking about a school day here?"_

_"Yeah and then the weekends."_

_Derek groaned. "Oh please don't remind me of that, it makes me dread the weekends."_

_"Come on, tell!" She grinned at him, wrapping her arms around his neck again._

_"You just like to see me tortured don't you?"_

_"Hmm, well, I can make up for that."_

_"Oh you can?"_

_"Of course. You just have to tell me__."_

_"Hmm okay well I'm feeling rather tortured now..."_

_"And why is that?"_

_"I don't know, I just want to know how you can make up for it." He smirked._

_"You just have to tell me darling."_

_"Tell you what?''_

_"How many girls?"_

_He sighed, looking at her. "Usually he has a flavour of the week, only in weekends he manages to do about two."_

_"Wow, poor you."_

_"Uhuh." He gave her a pout._

_"Aww." Addison laughed and kissed him quickly. "Feelin better?"_

_"Much." He smiled, running his knuckles over her cheek._

_"See, so I can make things up to you."_

_"Yes you do." H__e kissed her lightly, his lips barely touching hers._

_"You are dead Derek!" Mark said angrily when he stormed into the room, clad in only boxers.__ Addison yelled in surprise, quickly getting a sheet._

"_I was almost there, seriously, and then you guys start moaning like god knows what!"_

_"Mark, out!"_

_"No you out Addison, I live here!"_

_"MARK!!"_

_"What?!"_

_"Out! Seriously!" Addison was still straddling Derek and had just thrown a sheet over herself._

_"Yeah Mark get out of the room please." Derek said, highly annoyed._

_"Excuse me Derek? Excuse me? I live here for gods sake, she left you know, when you two started moaning and I started swearing, she left!"_

_"Mark! You did the same thing!"_

_"That did not give you the right to do the same!"_

_"And why?"_

_"Because, damnit she left!"_

_Addison rolled her eyes at him__. "Then go sleep with another girl."_

_"Addison...seriously!" H__e yelled while furiously walking out of the room._

_"What's his problem?" S__he turned to Derek with a question look on her face._

_"Ignore him." Derek shrugged and placed a kiss on her lips._

_"Sure?" S__he mumbled in between kisses, moving to his jaw line, licking and sucking his skin._

_"Hmmhmm." He responded closing his eyes._

_Addison started moving her hips back and forth again, then stopping, teasing him.__ "You're bad." He laughed mischievously at her. "Am not." She bit down on her lip lightly, trying not to lose her self control. "Are too." He set his hands on her waist, running his fingers over her skin lightly. Addison moaned softly into his ear, still not moving her hips. "I love you." He whispered. "I love you too." She placed a wet kiss on his pulse point. "Hmm." He moaned, holding her tighter. Addison ran her fingers up and down his chest, her lips still on his neck. He smiled contently, tracing the skin of her back with his fingers while he suppressed a yawn._

_"You want __me to move really badly, huh?" She laughed, still holding her hips in place._

_"Hmm?"_

_"If you don't I won't for a while." She breathed into his ear._

_"It's just, you wore me out woman."_

_"Want me to leave?" S__he raised an eyebrow and looked at him._

_"Of course not, don't be silly!"_

_"Wanna rest?"_

_"Do you mind?" H__e asked, smiling slightly._

_"Never ever." She laughed and laid down besides him._

_"Hmm I'm glad about that." He put his arm around her. "And I don't want you to leave, ever."_

_"Ever?" S__he laughed at him, snuggling closer to him._

_"Ever." H__e dropped a kiss on her hair and closed his eyes._

_"Good to hear, but as much as you're gonna hate me for that, it's only 6 and we still have to study__."_

_"We do?"_

_"Hmhm."_

_"How about you stay over here tonight and we will study more tomorrow?"_

_"I don't have my PJ's."_

_"You won't need em."_

_"Oh no?" S__he looked at him._

_''Nope.'' H__e winked._

_"Hmm, I think I like your plan"_

_"Well I'm glad you do." He kissed her lightly._

_"Me too. So, what now?"_

_"Rest...for now."_

_"Okay." She closed her eyes and pulled the blanket over her back. He stroked her hair smiling, before closing his eyes and drifting off to dream world._

**--**

"Gosh, thank god I agreed to go out with you."

"You can say that." Derek chuckled, just when the same waitress came with their food.

"Oh yumm."

"Enjoy." He said while leaning over the table to give her a kiss.

"Hmm, thanks, you too."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome babe."

He picked up his knife and fork and ate a bit from his plate, smiling at her.

"Wanna share tiramisu?"

"Would I have a choice?" He laughed.

"Uh, no, totally not."

"Yeah I already thought so." He flashed her a playful smile.

"So you will?"

"Of course." He smiled before looking around nervously, not quite sure when the timing would be perfect.

"Thanks... what's wrong Derek?"

"Nothing...why do you keep asking that?"

"Because you're acting weird."

"I am not!" Derek responded a little _too_ quickly. Addison laughed. "Dirty liar." He looked away, tapping his feet on the ground.

"Seriously, what's wrong?"

"Sweetie nothing, don't worry okay."

"Okay." Addison sighed, not sure what she should think about this. He smiled and grabbed her hand. "I love you baby."

She gave him a sparkling smile. "I love you too."

He was just searching for the courage when the waitress came again and he let out a low grunt.

"Hello could I take your dessert order?"

"Tiramisu please."

"Okay and you sir?" She asked as she scribbled down the order.

"We're sharing." He gave her a polite smile.

"Okay well I'll be right back with your Tiramisu."

"Thanks." Addison smiled at the waitress and then turned to Derek. He cleared his throat and smiled "Addison I want you to know how much I love and cherish you, I love it how your face is the first thing I see in the morning and the last I see before I go to sleep, I love the way you look when you study or when we're making love. I just...I love you and there's no way I could ever explain that through words, for me it's you and that won't ever change." He stood up from the table and went down on one knee next to her. "Addison Forbes Montgomery, will you marry me and spend forever after together with me?"

Addison's eyes widened and she felt herself enable to force out words. He looked at her expectantly, nearly forgetting to breathe. "Of course I will!" She went down next to him, kissing him. He kissed her hard and hugged her tightly, smiling at her broadly. "Thank God."

"Hmm, thanks for the new nickname." She laughed and got up again. He laughed along and when they stood straight up he got the blue satin box out of his pocket and opened it. "May I?"

"Sure."

He gently pulled out the diamond engagement ring and slipped it onto her left ring finger, laughing when he heard the other guests clapping.

"Yah, thanks, kinda awkward." She laughed at him an looked at the ring. "It's so beautiful."

"Just like you.'' He kissed her softly.

"Thanks." She whispered and quickly pecked his lips before sitting down again. Derek sat back down on his own seat and smiled proudly at her, reaching for her hand on the table.

"Do I have to go back to the tent?"

He shook his head laughing slightly. "Is that all you think about?"

"Partially, yes."

"Well we were supposed to get us some marshmallows and sit at the fire, doesn't that sound nice?"

"Derek!" Addison whined.

"Addison..." He tilted his head to the side and gave her a look.

"What?"

"It's our last night here, tomorrow we'll be heading home."

"Okay." She sighed "You win, one more night in the tent."

He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. "That's my girl."

"Yeah." She laughed and picked up a fork "You want some?

"Hmmhmm." He nodded.

"Here." She handed him one of the forks. He accepted the fork before taking of a piece and tasting it. "Hmm this is good."

"Hmhm." She smiled at him, not actually believing that he had just proposed to her.

"What?" He smiled back at her.

"Nothing, just, ... just think I'm dreaming."

"So do I."

"I love you."

"I love you too, more then you'll ever know."

Derek smiled dreamily at the fire where their marshmallows where pricked onto thin branches.

"It's gettin cold."

"Oh you cold?" He asked pulling off his jacket to lay over shoulders.

"Thanks." She snuggled closer to him.

"You're welcome." He put his arm around her waist, the other holding the marshmallow out of the fire "I think this one's ready."

"You want it?"

"Nope." He got the sticky marshmallow off the branch and held it to her mouth. "Open."

She opened her mouth and waited for him to give her the marshmallow. He popped the marshmallow into her mouth and smiled.

"Thanks." She turned her head and gave him a smile.

"You're welcome." He gave her a quick kiss, smirking when he realised her mouth was sticky.

Addison kissed him again, her lips barely touching his. He kissed her back softly smirking "You're sticky."

"Then don't kiss me again." She laughed and licked her lips.

"Are you saying you don't want me to kiss you miss soon-to-be-mrs.Shepherd?" He laughed tracing hips lips over he jaw lightly.

"You said I'm sticky." Addison laughed and closed her eyes.

"Well you are."

"So, don't kiss me if you mind."

"Who said I mind?" He moved his lips to her neck slowly. She moaned, her skin tingling in all the right places "So you don't?"

"Nope." He removed the straps of her dress, placing kisses on her shoulder.

"What if the Amish or religion freaks come back?" She tilted her head to grant him better access.

"Then I hope they'll just shut up and watch." He grinned, continuing spilling kisses over her skin.

"Let's hope not."

Derek searched for the zipper on the side of her dress slowly, dragging the zipper down. Addison turned around, bringing her lips to his. He let the dress fall to her hips, sucking on her lower lip while tracing his tongue over it. She opened her mouth, massaging his tongue with hers. He moaned into the kiss, his hands finding the clasp of her bra. Addison straddled him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer, massaging her breast while he deepened the kiss. The kiss turned more and more heated and she started moving her hips against his slowly. He moaned loudly, kissing her harder. Addison pulled back slightly, starting to kiss his neck. He closed his eyes, moving his hand to her back. She let her fingers find the buttons of his shirt, slowly pushing them through the holes and kissing the revealed skin. Derek leaned back against the sleeping back that they laid out, pushing her on top of him.

Addison pushed the shirt off his shoulder, giving him a mischievous grin. He grinned at her sliding the dress of her hips as not to break eye contact. She leaned down, her lips barely touching his and then pulled away again, teasing him. He raised an eyebrow at her, leaning up again. Addison pulled back again, grinning at him. Derek reached for the back of her head, kissing her hard when his lips met hers. She moaned weakly into his mouth, slowly moving her hips back and forth. He pulled her closer to him, letting his hands wander over her back. Addison let her fingers travel over his torso, searching for his belt buckle. He started kissing her neck once again, running his hand through her hair. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down, stopping her hips.

Looking up at her he kissed her softly, reaching for her panties. Addison rolled over on her back, pulling him on top. He kissed her behind her ear, sliding the panties over her hips and legs. She spread her legs, so he could lie between them, slowly pushing his pants down. He shrugged the pants of his legs, pushing his body against hers. She moaned again, running her fingers through his hair. He sucked on her neck, leaving a hickey as he moved his lips over to her chest. Addison hummed, her skin tingling and trembling where ever he touched her. He lowered his hand down her body, teasingly running his fingers over her pelvic. She let out breathy little moans, getting impatient. He smirked, running his fingers over her clit lightly. Addison bucked her hips upwards, moaning loudly.

He teased her for a few seconds, before sliding 2 fingers into her. "Derek." She breathed out, feeling her body tremble with ecstasy. Derek slowly pumped his fingers inside of her, running his thumb over her clit. Addison bit down on her bottom lip, her eyes fluttering close. He curled his fingers up inside her, while kissing her pulse point. Her breathing became shallow and she moved her hips against his fingers. He moved his fingers in a rapid pace, still curling them. Addison's body started to shutter, moaning his name over and over again. He continued pumping his fingers until he was sure she was done, getting even harder at her moaning out his name.

She slowly opened her eyes, still breathing heavily. Smiling at her he moved upwards, kissing her tenderly. "You're still sticky."

"Then lick it off!" She laughed and pulled him closer.

"Where?" He smiled mischievously.

"You choose." She threw him a seductive smile.

"Hmm I asked you."

Addison rolled her eyes at him _how can someone be THAT uncreative?! _

He laughed mockingly at her, kissing down the valley between her breasts. She closed her eyes again, enjoying his touch. He kissed down Addison's stomach, blowing hot hair into her bellybutton. Addison moaned softly, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth partially. He trailed his kisses even more south, moving to her pelvic bone as to tease her. "Stop teasing." She mumbled, not that she wasn't enjoying this, she was just not the most patient person there was. "Why?" He breathed against her skin. Addison moaned again, not able to form coherent words.

He moved his head slightly, barely sliding his tongue over her clit. She bucked her hips up, letting out a staggered breath. His hands held her hips in place as he started sucking. Addison moaned loudly, her breath quickening. He continued, alternating between sucking, licking and on and off biting softly. She opened her eyes, looking at him, biting her lip lightly. "Hmm?" He questioned, continuing. Addison was just able to moan loudly in response, still watching him. He went on, his hands stroking her thighs. She couldn't take it any longer and closed her eyes again, moving her hips. He moved his tongue in a quick pace.

Her climax hit suddenly and was at least as intense as the last one. He moved his face up to hers kissing her softly. She slowly started kissing him back, her body still trembling. Smiling, he placed a kiss on her neck. "You okay?"

"More than that." She smiled lazily at him, starting to kiss his pulse point.

"Hmm glad to hear."

Addison moved a hand around his neck, the other travelling down his torso and south. He gasped lightly before moaning while he closed his eyes. She massaged him through his boxers, sucking on the spot behind his ear. He moaned loudly, growing harder under touch.

Addison flipped them over so she was on top, grinning wickedly at him. He raised an eyebrow, smirking at her as he waited for her to do something. She placed kisses on his tone stomach, jabbing her tongue in and out of his bellybutton, her hands still massaging him. He closed his eyes again, moaning in respond. She slowly moved down, pushing his boxers off his hips, teasingly spilling kisses all over his pelvis. He breathed shallow, weaving his hand into her hair. Addison ran her hands up and down his thighs, breathing against him. He slightly pushed his hips upwards in respond, throwing his head against the sleeping bag. She smirked and slowly took him into her mouth. He moaned loudly, goose bumps showering over his body. She pushed further down on him, her lips closing. He felt his body tingling at her movements. She swirled her tongue around him, her fingers running up and down the insides of his thighs. Derek clenched his teeth on each other, trying his best to not moan out at her movements. Addison slowly let her teeth grace over him, slightly looking up at him. He slowly opened his eyes, looking down at her.

"Want me to continue?" She asked hoarsely.

"Of course." He breathed out.

"Hmhmm." She murmured against his skin, continuing. He closed his eyes again, pleasure washing over him as he felt her lips on him. Addison pushed her lips further down on him, licking and sucking. Derek moaned out again, his hand pushing on her shoulder lightly when he was really close. She kept going till he was done, slowly, moving up again.

"Hmm." Derek breathed out, still unable to form words as he held her close to him. "And she gets better and better."

Addison laughed. "Practice does make perfect."

"True." He laughed and dropped a kiss on her shoulder.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear before kissing him softly.

"Hhmm I love you too." He kissed her back.

Addison moved on her back, raising an eyebrow suggestively. He crawled over her and moved his lips to her ear. "Why can't I get enough of you?"

"Because I'm pretty and you love me." She smirked cockily at him. He laughed and raised an eyebrow "Oh is that so?"

"Don't pretend you don't know that."

"I never said I didn't" Derek leaned in to kiss her and pulled back when he almost touched her lips.

Addison raised an eyebrow in response to his almost kiss and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer.

He leaned his head down again, his lips inches away for hers as he looked her straight in the eye before deciding to pull a joke on her. "I'm hungry."

"What?!" Addison looked at him like he had just told her about his plans of jumping off the empire state building and landing on a bike with no seat.

"I'm hungry, can you make me a marshmallow?" He asked casually, waiting for her response.

"Make it yourself!"

"Hmm no."

"Off!" She tried pushing him off of her. Derek laughed, trying to kiss her. He rolled his eyes when she turned her head "Babe...I was kidding"

"Not funny!" She pouted.

"Not?"

Addison shook her head in response.

"Aww." He gave her a puppy dog smile.

"Don't ever pull a joke like that on me again!"

"Why?" He smirked kissed her jaw.

"Because I'm not so sure if I still wanna sleep with you."

"Well maybe I don't want to sleep with you either." He joked smirking.

"Then don't." She dared him.

"Uhm no." He casually said, kissing her.

"See, so you do"

"Shut up." He laughed.

"Awww, why?"

"Because you're being mean." Derek pouted.

"Am not!" She leaned up and kissed him.

"Uh-uh you are."

"Why do you wanna marry me then?" She playfully raised an eyebrow.

"Well...once you sell your soul to Satan there's no way back." He grinned at her. Addison laughed. "Welcome to the dark side."

"Thank you." He laughed before looking at her mischievously. "Now tell me about the extra's."

"Hmm, where do I start?" She licked her lips and moved her hips against him.

"Well that's a nice start." He raised his eyebrow smirking. "Oh, I certainly hope so." She grinned and pulled his head towards her, kissing him hard. He moaned into her kiss, kissing her back quickly as he moved his hands to her hips. Addison shoved her tongue into his mouth, massaging his. Derek moaned lightly, tugging at her thigh until she wrapped her leg around him. She tightened her legs around him and pulled him closer. He kissed her hard, thrusting into her. Addison let out a whimper, sucking on his bottom lip. He moaned lowly, pulling back again slightly before pushing into her. She threw her head back, her eyes fluttering close.

Derek immediately set a quick pace while letting his tongue duelling with hers. Addison moaned into his mouth, bringing her hips up against his. He pulled back from the kiss, desperately needing some air. She opened her eyes, looking up at him while rocking her hips upwards. He looked back down at her, thrusting into her hard. Addison bit down on her bottom lip, moaning softly. He continued looking at her, mesmerized by her beauty. She moved her hips faster, dropping kisses along his neck and shoulders. Derek moaned out, increasing pace. Addison lightly scratched her nails over his back. He lifted her hips off of the bag, thrusting into her deeper while he searched for her g-spot. She moaned out in pleasure, throwing her head back against the sleeping bag.

When he found it she bucked her hips so he continued stroking against it with quick thrusts. "Derek." She breathed out, feeling her orgasm wash over her. He moaned out her name, thrusting until he felt his own release.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes**

_Chapter 5__ – Look After You_

Afterwards Addison slowly opened her eyes, trying to control her breathing. "Hmm I love the dark side." He breathed out as he collapsed on top of her. She laughed and started kissing his neck.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled lazily at him. He rolled off of her before laughing. "God...I really am hungry now."

"Seriously?" She furrowed her eyebrows together and gave him a questioning look.

"Yeah." He yawned before looking at her.

"You can eat, I'll go sleep."

"You don't want any more marshmallows?"

"Hmmm... maybe." Addison laughed at him.

"Maybe?" He laughed.

"K, fine, a few more marshmallows."

He smiled and picked up the stick again, pricking a marshmallow on it.

"You know what?" She said quietly. "I actually like it here."

Derek sighed and then laughed. "How in-character for you to say that on the last day."

"Well, be happy that I'm saying it. But I really like it, except sleeping on rocks maybe."

"So you would consider coming back?"

"Hmm..." Addison crinkled her nose. "Yes, if I get to sleep somewhere else."

"You get to sleep on me." He grinned, pulling the marshmallow off the stick and held it in front of Addison's mouth. She opened her mouth, chewing the marshmallow "Thanks, but you ALWAYS toss and turn so I end up on rocks again. But maybe we will come back."

"Well I can't help that either, it's a sub-consciousness thing." He pulled another marshmallow from the bag and leaned back when he held it above the fire. "But I'm glad you want to come back sometime, that means a lot to me."

"Seriously?" Addison raised her head to look at him.

"Yeah...I used to go camping with my dad when I was little." Derek explained, feeling a lump in his throat.

"I'm sorry baby." She whispered and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him.

"Yeah..." He cleared his throat, trying to blink away the tears that were forming in his eyes. "The last time we camped I must have been 6, that was about a month before he died."

"I'm sorry." Addison looked up at him. Derek had always told her about his dad and she knew it hurt him that he wasn't around anymore.

"Well...we're here now...let's think about the good things." He pulled her closer to him.

"You know that if you wanna talk about it, I'm here right?"

"Yeah I do." He answered, smiling at her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She quickly pecked his lips.

Derek gave her another marshmallow before popping one into his own mouth ''Tomorrow we'll be home again… ''

"Hmmm, yeah, then the real celebration begins." She gave him a seductive smile.

"Oh really?" He smiled mischievously. "What kind of celebration?"

"Well, you'll see."

"Oh will I?"

"Hmhmm, I believe you will like it." Addison tried really hard not to laugh and continued to keep the seductive smile.

"I like the sound of that but I know you Addison...you've got something on your mind." He laughed, raising his eyebrows.

"I do?"

"Uhuh."

"Hmm... like?" She turned around and looked at him, seductively rising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Where did the creativity go?" She whispered in his ear, slowly pressing kisses along his jaw.

"Hmm that could've disappeared due to all the sex we had." He smirked, pulling her closer.

"Want me to stop?" Addison raised an eyebrow, pulling back slightly.

"Nope." He pulled her back again.

"Hmm... you sure?" She breathed against his neck, intending to tease him.

"Definitely." Derek breathed out heavily. Addison continued kissing his neck, her lips barely touching his skin, waiting for him to make the next move.

He pushed her onto her back as he lay over her, taking her lips between his.

She laughed at that "Little impatient, aren't we?"

He smirked at her comment. "And since when do you mind?"

"Did I say I do?"

"Hmm no." He leaned in to kiss her again. Addison quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer. He slid one hand through her hair as the other found her waist, running his fingers along it. She moaned softly in response. He kissed down her neck, letting his hot breath warm up her skin. Addison tilted her head slightly, giving him better access. He continued kissed her neck, trailing his hands over her body. She moaned again, running her fingers down his stomach. Slowly, he tilted up her legs, wrapping them around him. Addison gave him a smouldering look, wrapping her legs around his hips tighter. He moaned lightly, positioning himself above her. She pulled his head down, kissing him hard. He kissed her back passionately, thrusting into her. Addison moaned loudly, slowly lifting her hips up to meet his. He moaned in their kiss, burying his head in the crook of her neck. She bit down on her bottom lip, arching her back slightly. He kissed her ear while rocking his hips against hers. She moaned out his name, breathing hot air into his ear. "Addison." He whispered back, thrusting into her faster.

She started rocking her hips faster against his, slightly running her nails over the muscles on his stomach. Derek moaned loudly, spilling kisses over her neck while rocking his hips against hers harder. Addison clenched her muscles around him. He gasped out, increasing pace even more. She moaned out his name over and over again, not able to control her hips anymore as the climax crashed over her. He felt himself climaxing while breathing out her name.

Her breathing was still shallow as she traced patterns on his back. He dropped a kiss on her neck, trying to regular his own breathing. "I love you." She breathed out, opening her eyes again. "Hmmm I love you too." He smiled, rolling off of her. Addison pulled the sleeping bag around her, snuggling into it. He pulled her towards him, wrapping his arm around her as he kissed her cheek.

"Wanna go swimming before we're leaving?"

"Now?"

"Why not?"

"You never run out of energy do you?" Derek laughed, rubbing his face.

"If you don't want to, I can go alone?"

"I never said that."

"So you're not gonna leave me all alone, with no clothes on...?"

''Never.'' He smirked.

"Well, let's go then." She laughed.

"Okay okay." He rolled his eyes and laughed while getting up.

"Am I getting too much for you Dr Shepherd?" She mocked, also getting up.

"Never.''

"Glad to hear that, but I have to get my bikini this time."

"And why is that?"

"I don't wanna run into weirdo's again." She answered simply, shrugging her shoulders.

"Hmm good point, take my trunks with you please."

When Addison came back she was already wearing her bikini, throwing his trunks at him. "There you go."

"Why thank you miss." He caught his trunks and quickly pulled them on.

"You're welcome." She replied, trying to tie her bikini top.

"You really have to put that on too?" Derek asked her pouting.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow, not getting what he meant.

"The top, you really need to wear that?"

"Yes I do, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing." He sighed. "I just happen to think you look better without."

"Then I have to disappoint you, I like the top and it goes with the bottoms." She rolled her eyes at him. He pouted at her, giving her his best puppy dog face. "Come on..."

"Nope." Addison shook her head and walked down the path towards the lake. Derek rolled his eyes and sighed, walked after her.

"Don't complain!" She raised a hand to make him stop, without turning around.

"I didn't do anything!" He held his hands up to his defence.

"You sighed, which you only do if you're A: exhausted or B: gonna complain."

"Or both." He mumbled, dragging his feet through the grass.

"Then don't come swimming!!"

"I won't I'll sit at the surface."

"Fine."

"Yep." He replied, laying down his towel on the sand-y ground before sitting down on it.

Addison was frustrated with him, she couldn't even tell why, but she slowly got into the cold water.

"Be careful." He told her before lying back against the towel.

"Why?!" She turned around, while almost in the water.

"For the sharks and all." He sniggered, closing his eyes.

"Hahaha, how funny."

"I know."

"Just shut up, for god's sake!" She started going in further.

"Excuse me?" He asked annoyed, tilting his head up.

"You heard me, don't pretend you didn't."

"Pppsshh." He responded mockingly.

"What the hell is your problem?!" She spun around and gave him a furious glance.

"I'm not the one with a problem here." Derek raised an eyebrow.

"So I am?!"

"I'm just sayin it ain't me."

"Believe what you want."

He took a deep sigh and rubbed his hand over his cheek. "Why are we even fighting?"

"I don't know." She looked down and bit her lip.

"Well neither do I."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah I am too, I guess it's just been a long day."

"Yeah." She sighed, stepping out of the water and walked towards him.

"Uh-uh.'' He shook his head laughing when she stood in front of him. "You're wet."

"So..?" She raised an eyebrow, looking down at him.

"So you'll make me wet too." He answered sweetly.

"I'm just standing in front of you." She grinned.

"Oh are you?"

"Or sitting besides you, if you don't mind?"

"Hmm I need to think about that..." He laughed. "Okay then."

"Well thank you." She sat down next to him. Derek turned his head, looking at her smiling.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow.

"What what?"

"You're staring."

"Maybe I just enjoy looking at you." He winked. Addison wiggled her nose. "Maybe you enjoy something else so much more." She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" He asked in a faked over-enthusiastic voice. "Tell me about it."

"What do you wanna know?" She laughed.

"About the thing I'd enjoy much more."

"I'm too wet." She gave him a sheepish smile and shrugged her shoulders.

"Really, well if it's something that good I might not care that much."

"Baby, really, I don't want you to get wet."

"Oh I don't mind, really." He said, smiling mischievously.

"But I do, I'm worried about your health then." Addison tried to keep a serious expression on her face.

"Aww...what a shame."

"Yeah, mind if I take my top off?" She grinned at him, trying to tease him.

"Not at all..."

Addison opened the ties of her top, putting it next to her. Derek's eyes immediately dropped to her chest, smiling stupidly. She glanced up at him, rising an eyebrow. He looked back up at her. "Huh?"

"Like I said, stop staring." Addison laughed at him, running her fingers through her long hair.

"But you're making me." He smirked, moving his face closer to hers.

"And how?" She whispered back.

"By being so hot."

"I am?" She laughed at him.

"Hhmmhmm." He nodded.

"Well thank you, I'm just taking that as a compliment."

"You should." Derek winked again.

She laid back on the towel, looking up at the dark sky. He moved closer to her, also looking up into the sky.

"So, I have to admit, it's beautiful here."

"It is."

"But then again, I'm happy when I have a real bed again." She turned to her side to look at him.

"Hmm yeah me too." He laughed softly.

"I love you and sorry about before."

"I love you too and you've got nothing to be sorry about." He reassured her, giving her a quick kiss. "I would like to know what got you all irritated all at once though."

"I have no idea... maybe the fact my back hurts from sleeping at rocks." She replied with a smile.

"Well just one more night and you can go back to your beloved bed." Derek grinned.

"Finally! Can't we just drive home now?"

"Nooooo how am I supposed to sleep then?"

"At home? Please" She batted her eyelashes.

"I can hardly stay awake now Addison! We'll just spend one more night here, have breakfast in the morning and maybe do something and then go home."

"Do what?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't know, I haven't thought about it yet."

"And you don't love me enough to just take me home?"

"Hey! That one ain't be workin on me babe."

"Would anything else?" Addison raised her eyebrows hopefully.

"Noooooope."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." He nodded.

"Pretty pleaseeee."

Derek laughed. "No, must I spell it?"

"I don't like you anymore." She turned away and pouted.

"Really?" He asked like a sad 5 year old.

"Really, I won't play with you again." Addison laughed. He moved around his shoulders, pouting like a kid who tried to get his way.

"Seriously, that face is not working on me."

"Are you sure?" He tried, giving her his best pout.

"I am, calling your mom and telling her on me would be better, but she'll believe me."

"You would not do that!" Derek faked to be shocked as he dropped his jaw.

"You sure about that? Oh, or I could call Nancy and tell her we're engaged, which then would make her call you." Addison laughed at Derek.

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me."

"Is that a dare Miss Montgomery?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" He raised his eyebrows.

"You really think I'm bluffing about calling Nancy?"

"Would you enjoy _walking_ home?"

"I could call a cab."

He didn't think of that and he quickly thought of something. "What cab driver would drive all the way over here?"

"One I'll call. Or your mom or sisters, or my dad, who still isn't your biggest fan."

"Which is SO not my fault!"

Addison had to laugh, it really wasn't his fault, her father just never really liked him.

"That's not funny!" He said offended and she laughed. "Really it's not!"

"Sweetie, sleeping with his daughter didn't make you that popular." Addison tried to stifle her laughs. He grinned slightly. "Yeah that might be it...you think he's going to be mad?"

"Mad about?"

"Me proposing and especially me proposing without asking him for your hand."

"You really care about my father? And just so you know, sleeping with me before we got married is probably the thing he doesn't like."

"Gosh why does everybody makes such a problem out of that?''

"Everybody?" Addison raised an eyebrow, an amused look on her face.

"Well...people, why do people make such a big deal out of it?"

"Derek, who exactly? I mean, you slept with someone before me, so what?"

"I know, I mean it's not like it's wrong or anything we're both adults and it's normal." He shrugged his shoulders.

"You're still obsessing about it." She laughed and mocked.

"I am not!"

"So are!"

"So not!"

Addison laughed. "Sweetie, it's nothing bad... I bet people think I'm a whore, well very religious people."

"They don't think that! No one thinks that!"

"Even if, I really don't care."

"Hmm good." He leaned to her side and gave her a soft kiss.

"I love you and I don't care about my father not liking you."

"Really?"

"Really." She confirmed with a smile.

"Good.." He pecked her lips. "And Addison?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you too."

"Glad you do." Addison leaned in and kissed him sensually.

He closed his eyes and kissed her back, putting his hand on the back of her head. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, tracing her tongue over his bottom lip. He opened his lips and let her tongue massage his. Addison moaned softly, drawing him closer, if that was possible. He reached for her bikini bottoms, mentioning to her to move up so he could take them off. She lifted her hips a bit off the ground, letting him slide her bottoms off. Derek threw the bottoms next to the towel in the sand and smiled devilishly at her.

"I know that smile." She laughed.

"Oh you do?"

"Hmhmm." She nodded, waiting for him to do something matching that smile.

"And what does it mean?" He asked, moving her backwards so she was lying on her back before he crawled over her.

"You show me." She raised an eyebrow.

"I will." He whispered against her ear. Addison felt a shiver and goose bumps showering her spine. Derek smirked slightly and moved to her mouth, letting his lips hover over hers. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, passionately massaging it with hers. Addison moaned softly into the kiss, running her fingers through his hair. Kissing her harder, he began to stroke her thighs with his hands. A jolt of electricity went through her body and she started moving her hips upwards. Feeling her hips move against him he run his tongue over her bottom lip, sucking on it as he licked it. Addison opened her mouth, massaging his tongue with her own. He moaned lightly, pushing her against him. She let her fingers play with the waistband of his trunks, running her nails over his back. Derek moved his lips to her neck, kissing it up and down and teasingly letting his fingers run over her stomach. Addison moaned loudly, throwing her head back against the towel. Smirking, he moved his fingers even lower to tease her a bit more. She bit down on her bottom lip, letting out a low moan. He started sucking on her pulse point, barely rubbing her clit.

"Derek." She breathed into his ear, her eyes fluttering close. "Hmm." He responded, slipping two fingers into her. Addison gasped, gripping on his shoulders tightly. Slowly, he started pumping his fingers in and out of her. She started moving her hips against his finger, trying to keep them still. He curled his fingers inside of her, kissing her hard. He kissed her cheek instead, pumping his fingers in a quick pace. "Derek." She called out in a passionate whisper as bliss clouded her mind. "I love you." He whispered, continuing until she was done.

Addison was still breathing heavily when she opened her eyes to look at him again. Derek looked back at her, smiling brightly.

"Oh gosh." She breathed out, still not able to calm her breathing.

"What?" He pecked her cheek.

"Nothing." She mumbled, quickly brushing her lips over his.

"Hmm." He gave her a soft kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Good to know." She laughed, finally in control of inhaling and exhaling.

"Hmm you we're bound to find out sometime." He joked.

"Well, I'm better than Miss Marple."

"Oh are you?"

She nodded in response.

"Right." He yawned, stretching his arms.

"You tired?"

"Hmmhmm." Derek nodded, smiling sheepishly at her.

"And I thought I'd marry a red-blooded soon-to-be doctor." She mocked.

"You are!"

"You sure of that?" Addison sceptically raised an eyebrow at him.

"Definitely."

"I really hope you're right."

"Are you telling me you won't marry me if I won't become a doctor?"

"Baby, it was about the red-blooded part." She laughed. "And besides, I'd even marry you if you were unemployed."

"You would?" Derek asked, giving her an 'I'm not buying it' look.

"You really think I'm such a self-centred bitch?"

He looked at her for a few seconds, pretending he was considering it but laughed when he saw her look. "No I don't, it's just...you know..."

"I don't know. What is it?"

"I don't know you know, it's just, I don't get why you would marry me if I was unemployed." Derek shrugged his shoulders.

"Because I love you and I wouldn't care as long as I could be with you."

"Yeah you say that now but what if I really was unemployed and we'd lose our house and wouldn't have a dollar to live on."

"You saying you would break up with me if I was unemployed?"

"No I'm not but that's different, because I'm supposed to be the husband and all."

"You being the husband and all?" Addison raised her eyebrows, a little offended that he thought that this made a difference.

"Yeah the husband is supposed to bring home the bacon, you know..."

"You really believe in that?!"

"Well...yeah."

"I can't believe this!"

"What?!"

"You believe that you bring home the money! And what am I supposed to do? Cook?!"

"'I'm not saying that!" He rubbed his hands over his face. "I just...I don't know"

"What? Derek, what is it then?!"

"I don't know okay, I don't know!" He sighed. "I just think that if I would be unemployed you shouldn't marry me, you're worth more than that."

Her eyes softened at that. "Derek, I'd marry you no matter what."

He gave her a small smile. "I wouldn't let you marry me that way."

"Well, you wouldn't have a choice. I'd get you drunk and we'd get married in Las Vegas."

"Want me that bad?" He laughed.

"More than you know." She gave him a sexy smirk.

"Hmm." He smiled proudly. "Although I like your little plan of getting us married drunk in Las Vegas, I'd rather give you the wedding of your dreams, whatever that may be..." He added laughing.

"Unlike other girls, I never really thought about my wedding, just that I don't really look good in white." Addison laughed at him.

"Aww why wouldn't you look good in white?"

"Because I don't look good in white."

"That's not true."

"I really don't look good in white, but there also is eggshell, vanilla, cream etc."

"Hmm yeah I'm not going to bother myself with wedding dress stuff." Derek chuckled.

"Well thank you."

"You're very welcome."

"Enjoy telling my dad." Addison smirked at him.

"I don't think it's legal to marry a corpse..." Derek sighed.

"Aww, he won't kill you baby."

"Have you ever really talked to your dad?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Hmm, well I'm his daughter and he loves me."

"Yeah and he'll love you even more for leaving me."

"Well I won't leave you, but just please try to get along with him and ignore mean comments."

"I will but when he walks into the garage I'll run!"

"What happened in the garage?" Addison raised her eyebrows and tried to hide her amusement.

"Oh well...I kinda got lost in your house the last time and when I walked into the garage I couldn't help but notice that axe..."

"Aww, Derek he won't kill you, he just doesn't like you a lot."

"But why? I never did anything to him! Besides can you swear that he won't?"

"I can swear he won't! And I don't know... let me list 1: You thought the ashes of my grandma were a nice flowerpot, 2: Said my mom looks hot and 3: Are sleeping with me."

"Your mom _is_ hot! And who the hell keeps the ash of their mother in a flower-y vase thing?!"

Addison laughed at him. "Gosh, you're provoking it!"

"I am not, just being honest babe!"

"Just don't call my mother hot again, the sleeping with me you should keep up though." She smirked at him and continued. "If you need more reasons why he doesn't like you, let me know."

"No thank you I think be ego is bruised enough already." Derek rolled his eyes. "But he should take the hot mom thing as a compliment though."

"Why's that?"

"Because most women are old and wrinkled at that age and she isn't." He shrugged his shoulders. "Besides, you take after your mom."

"You tell him that, it'll make him love you." Addison laughed.

"Is that supposed to be sarcastic?"

"You got it right. Just nod along and DON´T disagree! Especially when it comes to sports!"

Derek looked away and realised she might be right. "Yeah...but I really hate rugby."

"I know you do, so do I. But just watch it with him, okay?"

"Okaaaaay." He sighed before realizing something. "Oh god..."

"What?" Addison raised her eyebrows and looked at him in confusion.

"Separate rooms..."

She laughed at that. "That's what bothers you?"

"And it doesn't bother you?" Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Derek, once we're married, we don't need separated rooms anymore." Besides, you sneak into my room anyway, or I come to your room."

"Like last time." He grinned, remembering. "Yeah that was nice."

"Yeah it was. So, can you make peace with the rooms and be nice to my dad?"

"Hmm what's the price?" He teased.

"Ask for whatever you want." Addison replied, not able to come up with anything.

"You're going to regret saying that you know..." Derek smiled smugly.

"I might... Any ideas yet?"

"Maybe..." He teased vaguely, very aware of Addison's curiosity.

"Nope."

"Why not?" Addison really wanted to know so she could kick herself for offering it.

"Because I don't know exactly what yet and I like to make you guess." He simply said.

"I'll truly regret it, won't I?"

"Maybe...maybe not..."

"Derek!"

"What is it Love?"

"Just tell me."

"Nooooope."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm still debating between several things." Derek winked.

"You don't even wanna tell me one thing?"

"Sorry babe."

"Then I won't sleep with you again."

"Oh yes you will."

"And what makes you think that?"

"Asks the woman who'd get me drunk to marry her in Las Vegas." Derek laughed, looking at her.

"I'm serious, I won't sleep with you if you won't tell me." She reached out to gather her top and bottoms.

"Don't be like that."

"Then tell me." Addison had to try hard not to start grinning.

"No."

"Then not." She shrugged and started getting dressed again. Derek sighed and rubbed his forehead, sometimes she really could be a little too much for him. "Yeah then not."

"Okay."

"Seriously...is this necessary?"

"No." Addison laughed, she knew that both of them couldn't do that.

"Well then, come here." He smiled.

"No, you come." She didn't want to move, just too lazy for it.

"Hmmmmr." He stood up and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you." She kissed his cheek and smiled.

"I love you too." He dropped a kiss on her shoulder.

"And my mom really likes you, if that helps."

Derek pulled back shocked. "She does?"

"Yeah." Addison laughed. "You didn't know that?"

"No...I guess I was cursed by the Montgomery's." He laughed.

"Well, she does like you."

"Hmm that makes one."

"I do too, just unless you didn't know."

"You like me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"More than you know."

"And here I was thinking you loved me..." He pouted playfully.

"Awww, of course I love you." She quickly pecked his lips and smiled at him.

"Hmm that's what I wanted to hear." He smiled back "And for the record, I love you too."

"Great to know."

"Yep." He softly kissed her lips. "Still wanna swim?"

"If you swim with me."

"Okay I will." Derek smiled. "Sorry for being such an ass before, I should have just gone in with you."

"Nah, really, and thanks."

"You're welcome."

Addison brushed her lips over his a few times, before looking into his eyes. Derek smiled at her, pushing a red lock behind her ear. "God you're beautiful." She gave him a sparkling smile. "Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself."

"Hmm thanks." He smiled, pecking her lips.

"You're welcome." She whispered, kissing him again.

"Lets get into the water." He said softly, kissing her hair.

"Sure." She got up and waited for him. He got up and lifted her up in his arms, grinning.

"You're not gonna throw me in, are you?"

"I am not?"

"Pleaseeee."

"Why shouldn't I?" Derek teased.

"Because you just told me you love me!"

"Oh and that equals not throwing your loved one into a lake?" He asked amused.

"Yes!"

"Ohhh." He laughed out. "And where did you hear that?"

"Derek, please don't!" Addison begged him. She couldn't believe she was actually begging!

"Hmm what will I get for it?"

"You can choose." Addison rolled her eyes at him.

"Between what?"

"Pick something, I'll do it, just don't throw me in, k?"

"Hmm okay" he said after a few seconds, putting her down.

"Thank you" she smiled at him, glad he didn't throw her into the cold water.

"No prob"

"So, I have to do something for it, don't I?"

"Yep."

"And what's that?" Addison sighed, a little part of her had already known that, but there still was hope.

"Well first, get into the water."

"Okay." She furrowed her eyebrows together at his cryptic instruction, but did as he said and stepped into the water.

"Thank you and now gimme a kiss." He said, stepping into the water.

"That's all I have to do?" Addison quickly leaned in and kissed him.

"Oh no I wasn't finished yet sweetheart." He smirked boyishly.

"What do I have to do?"

"Come closer." He walked backwards further into the water, keeping his eyes on her.

"Okay..." She frowned at him and stepped closer towards him.

"Don't look that weird." He laughed. "I'm not going to drown you or anything."

"What are you gonna do then?"

"You'll see." He said before capturing her lips with his. Addison had no idea what he was doing, but kissed him back. He slid his tongue into her mouth while loosening the drawstring of her bikini top.

"Derek, what do I have to do?" She pulled back and raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing." He answered, giving her a weird look.

"Nothing? Really?"

"Hmm no, I'd rather do something to you." Derek responded, giving her a sexy smile.

"Okay, I think that could be arrange-able." She threw him a wicked grin and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh I see...it is now?" He grinned back at her.

"I'd rather know what exactly, but I guess you won't tell me."

"Well I thought it was quite obvious what it'll be." Derek laughed.

"Hmm, true."

He smiled and quickly kissed her. Addison pulled him closer, pushing her tongue into his mouth. Quickly he wrapped his arms around her waist, massaging her tongue with his. She softly moaned into his mouth, jumping up a bit to wrap her legs around his waist. He laced his hands under her butt, pulling her against him. Addison started kissing him harder and more passionate. Derek moaned into the kiss, pulling away for a second to detach her from her top. She knotted her top onto her bottoms to not lose them and ran her fingers through his hair. He grinned at her binding her top onto her bottoms.

"What?"

"Nothing, you're very skilled." He laughed.

"I know." She gave him a cocky grin.

"Of course you do." He smirked, kissing her again. She kissed him back sensually, tracing his bottom lip with her tongue. He opened his mouth, letting her tongue in as he tugged on her bottoms. She massaged his tongue with her own, lifting her hips to make it easier for him to slide them off. He slid them down a little more before grunting. "I can't take them off."

"Let me down."

"Okay" He pouted, sliding her down to the ground.

"Thank you." She took her bottoms off and handed them to him. "I swear if you lose them!"

He laughed and took the bottoms from her. "That wouldn't be that bad..."

"Derek, seriously!"

"What?" Derek asked innocently.

"Don't lose them!"

"I won't."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." He responded before kissing her again.

"Hmm..." She jumped up again and tightened her thighs around his hips. He moaned lightly, pulling her tighter to him.

"You want me." She laughed at him.

"There's no way I can deny that." He whispered in her ear.

"Good to know." She whispered back, slightly moving her hips against his.

"Hmm." He moaned, looking into her eyes. She seductively raised an eyebrow at him, looking back into his sparkling blue eyes. He quickly fused his lips on hers, turned on. Addison moaned softly into the kiss, massaging his hot tongue with her own. He slid his tongue against her heatedly as his hands travelled everywhere over her body. She ran her fingers along the waistband of his shorts, pushing them down ever so slightly. Derek moaned softly, getting impatient. Addison didn't move any faster, she just pulled him closer. He breathed onto her lips. "Tease."

"Me? Never."

"Hmm right..."

She pulled him into a passionate kiss again, shoving her tongue into his mouth. He closed his eyes and moaned into the kiss. She started dropping kisses along his jaw line, gently sucking on his skin. He pulled her closer, quickly taping his lips onto hers. Addison finally pushed his shorts off his hips. He held onto his shorts along with her bikini, moaning into their kiss when he thrust into her. She gasped at the feeling, pulling back from the kiss to catch her breath. Derek buried his head in the crook of her neck, slowly rocking his hips against hers. Addison moaned, already close, even though they had just started. He placed a soft kiss on her neck, beginning to rock his hips faster. She started moving her hips against his. Or what was intended as moving was more like slamming. Derek moaned loudly, thrusting into her hard as he noticed that was what she needed. She clenched every muscle inside of her, drawing him in further. He gasped out, barely able to hold himself back as he pushed himself deeper into her, setting a quick pace. He slid a hand between them, rubbing his fingers over her clit. "Derek." She gasped out, feeling her body starting to tremble as the bliss clouded her senses. Derek moaned and continued rubbing her as he thrust into her hard. Addison clenched every muscle inside of her around him as she drifted off. "I love you." He breathed into her ear. She moaned his name out over an over again, stars forming in front of her eyes. "Addison." He moaned out, feeling himself on the brink of his climax. Addison moved her hips faster, hoping to take him over the edge with her. Derek moaned out loudly, reaching his release in that same moment.

Afterwards Addison was still breathing heavily, feeling her blood running through her veins at a rapid pace. He quickly kissed her forehead before pulling out of her. "You okay?"

He smiled and rubbed her back. "Good."

"And, FYI, I love you too."

"Hmm good." He pecked her lips a few times.

"You think my legs will carry me?"

"Why wouldn't they?" He asked confused.

"Because they're all jello."

"Aww." He laughed.

"Be proud."

"Hmm I am."

"Good." She laughed and quickly pecked his lips, before trying to stand on her own.

"Sure you can stand?"

"I think so."

"Okay." Derek smiled. "Wanna go back?"

"Yeah, it's starting to get kinda cold." Specked his lips.

"Okay lets go." He softly kissed her, carrying her out of the water. Addison quickly got the towel and wrapped it around herself. "Want a bit of the towel baby?"

"Please." He said innocently, stepping closer to her. She quickly tried to wrap the towel around both of them. "Can't make hands meet." She laughed, handing the towel to him. He laughed along with her and pushed her up against him so the towel fitted against the both of them. "How are we supposed to walk back like this?"

"Uhh, not at all?" She suggested.

"Looks like it." He laughed. "Or I can pick you up and walk us back?"

"That works?" She raised an eyebrow at him, not sure if this plan was going to do the trick.

"Lets hope so." Derek grinned, placing his hands around her waist and lifted her up.

"This won't work." She laughed.

"Yes it will." He walked towards the path leading to their tent with their swim clothes still in his hand.

"How sure are you that you can carry me all the way to the tent?"

"Are you questioning my strength here babe?" He asked, continuing walking.

"You already said I was heavy!" Addison defended herself in laughter.

"I did not!"

"Yah-haa you did!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Did too!"

"When? When did I do that?"

"Yesterday!"

"I did not say that you were heavy yesterday!"

"You did, when I was lying on top of you!"

"And then I said I was kidding!"

"Still, you said it!" Addison tried to hide her laughter and kept up her serious face.

"Well excuse me for you not getting my jokes." He laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Hmm, apology accepted."

"I was not apologizing!"

"Seriously?"

"Well yeah...what am I supposed to apologize for? For not saying that you are heavy?"

"You did say I was heavy." Addison hated fighting with Derek, but as long as it was about something little like this, it was delightful.

"And then I said I was joking!"

"Still, you said it!"

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever? You givin me a whatever?!" Addison could hardly keep herself from laughing.

"Yeah heard me didn't you?" He grinned.

"It's so much more fun when you think I'm actually upset about something!"

"That's only because you like to see me suffer." He put her down for a second, regaining strength in his arms.

"Like I said, you're weak." She stuck out her tongue.

"Or maybe you're just heavy." He raised his eyebrows playfully.

"Am not!"

"You sure about that?"

"I'm not as heavy as you are!"

"That's because I'm muscular." Derek laughed.

"Mhmm, sure." Addison replied sarcastically with a huge grin on the face. "If you were, you would've been able to carry me all the way to the tent."

"You ever want to get these back?" He held up her bikini.

"You wouldn't!"

"Hey you were the one calling me weak..."

"Then don't give me them, I won't let you pick stuff at Victoria's Secret anymore"

"Noooooo" he pouted "You know how much I love Victoria's"

"Then give me my bikini!"

"Hmmrr okay" he grunted, throwing her the bikini.

"Thank you"

"Yeah." He said, pulling on his own trunks. "Let's go."

"Now you want me to walk?"

"Now you want me to walk?" He mumbled mocking her. "Come here then lazy ass."

"Thank you my knight in shining."

"You're welcome my lady." Derek picked her up again before starting to walk.

"You know, you could always do that."

"Do what?"

"Carry me."

"Hmm you have a lot of imagination."

"Aww, so you won't?" She feigned shock.

"Well...not all the time."

"But sometimes?"

"Sometimes." He pecked her lips.

"Good." She smiled at him.

"We're here." He announced when they reached their tent, the fire still burning.

"Then you can let me down baby."

"You sure about that?" He laughed.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know." He set her down.

"Thank you." She quickly brushed her lips over his. Derek smiled at her and walked into the tent, getting a bottle of water which he threw over the flame which was already going down.

"Sleeping?"

"Yeah it's already pretty late, unless you want to stay up?"

"Hmm... No, I think sleeping would be fine."

"You're just dreading it for the rocks aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"You can lie on me."

Addison sighed, knowing this would be another uncomfortable night. "Okayyy."

"Aww it isn't _that_ bad." Derek walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"It is!" She pouted playfully.

"Aww poor little Addison."

"Yeah, pity me!"

"Yes pity the poor beautiful rich girl with the hot boyfriend-- correction fiancé!"

"I'm not rich."

"I beg to differ."

"What?!"

"You are rich trust fund baby Addison."

"AM NOT!"

"Okaaaayyy geez..." Derek rolled his eyes. "Calm down."

"I'm not rich, just saying..."

"If you say so... "

"Oh shut up!" She laughed and walked into the tent. He laughed lightly and walked after her into the tent.

"So, you wanna sleep?"

"Okay."

"Yes or no? Because I guess I can't anyway." She laughed and turned around towards him.

"Yes." He responded, searching for clean boxers and his pyjama.

"Okay, nighty night."

"Good night sweetheart." He took off his trunks and started putting on his boxers. She quickly walked over to him and kissed him. He put his hand on the back of her head, kissing her softly. Addison pulled back after a while. "Sleep well." She winced and sat down on her sleeping bag.

"I told you you can lie on top of me." He said when he saw her wincing and pulled on his pyjama pants along with a t-shirt.

"I will, later, not tired now."

"What you gonna do then?"

"Watch you sleep. You always watch me, so there must be something interesting about that."

"You always look so peaceful and beautiful when you sleep." He smiled. "But please, don't watch me sleep."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't look like you when I sleep." He laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes**

_Chapter 6__ – Home_

"You all packed?"

"Yeah you?" Derek asked, throwing their stuff into the trunk of the car.

"I think so."

"You think so? We'll you better be sure because I'm not driving back."

"I am sure." Addison rolled her eyes.

"Okay then." He slammed the trunk shut. "Hop in."

"I don't hop, but thank you." She laughed, getting in the car. He rolled his eyes and laughed, walking over to the other side of the car and took place in the driver's seat. "You ready?"

"Why am I sitting here?" She raised her eyebrows, pointing out the obvious.

"I was just asking." He explained, putting the key in to start the engine.

"When does school start again?" Addison yawned.

"In a couple of weeks." He sighed, dreading to go back.

"You don't wanna go back?"

"Of course not."

"Really? I like it."

Derek let out a small laugh. "Yeah you're like the only one who does."

"Am not!" Addison laughed, she couldn't believe he really didn't like it.

"Are too! Gosh...I'm engaged to a nerd." He laughed jokingly.

"Well then I'm engaged to someone who hates med school, but wants to be a doctor. A little weird, don't you think?"

"Well that's me, come to live with it."

Addison laughed. "You really don't like it? Because I kinda don't believe you."

"Well I like it except for the studying and boring lectures parts."

"What do you like then?" She frowned, not knowing if there was still anything left.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "Seeing you everyday, having our own dorm and the parties."

"I still like the boring lectures, because being an intern will be so much worse." She sighed.

"Well it will all be worth it once you can write that MD. behind your name." He smiled, putting his free hand over hers. Addison covered his hand with hers, smiling back. "Think of all the on-call rooms."

"Hmm yes." Derek smiled broadly.

"That I actually am looking forward to." She laughed.

"Really?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah, why not?"

"You know...I can't wait to start our internship now."

"Because of the on-call rooms?" She questioned with an amused grin.

"Hmmhmm."

"Well, we don't need on-call rooms, not now anyway, I mean, you realize that during our internship we won't have much time for each other?"

"I know but we have to try making time for each other whenever we can though."

"You just wanna get into my pants." She joked.

"Don't I always." He laughed. "But I'm serious."

"With making time or the pants thing?"

Derek rolled his eyes. "The making time thing."

"Well, just asking!" She laughed.

"Hmm right."

"But we still have the holidays….and we have to talk to our parents."

"True." He sighed, he was proud to be telling his mom he was going to marry her but didn't really look forward to telling her parents, especially her dad.

"You wanna just call my father, tell him and then we move to Bogotá?"

"Hmm." Derek said, thinking. "How far is Bogotá?"

"It's Colombia, so I guess pretty far." Addison smirked at him, she knew her dad wasn't the easiest person to talk to, but if anyone could manage, it would be Derek.

"Actually...I was more thinking like...I don't know...Europe."

"You wanna make my dad visiting us?" She raised an eyebrow. Derek opened his mouth to say something before closing it again. "How about Russia?"

"Too cold."

"Germany?"

"That is Europe Derek."

"Oh thank you wise one, I had no idea." Derek rolled his eyes.

"I told you not Europe, but really, moving isn't an option. We could change our names though"

"The Netherlands." Derek said excitedly. "No one would find us there!"

"No, I wanna stay in the US... we could go hide in Hawaii though."

"Well that does sound nice...how about that name change?"

"Always... but I really enjoy the Forbes-Montgomery´ part of mine."

"Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd."

"Not yet darling."

"I know."

"So, you just have to get through telling my dad."

"I guess..." He sighed.

"He won't kill you baby."

"Yeah right...he already wanted to do that when I was still just your boyfriend, I don't even wanna imagine now..."

"How did you get he wanted to kill?

"With that axe, I told you." Derek tried to keep his eyes on the road as he opened the glove compartment in the dashboard, rummaging through it.

"What are you looking for?" Addison questioned.

"CD's."

"Not The Clash!"

He rolled his eyes smiling, highly aware of her hate towards The Clash. "It may surprise you babe but I have more CD's than just The Clash."

"Hmhmm, sure you do." She replied sarcastically. "What other CDs would that be?"

"Eagles, MC Hammer, Tone Loc, Nirvana, Pearl Jam aaaand Vanilla Ice."

"No way Derek." Addison protested. "Just turn on the radio."

"Oh and what CD would you want to hear?" Derek raised an eyebrow, I mean come on...who doesn't love 'Ice Ice Baby'?!

"Nooo! Just turn on the radio!" She repeated.

"Fine.'' Derek grunted, putting on the radio. "Oh ain't that great it's the fucking Spice Girls!"

"Don't mock them!"

"I won't because I'm not going to listen to it." He said simply, changing channel.

"Fine, as long as it won't be _The Clash._"

Derek smirked when he heard _The Police_ with _Every Breath You Take_, immediately singing along.

"Shut up! Seriously, you're ruining this song!"

Derek just continued, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel on the rhythm of the song. "Every move you make, every vow you break, every smile you fake, every claim you stake, I'll be watching youuuuuuu."

Addison hated when people sang along, she didn't know why, but she hated it. "Please stop."

Derek just went on laughing, looking at her as he sung the words. "Oh, cant you see, you belong to me!"

A smile spread over her face and she quickly leaned in to kiss him. He softly kissed her back, smiling when he pulled back to look at the road.

"Hmm, I knew you would stop singing now."

He grinned devilishly when the song changed into _Teenage Wasteland_.

"Please don't start singing again!"

_"I don't need to fight, to prove I'm right, I don't need to be forgiven!"_ Derek sang along, well if it could still be considered singing. Addison reached out and turned the radio off, smiling superiorly at him. Derek's jaw dropped before he smirked, singing loudly even though there was no music, continuing tapping his fingers against the steering wheel as if it were drums.

"You hate me, don't you?"

"Shhh the guitar solo is about to come up!"

Addison threw her head back, wishing she was deaf.

"Addison take my hand duuduuuduuu and don't look past my shoulder duuuuuwnduuuwnduuuwn oh yeah!"

She moved her hands to her eyes, praying for a miracle to happen and Derek would shut up. Derek looked over at her, stopping while he laughed.

"Ohhh it's a miracle!"

"Shut up." He laughed.

"Thanks for showing mercy." Addison opened her eyes, looking at him.

"You're welcome." He grinned, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"Look at the road." She warned him, knowing he usually never looked there.

"I am."

"You never look at the road." She mocked him.

"Well you shouldn't have put on that top then." Derek smirked.

"What's wrong with my top?" She looked down at the black top she was wearing, letting her fingers run over the lacy ends.

"Nothing..." He said innocently. "But if I turn my head like that and you bend over a little I can see all the way down it."

"You've seen more than that, so focus on the road!"

"That's right...I did." He grinned boyishly.

"So, road!" She said again as he still didn't turn back to actually look where he was driving.

"You do get that I got my drivers license right?" He rolled his eyes. "Besides, there's nothing on the road."

"Just look there and how you ever got that is as mysterious as Mark saying he had a relationship that lasted for three months."

"HA-HA very funny!"

"And true." She grinned.

"Not."

"It is, or are you telling me he had that relationship?"

He sighed. "No."

"See, I am right."

"Shut up or walk."

"You would never let me walk."

"Oh no? What makes you say that?"

"You telling me you love me. Or are you sayin you would let me, self-proclaimed love of your life, walk?"

"Self-proclaimed?" He laughed, raising an eyebrow as he looked at her.

"What?"

"You said self-proclaimed love of my life."

"So?" Addison didn't get his point and gave him a confused look.

"Never mind." He shook his head chuckling.

"Okay... so would you let me walk?!"

"No, I would not let you walk."

"Thank you." She leaned in and kissed him lightly. He smiled at her kiss. "Unless you would be very very very annoying."

"I never am!"

"Hmmhmm."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Was it?" Derek teased.

"Oh shut up pretty boy."

Derek threw his head back in laughter. "Pretty boy?"

"Yeah." She answered simply and shrugged her shoulders. He smiled and looked at her before watching the road again. "There's a McDonalds, wanna eat something?"

"Sure and you don't like your nickname?"

He pulled up into the parking lot. "Pretty boy? Oh no I do."

"Glad you do."

"Hmm yes." Derek parked and shut off the engine, walking around the car to open the door for her.

"Thank you." She pecked his lips after getting out of the car.

"No problem." He shut the door and enlaced his fingers with hers. Addison sat down on the table, getting the dressing over her salad. Derek sighed at her taking a salad, not considering it as food as he took a big bite into his hamburger.

"Enjoy."

"Thanks, you too." He said with his mouth full.

"Chew, swallow and then speak!" She laughed, suddenly feeling like his mom.

"Yes mom." He grinned after swallowing the food.

"Shut up pretty boy, by the way, Mark likes that nickname for you and I bet he'll use it."

"Shut up, it would make him sound gay."

"I know, but maybe you should buy big golden bracelets with 'best bud' on them and call yourself 'the bracelet buddies'." Addison joked. Derek stopped mid-chew giving her a look.

"What?" She asked with a sheepish smile and took another bite from her salad.

"Nothing." He swallowed his food. "You sure you don't want a hamburger?"

"No, thanks, I'm happy with my salad."

"How? How can you be happy with that?" He asked unbelieving, looking at the green mix.

"Why not? Because it might be healthy?" She joked and smirked at her.

"Because A: It looks gross and B: You cannot live on one salad for the rest of the drive."

"Derek, I'm not hungry and it's yummy."

"But you are going to be hungry, please order something fat and incredibly unhealthy!"

"No."

"Addison."

"Yah, that's my name, thanks for reminding me."

Derek rolled his eyes annoyed. "How old are you?"

He cleared his throat disturbed, throwing salt over the fries before he dipped a few in the sauce.

"What?" Addison asked looking at him confused.

"Nothing." He answered, chewing on his fries.

"Derek, tell me." She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Tell you what?"

"What's wrong?!"

"Nothing! I told you nothing was wrong okay."

"Okay." She sighed and went back to her almost ate salad. Derek took a big sip of his coke and looked at the table next to them.

"Gosh, you're such a girl Derek!"

"Excuse me?!"

"Don't act like you don't know what I mean! You act like a girl having her period! Would you just tell me what your problem is?!"

"I don't have a problem."

"Derek, please, share!"

"It's just-- you can never take anything from me do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"When I tell you something you can never just believe that I'm right."

"What are you referring to?"

"In general! And like now, I tell you to get something else because I know you're going to be hungry later but no you just go there sitting stubborn because I'm never right anyway right."

"I'm a woman, I get to be like this. Since you met me, you know I'm sarcastic, ironic and am always right! And you told me to get something else, but I don't eat when I'm not hungry and you know that and I expect you to respect that!"

Derek sighed deeply to keep himself from saying something he might regret later.

"Tell me, get it off yourself."

"No just finish your food."

"Derek, tell me, just... tell me."

"Addison I'm fine."

"Fine." She rolled her eyes at him, knowing he wasn't fine.

He rubbed his hands over his face, taking a deep breath before looking at her. Derek rested his head on his hand. "What?"

"You look like you wanna say something and I know you do."

"I don't know." He sighed. "I just don't want to fight with you anymore."

"Me neither, but if there's something you wanna tell me, you should."

"I know I just, I don't know what it is okay. Lately I've just been a little on edge."

"I'm sorry for calling you a girl, although you act like one, no offence."

He sighed smiling slightly and slowly leaned forward. Addison captured his lips in hers, kissing him sensually. Derek kissed her back softly, resting his hands on either side of her face. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer towards her. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue before sliding it into her mouth, massaging her tongue with his. After a while she pulled back. "We should continue this later."

"Hmm definitely."

"At home..." She gave him a sultry smile.

"Hmmhmm." Derek smiled mischievously.

"You still have a wish what I have to do..." Addison didn't know why she had just said that...

"Hmm you already fulfilled my wishes." He smiled at her.

"Good." She sighed relieved. He chuckled and picked up a French frie, holding it to her lips. She opened her mouth, eating the frie. He smiled and ate one himself. "Wanna share an ice cream later?"

"Yeah, but with caramel."

"That's okay."

"Thank you." She pecked his lips, before getting some of his fries.

"You're welcome." He smiled.

"I love you, even though you're such a girl."

"And I love you too, even if you're a bitch once in a while."

"Am not!!" She protested with a pout.

"Aww." Derek laughed, kissing her pouting lips.

"You really just called me a bitch?"

"Hmm no I said sometimes."

"That's mean, but bitch is bitch... Though a bitch is a dog, dogs bark, bark is on a tree, trees are nature and nature is beautiful, so thanks."

"You're welcome...or something." Derek laughed, shaking his head.

"How long is the ride till we're home?"

"About 2/3 hours I think."

"So long." She sighed.

"Being in one car with me that bad?"

"No, but there are things I'd enjoy more." She gave him a mischievous smile and suggestively raised her eyebrows.

"Hmm like what?" He grinned.

"Hmm... you." She brushed her lips over his. "And me, in a locked room." She whispered into his ear, then pulling back, biting down on her bottom lip while staring at his lips. He leaned forward, quickly putting his lips on hers. "They have bathrooms here."

"Tempting, but I don't think so."

"Why not?" He pouted.

"I might need some convincing."

"Really?" Derek asked, laying his hand on her thigh under the table.

"Yeah."

"Hmm." Derek quickly captured her lips with his, running his hands up and down her thigh. She kissed him back, letting her fingers dive into his hair. He kissed her passionately before pulling away abruptly. "That enough convincing for you?"

"Definitely." She got up, gave him a last smouldering glance and made her way to the restroom. He waited a few seconds to not make it obvious before quickly going after her. She was leaning against the sink, waiting for him.

"Hmm hey." He said, grinning mischievously.

"Hey stranger." She said seductively, running her fingers through her hair. He breathed heavily, walking closer, immediately hoisting her up as he attacked her lips. Addison pulled back a little. "Don't you think we should go somewhere with a lock on the door?"

"Hmm." He mumbled something against her lips, pulling them into a stall.

He drew back slightly, quickly pulling her top over her head as he couldn't go slow.

"Hmm, impatient, aren't we?" She teased, dropping kisses along his jaw line and neck.

"Yes." He breathed out, searching for the clasp on her bra. Addison shed his shirt, unbuttoning his pants right afterwards.

"Whose impatient now?" He chuckled throwing her bra on the ground. She pulled his jeans off, kissing his chest lightly.

He quickly popped the button on her jeans and slid them down her legs. Addison pushed her hips against his, stepping out of her pants. He moaned lowly and ran his fingers over the skin above her panties, teasing her. She let out a throaty moan, which usually drives him crazy, bringing her lips to his. He quickly took off her panties, running his hands over her body. She moaned loudly, biting down on her bottom lip to keep quiet, after pulling back from the kiss. He lowered his face, spilling kisses all over her chest. Addison pushed her hips forward, grinding against him. He moaned loudly, sucking on her breast. She arched her back slightly, pushing his boxers down. Derek hoisted her up against the wall, kissing her fervently as he positioned himself. She wrapped one of her legs around his waist, pulling him even closer. He moaned into their kiss, not able to take the heat any longer he thrust into her. Addison brought her hand up to partially cover her mouth, moaning softly. He sucked on her neck, immediately setting a quick pace.

"Derek." She breathed out in a heated whisper, moving her hips against his. "Hmm Addison." He moaned, rocking his hips hard against her. Her breathing became more and more laboured, her movements quicker. He moved a little to the side, thrusting into her deeper. Addison let out a staggered breath, throwing her head back against the door. Derek let out a heavy moan, sucking on her earlobe. She brought up her second leg, jumping up. He gasped at the feeling, increasing pace just as he let his hand travel down south when they heard a sound coming from outside. Addison looked up in total shock, then looking at Derek. Derek grinned mischievously, running his fingers over her clit. She moaned loudly, and so bad wanted to hit him, but couldn't. He laughed softly, continuing to rub her. Addison tightened her legs around his hips, moaning over and over again, she couldn't help it. "Ssshhhh baby." He whispered. "Then don't do this." She breathed back. "You want me to stop?" He asked, still moving his fingers to tease her, holding his hips still. She quickly shook his head, she didn't even know if the person was still outside. He started rubbing her again, sighing relieved when he heard a toilet flush and the door getting shut. She pushed her hips against his again, clenching her muscles. Derek gasped before moaning out loudly, rocking his hips against hers once again. Addison brought her lips to his, snaking her tongue inside. He quickly let his tongue duel with hers. She ran her fingers through his hair, letting them travel to his back. He pushed himself deeper inside of her, searching for her g-spot. Addison moaned loudly, her eyes fluttering close. He put his lips to the side of her face, breathing into her ear heavily as he continued stroking the spot with rapid thrusts. She had to keep herself from yelling out loud as the orgasm clouded her mind. Derek moaned out her name loudly when he felt his climax hitting.

A while later Addison was still breathing heavily, looking into his eyes. He looked back at, smiling as he pecked her lips.

"That was..." She mumbled in between kisses.

"Mind blowing." He finished, breathing against her lips.

"Hmm, I was gonna go with earth shattering, but mind blowing sounds pretty good."

"Hmmm." He laughed, giving her one last kiss.

"Wanna let me down?" She asked, softly pecking his lips.

"What happened to you always wanted to be carried by me?"

"Not in a public restroom and not naked."

"That's sounds like an acceptable reason." Derek laughed easing her down to the floor.

"Thank you." Addison quickly gathered her clothes and started putting them back on.

"We're still getting that ice cream." He said, putting his own clothes back on.

"Totally." She laughed, looking at him.

"Okay well I should probably head out first."

"And why's that?"

"A man and a woman coming out of a bathroom together..."

"But why are you coming out first?"

"Because this is the ladies room."

"That's why I go first."

"What? No! What if some chick walks in, that'd be awkward."

"You wuzz, okay go." Addison laughed and pushed him out. He shook his head and laughed, walking towards the counter to get their ice cream. A few minutes later Addison made her way out of the restroom, joining Derek. Derek cleared his throat and smiled at her. "Hi."

"Hi yourself..." She moved a little closer to him and asked. "Does my hair look like I just had sex?"

"A little." He smirked. "Does mine?"

"Nope." She shook her head. "You already got the ice cream?"

"Waitin for it."

"Okay." She wrapped her arms around his hips, resting her head on his shoulder. He enjoyed the feeling of having her close to him while he paid for the ice cream.

"I love you." She whispered into his ear.

"I love you too." He smiled, leaning his head back a little. Addison snatched the ice cream from the counter and made her way over to their table, grinning at him. He pouted his lips sternly walking over to her.

"Want some?"

"Please."

"Here." She handed him a spoon.

"Thanks." He took the spoon and ate a pint.

"Don't eat all of it!"

"I won't."

"Hopefully."

"You've got a little bit of ice cream here." He pointed to her nose and smeared ice cream over it.

"Not funny!" She reached over to get a napkin and got some caramel sauce on his cheek. "There."

He laughed and turned his cheek at her. "Lick it off."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you were the one getting it on me!"

"You got some on me too!"

"I would've licked it off if you had asked me." He laughed.

"Not in public, when there are kids at the next table."

"Oh you've done naughtier things while those kids where just a few metres away."

"True..."

"So...get it off."

"Uhhh, no."

"Uhhh, yes."

"Nope, you ice creamed me!"

"And I'd do it again." Derek grinned.

"NO!"

"No?" He questioned, aiming his spoon at her chest.

"Seriously?! I'm all sticky and it's your fault!"

"Well I have ice cream on my cheek!" He responded, not letting the spoon down.

"So?!"

"Well get it off or I'll hit you with my ice cream."

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"Nope sorry."

"Fine, but if we get thrown out of a McDonald's I'll never forgive you!"

"Hmmhmm." He nodded, turning his cheek to her. She looked around before quickly licking it off.

"Thank you." He smirked. "Can I still ice cream you though?"

"No! I still have it on!"

"Where?"

She pointed at her chest. "And it's sticky!"

"Want me to get it off?" He smirked mischievously.

"Yes, please." She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"How?"

"Same way I just did." Addison answered simply and shrugged her shoulders.

"Hmm." He smiled, bending his head as to not make it too obvious to possible onlookers.

"Someone is sooo gonna throw us out." She laughed.

"I don't care." He mumbled, licking off the ice cream. She moaned softly, hoping no one would figure out what they were doing. Derek smirked against her chest when he heard her moan. "Oh look there's some ice cream too."

"Then get it off." She laughed. He moved his lips upwards again, placing wet kisses on her clavicle and neck.

"Okay, maybe we should stop." She breathed out.

"Why?" He breathed against her neck before sucking on it.

"Hmmm... because it can't get further than this!"

"Hmm okay for the sake of the children." He laughed, his lips leaving her neck.

"We can continue this at home." She gave him a sultry smile.

"Bet your ass we will."

"Good." She kissed him softly before pulling back "Wanna go?"

"Okay." He answered, taking one last spoon of ice cream. Addison got up, walking towards the car. Throwing the ice cream into the trashcan he walked after her, grabbing her hand when he caught up with her.

"Want me to drive?"

"Why?"

"Just asking."

"You don't have to do that."

"K, then you'll drive."

"Yep." Derek walked over to the car door, opening it with his key before holding it open for her.

"Thank you." she smiled and got in. He closed the door and walked around the door, taking place in the driver's seat before starting the car again.

--

"Finally home." Addison sighed, letting her bag drop next to her on the floor.

"Yep home sweet home." Derek walked through the door, carrying their suitcases behind him.

"So happy to have my bed back!" She smiled widely, turning towards him.

"Me too." He left the suitcases in the living room. "Mark home?"

"I don't know... maybe out with some blonde chick with big boobs and vanilla perfume."

"Hmm very likely."

"Maybe he's just studying." Addison thought about what she just said. "Okay, no, definitely not."

"Yeah that's what I thought." He went to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

She turned into his arms, capturing his bottom lip in between hers. He kissed her back, softly sucking on her upper lip. Addison slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Derek rested his hand on the back of her head, the other still around her waist as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She moaned softly into the kiss, running her fingers through his hair. He tangled his hand in her locks and sneaked the other hand under the hem of her top. She massaged his tongue with her own, letting her fingers play with the hem of his shirt. Reaching up higher under her top, he undid the clasp of her bra. Addison pulled his shirt over his head, her lips only leaving his for a second. He slid off the straps of her top, letting his slip down to her hips while he threw her bra off. Her fingers wandered to his jeans, unbuttoning them. He popped the button on her jeans, dragging the zipper down when he pushed her jeans to the floor. Addison quickly stepped out of her jeans, tugging at his belt loops, to bring his pants down. Derek passionately kissed her, playing with the waistband of her lacy panties before dragging them over her knees. She finally brought the zipper down, pushing his pants down.

He lowered them to the floor, not once breaking the kiss. Addison moaned lowly, pulling him on top of her. His lips left her mouth, dragging his kisses south. She let her fingers play with his hair, closing her eyes. He kissed down her stomach, letting his fingers teasingly run over her thighs. Addison moaned softly, biting down on her lower lip. He looked up at her before moving his head even lower, flicking his tongue over her clit. She gasped, throwing her head back against the wooden floor. He started alternating between licking and sucking when he thrust his fingers into her. "Derek." She called out in a heated whisper, trying hard not to move her hips against his hand. When he heard her saying his name he sucked harder, pumping his fingers in and out of her faster. Addison moaned loudly, feeling her breathing getting laboured.

Derek kept going on, too wrapped up in pleasuring her to hear the front door opening. "Holy shit!" She didn't notice that the door opened and they were suddenly not alone anymore. "Mark!" Derek yelled out, trying to cover Addison up from him. "Dude I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Mark laughed. Addison quickly grabbed Derek's shirt, pulling it over her body to cover herself up.

"Mark seriously get out."

"Gee calm down Derek, it's not like I haven't seen this sight before." He chuckled, quickly stopping when he saw their angry glares.

"OUT!" Addison yelled at him and was wondering what he had meant with he had seen this sight before.

"Ooookay I was clearly interrupting someone's pleasure there." Mark rolled his eyes. "I'm in my room so you two can just continue, but please children, keep the volume down a bit okay." He winked and grabbed a beer from the freezer first. She looked up at Derek, totally mortified. Derek rubbed his forehead annoyed waiting for Mark to go to his room. After Mark finally left the room, she cleared her throat, clearly not knowing what to say. Derek looked at her for a few seconds before bursting out in laughter. "Does he have some kind or radar or something?"

"Maybe his timing just sucks." She laughed along with him.

"Yeah I think so too." he laughed. "Wanna move this to the bedroom?"

"Yeah, that would be a good idea."

Smiling at her he stood up, reaching his hand out for her. Addison grabbed his hand, letting him pull her up to her feet. He smiled softly, pulling her close and rubbed his nose against hers as in an Eskimo kiss. She giggled, kissing him softly. He laughed, putting his lips against hers. "Bedroom." She said and pulled him with her. Derek grinned and walked with her to their bedroom, making sure he closed the door.

"Wanna lock it?" Addison asked and lay down on the bed.

"Why? I don't think Mark is stupid enough to walk in here anymore."

"You sure about that? With our luck, my dad will walk in."

Derek raised an eyebrow at her and locked the door, walking over to the bed. "Thank you." She laughed, looking up at him. He smiled at her, getting on the bed. Addison pulled him on top of her, throwing him a sultry smirk. He smiled mischievously at her before leaning in to kiss her. She kissed him back sensually, sliding his boxers down his legs. Derek ran his hands over her sides while entering her. He started to thrust himself deeper inside of her, setting a quick rhythm. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him as close as she could. He moved his hips against hers frenzied. Addison threw her head back against the pillow, moaning loudly. He placed a few wet kisses against her pulse point while moaning lowly. He moaned loudly, pushing himself deeper inside of her. "Addison." He breathed out passionately, thrusting into her harder. She bit down on her lower lip, bliss clouding all her senses. He closed his eyes, burying his face in the crook of her neck, not getting enough of her. Addison moaned out his name again and again, stars forming in front of her eyes as her orgasm hit her hard. He whispered her name out loudly, his climax hitting in the same moment.

A while later she looked up at him, her breathing still laboured. Derek collapsed next to her, pulling her on top of him. "I love you."

"I love you too." She breathed out, hearing Mark hit against the wall in the next room.

"Shut up!" Mark yelled from the other room, making Derek burst out in laughter. "Finally, payback."

"Gosh Mark we're not even loud!" Addison yelled back, adding. "Anymore."

Derek laughed when he heard Mark grunt and kissed Addison's cheek.

"Why don't you kick him out?"

"I can't it's his dorm too."

"Urgh."

"So..." Derek began. "When do we tell him?"

"Uh, never?" Addison suggested.

"Addi come one, I know you don't like him but he's my best friend. Besides, I want him to be my best man."

"Okay, fine, I do like him, without the cheap girls, dirty comments and walking in on us."

"And which part are we talking about then?" Derek laughed.

"Uhhhh... okay, I don't really like him."

"Okay." He chuckled. "Anyone in mind for maid of honour?"

"Savvy." She answered. Addison was sure that Savvy would be her maid of honour, they'd decided that a while ago.

"Hmm already thought so."

"Yah well... when should we tell our parents?"

"Is that necessary?"

"Well, if you don't want my dad to actually kill you and make me a widow, then it is."

"Hmmr okay."

"So, when?"

"I don't know."

Yeah, me neither..." Addison yawned and laid down next to him.

"Maybe next week."

"That being never." She laughed and knew how much he dreaded telling her father.

"No but I do look forward telling my mom and sisters." He smiled.

"Yeah, that won't be bad." She laughed and could already see his family hugging him.

"It will be great."

"True, when do you wanna tell them then?"

"Soon."

"Hmhm." She kissed him quickly.

"Gosh doesn't it look suffocating here compared to the woods?"

"I like it soo much better here, except for Mark."

He laughed shortly before throwing off the sheets in search for boxers.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting something from the freezer, I'm hungry."

"Enjoy." She pulled a blanket up and fluffed the pillows. "Good night."

"You're going to sleep?" Derek asked while putting on his boxers.

"Yeah... jetlag or something."

"We only drove for a few hours." He smirked.

"The restroom wore me out." She laughed and closed her eyes.

"Oh." He laughed, walking back over to the bed where he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Sweet dreams."

"Thank you, nighty night." She yawned. Smiling he ran his knuckles over her cheek until he heard her breathing steadying, announcing that she was asleep when he walked into the living room where Mark was sat on the couch.

Mark smirked at Derek as he walked out of the room. "Is keeping it down too much to ask for?"

"That's rich coming from you mate." Derek shook his head laughing, grabbing a beer from the fridge before he sat down next to Mark.

"I don't even wanna know what you did on that trip."

Derek smirked and took a swing of his beer. "You're right, you don't."

"So, how was camping? And leave out the details."

"Good, it was fun." He looked at Mark. "And uh...I asked her to marry me."

Mark almost spit his beer across the room, looking at his friend in shock. "You what?"

Derek rolled his eyes before repeating. "I asked her to marry me, as in be my wife."

"Congratulations." He managed to say.

"Gee thanks, I can hear the sincerity dripping off." Derek responded sarcastically.

"No, really, I'm happy for you, but don't you think it's too soon?"

"What do you mean?"

"Too soon to get married. I mean, how long are you together?"

"About 4 years." Derek answered. "Why wait if I know she's the one?"

"I don't know, just wanted to know if you're really sure."

"I am." He nodded. "She's the love of my life."

"Good, then I'm happy for you." Mark hugged Derek, even though he hated doing it, it made them seem couple-y.

"Thanks." He laughed. "Just promise me to never do that in public."

"Trust me, I won't, EVER."

"Good and could you please do something for me?"

"Sure, whatever it is man."

"Kay could you try be a lil nicer to Ads?"

"Me? She's the one yelling at me."

"Well you were the one walking in when I was going down on her!" He chuckled.

"And that was my fault?"

"I didn't say that. She just got a lil pissed at you for that."

"Well, it still isn't my fault that you guys have to do it everywhere."

Shrugging his shoulders he took another swing of his beer. "So wanna be best man?"

"I'd be honoured to."

"Thanks."

"Just promise to always do it in your room! Or at least put something on the door..."

"Like what? Stay out, we're having sex?"

"Yes!"

"Whatever you want. So what happened here in the meantime?"

"Nothing... no one doing his girlfriend when I walk in."

"Wow...must've been a boring week for you."

"Yeah, totally." Mark replied sarcastically.

"Anyway, I'm going to bed, Addison is already asleep." He finished his beer.

"Enjoy sleeping, but please warn me if you wanna do more than sleeping." Mark sighed, already knowing he had to go to the chick's apartment.

"What do you want me to come over to your room telling you I'm going to have sex with my fiancée?" Derek raised his eyebrows, putting to empty bottle on the table in front of him.

"Exactly that... Or tell me now, so I can go out."

"Well she's asleep now so you've got a couple of hours."

"Thank you." He feigned an excited tone.

"You're welcome." Derek said, getting up. "You don't have any plans for tonight?"

"Going to a club and coming home with a date."

"Mark I swear if I hear one sound coming from your room you're dead."

"Why?!"

"I heard you and Addison." Mark defended himself.

"So?"

"But you just--!"

"Just what?" Derek asked, clearly amused.

"Oh shut up." Mark gave up

"Anyhow." He got up. "I'm going to bed, enjoy your night."

"You too." He rolled his eyes at Derek.

"I will." Derek called after him, opening the bedroom door soundlessly.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes**

_Chapter 7__ – Once In A Lifetime_

"So, looking forward?" Addison looked at Derek when they drove to her parent's house.

"I can hardly wait." Came the sarcastic response.

"Yeah right."

"I guess that's something to look forward to."

"Yeah and by the way, my dad wants us on different floors."

"Ugh come on! Even when we tell him we're engaged?"

"Totally."

Derek rolled his eyes and sighed. "Why? Does he really think we won't have sex anymore if he separates us when we're at his house?"

"He thinks, or wants to believe, that we never had sex."

"Right...well he sure does have imagination, maybe we should rumple our clothes and ruffle our hair to help him out of his dream."

"Never gonna happen, you don't want him to kill you."

"He'll do that anyway."

"No he won't, just watch rugby with him and be nice. And, if you want me to marry you, come up with a plan to get into my room." Addison laughed. He rolled his eyes and laughed. "Okay, no pressure there."

She raised her eyebrows. "Not?"

"Hmm?"

"Never mind."

Addison sighed when Derek pulled up in the road leading to her parent's house.

"Well we're here...no turning back."

"Yeah, woho." Addison said sarcastically. "Want me to tell them or to take the ring off?"

"Why would you want to take the ring off?" Derek asked confused.

"Then we wouldn't have to tell them right away."

"You don't want to tell them right away?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I just don't know when to tell them."

"Isn't that the whole point coming out here?"

"Yeah." Addison sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking at her.

"Nothing, I'm just really dreading this."

"Hey we're here to announce our engagement to your parents okay, we're not asking them for permission and if we want to sleep in one room we can, we're adults and we're allowed to."

"Doesn't make it any better. Let's just get this over with, okay?"

"Okay." He gave her a smile and leaned forward to kiss her. She kissed him back, capturing his bottom lip between hers. He reached out his hand and tangled his fingers in her hair, drawing her closer. Addison moaned, tracing his bottom lip with her tongue. He parted his lips and felt her hot tongue slide into her mouth so he immediately massaged it with his. She let her fingers dive into his hair, trying to pull him closer, which wasn't all that easy considering they were in a car. Derek moaned softly into the kiss and pecked her lips a few more times when he pulled back.

Addison leaned back, resting her head against the door. He smiled lovingly at her "Wanna go inside?"

"No, but I know we have to."

"Okay then let's go. Besides we pulled up in the driveway 5 minutes ago, we don't want them to think their precious daughter is doing naughty things in a car now do you?" He smirked.

"I'd rather do the naughty things you're talking about."

"Trust me so do I but I love my life."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Your dad...coming out with the axe."

"He won't and they can't see to the driveway anyway." Addison laughed at him.

"Yeah I'm not willing to take that risk."

"Really? Not even for me?"

"Not right now no."

"Too bad and I'm really shocked." She laughed, opening the car door.

"I'm sorry babe." He opened the car door on his side, getting out of the car.

"You ready?" She asked when they were standing in front of the big wooden door.

"As ready as I will ever be."

"Okay." Addison raised her hand and knocked.

"Addison, Derek." Elizabeth said with a big smile plastered on her face when she opened the door.

"Hey sweetie." She hugged her daughter back before smiling at Derek.

"Mom, where's dad?" Addison asked her mother.

"Inside in the living room, come inside."

Addison slowly walked down the long hall, waiting for Derek. Addison took Derek's hand in hers behind her back. "Hey dad." Matthew looked up at his daughter, laid the paper down and walked over to his daughter and her boyfriend. "Addison, great to see you." He hugged her, then turned to Derek. "Derek."

"Mr. Montgomery." Derek said, clearing his throat.

"It's so great how you two get along." Addison rolled her eyes at them.

"Do you kids want anything to drink?" Elizabeth asked, obvious to the tension in the room.

"Yes, something I could get drunk with." Addison sighed, hoping the situation would get easier.

"No, thanks, I have my tea."

"Okay, Derek honey what would you like?"

"Some coffee would be nice." He smiled at Elizabeth.

"Addison would you like some wine or coffee or tea perhaps?"

"No chance I could get Tequila or Martini, right?"

"Do you want to spend the night in hospital?"

"Rhetorical question?"

"Just tell me what you'll have for drinks!"

"A water please." Addison sighed.

"And water you'll get, I'll be right back." She plastered that smile on her face again.

"So, what have you two been up to?" Matthew asked his daughter and soon-to-be son in-law.

"We're getting married." Addison blurted out, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth. Derek closed his eyes took a deep breath, waiting for the demon -excuse me, Mr. Montgomery- to respond.

"You what?!"

Addison bit down on her bottom lip, silently praying for her mother coming back. As on que, Elizabeth walked back into the room, setting down the drinks as she noticed the tension thicker then ever. "What?"

"Addison is getting married." Matthew told his wife looking at Addison and Derek.

"What?" Elizabeth gasped looking at her daughter and then at Derek who was studying the wall behind her. Addison looked at Derek, then back at her parents. "We're uh... getting married."

She looked at her husband at lost for words before putting a fake smile on her face. "That's uh...that's great honey, congratulations!"

"Thanks mom, almost sounds like you mean it." She whispered into her mother's ear. Matthew Montgomery shot Derek a look like he wanted to kill him. Derek looked him back straight in the eye, daring him to react.

"Isn't that great honey?" Elizabeth asked her husband who hadn't said a word just yet.

"You serious? Great? Really? Our daughter getting married at 24?!"

"Matthew..."

"Oh what a surprise." Derek mocked, feeling anger rise in himself.

"Shush!" Addison shot Derek a look.

"Lizzie, it's true! I won't act like I'm happy if I'm not!"

Elizabeth shot him a look and Derek rubbed his hands over his face before looking at Addison. "Shall we just leave?"

"No! We'll stay and daddy, I wanna get married. I love Derek and I need you, and I mean both of you," She turned to her mother. "to accept that."

She put her hands over Addison's hand and smiled at her. "Sweetie we do we just think you're a little young for marriage."

"If that really is your choice, fine, but I'm still not happy about it."

"It is and I can live with that."

"When did this happen?" She asked her daughter.

"Uhh, a week ago."

"A week..." She repeated, taking a deep breath and looked at Derek who was nodding.

"Yeah, so?" Addison gave her mother a confused look.

"That's quick...have you even thought about it?"

"Thought about what mom?"

"About marriage!"

"Yes I did."

"You pregnant?" Her father asked, to him that clearly was the one reason when you had to get married.

"Gee, thanks dad, some people get married even if they're not knocked up."

"Look Mr. Montgomery, I love your daughter and she loves me and we want to spend our lives together. We're getting married whether you stand by it or not."

"Fine, but if you hurt her, I'll hunt you down, just so you know."

Derek smiled slightly. "I won't, I could never do that to her.'' He said and grabbed Addison's hand.

"You say that now."

"Just let it go, okay?"

"Fine."

Elizabeth smiled at the two before looking at her husband. "You have our blessing, right Matt?"

Matthew sighed, looking at his daughter. He knew she wouldn't talk to him again, if he wouldn't say yes. "Yeah, you have my blessing."

"Good." Elizabeth said. "Now when are you two getting married?"

Addison looked over at Derek; they hadn't talked about this yet. Derek gave her a smile before facing her parents. "We haven't thought about that yet, it's all still new."

Addison looked at her mother. "Mom, I'm a little tired, could we go to sleep?"

"Yes, I need to talk to your father anyway." She looked at Matthew.

"Okay." Addison yawned, looking at Derek.

"Hmm?" He looked at Addison questioningly.

"Nothing... you gonna sleep too?"

"Uh...yeah." Derek quickly said. Addison gave her mom a questioning look. "Rooms?" She already knew that her parents wouldn't let them sleep in the same room, so she said it in plural. Elizabeth cleared her throat and looked at her husband, not sure what to answer. Matthew shrugged his shoulders and sat down on the table close by.

"Matthew!" She scolded at his behaviour, sighing. Addison had to laugh, since she could remember her father would rather read the newspaper than talk to people and she couldn't blame him.

"Matthew I think you and Derek need to have a little talk." Elizabeth said sternly, clearly losing her temper.

"Why's that?" Matthew mumbled, reading the politics section.

"Because your daughter is marrying him so put that goddamn paper down!"

Addison gave Derek a look, she knew her dad wanted to read and would get a little unpleasant if he couldn't. When she thought about that, she wasn't that much different.

"We can do that tomorrow."

"Fine." Elizabeth rubbed her forehead, tiredness evident in her face as looked at her daughter. "Both use your room, I don't care I'm going to bed." She said walking out of the room, not in the mood to deal with her husband.

"Night." Matthew said, without looking up. Addison glanced at her father and then at Derek. Derek looked back at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"Night daddy and save me the politics section." Addison said to her father

"I will. Good night you two." Matt looked up at his daughter and her fiancé. Derek looked at Matthew weirdly, not sure if he actually heard right. "Good night."

Addison walked up the stairs, waiting for Derek in front of her old room. He walked up the stairs, looking at Matthew one last time before standing in front of Addison. "Is it just me or was that strange?"

"Yeah, but he's nice to you, be happy... though he and my mom act weird."

"Yeah I don't think I've ever seen your mom like that..."

"Yah, me neither." Addison sighed, she had no idea what was going on with her parents. Derek pulled her to him in a hug. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just... I don't know, they seem off."

"And that surprises you?" He chuckles.

"Not funny." She warned with a smile. "Seems like we get to choose where we sleep..."

"Hmm...That's a hard choice..."

"Wanna sleep with me?" She asked with a wicked grin.

"That's an offer I can't refuse." He smiled mischievously.

"Good." Addison walked through the door, pulling him with her. Derek smiled at her and quickly started kissing her, closing the door behind them. "Hmm." She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. All the thoughts about her parents slipped away. He picked her up until she wrapped her legs around him when he pushed her with her back against the door.

"Ouch, doorknob."

"Sorry." He smiled sheepishly, walked them to her bed.

"Thank you." Addison laughed as she lay down on the bed, pulling him on top of her.

Derek pulled his shirt over his head and quickly put his lips on hers, popping the buttons of her blouse. She ran her fingers up and down his chest, wrapping one of her legs around his waist. He moaned lightly into their kiss, discarding the unbuttoned blouse from her chest. Addison let her fingers find the button of his pants, unbuttoning them, before bringing the zipper down. He moved his lips to her chest, kissing every inch of it as far as her bra would allow him. She moaned softly, throwing her head back against the pillow. Derek started placing wet kisses on the swell of her breasts when he heard someone clearing their throat behind them. Addison jumped up, pulling a sheet up to cover her chest as she looked at her parents in shock. He removed his lips from Addison's chest and turned around slowly where he saw Elizabeth opening her mouth to say something before closing it again. Matthew's eyes were widened; this was more than he ever wanted to see. Elizabeth opened her mouth again. "We wanted to talk to the two of you but obviously you have other things to do."

"Uhh..." Addison had no idea what to say and avoided her parent's gaze. Her dad looked like he wanted to be far away at this moment. Derek slowly moved off of Addison and sat next to her on the bed, quickly closing his pants.

"We're just going to go." Matthew was able to choke out as he walked backwards.

"Yeah..." Elizabeth smiled uneasily and closed the door before Derek started laughing. "God I hate your parents!"

"At least they left..." Addison sighed, putting her blouse back on.

"I guess."

"But that is officially the worst moment in my entire life."

"Really? And I thought Mark walking in on us while I was with my head between your legs was the worst moment in your entire life." Derek said amused.

"It's so not funny! And really? I think my parents are worse..."

"Hmm well I really don't care what they think."

"Well, I do. What would you do if that would happen with your family?!"

"They would probably just laugh and use it for blackmail."

"Yah your sisters." Addison laughed, she couldn't be more mortified.

''They wouldn't care.'' He shrugged.

"Well, we could try and find out."

"You want to get caught by my sisters?" Derek raised his eyebrows and laughed.

"Just to prove you wrong," Addison shrugged her shoulders and laughed.

"Wow I didn't peg you that kinda girl Addison." He smirked, letting his back fall to the mattress.

"So, what do we do now?"

"Hmm come here and I'll tell you."

She lay down next to him, looking at him. Smirking, he settled above her, unbuttoning her blouse again.

"Hmm, you meant that." She laughed, kissing him.

"Don't want to?" He asked her, teasingly pulling away from her kiss.

"I do." She gave him a sexy smirk.

"That's what I thought." He smirked, leaning down to kiss her again. Addison wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her fingers play with his hair. He pulled back from the kiss and smiled at her, looking at her made him realise how lucky he was.

"What?" She smiled, looking up at him.

"Nothing." He smirked slightly. "Can't I look at my beautiful fiancée for no reason?"

"Just asking." She pecked his lips, then laid her head back on the pillow.

"Hmm I love you." He smiled while bending down to kiss her, putting his arms under hers to unclasp her bra. Addison kissed him back, slipping her tongue into his mouth, exploring every corner. He moaned slightly into the kiss, throwing her bra on the bed as he ran his fingers over her nipples. She moaned loudly, not thinking about her parents walking in on them anymore. He traced his kisses down over her throat to her chest, placing wet kisses on the valley between her breasts. Addison's eyes fluttered close as she moved her hips upwards slightly. Lightly he began sucking the skin, running his hands over her stomach, sides and hips. She started tracing invisible patterns on his back, opening her eyes to look at him.

"What?" Derek smiled when he caught her looking at him.

"You're such a tease." She laughed, referring to his hands wandering up and down her sides.

"You love it, admit it."

"I do?" Addison raised her eyebrows at him.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Then I have to tell you that you're wrong."

"Oh really?" He said smiling in an unbelieving tone. "Explain."

"You're not serious, are you?"

"Why wouldn't I be? If my girl doesn't like anything I'm doing I want to know why?" He jokingly said.

"Gosh." Addison laughed at him, she had no idea what she could say. "I just don't like you teasing me and then on purpose!"

"I was not teasing you!" He defended himself. "I was trying to turn you on!"

"I already am turned on." She laughed.

"Right." Derek rolled his eyes at her.

"What?" Addison couldn't control her laughter anymore.

"You're laughing, not turned on."

"Well, now I am, which is your fault because you know I'm ticklish."

"How can it be my fault that your ticklish?!"

"You tickled me."

"I didn't intend to."

"You're such a terrible liar."

"Not!" He tried to say without laughing.

"I'm not lying!"

"You are! First thing your mom told me, you laugh when you lie!"

"Seriously first thing? I thought the first thing she told you about were my handsome looks." Derek smirked arrogantly.

"Yeah, sure, keep livin in the dream."

"I will, you nightmare of my life."

"Admit it, you love being Satan's bitch." Addison giggled.

"I would never." He laughed, not admitting she was actually right.

"Alright pretty boy."

"Shut up!"

"Make me!" She dared him.

"I will!" Instantly he started tickling her sides.

"Derek, stop!" Addison laughed, trying to get away from him.

"Never!" He laughed out when she started to giggle, tickling her only harder.

"Please." She managed to gasp out in between laughs.

"Please what?" He settled over her so she couldn't pull away, still playing his hands over her sides.

In the other room, Elizabeth put down her book and shook her head laughing slightly at the giggles of her daughter and her fiancé. She was happy for them although they might be a bit young but she couldn't get over the fact that her husband couldn't manage do that or at least pretend so.

"You think she's doing the right thing?" Matt asked his wife, looking up from the paper.

"You mean marrying Derek?" She looked at him, slightly surprised he asked this.

"Yes, what else would I mean?"

"How am I supposed to know Matt? It's not like you ever talk to me anymore."

"And what am I doing now?!"

"I think she's doing the right thing." She said sighing.

"How can you be so sure?" Matthew always had been over-protective of his only child.

"I'm not but she loves him." She said with a slight smile. "Besides listen at that." She mentioned to the giggling in the next room.

"True, better than the noise I'd have expected to hear." He sighed, thinking of what they'd just seen, an image he wanted to forget so badly.

"Aww." Elizabeth put her hand over his hands and smiled at him. "Little girls grow up, even ours."

"Sadly they do." He sighed, taking her hand in his.

"It seems like yesterday she was jumping in the pool with her bare ass doesn't it?" She chuckled at the memory.

"And always the embarrassing memories." He laughed.

"Hmm yeah, she'll always be our little girl. No matter what."

"Yeah... But I hope she's not making a huge mistake."

"Yeah, but I've got a feeling she's not"

"Hopefully"

"Yeah" Elizabeth smiled, kissing her husband on the cheek, laughing when she heard Addison screaming 'Stop!'.

"Wanna go over there and make them all awkward?" Matt grinned at his wife.

"Would you?" She chuckled.

"I would, if you would join me."

"Hmm depends on what you would do."

"Go in there and tell them to be quiet and that people in Korea could hear them."

"You're crazy Matthew William Montgomery, you know that?"

"I do and that's why you married me. You in?"

"Always."

"Okay, let's go old girl." He got out of the bed.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth gasped, putting a hand on her hip.

"What?" He put on an innocent face and opened the door for her.

"Did you just call me old Montgomery?"

"You're not the youngest darling."

"Don't you think I know that, it doesn't mean you have to tell me though!"

"Sorry." He laughed at her, waiting that she'd step out of the door. She gracefully walked past him before turning around to face him. "Not a wrinkle, not even one!"

"That's what you think." He chuckled to himself, waking after her to this daughter's room.

"Not even one grey hair!"

"Because you die it."

"Still, I'm a natural redhead, my hair won't turn grey."

"Sure." He laughed as they stopped in front of the door leading to Addison's room.

"Well if you want a new young girl, talk to Derek, I'm sure he can tell you all about the pleasures of it." She smirked, raising her eyebrows. She knew this would get to him.

"Oh just shush Cruella."

"Shut up and open that door."

Matthew opened the door and Elizabeth laughed before she gasped when she saw that her daughter was topless and Derek was pants-less with a noticeable bulge in his boxers. Matthew turned to his wife in shock, his mouth open. Addison and Derek didn't seem to have noticed them yet. Derek sat on top of Addison, running his hands over her body. "Talk dirty to me baby."

Addison just started to say something, before Matt jumped in. "Oh please, don't do that."

Derek gasped loudly and jumped away from Addison, quickly covering her bare chest with a pillow. Addison looked at her parents in shock.

"See, I told you I'd expect different sounds." Matthew chuckled to his wife. Elizabeth covered her mouth to hide her laughter. "Sorry we thought you were playing around, not dirty talking."

"Yeah, enjoy doing that, but please keep it down, the neighbours might hear." Matt walked out of the room. Elizabeth bit the inside of her cheeks before looking at Addison. "I'm really not judging or anything, just please tell me you use protection."

Addison's eyes widened even more, not able to get out a word. She rolled her eyes at her daughter and smirked. "She'll have dirty talk in her parent's house but she's shocked when her mother uses the word protection."

Matthew burst out in laughter. "Just do your dirty talk." He pulled his wife with her.

She waved them goodbye and laughed when she closed the door. "Gosh that was awkward."

"More than that." He laughed. "Talk dirty to me."

"Yeah I never pegged Addison the type for that." She smirked and opened their bedroom door.

"I never wanted to know that she does that."

"Well trust me, they do a lot more."

"And how would you know?"

"Oh come on honey you can't seriously believe she's still a virgin."

"Not after today."

"You thought she was before?"

"I wanted to believe, why? You didn't?"

"Well no...I knew."

"How?!" Matt was shocked and slowly sat down.

"Well she told me." Elizabeth sighed and sat next to him on the bed.

"She what?!"

"Calm down, I was happy she told me, it's better then keeping it a secret."

"Uh, do I wanna know what or when she told you?" He asked carefully.

"Well she just told me afterwards when it happened." She answered simply.

"When?" Matt had a desperate expression on his face, not knowing if he truly wanted to know.

"21." She answered. "Derek was her first."

"That at least is something. But please, let's change the subject."

"I know, she's responsible, she doesn't sleep around or anything so." She quickly added. "What you wanna talk about?"

"Something else." He laughed.

"Like?"

"I don't know." He sighed. Elizabeth laughed. "Well I know one thing we aren't going to be doing."

"And that is?"

"Dirty talk."

"Okay, I'll die." Addison said to Derek.

"I can't believe they came in a second time." He laughed, letting himself fall to the mattress.

"Well, 'Talk dirty to me baby' gosh." She laughed along with him and laid down.

"What?" Derek smirked. "How was I supposed to know they were listening and besides, you love dirty talk."

Addison turned on her side, facing him. "Hmm, yeah, kinda."

"Hmm then do it." He smiled at her.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"Because my parents already walked in here twice."

"Well they definitely won't walk in a third time."

"What do you wanna hear then?"

"Hmm dirty." Derek smiled mischievously.

"Gosh, what exactly?" She moved on top of him.

"Tell me what you'd like to do with me."

"Me with you? Not the other way around?" She breathed into his ear, running her tongue along his jaw.

"Hmm whatever you want." He moaned slightly.

"So, I want you to..." She started tracing patterns on his chest, her lips following her fingers. "I want you to run your tongue over my skin, all the way down my body..."

Derek felt his boxers getting tighter again. "And then?"

"Hmm, then." She rolled onto her back, pulling him on top of her. "Then I want you to go down on me..."

"Hmm really?" Derek smiled, sliding her jeans off of her hips while kissing his way down her chest and over her stomach.

"Hmhmm." She moaned her response.

"Tell me what you want baby." He whispered against her panties. Addison bit down on her bottom lip, trying to verbalize her thoughts. "I want you to take my panties off and the rest you know..."

Derek laughed smugly while slowly dragging her panties down. ''And the rest you know?''

"Come on Derek." She breathed out, clearly impatient.

"What?" He said with an innocently boyish tone.

''Hmmhmm.'' He pouted sweetly.

"Okay... I want you to kiss up my thighs and lick me."

He laughed slightly and looked up at her. "Hmm okay then."

"Pleased with the description?"

"Sure." He slid the panties over her feet, slowly placing wet kisses up and down her legs and thighs.

Addison moaned softly, trying to keep it down. Making his way up her legs he breathed hot air onto her skin, stopping when he made it to her clit. He started placing sweet kisses on the soft tissue before running his tongue over it. "Derek." Addison breathed out, feeling her legs shaking lightly. Derek placed his hands on her hips and began alternating his techniques between licking and sucking her. She took on of his hands in hers, lacing their fingers. He squeezed her hand lightly and continued going down on her, determined to get her to an orgasm. Addison moaned loudly, quickly covering her mouth with her hand, to not let her parents hear anything. He started sliding his hot tongue over her at a more urgent pace, running his fingers over her labia. "Oh god." She moaned loudly, not bothering to think about the noise she made. He knew her parents could probably hear the moans coming from their room but he didn't care, instead he pushed his fingers up inside of her. Addison threw her head back against the pillow, her mouth slightly open in pleasure. He looked up at her and seeing her getting lost only encouraged him more so he started pumping his fingers in rhythm with his tongue. She bit down on her bottom lip, not even feeling the pain of how hard her teeth pressed onto her lip. He started curling his fingers up inside her, moving her hips up slightly as he sucked hard. Addison moved her hips against his hand, desperate to go over the edge. He urgently pumped his fingers in and out of her, breathing hot air onto her. With one last moan she went into a big freefall of pleasure. Smiling, Derek kissed his way up her body, feeling the aftershocks of her orgasm.

Addison was still panting heavily, trying to catch her breath. He smiled, quickly pecking her lips when he fell back against the bed. "Thank you." She breathed out with a lazy smile gracing over her crimson colour lips. "Hmm you're welcome." He ran his fingers over her stomach lazily. Addison turned to her side, facing him.

"What?"

"And that comin from Mr Can´t-I-look-at-my-beautiful-fiance-?"

Crossing his arms over his chest Derek stuck out his tongue at her. Addison kissed him, then pulling back slightly.

"What was that for?" he smiled sweetly at her.

"For before."

"Thanks."

"Well, thank you. Though I'm dreading breakfast tomorrow."

"And why's that?"

"Uhh, you were just here, right?"

"Well yeah, but your parents didn't seemed to be bothered that much."

"You think?" Addison looked at him, she wasn't sure her parents weren't that good with it.

"They were laughing."

"Still." She sighed. "I'm not so sure."

"Yeah but you can freak over that tomorrow, not now."

"Why not now?"

"Because." He laughed. "I'm kind of tired now."

"Okay, sorry for the almost freak out." She laughed and kissed him. Derek put his hand on the back of her head and tenderly kissed. "That's okay, I'm used to it by now." He chuckled and pulled back to lay under the soft flannel sheets.

"What do you mean with you're used to it?" She got up to put some clothes on.

"Nothing, never mind." He closed his eyes and snuggled his face against the pillows. "I would never give up this bed."

"Not even for me?" Addison asked, putting on a white nightgown with pink Dots and trim.

"Well okay just you." He smirked, pulling the blanket up to his nose. "But you're an exception."

"I am?" she turned around, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Hmmhmm." He mumbled, his eyes still closed.

"Night." She quickly kissed him after crawling into bed next to him.

"Night honey." He yawned tiredly, pulling her against him tightly.

"Derek?" Addison whispered into the dark room, nudging him slightly. "You awake?"

"Hmm no." He said groggily, turning around so his back was facing her.

"You are awake."

"I'm not."

"You're talking to your poor fiancée, so, not asleep."

"What do you want?" He grumbled while pulling the sheets over his head. Derek Shepherd was not a happy morning kind of man and waking him in the middle of the night was pretty much the worst thing she could do. Addison pulled the sheet back down. "I am bored." She whined.

"Then go to sleep!" He pulled the sheet back up, wrangling himself further towards the end of the bed.

"I can't sleep."

"Then go stand on your hand against the wall."

"I won't let you sleep, you know that, right?" Addison got up and stood on her hands against the wall. "Happy now?"

"Very." He sniggered while pulling down the sheets so his head was visible "Can you stand like that until morning?"

"Oh shut up, besides that's not helping." She complained, shooting him a look.

"You know that look ain't be working on me when you're upside down." He chuckled "Besides your panties are showing."

"So? You've seen me with less." She laughed, moving onto her feet again.

"I did?!" Derek said, feigning shock.

"Yeah, maybe you were unconscious."

"Maybe..."

"You awake now?"

"Maybe..."

"What does maybe mean?"

"The great Addison Forbes Montgomery doesn't know what the word maybe means?"

"Shut up pretty boy and do something to get me... un" She thought for a second, crinkling her nose slightly. "Un-bored"

"Go sleep...dream of me."

"I cannot sleep!" Addison protested.

"Why can't you?" He sighed, stretching his body under the sheets.

"I don't know, I'm just not tired."

"Try running around the house." Derek said, nearly slipping back into dreamland.

"Derek!" She whined, wanting him to do something.

"Whaaaaaat?" He answered annoyed.

"Entertain me."

"Can't I entertain you in my sleep?"

"No you can't." She pouted like a three year old who didn't get what she wanted.

"Then what in gods name do you want me to do at this time of the night?!"

"I don't know... talk to me or get creative."

"But I'm tired." He pouted.

"Pretty please honey." Addison batted her eyelashes at him.

He looked at her and sighed, finally giving in. "Fine what is it you want me to do to un-bore you?"

"I don't know." She mumbled in response. "Come up with something."

"Hey you want to be entertained then think of something, if not I'm going back to my much needed sleep."

"You don't need sleep. And we could talk, do something else, which I haven't figured out what it is."

"I don't need sleep?" He raised an eyebrow. "I'm the one who has to drive all the way back home while Miss here can sleep in the car."

"We could stay another night." Addison smirked, knowing this would get him.

"What? Are you insane?!"

"If you don't want to, the do something to entertain me." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Like?"

"I don't know, like I said, come up with something."

"Hmm well as long as it doesn't imply you having a deep heart-to-heart with me or me moving from this spot under your ridiculously soft sheets."

"What am I allowed to do then?" Addison furrowed her eyebrows together.

"Everything that doesn't imply the things I previously said."

"Derek." She whined.

Derek rolled his eyes and sighed. "Addison!"

"Yes?"

"Come up with something or I'm going to sleep in your parent's bed, and yes that's how far I'd go for a little quietness."

"You won't ever." She laughed and kissed him quickly.

"Oh I would."

"No, you like me too much." Addison placed kisses along his jaw.

"Hmm it was either that or drug you with your mom's medication, but then I thought she might notice her pills being gone." Derek chuckled, loving the feeling of her lips against his skin.

"Hmhm." She murmured against his skin, running her fingers through his dark hair.

His lips searched for hers and when he found her mouth he softly pecked her lips until she started kissing back. Addison kissed him back fervently, rolling onto her back and pulling Derek on top of her. "Oh let me do the work why don't ya." Derek laughed, his hands stroking her thighs. "Any problem with that?" She whispered seductively, kissing the spot behind his ear. "Hmm maybe." He smiled, his hands now tracing the trim of her short nightgown. Addison pulled his head down for an intense kiss. Smiling, Derek slipped his tongue into her mouth, hiking the garment upwards. She pulled his shirt over his head, taping her lips to his as soon as the fabric had passed their faces. He quickly pulled off her nightgown, leaving her in her panties as his hands immediately wandered over her exposed skin. Addison moaned softly into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to pull him closer. He responded by putting each leg on one side of her body, kissing her passionately. She slowly started moving her hips up against his, moaning softly. Derek started trailing his lips down to her neck, placing wet kisses on her pulse point. Addison arched her back slightly, moving her hips in small circles. Moaning lowly, he started sliding off her panties when her hips were off the mattress. She tugged at his pj pants, trying to take them off. He moved up a little so she could take his pyjama bottoms off, his lips not leaving her neck. Addison took his bottoms off, pulling his head upwards to capture his lips between hers. He started sucking on her bottom lip while letting his hand massage her breasts. She moaned into his mouth, kissing him harder.

"Hmm baby." He whispered through the kiss. "You need to be quiet."

"Why?" She breathed out, starting to run her tongue along his jaw and moving down to his neck.

"Your parents are in the next room." He responded whispering.

"Hmhmm." She murmured against his skin, promising herself to keep it down. He smiled and kissed her again, trying to keep his on noise down. Addison wrapped one of her legs around his waist, pushing herself against him. Moaning loudly, he tried to control himself, spilling kisses over her chest. She teasingly traced the waistband of his boxers with her fingers, running the nails of her one hands down his back. "Hmm." He murmured impatiently at her teasing.

"Tell me what you want babe." She whispered in his ear, smirking to herself. He pulled back slightly and smiled mischievously at her. "Dirty talk?"

"Hmhmm." She responded, looking into his eyes while licking her lips suggestively. He looked at her with lustful eyes before lowering his lips to her ear, breathing heavily. "First I want you to pull down my boxers and wrap your legs around me."

Addison quickly pulled his boxers off and wrapped her second leg around his waist, shifting her hips against his. "And?"

"And." He continued, placing light kisses on her ear. ''Now I want to fuck you.''

"You do?" She raised an eyebrow at him, moving her hips again.

"Hmhmm." He moaned out, almost begging. Addison placed hot kisses on his pulse point, moving her hips back to the mattress. Pulling back slightly he looked intently at her, breathing heavily. She licked her lower lip suggestively. Slowly he slid into her, not breaking their eye contact. Addison had to bite down on her lip, keeping herself from moaning loudly. He started to thrust in her in a slow, sweet pace. "Talk to me baby."

"What do you want me to say?" She was able to breath out through grinded teeth.

"Tell me what you want." He moaned. "What you feel."

"I want you to..." She breathed heavily. "Move faster and stop asking me stuff."

He laughed and did as she said, thrusting his hips faster. Addison moved one of her hands from behind his neck to cover her mouth, trying not to wake her parents, even though a part of her knew they already were awake. He moved away her hand from her mouth, lacing his fingers with hers above her head, as he bent down to kiss her to muffle the noises. She kissed him back heatedly, pushing her tongue inside his mouth while practically slamming her hips against his. Derek moaned loudly into her mouth, massaging his tongue with hers passionately as he moved deeper inside of her. Addison pulled back and gasped for air, she bit her lip while breathing sharply. He kissed the spot bellow her ear, searching for her g-spot. She arched up against him, moaning loudly even after biting down on her lip. He placed his mouth on hers, slipping his tongue into her mouth while frantically thrusting his hips against her. Addison's breathing got shallow and she had to do her very best not to scream in pleasure. He put his lips to her ear and breathed heavily, rocking his hips harder. "I love you so much." This sent her over the edge. Her hips arched up uncontrollably, moaning out his name over and over again. Feeling her climax around him made him come himself. Moaning out loudly, not caring if anyone would hear.

Afterwards Addison still could feel her body shaking, looking up at him with a lazy smile on her face. He smiled back at her, kissing her forehead before falling back against the bed next to her.

"Thank you." She laughed, still trying to catch her breath.

"Hmm you too, you were great." Derek smiled, snuggling against her.

"You weren't so bad yourself, and we woke up my parents, I am guessing."

"Probably." He laughed before pouting at her. "And not so bad?"

"You love yourself, don't you?"

"Hey what's not to love?"

"Gosh." She laughed at so much male confidence.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You're way too arrogant. But you seriously wanna know if you're any good in bed?"

"Uh...yeah." He said slightly unsure, not sure what her answer would be.

"Hmm..." She turned to face him. "Not that I have anything to compare it to, but god yes."

"That's good." He smiled proudly, pecking her lips. "But you're not just saying that right?"

"Derek, really, you are. But again, maybe there are better guys out there." Addison had to force herself to keep the serious face up.

"What makes you say that?" He questioned quietly.

"Well, like I said I have nothing to compare it to, so, I'd say, there could be better guys out there."

"Well too bad for you you'll never find out."

"Oh, I won't?"

"No!"

"We never made up any rules..." Addison bit down on her lip to not burst out into laughter. Derek dropped his jaw in shock at her. "Excuse me?!"

"What?!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Well... we never made up any rules, meaning there are non, so practically, I could sleep with whoever I want to."

He looked at her incredibly. "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"You sayin you didn't know that?" Addison feigned shock.

"What? I don't know what?" Derek asked quickly, his eyes widening.

"That there are no rules."

"We're engaged!"

"That doesn't mean anything." Now she couldn't hold out any longer and started laughing. He opened his mouth to say something before rubbing his face. "Seriously."

"What? You thought I was serious?"

He looked at her sighing. "Well yeah."

"Sorry to disappoint you, you were wrong." She pecked his lips.

"Good."

"Yeah, but it's true that we don't have any rules."

"Why would we need any? I thought we're clear about that stuff."

"We are, just saying."

"I hope so."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"You do?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Uhuh."

"How would you know?" Addison asked, clearly amused.

"I just do." He smiled.

"Prove it... however you want."

Derek moved his face closer to hers, slowly taking her bottom lip between his lips. He closed his eyes and softly sucked on her lip while running his tongue over it. Addison parted her lips, massaging his tongue with her own, while drawing him closer. He put his hand on the side of her face, his fingers stroking her cheek as he slid his tongue against her, exploring her mouth. She moaned softly into the kiss, never wanting him to stop what he was doing. Putting his arm around her waist he pulled her closer. He turned his head to the side, deepening their kiss. Addison slowly let her hands wander down his chest, massaging his tongue with her own. He intensified the kiss while running his other hand over her bare back. She rolled over on her back, pulling him on top. He continued kissing her for a while before slowly pulling back, looking at her. Addison let out a breathy moan from the back of her throat in protest, before opening her eyes. Smiling at her, he pecked her lips a few more times.

"Hmm, you still don't love me more"

"I don't?"

"Nope."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"How?"

"Instinct." She grinned.

He laughed and swirled them around, so she was lying on his chest "You tired now?"

"And no again." She bent down to kiss him sweetly on the lips.

"Seriously? What did I do wrong?" He chuckled.

"You woke me up even more."

"Hmm." He laughed, pecking her lips before raising his eyebrows. "I really am starting to think you're a nymph."

"Only because you made me one."

"And how could I have possibly done that?" He asked amused.

"You still have to ask that?"

"I don't but I do."

"If you know, I don't have to answer."

"Hey I enjoy some ego boosting." Derek laughed.

"Your ego surely doesn't need that." Addison laughed along, kissing him slowly.

"No it does." He answered, kissing her back.

"You're dating me and gonna marry me, that's enough boosting."

"It is?"

"Uh, HELLO?!"

"What?" He laughed.

"You have to ask if dating me is boosting your ego!" Addison feigned shock, well, partially. Derek grinned and kissed her cheek, burying his head in the crook of her neck.

"So you didn't seriously ask that?"

"No I didn't, well I think so." He teased.

"Hahaha, very funny."

"I know, if I'm not going to be a surgeon I could always do stand-up comedian."

"People would throw food at you." She laughed.

"No they wouldn't, unless I told them you're my wife." He smirked at her.

"You realize I could so easily kick you right now?"

"Yeah I'm very aware of that." Derek laughed, putting his hand over his crotch.

"So don't provoke it."

"Yeah yeah yeah."

Addison bent her head to quickly kiss him. He kissed her back before laughing. "Oh god...breakfast is going to be awkward."

"Hmm, great you're reminding me, really, thanks."

"Sorry." He chuckled.

"So, what now?"

"Sleep?"

"Not tired." She sighed.

"Try counting sheep."

"I did.."

"Well try again because I'm too exhausted to entertain you in any other way."

"Okay." Addison moved off him, settling down next to him.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Derek yawned, kissing her cheek.

"Night."


	8. Chapter 8

**A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes**

_Chapter 8 – __So Incredible_

Derek reached out his hand, stroking her cheek. She always looked so sweet and vulnerable when asleep. He smiled to himself, thinking how lucky he was when he started placing kisses over her soft skin. "Hmmm." Addison started to stir, feeling someone kissing her and then slowly opened her eyes.

"Morning beautiful." He mumbled against her skin.

"Hey pretty boy." She laughed. He laughed shortly and looked up at her.

"What?" she asked, looking back at him.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Addison answered, pecking his lips. He smiled and pecked her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer. He smiled and pecked her lips again, teasingly pulling away whenever she tried to kiss him. "You tease." He smirked and pretended to kiss her again, just pulling away before their lips would touch. Addison quickly pulled his head down, kissing him passionately. He laughed and quickly kissed her back.

"Ahhh, now you do wanna kiss me?"

"Hey you leave me no choice."

"And how do I do that?"

"By taping your lips on mine.''

"I won't anymore, if you mind." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I never said I did, did I?" He smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

She kissed him back in response, pulling him tighter. He slipped his tongue into her mouth while wrapping his arms around her. Addison moaned into his mouth, massaging his tongue with hers. He tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss while tugging at her till she was on top of him. She moved her mouth off him, starting to place kisses along his jaw line and neck. Sighing contently, he closed his eyes and waved his hand through her locks, enjoying the feeling of her lips against his skin. Slowly she moved her lips down his chest, running her hands up and down his sides, teasing him. "Hey!" He laughed out, trying to move away. "You just told me yesterday to not tickle you!"

"I was not tickling you!" She defended herself.

"Liar."

"Yeah go on."

"And here I was thinking you wanna discuss this." She laughed and continued dropping kisses along his stomach and lower.

"No I'm perfectly content with this." He managed to quickly bring out breathlessly. She slowly trailed kisses along the insides of his thighs. Derek closed his eyes and moaned lightly.

"Want me to continue babe?"

"Yeah." He breathed out before looking down at her. "But only if you want to."

"What exactly do you want me to do?" Addison wanted a little fun and payback for earlier.

"Do you really have to ask?"

"Hmhmm."

"Blow me."

"Hmm... anything more?" She really had a hard time not laughing, she knew this was probably torture for him.

"Hmm Addison." He whined. "I don't know."

"Fine, don't complain." She laughed and continue kissing his thighs.

"I wasn't." He pouted.

"Yah, you were."

"Not."

"Derek, you were so!"

"Addison please!"

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Stop talking and continue please?"

"I will, I will." She laughed and continued.

"Good." Derek chuckled. She slowly ran her fingers down his stomach and south. He moaned lowly, closing his eyes again.

Afterwards Addison pecked him a few more times, before lying down next to him.

"Thank you." Derek gasped out, still breathlessly.

"You're welcome, hope you enjoyed."

"I thought it was clear I did." He smirked.

"Hmm." He mumbled back something incoherent and kissed her back tenderly. Addison rolled onto her back, pulling him on top.

"I guess it's now time to pay the price for it huh?" Derek laughed.

"What kinda price?"

"For the blowjob."

"What's my payback?" She laughed at him.

"You tell me."

"Get creative babe."

"No you get creative."

"Why me?"

"Because it's you who gets to choose now."

"How about, you just do everything you know I love?" She raised her eyebrows, not really in a mood to choose on her own.

"But there might be things you love that I don't know about."

"Hmm... what could that be?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking."

"Me neither, seriously...You pretty much know everything, but you can try to find new things."

"Hmm I guess I could try." Derek agreed. "But like what?"

"I don't know, seriously."

"Okay." He laughed at her impatience. "I was just askin."

"Hmmhmm."

"I was...I mean we never really talk about that so I was wondering."

"What do you wanna talk about?"

"I was referring to sex."

"Yah, still, what's there to talk about?" She asked carefully and raised her eyebrows.

"Well I don't know..." Derek said vaguely, not sure how to tell her this. "What it may lead us to."

"Okay, you either talk so I'll understand you or just switch the topic."

"Okay never mind." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Derek, seriously, tell me."

"Well...since we're getting married and all..." He began hesitantly. "I guess I was wondering how you think about kids."

"Kids? Like when?" Addison asked carefully, knowing she kinda was on thin ice.

"I don't know...soon-ish."

"You realize that I love you and do want kids with you, but I would like to be at least a resident by then."

"I wasn't talking as is now but Addison, residency is years away."

"Yes, but I want something by the time we have kids, interns don't make money, and having a kid then is just irresponsible and besides, the one staying home would be me then."

"Yeah but I don't want to be 30 by the time we have a baby."

"You saying you would stay home and sacrifice your career?"

"My mom did it." Derek pointed out.

"Did what? Gave up her job? Maybe, but I won't. Seriously, no, nothing to argue about there."

"Well I think there is, why not?"

"Because this is my career. My career! It's everything I've worked for in my life, my dream and I won't give that up."

"It's one year of your life Addison, one year that you would stay at home."

"One year, you know what that means?! I don't want this, I just don't. I don't want a child when we have nothing to offer!"

"You do have things to offer Addison, and I have things to offer."

"And what? We have no money, Derek, please, think about this." She gave him a pleading look.

"I do and I have, I would be working so we will have money. I just want to be able to play with my kids before I get old." Derek sighed, thinking about his dad who died when he was still a kid. Addison sighed, looking up at him. "You didn't think this through. I don't want to be living in a tiny apartment in a bad neighbourhood. This has nothing to do with your father. I just need time."

"Fine." He shrugged.

"Derek, I'm sorry, but please try to understand this."

"I do understand it, but I also know that by the time we're residents we'll be far too busy for a baby."

"No, we won't. I'll take time off work and we'll be fine."

"I will Derek. But I surely won't now."

"I didn't mean now, I meant after finishing med school."

"That's internship, so, no. I want this whole studying stuff to pay off! I will take time off work when we're residents."

"But what's the point then? Just when you're at the high of your career you want to stop? I know you Addison and I know you're not willing to do that."

"I am, because I love you and I want kids with you, but when I'm ready."

"Yeah but we're like 30 then Addison."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing but we wouldn't be as good a parent as we would now."

"And why not?" She was not going to back down and she knew he knew that.

"Because we both would have high demanding careers with long hours and we'd be older!"

"Derek, I don't want kids now and not during our internship, unless you offer to stay home?"

"Why should I stay home?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Because you're the one who wants kids during our internship!"

"You could wait a year with your internship."

"So could you."

"What, have a baby?!"

"No, I'll have the baby and then go work, while you stay at home."

"That's not possible Addison, you know that."

"And why not!?"

"Because, you know it isn't. The father can't stay home instead of the mom."

"No, Derek, NO! Not the old picture again. Either you marry me with knowing that I won't have kids before we're interns or you just don't."

"That's not fair Addison! How can it be?! I want a baby before residency and you're not even considering it!"

"You actually saying you won't marry me if I don't consider it?" Addison looked up at him, unsure what he was going to answer.

"No, no! I didn't say that, you did!"

"No, I said you either accept it or not."

"Still you said it. I just don't want to wait for so many years."

Addison closed her eyes and sighed. "I know, but I'm not ready for this. I'm not ready to give up my career."

"You're right." Derek looked over at her. "You shouldn't give up your career just because I want a baby."

"You're not being sarcastic, are you?"

"I'm not."

She slowly opened her eyes again, furrowing her eyebrows together.

"What?"

"You're not serious, are you?"

"Why do you think I'm not?"

"I don't know, just.." She sighed.

"Just what honey?"

"Just that I know you want kids, but I don't. Not this soon."

"It's your body and your career, I just have to accept that."

"You sure? Because I don't want you to...to marry me if you want to be with someone you can have the life with you want to have." She said silently.

"I'm disappointed to know you don't want kids until later." Derek answered honestly. "I'll admit that, but you are my life, I would even marry you knowing you don't want kids instead of someone who could give me 10 kids but isn't you."

A relieved sigh escaped Addison's chest and she smiled slightly at him.

"So don't worry about it okay." He smiled back at her. "Besides we've got other things to look forward to, like our wedding."

"Yeah, like a vanilla coloured dress." She laughed. He laughed and moved off of her when he realised he was still lying on top of her. "And what am I supposed to wear?"

"A tux." She was slightly disappointed of him moving off her.

"I hate tuxes."

"You have to wear one, it's our wedding! Besides I'm getting cold, sorry, has nothing to do with the wedding..." She pulled the sheet up. He wrapped his arm around her waist and his arm covered her bare stomach and secretly he wondered what it would be like for her to be carrying his baby. "Okay but I'm only wearing one because you want me to."

"What are you thinking about?" She tilted her head to the side and looked at him.

"You."

"And?"

"And nothing."

"Okay." She quickly pecked his lips.

"What time is it?"

"It's almost nine."

"Wanna go down for breakfast? I'm hungry."

"Not really... not after last night." She laughed and really wasn't looking forward to breakfast.

"But I'm hungry." Derek pouted at her.

"Then you go eat." Addison shrugged her shoulders.

"No I'm scared to go down on my own."

"Then stay here with me."

"But then I'll die of starvation."

"Either that or go down there and face my parents."

"Meanie."

"I can live with that."

"Satan."

"Ruler of all that is evil." She corrected him and closed her eyes.

"Ruler of all that is evil." Derek copied her in a mocking tone.

"Don't mock my personality. You're a coward, besides you wanted to talk to me about sex and never did." Addison laughed, wanting to get the subject off her personality.

"So?"

"Nothing, just that I still don't have any idea what exactly you wanted to talk about there."

"I don't know, I was just asking you."

"Asking me what?" Addison was hopelessly confused.

"If there was something you would like me to do or something you wanted to try."

"I don't know... what about you?"

"I don't know?" Derek chuckled "That means: I know exactly what but I don't know if I should tell you."

"Seriously, you go first."

"Hey I asked you!"

"Come on Derek."

"Addi really, I asked you and you clearly have something in mind."

"I told you that I want you to go first."

"But I don't know anything!"

"Oh really?" Addison didn't believe him and raised her eyebrows.

"Hmm well...I would like to hear you talk dirty all through it." He admitted.

"Like what exactly? What I want you to do or something?"

"Yeah like that, and what you're experiencing, you know."

"Okay, worth a try..."

"Now it's your turn."

"Uhh... you know the mirror game?" She asked carefully.

"Uh no...should I?" Derek asked confused, not sure what she meant.

"Copying each others movements in bed."

"How do you do that?"

"Like I kiss your neck and you do the same to me."

"Okay...I can do that."

"You sure?"

"Ya sure."

"Anything more?"

"Hmm maybe like try some new positions?"

"Like what position?"

"I don't know. You read those Cosmo things don't you?"

"I read Q and A and then make fun of the girls who have to ask a magazine and a probably gay guy if they should wear racy lingerie or not."

"Oh that's such a lie." Derek laughed.

"Is not! You suggested it, so you tell me what kinda positions."

"Uh missionary?"

"We usually do that sweetheart."

"Yeah but we could try that one differently."

"Like how?"

"Like outside of bed, I don't know. Any suggestions?"

"I'm lost on this Derek, really, either you tell me or I'll be in the dark forever."

"Uh..." Derek looked at the wall, trying to think of something. "The Spider Web?"

"What's that?"

"Spider Web. Kama Sutra"

"You wanna show me?"

"Uhm okay." He laughed. "Okay lie on your side."

"Okay." She quickly turned to her side, still facing him. He did the same and then picked up her top leg, lying his leg in between hers. "Kinda like this."

Addison looked at him before capturing his lips with hers, slowly pushing her hips forward.

Derek quickly kissed her back before pulling back slightly "You sure you want to try?"

She nodded. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, maybe you wanted to try your mirror thing first?"

"We're in med school, with long holidays, we have time."

He laughed. "Hmm that's right."

"Hmmhmm." She leaned in and taped her lips to his again. He ran his fingers over her back, sucking in her bottom lip. Addison moaned softly into his mouth, pushing her hips forward further. Deepening the kiss, he pulled her closer to him. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, massaging his tongue with hers. He lifted up her leg a little, sliding his hand between her legs to get her hot. Addison pulled away a bit, her mouth opened slightly in pleasure. Removing his hand, he tilted her leg up higher, entering her. She moaned out, opening her eyes to look at him. He gazed back into her eyes while slowly moving his hips. Addison bit down on her lower lip, pushing her hips forward to meet his. He moaned lowly, thrusting his hips a little more faster. She gasped, slightly scratching up his back. He pulled her thigh further to him, thrusting deeper in her. "Derek." She breathed out in a heated whisper. "Addi." He moaned back, rocking his hips against hers quicker. She tightened her legs around his, still staring into his eyes. He moaned loudly. "Hmm talk to me baby."

"I... I feel my skin tingle where ever you touch me, your hot breath on my lips..." She moaned in response. He moaned and moved his head to the crook of her neck, breathing into her ear heavily.

"Oh god... The way I can feel you move inside of me is amazing." Her eyes slipped closed. "Hmm baby." Derek breathed heavily, his hips moving against hers frenzied. "You want me to continue?" Addison wasn't sure if he did. "Yes." He gasped out. "I want you to pull me closer, run your fingers down my stomach." Derek did as told and ran his fingers over her stomach. "Now I can feel my stomach doing little flips, and jolts of electricity running through my body." She breathed out. He moaned again, reaching down for her clit. "Hmm..." Her breathing became shallow. "And now I feel like I'm going to pass out any second." He rubbed his fingers over her in the same pace as his thrusts. Addison bit down on his shoulder blade, feeling herself quiver under his touch. Derek quickened speed once again, trying to pull her over the edge as he could barely hold back himself. She felt herself getting closer and closer, moaning out his name again and again as she came, clenching around him. Derek moaned out her name when she clenched herself around him, taking him over the edge with her. After coming down from her high Addison still could barely breath. Derek pulled out of her, still gasping for air.

"Alternating positions, good idea." She breathed into his ear.

"Definitely." He whispered back, goose bumps showering over his body. She pecked his lips, as soon as she was in full control of her breathing again.

"That was definitely better then breakfast with your parents." He smiled and lazily pulled her closer again.

"Yeah." Addison kissed along his jaw line.

"Hmm I never want to get out of this bed."

"Me neither, but I thought you were hungry." She murmured against his skin.

"I am."

"So, bed with me or food with my parents?" She raised her eyebrows, clearly amused.

"Hmm food in bed with you?"

"Where do you wanna get the food from?"

"You could sneak into your kitchen and get some?" He raised his eyebrows.

"And I'd go down there, all alone, because?"

"Because I never want to leave this bed."

"I won't go down there by myself."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not ready to face my parents after last night."

"Fine, I'll go down with you."

"Thank you." She smiled and kissed him quickly.

"You're welcome." He said and got up from the bed grunting, quickly pulling on clean boxers before throwing his pyjama pants on. Addison quickly got dressed, looking at him to see if he was ready. Derek yawned and pulled her towards him by her waist. "I love you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, before pulling back and opened the door. "I love you too." He responded and stood behind her, wrapping his arms over her stomach as they walked into the hallway.

Before entering the kitchen Addison stopped to see if her parents were around. "Boo." Elizabeth smirked when she saw her daughter peeking her head into the kitchen. Addison jumped, feeling like she was having a heart attack. "Oh god, you scared me to death!"

"Sorry." She laughed and took another bite of her toast. "Feel free to come in."

"Yah." She slowly entered the room, wanting to die. "Hey dad."

"Good morning." Matthew tried not to laugh at his daughter.

Derek rubbed his hand over his face before stretching out.

"Nice rack Derek." Elizabeth laughed, looking at his muscular torso.

"Thanks." He responded sheepishly.

"Aww, always so nice when your wife hits on your daughter's fiancé." Matthew said, looking up from his paper.

"Hey you called me old! Besides, Derek does have a nice rack if it weren't for Addison I'd know what to do." She joked.

"Same they did last night?" He couldn't stop himself from saying this.

"Gee, thanks dad." Addison gathered some stuff in the kitchen.

"Hey it's not our fault you were loud!"

"Worst moment in my entire life." she sighed.

"Hmm he that bad?" Elizabeth asked, trying not to laugh as she knew her daughter wasn't referring to this.

"MOM!"

"Seriously Addison, tell us." Her father winked at Derek, clearly amused. Derek laughed at Matthew and went to stand behind Addison, wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah we want to know, it's a serious problem you know." She played along with her husband.

"You people truly hate me, don't you?"

"No, but really, if you two keep us up all night, we deserve to know."

"Yeah exactly." Elizabeth added.

"We're just gonna go." Addison quickly turned around and walked to the door.

"Aww, Addison, you can tell us things, really."

"Bye." She got the whipped cream, which was pretty much all she could reach.

"Oh whipped cream." Elizabeth put on a sentimental smile. "How cute."

Matthew burst out into laughter as he saw his daughter blush, her face now had the colour of her hair.

"Ignore them." Derek laughed and dropped a kiss on her shoulder. "They're just trying to get to you."

"With success." She answered and quickly made her way up the stairs, towards her old room.

He smiled at her parents and quickly made his way behind her.

"I wanna die." She let herself fall back on the mattress.

"Really?" He asked while shaking the bottle of whipped cream as he settled over her each leg on one side.

"Yah, what are you doing?" She furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"Nothing." He said innocently, throwing her pyjama top over her head.

"Nothing? Really?" She laughed.

"Hmm." He nodded, taking off the cap before spraying some whipped cream on her chest.

"Seriously?" She looked at her chest and then back up at him.

"What?'' Derek asked as he pretended he had no clue on what she meant.

"I'll so need a shower later." She peered up at him.

"Oh no, don't worry about it sweetheart, I'll get it off." He smiled boyishly, licking the whipped cream off of her chest. Addison moaned lowly, her eyes closing. He moved away from her chest, spraying some over her chest to her stomach.

"You realize that will be empty soon?"

"So?"

"Nothing, never mind." She laughed and shook her head.

"We could always search for something else when it's empty...like hot chocolate."

"Explain that to my parents."

"What do you think they think we're doing with the whipped cream?" He laughed.

"I don't even wanna know... maybe we should bring it back down."

"You really wanna go down like that?" He raised his eyebrows, looking at her body.

"Yah, I get your point."

"Yeah now what to do about this..." He smiled sultry.

"Only you can fix that, or a shower."

"Hmm well lets see if I can fix it." He bend down and started to lick up her stomach.

"Mhh." She moaned. "How long are you gonna tease me?"

"As long as it takes." He muttered back.

"Takes for?" Addison breathed out and arched her back.

"For me to get this off of you." He licked up higher, now reached her chest. Her mouth was slightly opened in pleasure, wrapping one of her legs around his. He placed wet kisses on the skin that wasn't covered in whipped cream anymore, licking it off when he reached the skin that was.

"Tease."

"Liar."

"What? Me?" She raised her eyebrows, her emerald green eyes peering up at him.

"No the chick hiding under your bed." He laughed, rolling his eyes mockingly.

"And why am I a liar?" She laughed, keeping herself from glaring under the bed.

''Because you're calling me a tease while in reality you love it.''

"You still are a tease!"

"Okay, if you want me to stop..." Derek shrugged his shoulders and sat upwards, still straddling her body.

"I never said that, did I?"

"Hmm no."

"See."

"Well do you want me to continue or not?"

"I definitely do."

"You sure about that?" Derek played with her, dropping kisses on her chest before looking up at her again. "Because I could just stop if you want me to."

"I am, really. But if you're not, then I'll just shower."

"Then you have to get it off otherwise." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Hmm maybe I should." He smiled broadly.

"Maybe?"

"Maybe..."

"Okay, either stop teasing and thinking or I'll go under the shower, without you!"

"Aww why the rush baby?"

"Derek." She warned, clearly getting impatient with him.

"What?" He asked, clearly amused.

"Okay, getting up now." Addison sat up on the mattress. Derek pushed her back against the mattress and raised his eyebrows. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Showering." She shrugged.

"I don't think so."

"What do you wanna do against it?" She raised her eyebrows challenging at him.

"Not letting you go." He laughed and quickly straddled her hips so she couldn't leave.

"Hmm... and then?"

"And then...I'll tell you about this certain land."

"Uhh what?!" She looked at him in confusion, clearly not getting what he was talking about.

"Well, there's a land called Foreplay and I think you should visit it once."

"Hmm... you should show me and tell me about this land."

"My idea exactly." He leaned down again, licking up the rest of the whipped cream. Addison moaned lowly, arching her back off the mattress.

Derek moved his lips up to hers, letting his fingers play a path over her stomach. She slowly moved her hands down his chest. He smiled and lowered his lips to hers, engaging her in a heated kiss. She kissed him back heatedly, slipping her tongue into his mouth to massage his tongue with her own. He moaned into her mouth, pulling off her pyjama pants. Addison lifted up her hips to let him slide off her bottoms. He smiled and threw them next to the bed, covering her body with his again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer while tugging at his bottoms. He moved up slightly again so she could take them off, immediately reaching for her panties.

"Were we finished with that new positions thingy or not?" She mumbled in between kisses.

"Hmm no there was still something you wanted to try right?" He murmured back against her lips.

"Mirror game?"

"Hmmhmm."

"You realize this has nothing to do with sex, just foreplay, right?"

"I hope so." He smirked.

"Hmmm, so you sure?"

"If it's what you want then yes. You just have to help me though."

"Help you how?"

"You know...with what it is and all, I've never done it."

"Me neither, but it's pretty much just copying each others movements."

"Okay well you start then."

"Alrighty." She slowly started trailing kisses down his jaw, unsure what to do.

"So...I do the same now?" Derek asked, laughing slightly.

"We should do something else, that's weird." She laughed at him.

"Hmm no we should try it if you want to."

"No, some other time maybe."

"Okay." He chuckled and looked at her. "Anything else you'd want to do?"

"Hmm... not that I know of, what about you?"

"Uhm Lusty Lap Dance?"

"What's that?"

"Uhm well you kinda sit in my lap then, straddling me."

"Okay, you can show me somehow." She moved up so that she was sitting.

"Okay." Derek smirked and sat opposite to her, pulling her into his lap. "Kinda like this I guess."

"Hmm, good so far." She pecked his lips and moved her hips against his in a painfully slow pace.

"Good." He smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Addison captured his lips with hers, massaging his tongue with her own. He moaned and pulled her tighter to him. She let her fingers wander down his chest, playing with the waistband of his boxers while trying to get rid off them. He laughed before moving his hips up. "We should do this before next time."

"True." She laughed and moved off him to slide her underwear down her legs.

When they both were free of any garments he pulled her down into his lap again, immediately slipping his tongue into her mouth. Addison slowly lifted her hips before sinking down on him. Derek moaned loudly, pulling back his lips from hers to catch his breath. She kept her hips still, dropping kisses down his jaw. He breathed heavily, grabbing her hips. Slowly he started moving her hips with his hands to help her set a pace. Addison moaned out loudly, starting to move her hips in small circles. He threw his head back, trusting upwards in a slow pace, trying to focus on breathing properly. She sucked on his bottom lip, now moving her hips back and forth. Moaning, he kissed her back, massaging her breasts with his hands. Addison heard steps outside, stopping her movements and whispered. "If they come in now, that is the worst moment of my entire life!"

Derek grunted and closed his eyes, letting his head fall on her shoulder. "Seriously."

"Yeah, we're dead." She closed her eyes, hoping the door wouldn't open any second.

"No I can't believe you chose now to stop."

"What?!"

"You could have continued!" He laughed.

"If you complain one more time I won't continue at all! I just don't wanna have my parents walking in on us, AGAIN!"

"Wow I guess I hit a nerve there."

"Like you'd like your family seeing what my parents saw!"

"I didn't say that, besides your parents will be my family soon anyway."

"Still." She heard steps again. "Okay, this is starting to freak me out!"

"Do you think they might be doing this on purpose?"

"I have no idea... why would they anyway?"

"To make our life hell."

"True..." She started moving her hips against his once again, wishing she still had the key to her door. He moaned again, trying to keep it down as her parents could still be in the hallway.

She clenched all her muscles around him, kissing him to muffle their moans. He kissed her back hard, feeling himself getting even harder due to her clenching. Addison moaned into his mouth, rocking her hips faster and harder. Derek trusted his hips against hers, moaning loudly. "Shhh." She shushed him, not wanting her parents to hear any of this.

"Sorry." He answered sheepishly. "I can't help it."

"Well you have to sweetheart." She kissed his neck and rocked her hips back and forth in a slow pace. He moaned loudly again, trying to shut his mouth when his hand darted down her stomach. "Hmmmm." She let out a breathy little moan, trying to keep it down. His fingers reached for her clit, rubbing circles around it. "Derek." She breathed out, her moans growing louder under his touch. "Shh who's being too loud now?" He smirked, rubbing her faster. "All your fault." She moaned out, throwing her head back while practically slamming her hips against his. He buried his head into the crook of her neck, kissing her shoulder as he felt himself coming closer to the edge. Addison felt her breathing becoming more and more laboured as she clenched every single muscle around him. "Addison." He moaned lowly. "Oh God." She moaned when she felt the bliss of her climax clouding her senses. Derek moaned loudly when he felt her tightening around him, his orgasm washing over him.

Afterwards Addison could still see coloured spots in front of her eyes. He smiled and fell back against the bed, pulling her with him.

"Wow." She breathed out, snuggling closer to him.

"Hmm amen to that."

"I love you." She kissed him softly.

"I love you too."

"I think we should get dressed and go downstairs for a while."

"Oh you think so?" Derek chuckled and looked at her.

"Yeah, I don't want to give them that many reasons to mock us"

"Yeah you've got a point there...I think."

"I do." She got up from the bed to gather some clothes.

"Can you get me some clothes?" He smiled lazily, not getting up from the bed.

"Move your lazy ass out of that bed and get them yourself." She laughed, putting some clothes on.

"Noooooo." He pouted at her. "I don't want to!"

"Fine." Addison grinned at him, throwing him a pink shirt she got him for his birthday, because it actually looked good on him and he never wore.

"Seriously..." Derek looked at the pink shirt and cringed. "You seriously packed that?!"

"Yeah and you look good in it!" She pinned her hair up in a loose bun and smirked at him.

"It's pink Addison! Pink! And for the record, I look good in anything."

"Either wear it or get something yourself."

"I'll rather go naked than wear that." He grunted, getting up from the bed as he put on boxers, jeans and a black shirt.

"Come on, you look good in it!" She whined, leaning against the doorframe.

"Pink is a chicks colour!"

"It's not pink!"

"Oh really if it isn't pink than what is it?"

"It's magenta."

"Which is just a fancy name for pink."

"It's not! It's red with white. So, ready babe?"

"Yes I'm ready, in my fabulous, simple, non-pink shirt." He pointed at his black shirt.

"I still think you look good in the magenta coloured shirt." She laughed and pecked his lips.

"Still. Never happening." Derek laughed, pecking her back.

"Too bad." Addison sighed, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck.

"Hmm right." He chuckled and playfully squeezed her ass.

"HEY!" She protested. "Stop that!"

"Why?" He raised his eyebrows smiling, not removing his hands.

"Because we're gonna go downstairs now."

"So?" He asked, squeezing her ass again.

"Then you have to remove your hands from my butt."

"I don't think I have to."

"And how are you planning on explaining that to my parents?" She raised her eyebrows.

"What's there to explain?" He laughed.

"Very funny." Addison replied sarcastically, turning around to get out of the room. He smirked and slapped her butt when she turned around before walking behind her.

"Stop that or I'll throw all your clothes out and replace them with pink stuff!"

"Fine." He laughed, following her down the stairs.

Addison slowly walked into the living room, looking around if her parents were there. Derek chuckled and pushed her forward so she immediately stood in the living room where Elizabeth looked at her with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile. "Hi mom." Addison greeted, slowly walking in. "Hello." Elizabeth greeted, before looking at Derek. "Hello you too." Derek nodded at her smiling before sitting down on the couch. "Where's dad?" Addison asked her mother, trying to get the subject far away from what her mother was probably going to talk about later anyway. "In the kitchen getting some tea." She looked at the television before looking back at the couple. "Do you want anything to drink like hot chocolate?"

"No, thanks."

"Hello you two, I thought we wouldn't see you until you finished that whipped cream." Matthew entered the room with a mug of steaming tea in his hand.

"Oh..." Derek laughed, looking at Addison. "We already finished with that."

Addison turned red, wanting to be far away right in this moment.

"That's my girl." Matt knew this was killing his daughter, but he had to mock her at least a little. Elizabeth chuckled and looked at her husband. "So much for hot chocolate with whipped cream."

"I'm sorry sweetheart." Matthew laughed at his wife, sitting down next to her.

She laughed along before looking at Addison and Derek amused.

"You love laughing about my misery, don't you?" Addison still couldn't seem to control the shades of red on her face.

"Misery? Hmm it didn't sound like misery."

"I think I have a trauma." She buried her face in her hands.

"Hey if someone needs trauma help here it's us."

"What would you need that for?" Addison looked at her mother, knowing she was going to regret asking.

"Uh for listening to your daughter's moans half night."

"Yah and I'm regretting it."

"That bad? Moans of pain?" Matt had to bite the insides of his cheeks to not burst out into laughter, knowing she didn't mean regretting that.

"Aww sweetie." Elizabeth feigned sincerity, leaning over to put her hand over her daughters hand.

"I wanna be burned at the stake." Addison sighed, giving Derek a help-pleading look. Derek laughed and wrapped his arms around her, rather amused by her parents.

"Seriously Addison, there are people you could see about those problems."

"Hmm your dad is right Addison, like a sexologist."

"Are you ganging up on me or something?"

"Yeah haven't you heard?" Elizabeth pretended to be shocked. "It's 'Pick on Addison day'."

"I've heard of it, but apparently it's every day!"

"It is but usually we don't have the option to celebrate it everyday."

"Yeah, give us a chance to do that now."

"Don't tease her." Derek laughed, kissing the top of Addison's head.

"Thank you, finally someone who's nice to me."

"We heard." Matthew laughed, he couldn't keep himself from making fun of that.

"Matthew." Elizabeth chuckled, slapping her husbands chest playfully.

"You know, I like you better when you're fighting."

"Why?" She asked her daughter confused.

"Because then you don't have time to make fun of me." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Well if fighting would be all that we're doing then you wouldn't be sitting here."

Matthew laughed at his wife's comment.

"That makes me vomit a little bit in my mouth." Addison grimaced in disgust.

"Speaking of that." Elizabeth began. "Are we ever going to get a mini-Derek or Addison?"

"I'm in med school mother."

"I was aware of that daughter." She laughed. "I meant in the future."

Addison looked at Derek, not sure what to say. She knew the answer was yes, but still.

"Somewhere in the future." Derek answered for her.

"Somewhere as in when we're both dead so your kids will never find out about whipped cream and dirty talk?" Matt raised his eyebrows at them.

"No somewhere in the nearer future than that." He said, looking at Addison. "Or at least I hope so."

"Yeah, residency."

"Well, then your kids will hear about that."

Addison turned to Derek. "We'll never ever have kids!"

"Aww I can already picture the two of you having a baby." Elizabeth said with a dreamy smile on her face.

"Seriously, you're scaring me mom!"

"What?!"

Matthew padded his wife's thigh. "Give them time."

"I will I was just sayin!"

"And you will not mention whipped cream and/or dirty talk ONCE!"

"Where's the fun in that?" Matt asked his daughter laughing.

"Yeah and how are you going to stop us?" Elizabeth dared.

"You won't see the kids." Addison answered simply, shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh Derek would never let that happen honey."

"I have my ways." Addison laughed.

''Care to elaborate?'' Derek said excited.

"I think you should do that later, in private." Matthew smirked at them and then wanted to take a sip of his tea, realizing it was already gone cold.

"Who else knows about your engagement?" Elizabeth wondered. Addison furrowed her eyebrows together, looking at Derek ."Mark and Sav... Anyone else?"

"Not me." Derek shook his head. "I didn't know you told Savvy."

"I need a maid of honour after all."

"Yeah but you just didn't tell me that you told her yet."

"Sorry, she called and asked how I am, what was I supposed to say?"

"I'm not saying you shouldn't have said it, I just said that you didn't tell me you did."

"Sorry I didn't, just kinda forgot about it."

"Anyone else you've forgotten to tell me about?" Derek asked amused.

"Not funny, I'm not THAT chatty!"

"Sure." Matthew laughed at his daughter's comment.

"You kind of are babe." Her fiancé smiled sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders.

"I am not! I don't talk all that much!" Addison crossed her arms in front of her chest and pouted.

"Really Matthew I swear." Derek laughed and looked at his soon to be father in law. "If she's talking to me on the phone I could just lay it down, do something else and pick it up half an hour later and she won't notice."

"That's not true!" She slapped his arm and shot him a dirty look.

"Hmm if you say so." He chuckled, looking at her.

"Seriously you all have to hate me!"

"Addie, if it helps you, your mom's the same." Matt chuckled, moving a little away from his wife, knowing this comment could kill him.

"I AM not!" Elizabeth yelled offended. Matthew chuckled and started laughing at her. She looked annoyed at her husband and tried to make him stop as she slapped his arm. "You stop that now Montgomery!"

Addison looked at Derek in shock and whispered. "Oh my god, we're turning into them!"

Derek looked back at her parents before looking at her and laughed. "In that case I never want to have kids!"

Addison laughed at his comment and inched closer towards him. He smiled leaned in forward and pecked her lips. She quickly glanced at her parents, who were wrapped up in their argument and the taped her lips to Derek's. Derek tangled his hand in her hair, slipping his tongue in her mouth.

"Okay, kids, really!" Matthew's voice startled them. Derek broke off the kiss and looked at Matthew. "Really am I not allowed to kiss her or something?"

Addison laughed, mostly out of embarrassment. Derek rolled his eyes and looked back at Addison, smiling smugly as he taped his lips on hers again, daring anyone to do something. She pushed against his shoulders, pulling back from the kiss and whispered. "Later."

Matt shook his head and gave his wife an amused look. Derek gave her a mischievous smile and Elizabeth laughed. "I heard that Addison!"

Addison's face turned into all different shades of red, her father's laughing didn't help at all.

"I feel sorry for that room mate of yours." Her mother smirked.

"Gee thanks mom."

"I feel sorry for the bed." Matt smirked at his wife.

"Yeah that thing must've suffered a lot." She laughed back at him.

"I think I'll just go upstairs again." Addison said uncomfortably.

"Oh sweetie we're just teasing you." Elizabeth smiled.

"Can't you just wait to tell my family?" Derek rolled his eyes, already imagining what his mother and especially his sisters would say.

"Yeah, I truly wanna die now." She sighed.

"Any plans for today? And I already am avoiding to say tonight."

"Hmm I have no idea." Derek answered, looking at Addison. "You have any plans?"

"Nope, not at all. What about you guys?" she looked at her parents, hoping

"Well your father and I are going to Beverly's party, you remember her right? That horrible woman." Elizabeth began before drifting off. "Anyway, you two could come too?"

"Uhh, no thanks and if she's horrible, why are you going?"

"Yeah, why are we going Lizzie?" Matt questioned, he hated putting on a tux and talking to those snobby people.

"Because." She said obviously. "We pretend we like them!"

"And why do we do that?"

She sighed and looked annoyed at her husband. "Because that's what we do, besides where else should we get our gossip from?"

"Well, when are you leaving?" Addison interrupted them, sensing a looong discussion to come while she laced her fingers with Derek's.

"You can have sex around 8, as that is probably the reason why you asked me when we were leaving anyway."

"Mom! it's not the reason why I asked, just that it's five and those dinner parties usually begin at around 6."

"It does start at 6."

"Then you should get ready sweetheart, put on that make up." He looked at Derek. "Seriously, you'd be shocked how she looks without it."

Elizabeth slammed her elbow into her husbands chest, angrily. "I look fine without make up thank you very much and hasn't your mother ever taught you that being on time is lame."

"Ouch and you do need to get ready!"

"Fine." She sighed and got up. "But don't expect me to talk to you."

Matt rolled his eyes at her. "So I don't have to go?" He asked hopefully.

"No you do."

"Well, it was worth a try." He sighed and got up too.

"Pussy." Elizabeth muttered under her breath, getting up the stairs.

"Chicky chick." He replied, climbing up the stairs behind her.

"Ass." Came the response

"Don't be mad honey, I was just kidding."

"I know but I wasn't, you really are an ass."

"And why's that?"

"No one knows, it's just a given fact."

"Liz, seriously."

Addison tried to hear what her parents were talking about, but couldn't.

"What?"

"Don't act like that, I'm sorry."

"Can you hear what they're sayin?" Addison looked at Derek questioningly.

"Hmm no." Derek shook his head.

"Oh yeah sorry for what?"

"Damn!"

"For saying you need make up." Matt sighed, looking at his wife.

"Do you really mean that or are you just saying that?" She crossed her arms over her chest, looking at him.

"I really am sorry, you don't need make up and I was just kidding."

"Okay then." She sighed and looked at the floor. "I know that I'm older but that doesn't mean you need to remind me of that every second of the day okay."

"I know, I'm sorry, okay?"

"Okay." She smiled slightly. Matthew quickly pulled his wife into a hug.

"And what do we do now?" Addison asked Derek.

"Hmm we could do whatever you want to."

She yawned. "I have no idea what to do."

"Too bad 'cause I do." Derek smirked.

"And what babe?"

"Well…" Derek began, starting to kiss up and down her neck. Addison moaned lowly "Here? seriously?"

"Hmm." He mumbled, pulling her into his lap.

"What if my parents come down?"

"The chance is bigger they would catch us if we went upstairs."

"Why?"

"Because you're loud." He laughed.

"I'm not!" She protested.

"Believe whatever you want babe."

"Hmhm." She fused her lips to his, hoping her parents wouldn't come down the stairs any time soon. He slipped his tongue in and let it duel with hers while his hand wandered under her top. Addison moaned lowly, quickly pulling his shirt over his head.

"Someone is in a rush." He chuckled.

"My parents could come down any second." She explained.

"Hmm yeah." Derek smiled and started bringing down the zipper of her jeans, not having the will or patience to take her top off. She laughed at him and moved her hips upwards, making it easier for him to take her pants off. He took her pants off as skilled as possible, quickly kissing her again when it was discarded on the floor. Addison laid on her back, pulling him on top of her while unbuttoning his jeans. He was careful not to break the kiss, unclasping her bra from under her top. She slid his jeans down his legs, kissing him harder. Derek kissed her passionately for several seconds before pulling up her top. As soon as the fabric had passed their faces Addison glued her lips back on his, trying to move off his boxers.

"Can you get it babe?"

"Not really." She laughed.

"Okay hold on." He laughed along and took off his own boxers.

"Thank you." She kissed him again, this time more passionate.

Through the kiss he quickly took off her panties, throwing them next to the couch. Addison wrapped her legs around him, drawing his body closer to hers. He continued kissing her intently as he slowly entered her. Addison moaned into the kiss, lifting her hips slowly to meet his. His hands grabbed her hips, trying to set a steady pace. She pulled away from the kiss and gasped for air. He moaned lowly and kissed her chest while rocking his hips against her. Addison arched her back off the sofa, her pelvic bone meeting his. He started kissing her breasts, increasing their pace. She moaned rather loudly, feeling herself coming closer to the edge. Derek kissed her, muffling their moans, not thinking for one second that they were on her parents couch. Addison rocked her hips back and forth, meeting his as she moaned into the kiss. He breathed heavily, trying to make her feel as good as he felt. She threw her head back against a pillow, biting her lip to keep it down. He smiled down at her, breathing out a heavy "I love you" as he continued moving in and out of her. "I love you too." She moaned back, taping her lips back to his as her orgasm crashed over her. Derek moaned loudly when he felt her muscles contract around him, bringing him to his climax.

Once she was coming down from the high she had just been experiencing she placed a few hot kisses on his pulse point.

"That was amazing." He breathed out.

"Hmhmm, but let's get dressed quickly, k?"

"Okay, okay." He laughed. "Talking about a quickie."

"Yah, sorry all about the sex." She shrugged with a smirk and got dressed again. He grinned and put on is jeans after sliding on his boxers. "Hey if there's one thing I wouldn't mind, it's that."

Addison quickly pulled her shirt over her head and pecked his lips. "Good."

Derek smiled at her and kissed her lips again, his torso still bare. Matthew cleared his throat behind them. "Well, I just wanted to let you know that we're leaving but apparently you're busy."

Derek pulled back and gave him a cheesy smile. "Well have fun at the party."

When Elizabeth came down the stairs in a floor length green gown she looked up at Addison and Derek, she rolled her eyes and sighed. "Please tell me Derek spilled something over his shirt."

"Yeah and that's why Addison has her shirt on inside out." Matt replied and Addison quickly looked down herself and realized he was right.

"You look great mom." She said, not knowing what else to say. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and smiled. "Although you're only saying that to change the topic, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"We weren't THAT bad, were we?" Matt looked at his wife, referring to Addison and Derek's sex habits.

"Oh god no, I'd be sore all over!"

"Yeah, does it hurt a lot?" He had to keep himself from laughing out loud and now turned to Addison and Derek, his daughter turning red again.

"It has to!" Elizabeth responded. "I'm surprised you aren't knocked up with triplets yet."

"Or have a pulled muscle. But seriously, you're not pregnant or anything?"

Addison only could shake her head in response, not able to get out any words.

"We do it safe." Derek grinned and wrapped his arm around Addison's waist.

"That's great, but don't break the bed or anything." Matthew bit the insides of his cheeks, trying to keep a serious expression on his face.

"Or any other furniture for that matter."

"Yeah, listen to your mommy and be a good girl." He smirked at his daughter and knew she wanted to be far away right at this moment.

"Well that would be a first." Elizabeth laughed and put on her coat. "Let's go Montgomery."

"Don't make me a grandfather yet!" Matt said, looking over his shoulder and then walked out with his wife.

Derek shook his head and laughed. "Were they always like that?"

"Uhhh, no, usually my dad would've killed you and they're not always THAT bad..."

"Oh really, they've done nothing but that since we arrived!"

"I know! I hate it!"

"Well it's better then having your dad throwing ugly stares at me."

"Yeah, but the comments are pretty embarrassing." Addison sighed and took her shirt off, to pull it on the right way this time.

"Still... And your 'We're doing it save' comment wasn't necessary."

"They were asking if you're pregnant!"

"Still..."

"Still what?"

"I don't know... just weird situations we're getting into."

''Yeah well...that's what you risk if you have sex on your parents couch.''

"Okay, yeah that's true but it was totally worth it."

"Hmm glad you think so."

"Me too." She quickly captured his bottom lip between hers, lightly sucking at it.

He pulled her closer and kissed her back, running his hand through her hair.

"Wanna go upstairs?" She mumbled in between kisses.

"Yeah." Derek breathed against her lips.

"Good." She gave him a sultry smirk and got up. He got up too and kissed her neck as they walked towards the stairs. "Do you think we have to much sex?"

"Wanna have less?" She turned around and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Most definitely not." He answered quickly. "I was just wondering."

"Well, I'd say we're having a healthy amount of sex."

"Hmm yeah." He mumbled, walking her up the stairs.

"Besides I can't resist you." She laughed and pushed the door to their room open.

"Hmm." He gave her a sexy smirk. "The feeling is completely mutual."

"You think so?" She asked, turning around with her body leaned against a wall.

"I know so." He responded walking over to her.

"Good."


	9. Chapter 9

**A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes**

_Chapter 9 – Viva La Vida_

"Is there still something left of that whipped cream?" He asked kissing her neck.

"Hmm... I think so, let's go look."

"Okay."

She quickly made her way out of the room and back down the stairs. After several minutes she still didn't come back up and Derek started to grow impatient so he decided to go down stairs and look for her. "Baby?"

"Here." She called out from the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" He asked confused while he made his way to the kitchen.

"No whipped cream here so I'm looking for something else." Addison turned around to face him.

"Anything else in there?" Derek went to stand behind her.

"Nope." She shook her head and she turned around so her back was against a wall. He leaned in to her and gave her a mischievous look before kissing her. Addison kissed him back at an instant, threading her fingers through his dark hair. Derek kissed her back passionately, hoisting her up against the wall.

"What are you doing?" She questioned in between kisses.

"What do you think I'm doing?" He mumbled back.

"Something we shouldn't be doing in my parents kitchen."

"And what about that couch?"

"Tempting, but people can look through the windows, last thing I need is my mom finding out that we had sex on her table from some woman at her tea parties."

"It's dark outside." Derek explained, not willing to give up.

Addison shook her head in response. A sentence like 'hey, I saw your daughter having sex on your couch' was the last thing she needed her mom to hear.

"We could close the curtains?" he pointed at the open curtains in front of the small kitchen window.

"Fine." She laughed softly, knowing he wouldn't give up before he would get his way.

"Yay." Derek laughed, pecking her lips before walking over to the window where he closed the curtains.

"You're happy now, aren't you?"

"Frantic with joy." He joked.

"I'm gonna marry a nymph." She sighed dramatically. He gasped before laughing at her. "I think it's the other way around babe."

"Nuh-uh!" She laughed, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Uh yeah.."

"Shut up! You know that's not true."

"Sorry to disappoint you sweetie but it is true." He chuckled.

"I so don't need to have sex with you!" Addison laughed and turned around to get some cookies.

"Hmm I think you do." He smiled and made his way over to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind. She knew he was right, but didn't want to give up, so she took a bite of her cookie. "Nope."

He grabbed the cookie out of her hand and took a bite of it. "Yes."

"HEY! That was the last chocolate chip cookie!" She pouted and turned around in his arms.

"Aww really? That's too bad."

"I don't get why I'm marrying you, eating my cookie and telling me I'm a nymph."

''You do because you love me.''

"True." She sighed, knowing she was either going to buy those cookies tonight or bake.

"So..." He began, smiling. "Want me to show you how much I love you now?"

"Hmm, who's the nymph now?"

"Not me, I just want to...show you how deeply I love you."

"Sure you do." She laughed and brushed her lips over his.

"Hmhmm." He murmured, wrapping his arms around his way as he led them to the kitchen table.

"Table? You serious?" She mumbled in between kisses, feeling the table behind her.

"Yeah." He replied, hoisting her up the table while kissing her. "Hmm." She sat on the table, wrapping her arms around his neck to draw him closer. Derek smiled and placed butterfly kisses on her chest while unbuttoning her jeans. Addison moaned softly, leaning back on the table and pulled him with her. When he threw her jeans on the ground he climbed on the table, resting his knees on each side of her body as he began to take off her top. She pulled his shirt off, throwing it to the ground to mingle with her jeans. He tugged at her shoulders before unclasping her bra. "You shouldn't wear a bra." he grunted. "And why not." She laughed at him as she sat up slightly, her fingers searching for the button on his jeans. "Because it only takes longer." He explained throwing her bra on the ground. "Actually, you shouldn't wear clothes at all."

"At my parent's house, sure babe." She rolled her eyes at him and pushed his jeans off his hips as far as she could.

"I'm serious." He took off his own jeans. "It's no point putting them on just to be taking them off few minutes later again."

"You love taking off my clothes." She teased, lying back down on the cold table.

"You've got a point there." Derek nodded, sliding down her panties.

"Hmhm." She taped her lips back to his, slipping her tongue inside his mouth. He massaged her tongue with his, letting her lacy panties fall to the floor as his hands found her chest. Addison moaned softly and let her fingers dance along the waistband of his boxers. He moved his lips to her neck where he placed wet kisses on her skin while his hand massaged her breast. She threw her head back against the hard surface of the table and pushed his boxers down.

When his boxers hit the ground he picked up her right leg and swung it over his shoulder while he entered her. Addison moaned loudly and squeezed her eyes shut. He started thrusting his hips immediately, while letting his hands massage her thighs. She arched up, pushing herself further inside of him. Derek moaned out in pleasure as he closed his eyes, pushing himself deeper inside of her. "Oh god." Addison moaned, feeling herself coming close already. He breathed heavily and felt tension built up inside of him while he began rocking his hips urgently. She felt as if she'd pass out any second and pushed her hips upwards, meeting his. Derek moaned loudly, slamming his hips against hers. Addison felt her body quiver and her skin tingle as she lost control of her body, her climax hitting her hard. He breathed heavily, thrusting until he felt himself orgasm. Afterwards she was still panting heavily. "That was fast." She laughed at him.

"No, you were fast." He chuckled while pulling out of her.

"You're the one to talk."

"Who me?"

"Hmhm."

"What do you mean?"

"You're not offended are you?" She asked, an amused look on her face as she sat up on the table slightly.

"Uh...that depends on what you are talking about."

"Never mind."

"No seriously, I want to know what you're talking about."

"Never mind, okay?"

"No!" Derek said sternly as he sat up straight.

"Just forget about it, I was kidding."

"I don't believe you."

"I was."

"Hmhmm..." Derek nodded unbelievingly while he looked at her, still offended "For the record, you always come first, always."

"I know." She laughed and quickly kissed him.

"Always." He continued ranting. "So you have no case in telling me that I'M fast if you come first because that just makes you fast, not me."

"You can't let this go, can you?"

"There's nothing to let go on because it's not true."

"Why are you so upset about this?" She didn't get his behaviour, at all.

"Because Addison!" He said frustrated. "How would you feel if I would tell you you're fat?"

"I didn't say anything like that."

"No you didn't, what you said was worse."

"And what exactly did I accuse you of?"

"Of being fast!"

"This time we both were." She shrugged and didn't get why this affected him so much. He looked at her for a few seconds, running his hand through his short black curls before moving off of the table. "Fine."

"I'm sorry baby, but I don't get what the big deal is."

"You don't say such things Addison." Derek wiped his boxers off the floor and put them on. "I'm not telling you about cellulite either."

"What? I don't have that!"

"Oh right sorry, I forgot you were the always perfect Addison."

"Derek" she sighed "I didn't mean what I said."

"Then why do you say it?"

"I was joking."

"It wasn't funny."

"I'm sorry."

"Okay."

"Okay?" She raised an eyebrow, not sure if he really was okay.

"Yeah okay." He said again.

"Still sorry and FYI, you're good in bed." She jumped off the table and started to put her clothes back on.

"Okay." He turned to her and kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

"For?"

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"So, what now?"

"I don't know."

"Me neither... how come we're so boring?" She sat back down on the table.

"I don't know.'' He said again.

"We could: A: talk, B: watch TV and now I have no more suggestions."

"We could rent a movie?"

"Good idea, what do you wanna rent?"

"I don't mind, as long as it's not some chick flick."

"Moulin Rouge?" Addison suggested, knowing he loved that movie deep down.

"If you really want to." He shrugged casually.

"Come on, you love that movie." Addison teased.

"I do not!"

"Yes you do, you cry at the end every time sweetie."

''I don't, guys don't cry.''

"Yeah, sure they don't." She kissed him quickly, before making her way out of the kitchen. He sighed and pulled on his jeans and shirt before walking into the living room.

"Renting movie or staying here?" She asked after looking outside, it was pouring rain.

"Hmm yeah maybe we can better watch some TV."

"Yeah." She laughed and plopped down on the sofa. Derek grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, sitting down on the sofa.

"What do you want to watch?"

"Dunno, you?" He asked, looking at her.

"I have no idea."

"Hmm...come sit closer." Derek said as he noticed they both were pretty much sat on the opposite of the couch. Addison did as he said and moved closer. He propped his feet up on the table in front of him and hugged her closer.

"Still no idea what to watch?" She snuggled a little closer.

"No." He answered and started flicking the channels. Addison laughed at that and closed her eyes.

"You're not going to sleep are you?"

"No, just waiting for you to find something."

"I don't think anything is on..." Derek said just as he flipped through a sport channel which was currently broadcasting a baseball match. "Baseball!"

"NO!" Addison's head snapped up.

"There's nothing else on babe."

"Then turn it off."

"No I want to watch this." He replied, totally engrossed by the match

"Oh god." She sighed.

"Come on!" He said loudly at the TV, moving so he was sitting at the edge of the couch.

"You choose baseball over me?"

"Hmm what?" He asked uninterested, his eyes not leave the game.

"I'm going to bed." She got up.

"Okay." He replied, not really hearing what she said.

"And then I'm gonna call up Jason, who I've been having an affair for months now." Addison wanted to test how much he was listening to her.

"Hmhmm." He nodded, not looking at her.

"And we're gonna have earth shattering sex."

"Yeah." He answered, forming his hands into fists as the excitement grew in the game. "Come on, come on!"

Addison was shocked by his answer. "I've been cheating on you for like ever, with about 12 different guys, sex drugs and rock 'n roll." She tried one last time.

"Damn." Derek slapped his forehead when the other team scored before he realised Addison was looking at him. "Huh what?"

"You just nodded when I told you I was gonna call the hot guy who I've been having an affair with for months."

"What?" he asked confused.

"You don't really listen to me, do you?" She asked with an amused look on her face. He shrugged and gave her a sheepishly smile. "It's baseball."

"I know, night." She brushed her lips over his.

"Wait you going to bed?"

"I told you that!"

"Oh...why?"

"I don't like baseball that much."

"No I'll turn it off, we were supposed to have the night to our own so don't go to bed please."

"No, you can watch your game."

"Addi I don't mind, really."

"But you can if you want to. I can just take a bath."

"No sit down, we'll watch something else."

"Seriously, I don't mind."

"Baby please..."

"What?"

"Stay."

"Okay, you sure about the game though?"

"Yeah, there are few things in life more important than baseball." He grinned. "And one of those few things is you."

"I feel honoured." She laughed and sat down next to him again.

"Hmm." He pulled her closer so she was lying against him when he started flicking the channels. "Just say stop."

"We can watch baseball."

"No we don't because my fiancée doesn't like baseball."

"I'm fine with watching it babe."

"We can just watch a movie you want, really."

"You choose."

"Why me?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Because I actually don't care as long as I'm spending time with you."

He smiled at her and tenderly kissed her lips for several seconds before pulling back. "I love you."

"I love you too." She captured his lips with her own again. He softly kissed her back, trying to let her know how much he loves her through the kiss. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to bring him closer. He rested his hand on the back of her head while deepening the kiss. Addison lowly moaned into the kiss, massaging his tongue with hers. Derek pulled her into his lap, his tongue slowly duelling with hers. She slowly leaned back, pulling him on top of her. He grinned and looked down at her. "Again?"

"If you don't want to, then not."

"Never said that."

"Good." She taped her lips to his again.

He ran his hand over her torso and grunted. "Ugh clothes."

"That bad?" She laughed as she slipped his shirt over his head once again.

"Yes." He pouted, taking off her top.

"Sorry babe." She whispered into his ear and started to kiss his neck.

"Hmm." He mumbled in response, taking her bra off. Addison let her fingers travel down his stomach, unbuckling his belt. He moved down and unbuttoned her jeans, taking them off. She quickly pushed his jeans down as far as she could. He shrugged his jeans off and moving up north again, spilling kisses over her bare stomach. Addison moaned loudly, wrapping one of her legs around his hips to pull him closer. He covered her lips with his while running his fingers up and down her thighs. She kissed him back, pushing her tongue into his mouth, massaging his. He kissed her passionately before moving his lips down her neck to her chest. "Hmmm." She moaned softly, closing her eyes. He trailed his lips from her chest to her stomach, slowly taking down her panties. She raised her hips a little, so he could take her panties off.

He slid down her panties and opened her legs a little wider, moving down his face.

Addison moaned in anticipation, biting down on her lip. He lowered down his lips, running his tongue in circles around her. "Derek." She called out in a heated whisper, clutching on his shoulders. He continued running his tongue in circles, barely touching her clit before moving his tongue in figure eights. Addison moaned loudly and arched her back, pushing herself further into him. After several seconds he started softly sucking. "Oh god." She moaned, tugging on his hair. He lifted his head up and looked at her. "Hmm?" She quickly taped her lips back on his. He broke away from the kiss. "You don't want me to finish?"

"No." Addison laughed before capturing his lips with hers again.

"Why not?" He leaned back again.

"Just because."

"You didn't enjoy it?"

"I did, but I'd enjoy something else more."

"Like?"

"You know what I mean." She whispered into his ear, brushing her lips over his neck.

"Hmm maybe." He breathed, closing his eyes. Addison moved her lips down, running her tongue over his neck. He moaned lowly and moved closer to her. She slowly ran her fingers up and down his chest, moving her hips up against his. Derek captured his lips with hers, kissing her deeply. Addison moaned into the kiss, letting herself fall back on the sofa, pulling him with her. He settled himself on top of her, moving his lips to her neck. "Hmmmm." She breathed out, burying her head in the cushion. "You sure you don't want me to continue babe?" He whispered against her skin. "Hmhmm, I am."

"Why?"

"Because I enjoy this more." She fused her lips to his again, kissing him sensually.

"Kissing?" He asked confused while pulling back.

"Yeah, for girls, it's as important as any part of it."

"Uhm...kay." He said weirdly, knowing that in the guy world, it definitely was not.

"I know you don't agree."

"Not really no."

"What's the most important for you then?" She laughed at him.

"Uh…the deed."

"Then do that." Addison rolled her eyes.

"Why the rush?" He laughed. "I though I was getting you there and then you want to kiss instead?"

"Do what you want." She shook her head and laughed.

"I won't do it if you don't want me to."

"I do want you to!"

"You just said you liked kissing better!"

Addison rolled her eyes and let herself fall back on the sofa.

"What?"

"Nothing." She laughed.

"Has anyone ever told you you're annoying?" He chuckled.

"Yah, you, but you love me for it." She grinned up at him.

"You think so?"

"Hmhmmm."

"Okay." He laughed.

"I love you."

"I love you too babe."

"See, you love me for being annoying." She smirked at him.

"Believe what you want."

Addison laughed and kissed him sensually.

"Now do you want me to continue or not?" He mumbled between kisses.

"Continue please." She moved her lips to his neck, sucking lightly.

"You sure? Because we could just continue the kissing thing if you want."

"Kissing thing, how romantic." She said sarcastically and laughed. "But yeah, I'm sure."

"But you just-" He said confused, the one moment she was telling him she liked kissing just as much and now she was being sarcastic about it.

"I just what?"

"Never mind."

"Okay." She taped her lips to his again. He pecked her lips a few times before trailing his kisses down. Addison moaned lowly, her eyes drifting shut. He placed wet kisses over her stomach, opening her legs wider before flicking his tongue over her clit. "Oh god." She mumbled, biting down on her bottom lip to keep herself from crying out loud and waking all their neighbours. He teasingly ran his tongue over the high bundle of nerves, barely touching it. "Derek." She moaned, urging him to stop teasing. He grinned against her skin, quickly moving his tongue in circles around her. Addison cried out in pleasure, trying to reduce the bucking of her hips. He began sucking her, still moving his tongue as he trust one finger into her. "Derek." She breathed out, burying her head in the sofa cushion. He continued licking her and carefully pushing in a second finger. "Oh my god." Addison clutched at his shoulders, moving her hips against his hand. He lifted up her hips higher, placing wet kisses on her clit as he curled up his fingers inside of her. She felt herself on the brink of ecstasy moaning out his name over and over again. He went on until he was sure she had come, kissing his way back up her body.

"Thank you." She breathed heavily. "You're welcome." He said, chuckling when his baseball team scored at the same time. "That better then kissing or not?"

"Better and are they winning?"

"Yah."

Addison shook her head and laughed. He grinned and kissed her neck, flipping them over so she was lying on top of him, again engrossed by the TV.

"Okay, babe, not that I don't love you. But football or sex?"

"It's baseball baby." He laughed. "And don't you need some rest now?"

"Wow, you just almost gave me a heart attack." She laughed and moved off him, collecting her clothes.

"Hey we have all night!"

"I know." She sat down next to him once fully dressed.

"Why did you put clothes on?" He pouted.

"Why not?"

"Because...I want to have something to look at."

"You have the TV." She shrugged with a smirk gracing over her features.

"During commercial breaks then."

"Oh gosh." Addison laughed and got up to get something from the kitchen.

"Where you going babe?" He called after her.

"Getting something to drink." She answered when she came back.

"Get me something too." He pouted.

"Get it yourself you lazy ass, in a commercial break maybe." She teased, sitting down next to him.

"Pleaseeeee." He asked with a puppy dog face, ignoring her comment.

"You need something to look at in the commercial break honey."

"Pretty, pretty, pretty please?"

"Nope." She shook her head and pecked him on the cheek.

"So that's what I get for going down on you? Nothing?"

"Exactly babe." Addison shrugged her shoulders and sipped some of her coke.

"Well then we both know what won't be happening again." He replied, getting up from the couch and walking towards the kitchen.

"You will anyway." She grinned and leaned back on the sofa.

"Why should I?" He shrugged, opening the fridge.

"Because you love me."

"So?"

"You seriously disappointed that I didn't get you something to drink?"

"Yes I would do the same for you." He came back with a beer bottle in his hand.

"Nope, not when football is on."

''Baseball Addison, baseball'.'

"Sorry." She rolled her eyes at him. Addison never got how men could actually care about sports.

Derek sat down next to her on the couch and popped open the beer bottle as he laid his feet on the table.

"Why do you like…" She paused and thought what they were watching again. "baseball so much?"

"I played it when I was younger." He shrugged, his eyes not leaving the screen.

"You never told me that."

"You never asked."

"Okay." She sighed, knowing there was more to the story.

"Yeah." He answered distantly.

"Derek, what's wrong?" Addison asked softly, tilting her head a little to the side.

"Nothing. I never said anything was wrong." He looked straight ahead of him, pretending to follow the match.

"Seriously, I'm gonna shut off the TV or call your mom if you don't tell me what's wrong." Addison threatened.

''Nothing! Nothing is wrong!'' Derek said, maybe a little louder then he intended to.

"Oh god, I know you better than that!"

"If you say so."

"Derek, what is it?" She gave him a concerned look and shut the TV off.

"Turn the TV back on."

"Tell me what's wrong!"

"Nothing now turn it back on!"

"I don't believe you, but enjoy the game." She turned the TV back on and got up to go upstairs. He clenched his teeth and took a deep breath, trying to focus on the screen. Addison sighed as she looked at him over her shoulder. He took a sip of his beer, angrily wiping away a tear that rolled down his cheek.

"Derek, what's wrong?"

"I thought you were going upstairs." Derek said, ignoring her question.

"Please don't shut me out."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are, now either tell me what's wrong or I won't speak to you ever again."

"Then don't." He said simply, hating it to be fighting with her.

"Fine." She shrugged and went upstairs. He rubbed his hands through his eyes before drowning the beer bottle at once. Addison let herself fall back on her bed and sighed heavily. Downstairs, Derek felt guilt washing over him, after all it wasn't her fault. He put down the empty beer bottle and got up from the couch as he turned off the TV, making his way towards the stairs. She had her eyes closed, too lost in her thoughts to hear the steps. He walked up the stairs and quietly opened the door to her bedroom. Silently, he walked over to her, lying next to her in the bed.

"Hey." She whispered, rolling over to look at him.

"Hi." He whispered back, looking at her.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry." He answered. "But I can't, I don't want to."

"Don't want to what?"

"Tell you."

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I don't want to, not now."

"Okay." She gave him a smile. He gave her a small smile back. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"It's okay, whatever it is that bothering you gives you a reason to."

"No it doesn't, it's not your fault."

"I'm sorry for you babe."

"Why?"

"I don't know what's wrong, but it must be hard."

"I guess."

She quickly pecked his lips. He smiled lightly and pecked her back.

"Don't you wanna continue to watch the game?"

"No."

"You sure?" She raised her eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, I don't care for baseball."

"You don't?" Addison was slightly confused now.

"I don't."

"Yeah, you're confusing."

"I- I don't like baseball." Derek said before shrugging. "My dad did."

"Oh, I'm sorry Derek."

"It's okay." He cleared his throat. "He was my baseball coach."

"I'm sorry babe." She took his hand in hers and gave it a little squeeze.

''It's okay.'' He repeated again. He never really got over his father's sudden death. Addison didn't really know what to say, so she just pecked his cheek and looked at him. He looked back at her and shook his head. "That was stupid."

"What was?"

"This...it happened ages ago."

"That doesn't mean it's not effecting you anymore."

"Well it shouldn't."

"It's just human Derek."

He shrugged his shoulders and lowered his head, playing with his watch.

"If you wanna talk about this..?"

"I don't."

"Okay, but if you ever feel like it."

"Yeah thanks."

"Okay." She sighed, not knowing what else to say. Derek wrapped his arms around her, burying his head in her shoulder.

"I love you." Addison whispered.

"I love you too Addi." He whispered back. She pulled back a little to look at him.

"What?"

"Nothing." She laughed softly before pecking his lips. He smiled and tenderly kissed her back. Addison slowly wrapped her arms around his neck to draw him closer, vanishing inside his kiss. He captured her bottom lip with his lips, resting his hand on her cheek. She moaned softly, parting her lips before massaging his tongue with hers. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, pulling her body up against his under the cold sheets. Addison rolled onto her back and pulled him on top of her. He softly kissed her, undoing her hair out of the bun it was into. "You don't like my bun?" She raised her eyebrows at him. "Huh?" He asked confused. Addison rolled her eyes and laughed before kissing him again. He ran is hand through her hair before moving it down, hiking up her top again as he kissed her back. She moaned into the kiss, grinding her hips against his. Derek explored her mouth with his tongue while undoing her jeans. She tugged on his shirt, trying to get it off while she wrapped her leg around him. He kissed her harder, letting his hands wander over her stomach before hiking her top up. Addison moaned lowly into his mouth and finally managed to slip his shirt over his head. He whimpered at the lost of contact but took advantage of the moment to take her top off.

She raised her eyebrows at him, grinned wickedly and waited for him to do something. Derek gave her a sexy smile back, moving his hands over her panties. Moaning she closed her eyes and started to shift her hips against his. He grinned and decided to tease her for a little longer. "Derek! Stop teasing." She warned and opened her eyes. "I'm not doing anything." Derek grinned, running his fingers everywhere over her pelvic except for where she wanted them to be. Addison groaned in frustration, not willing to wait any longer. "What's the matter honey?" He asked, kissing up and down her neck, inching his fingers slightly closer to her centre.

"You tease! It's just plain mean!"

"What? What am I doing?" He faked, withdrawing his hand from her body. She gave him an annoyed look. "You're teasing me on purpose! Which really is cruel!"

"Gosh what do you want me to do then? Just do it and get it over with?"

"No, but it's punishment to do what you did."

"But I wasn't doing anything." He said, this time truly lost. She let her head fall back against the mattress and rolled her eyes, trying not to laugh. "What? Seriously?" Derek asked confused, looking at her.

"Forget about it." Addison started laughing at the screwed moment.

"I don't get it." He laughed.

"Lets just... forget it." She gasped in between laughs.

"No I want to know, are you laughing at me?"

"No, I'm not, just at that screwed up moment."

"Hey in my defence, you screwed it up!"

"We both did!"

"Not me!"

"Yah-haa!" She started laughing again.

"Shut up." He laughed.

"You're the one to talk." She grinned at him. Derek playfully stuck out his tongue tickling her sides. Addison squirmed, trying to free herself. He laughed at her, settling over her while he continued to tickle her so she couldn't get away.

"Derek! Stop!" She gasped. "Please!"

''What, sorry I can't hear you!'' He grinned. Addison moved her knee so it was pressed up against his stomach.

"Don't you dare!"

"Then stop tickling me!"

"No." He laughed, still ticking her. She moved her knee lower, raising her eyebrow at him.

"Addison..." He said warningly.

"Stop tickling me!"

"If you kick me it's going to be your loss."

"I can live with that! Stop it!"

"You won't be gettin any."

"Derek!" She whined when he still kept tickling her.

"I didn't hear the magical word." Derek laughed. Addison glared at him.

"Please."

"I'm sorry what? I didn't hear you."

"PLEASE!"

"Ohh is that what you said?" He grinned, stopping the tickling.

"You're such a jerk!"

"And yet you love me."

"Yeah, when you're not tickling me!"

"Aww well that's only half of the day." He joked.

"Oh so funny." She teased.

"Oh thank you." He feigned enthusiasm.

"Now what?" Addison raised her eyebrow at him.

"Well we could continue what we were doing before?"

"Sure, but without the teasing."

"I'll try." He chuckled.

"Good."

He smiled and placed his lips to her neck, this time removing her panties. Addison moaned, her entire body burning in anticipation. Derek started placing wet kisses on her pulse point, throwing her panties somewhere between the sheets.

"Derek, what about protection?"

"What?" Derek asked confused. Addison rolled her eyes at him. "I told you, I don't want kids by now!"

"I thought you were on birth control."

"I was, but I threw up this morning."

''I don't get it.''

"Well, I'm on the pill, but I threw up in the morning, so, that effectively ends that." She explained.

"Oh.'' He said nodding before chuckling. "Well I don't have any condoms."

"Now what?"

"Can't we...you know, just take the risk?" He asked, knowing that it was stupid but they didn't have any other choice.

"Or you could go and buy condoms?"

"No Addison seriously."

"You seriously won't?" She gave him a puppy dog face.

"No come on, how big is the chance that…you know happens."

"Big enough NOT to take it!"

"Addi please, just this one time."

"No." She shook her head, the chances were to big to just risk it.

"Addison come on."

"Nope, sorry."

"Do you have any idea how small the chance is?" He started feeling himself growing more irritated. He knew why she didn't want it and he also knew that he shouldn't push her but he was a guy, a guy who had needs that desperately needed to be fed at that moment.

"No, there's no way! I'm sorry honey, either get condoms, or tell me you'll quit school if I get pregnant."

"What about the sex we had earlier?" He raised his eyebrows.

"We don't have to double the chances!"

"Fine." Derek sighed annoyed, falling back against 'his' side of her bed.

"Like I said, just tell me you´ll quit school when I'm pregnant!"

"You're not pregnant."

"Well, there's a chance when you wanna have sex with me now... and I would have sex with you, just tell me that you'd quit school!"

"Addison don't be so stupid."

Addison raised her eyebrows at him. "You're the irresponsible one!"

"I'm not the one whose on the pill."

"I'm not on the pill right now."

"Exactly my point."

She rolled her eyes and started to get dressed again.

Derek groaned and let his head fall back against the pillow, staring up at the ceiling. "Is there a chance that- since this morning-"

"That what since this morning?"

"We had sex..."

"And?" She didn't exactly get what he meant.

"And we didn't use protection then..."

"There's a tiny chance..." She sighed.

"Which is...?"

"I don't know! I think 0.8%"

"So if it's that little, then why can't we now?"

"You seriously want to sleep with me THAT bad?" Addison laughed at him and laid down next to him.

"And you think this is funny." He sighed.

"Honey, get over yourself, or get me to sleep with you somehow." She challenged.

"I'm not going to get condoms like this." He immediately said mentioning to his –by now- painful problem. Addison sighed and laid down next to him. Derek also sighed and continued to look at the ceiling again. "This sucks."

"Yah, well..." She moved up and straddled his hips. "Maybe not that much."

"Hmm?" He raised his eyebrows smiling, resting his hands on her hips. Addison kissed him hard, moving her hips against his.

"Addi?" He whispered through the kiss.

"Hmm?"

"I thought you didn't want to."

"Can't I change my mind?"

"This isn't something that you really can change your mind on."

"So you don't want to?" She raised her eyebrows and stopped her hips.

"No, no I never said that." Derek quickly said. "I just asked you know."

"Mhm." Addison fused her lips to his again, shifting her hips against his.

He smiled and kissed her back. "Strip for me." He said with a coy grin.

"Hmmm." She grinned and slipped her shirt over her head. He leaned back against the pillow and smiled wickedly at her. Addison raised an eyebrow at him. "What now babe?"

"Take the rest off too."

She sat up and took her pants off. "Happy now?"

"A little."

"You have to do the rest babe."

"Feelin a lil lazy aren't we?" Derek laughed, reaching behind her back to unclasp her bra. "Yeah." She quickly kissed him and rolled over so he was on top. He slid quickly slid down her panties once he was on top of her. Addison traced patterns on his back and pulled his body closer. He placed his lips on hers while his hand massaged her breast. She moaned into the kiss, moving her hand down his stomach and lower. Derek moaned lowly, feeling a certain tension building up in his stomach. She slowly slid her fingers up and down his boxers, this time she was teasing him. He gasped and closed his eyes momentarily. "Addi."

"Hmm?" She asked innocently and continued her movements. He moaned, almost whimpering, trying to urge her to go further. "You want me to continue?" She stopped her fingers, this was payback. "Yes." He replied with a staggered breath. "Hmm, you didn't say please." Addison grinned, imitating his tone from before. "Please, please, please, please." She laughed at him and slowly started to massage him through his boxers. Derek closed his eyes again, moaning loudly as he almost lost his balance. Addison kissed the spot behind his ear that drove him crazy and picked up the pace. He rolled them over, not able to hold his balance at the small bed. She moved her lips down his stomach until she reached the waistband of his boxers, looking at him questionably. He weaved his hand through her hair, looking down at her.

"What do you want me to do?" She wasn't going to without him asking.

"What do you think?" He laughed.

"Well…I don't know..."

"Seriously?"

"Yah."

"Babe..."

"Yes?" She grinned sheepishly.

"If you don't want to you don't have to."

"What exactly do you want?"

"A blowjob?"

"Hmhmm." She kissed along his waistband and then slowly dragged his boxers down

"You sure you want to do this?"

"Why not?" She looked up at him.

"I don't know...maybe you don't like to do this..."

"Hmm.. and me doing it before proved you wrong, right?"

"You might have not enjoyed that then either."

Addison rolled her eyes. "Why did I do it then?"

"Because I asked?"

"Hmm, for the future, I won't do anything I don't wanna do.. except from camping maybe."

He just laughed and looked at her again. "So if you want to do this, please continue."

"Don't rush me." She laughed and started to drop kisses all over his pelvis.

"I'm not." He murmured.

"Mhmm." She moved her fingers up and down his length, his muscles tensing. Derek moaned loudly, feeling himself growing harder under her touch again. Addison moved her lips lower, dropping kisses on his inner thigh. "Hmm." He moaned, desperate for her touch. She moved up, taking him in her mouth. "Addi." He gasped out, tangling his hand in her hair. Addison closed her lips over him, running her fingers over his thighs. He breathed heavily, enjoying the feeling of his lips on him. She pushed her mouth further up on him. Derek gasped at the new sensation. Addison moaned against his skin. He felt the vibrations running through his body as he felt he was close to his climax "Addison." She looked up at him, not stopping what she was doing. He moaned out her name again loudly, his climax washing over him. After he was done, she kissed her way back up his body. "God." He breathed out.

"Liked that?" She laughed and pecked his lips. "At least I can't get pregnant from that."

"Definitely, and true.'' He chuckled and Addison laid down next to him.

"Thank you baby.''

"Hmm, you're welcome."

"You don't really want to have sex now without, do you?''

Addison bit her lip. "Gosh I do, but this could be such a mistake..."

"You really think it will be?''

"I don't know..."

"Can't you like...count it out?"

"Count what out?"

"When you're ovulating.''

"And how would I know when I am?"

"I have no idea."

"Well, I can't... you think I'd get pregnant, if...?"

"I don't know babe...''

"You think this would be worth taking the risk?"

"You know my answer to that...but maybe we should be careful, I mean I know you don't want children now.''

"I don't care." She looked at him.

''What?'' Derek asked confused.

"I don't care about the tiny possibility I might get pregnant. If I do, we'll deal with it."

"Babe you don't know what you're saying.''

"I do."

"No you don't. If you would get pregnant afterwards, what would you do?''

Keep the child and get my mom to look after him or her when we're in class."

"You can't be serious about that.'' Derek looked at her unbelievingly.

"Why not?"

"Is that truly the life you want for us?''

"We don't even know if I would get pregnant!"

"No but I can't believe you think that it's that easy! Drop the child off at your mom's and then go to school.''

"It's not." She sighed. "Fine... I'll just take a really cold shower..."

"There are other ways.''

"Oh really?" She raised her eyebrows, searching for her dressing gown so she could go to the bathroom.

''Ya get back on the bed."

"I swear if you're just making fun of me right now.." Addison warned, but did as he said.

"I'm not, why would I do that?''

"Because you're you."

"I'm being serious.'' He moved closer to her on the bed.

"Okay, okay."

He settled over her, spreading her legs slightly. She looked at him questionably. He laid down between her legs, looking up at her. Addison raised her eyebrows at him.

"What do you want baby?

"You want me to tell you?"

"That's why I asked.''

"Well.. I want to feel your hot lips on my skin and I want you to do me French." Her eyes were darkened with desire, desire for him. He looked up at her, his eyes full of lust before bending his head down. Addison's skin was trembling in anticipation as she looked down at him. He lowered his lips to her, his tongue flicking over her clit. "Derek." She called out in a heated whisper, her breath slipping away. He started licking her, still looking up at her. Addison was already breathing heavily, moaning his name, her eyes still on his. He started flicking his tongue over her quicker while briefly sucking. "Oh god." She moaned loudly, knowing the neighbours could probably hear her, hoping they'd think she was praying. Derek began sucking her harder, gently biting down on the bundle of nerves. Addison cried out in pleasure, her eyes already hooded. He flicked his tongue over her again, this time harder as he slipped two fingers inside of her. "Oh my god." She almost screamed, bucking her hips forwards. Derek moved up his fingers inside her in a quick pace. Addison let her head fall back against the pillow, moaning out his name. He curled up his fingers, pushing in a third as his tongue still worked wonders. Addison felt the waves of pleasure crashing over her.

When she was done, he smiled and kissed his way up her body. "Thank you." She smiled and was still breathing heavily.

"My pleasure." He grinned, falling next to her.

"Wanna watch a movie or just go to sleep?"

"Well are you tired?"

"Hmm…not really."

"Then we could watch a movie?"

"Okay." She replied and put her clothes back on.

"Can you give me my pj's babe?"

"You're just too lazy to be true!" She laughed and threw sweatpants and an old shirt over to him.

"Thank you." Derek replied, ignoring her comment as he stood on the bed to pull his Pj's on.

"Wanna continue to watch baseball?"

"Not really..."

"Okay." She pecked his lips and walked down the stairs. Derek followed her downstairs, plopping down on the sofa. Addison sat down next to him and turned on the TV. "Ohhhh Cold Mountain!" She said excitedly.

"Oh god." He closed his eyes. "Let me get the tissues."

"Yah, for yourself!"

"Right because I'm the one who always cries hysterically how they're meant for each other." He rolled his eyes, getting up.

"Oh you so cry too! Though you cover it up by hugging me."

"I do not! You always throw yourself in my arms!"

"Shut up you liar!" Addison laughed at him, knowing that he was lying.

"Blablabla." He laughed, walking into the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 10

**A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes**

_Chapter 10 – __If You Can Afford Me_

The next morning at breakfast Addison looked up from her plate. "Mom, I have to go shopping today..."

"We do?" Elizabeth asked confused, wondering if she missed something.

"Yah, I want more cookies and am too lazy to bake." Addison was glad she found an excuse so she didn't have to tell her mother what she really had to buy.

"Okay." She answered, not searching anything behind it.

"You're going to bake cookies?" Derek asked excited.

"I am NOT. That's why I wanna buy them."

"So, Derek, then it's just us." Matt grinned devilishly at Derek.

"I guess so..."

"So, mom, can we go?"

"Sure." Elizabeth answered, getting up from the table. Addison quickly pecked Derek's lips and they walked out the room.

"So." She began when they walked outside. "What are we really going for?"

"My cookies." She answered simply.

"Right." Elizabeth chuckled.

"What?!"

"Nothing, if you don't want to tell me, fine. But wait...this isn't about tampons again right?"

"NO!!!!!" Addison rolled her eyes.

"Okay okay, just asking."

"Why don't you just believe me that I wanna get cookies?"

"Oh nothing...never mind."

Addison sighed, she knew her mother didn't believe her.

"I mean...I'm your mother Addison, you can just tell me."

"What do you want me to tell you?!"

"What you're really getting."

"Cookies!" Addison defended herself.

"Condoms?"

Addison turned into at least 12 different shades of red.

"I knew it!" She grinned. "Why couldn't you just ask me that?"

"Ask what??"

"For me to buy you condoms."

"I can do that myself, thanks." She mumbled and looked at the ground.

"Of course."

Addison cleared her throat, she so badly wanted to die right now.

"Not that I'm nosey or anything...but aren't you using birth control?"

"Oh god." She sighed. "I am."

"Then why?--"

"Because I threw up, okay?" Addison was getting annoyed and more and more embarrassed at the second.

"You threw up?" Elizabeth asked, stopping in her tracks.

"Yes mother!"

"Are you..."

"Am I what?"

"Pregnant Addison." She rolled her eyes.

"No!!!! Oh god! I just had a headache and threw up, okay?!"

"Then why are you getting so defensive?"

"Because I don't want to talk about my sex life, okay?"

"Should we get a pregnancy test to be sure?" Elizabeth sighed at her stubborn daughter.

"No! For god's sake!"

"Addison..."

"What?! How the hell should I get pregnant?!"

"Seriously?! I thought we already had that conversation a long time ago."

"Mom!"

"Yes?"

Addison groaned in frustration.

"What?"

"I am not pregnant!"

"And how do you know without taking a test?!"

"Because... okay fine, look, we used protection, you pleased with that answer?!"

"Always? Did you always use protection?"

"Mom!" Addison whined, she didn't feel like talking about this.

"Addison some women are 3 months pregnant with before they find out!" Elizabeth answered annoyed. "It will just take 1 damn minute, if you're not pregnant then you have nothing to be afraid of."

"Oh great..."

"What Addison?"

"You seriously think I'm stupid enough to have sex without protection?!"

"I don't know Addi, I don't know." She sighed. "And that doesn't mean there could still go something wrong."

"Fine, my life hates me anyway..."

"Oh yes of course it does, you're engaged to a great guy who loves you with all his heart and you're studying at world's best med school, poor you!"

"Well, talking to my mother about birth control really helped with the big bullet hole in my head."

"What is wrong about a daughter talking to her mother about birth control?"

"You seriously have to ask me that?"

"Yes!"

"It's embarrassing!"

"Sweetie please, why can't you just take the test?"

"Fine, I will, but no conversation like this, ever again, okay?"

''Yes, thank you.''

"You're welcome." Addison rolled her eyes.

''What do you want to talk about instead?''

"Something else please."

"Like?''

"I don't know.. so, what cookies?"

"You still want to get those?" Elizabeth chuckled.

"Of course I do."

"Okay." She laughed. "Oh and are you going to tell Derek about the test?"

"Why not?" Addison furrowed her eyebrows together and looked at her mother.

"I don't know if you talk about those things with each other, I just don't want to accidentally slip it."

"Okay, thanks."

At Addison's home, Derek shifted awkwardly on the couch, trying to avoid Matthew's gaze.

"So, what are your intentions with my daughter?" Matt had to try not to grin at Derek.

"Uh...marrying her." Derek said weirdly.

"Fair enough... But you realize that if you get her pregnant now you're dead, right?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Why would I get Addison pregnant?"

"I'm just saying. It seems to be appropriate after the last few days." Matthew bit the insides of his cheeks, holding a laugh back. Derek sighed quietly and looked back at him. "Addison and I are old enough to make our own choices."

"That's what you say."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, it just means that you still have to think your actions through."

"We do."

"I hope so."

"May I ask why you're telling me this?"

"Because I'm her father."

"I was aware of that."

"It's my responsibility to make sure she's not making a huge mistake."

"Are you telling me that you think her marrying me is a huge mistake?"

"No, I don't think she is, but I want to know that she isn't."

"If she thought that would be a mistake she wouldn't have said yes." Derek said defensively.

"Oh you know that girls can be stupid. Why do you think so many people get a divorce?" Matt raised his eyebrows challengingly at Derek, oh how he loved to play 'the dad card'.

"No, no Addison and I love each other, I could never divorce her!"

"Hmm, I hope so." Matthew had to laugh.

"I know so."

"Sorry about that mafia movie talk by the way." Matt said in between laughs, he had enjoyed the reactions he got out of Derek entirely so much.

"Yeah thanks." Derek rolled his eyes dryly, laughing lightly.

"Once your daughter is getting married, you'll do the same, it's just too much fun."

"Oh my daughter would never get married." Derek chuckled, shaking his head.

"That's what I said and then you ruined the plan."

"Sorry." He laughed.

"You should be." Matt laughed along.

"They're just cookies Addison, not men, just choose one!" Elizabeth said impatiently.

"About cookies?!"

"Why not?" She played with a strand of her hair, still focused on the cookies.

"You're just dreading to get the test aren't you?"

"I am not! I seriously have to decide what cookies to buy!"

"Of course you do." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I really don't believe you are my daughter."

"Why not?" Addison said, sounding like she was far away.

"Because this," She pointed at Addison. "Is Matthew Montgomery all over."

She looked away from her cookies. "What?! Why?!"

"You mean aside from the stubbornness, endless discussions to get your right and the only attention for news?"

"I am NOT like that! I just wanna know what cookies to get."

"Everyone who knows you knows that you only eat chocolate chip cookies Addison."

"So?"

"So why would it take this long to pick out cookies?"

"Because there are 6 different kinds of chocolate chip cookies."

"Addison for god's sake!" She grabbed a box of chocolate chip cookies. "These will do just fine."

"HEY!!" Addison protested. "Why did you do that?!"

"Because I can't stand this endless debate between something silly as what cookies to get!"

"Then go looking for something else and leave me and my cookie question alone!"

"Oh this is so NOT about the cookies!"

"About what then?!"

"About you being stubborn and not wanting to get what we came for!"

"What did we come for? I wanted to get cookies." Addison looked back at her cookies.

"No you wanted to get condoms." Elizabeth corrected her, loudly enough for other people to hear.

"Oh my god would you please keep it down!!"

"Why?" She asked before realising something. "Is that what this is about? Are you embarrassed to buy condoms?"

"With my mother right next to me, yes!"

"Oh please!"

"Oh please what?!"

"Do you want me to buy them?"

"NO! Just go, okay?"

"Fine." She sighed, walking over to the shelf with pregnancy tests.

Addison rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair, walking down the aisle. Elizabeth picked up a box and turned it to read the backside. She stared at it without actually reading it, wondering what would happen for Addison if there would appear a plus on the stick. Addison sighed as she reached the destined aisle. She knew she couldn't really be pregnant, but if she was, it would ruin everything. She turned around to meet her daughters eyes, silently looking at her. "What?" She raised her eyebrows, looking as if nothing happened. "Nothing." Elizabeth replied quietly. As she looked at her daughter she couldn't find a sign that leaded to the shy redhead she was when she was growing up, the little girl who loved to dress up in her mother's dresses and needed a bedtime story every night. "Have you got everything you need?"

"Yeah, but what's wrong mom?" Addison had only seen that look on her mothers face once in her entire life. It was when Addison was only nine years old and her mother had gotten a call that her parents died in a plane crash. The look she now had in her eyes was similar and it scared the hell out of Addison.

"Nothing sweetie." She plastered a smile on her face. "Let's go home."

"Oh you're so lying!"

"Addie..."

"Just tell me."

"Nothing, I'm tired and I just want to go home."

"I still don't believe you!"

"Then believe what you want."

"Mom, seriously what's wrong?! You're freaking me out here!"

"There's nothing wrong Addison." She said tiredly. "I'm just tired of trying to search my daughter in you."

"What?" She was shocked and didn't know what her mother meant.

"I don't know where you are." Elizabeth shook her head. Addison's jaw dropped and her eyes filled with tears. "Why?"

"Because you're nothing what my daughter was like."

"What?" Her voice sounded small as she looked at her mother.

"You're...cold, like a stranger."

"Well, what do you want me to do then?"

"I want you to be Addison! Not the stranger who is standing in front of me right now!"

"And how am I supposed to do that?!"

"By not being so indifferent, acting like it physically hurts you to talk to your mother!"

"I don't want to talk, okay?! There is a chance I might be pregnant, which would effectively ruin my career, so I have every right not to talk, alright?!"

"That's what I'm your mother for sweetie." Elizabeth sighed.

"But I just don't want to talk about it!"

"Why?!"

"Because I just don't! We can talk about it when I'm pregnant, okay?"

Elizabeth sighed and threw her hands up. "Fine."

"I'm sorry, but that's like you talking about having a heart attack!"

"It's not Addison, because I am not possibly having a heart attack but you are possibly pregnant!"

"But maybe I'm not!"

"And what if you are?!"

"Then we'll see."

"So that's your plan?"

"We can still talk about it when it's positive, alright?"

"I hope so."

"What do you want me to say?! I'm 24 and my life would be... well, ruined, if I was pregnant! I don't even want to imagine that!"

"Honey there are always other options and I think you and Derek would figure it out."

Addison sighed. "Maybe.."

"Addie..." She began hesitantly. "If you're pregnant...what are you going to do?"

"I don't know." She answered honestly.

"Are you going to keep the baby?"

"Yes."

''Oh.''

"Well, you don't think I should?" Addison looked around, thinking a supermarket wasn't the best place to talk about this.

"I don't know sweetie." She replied honestly, feeling horrible for her daughter having to go through this. "Lets take this test first."

"Okay..."

She grabbed her daughter's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "No matter what, I'm here for you."

"Thanks mom." She sighed.

"Always." She gave her a smile, walking to the register together.

In front of their door Addison quickly looked at her mother. "Don't tell dad though."

"Okay." She sighed, she hated keeping secrets from her husband but she understood why Addison didn't wanted him to know.

"Thanks." She said before walking inside. She looked at Addison's back and followed her inside.

"Hey." She said, but no one was to be found in the house.

''No one's home?''

"Not really." Addison looked at her mother in disbelieve. "Derek would NEVER go out all ALONE with dad, he's too afraid he'd get shot or something."

"Oh come on, he's fine." She laughed.

"You know dad." She joked. "You seriously think they went out? Dad and Derek?!"

''Looks like it.''

"Who would've thought."

"Yeah well...lets take advantage of the opportunity."

"And what do you wanna do? Go through dad's stuff?"

"Not exactly." She looked at the bag in Addison's arms. "Do you want to take it when Derek is here?"

"No, I can just do it now, though I think going through dad's stuff would've been more fun."

"Like your dad has any fun stuff." She snorted. "But are you sure you don't want Derek here?"

"No, I think it'll be negative anyway. And really, no fun stuff?"

"No."

"That's such a shame!"

"Yeah tell me about it."

"No hidden magazines? No cigarettes? Seriously?!"

"Nope perhaps just some old papers."

"Okay, THAT is boring!"

"See I told you, you two are more alike then you think." Elizabeth joked, nudging her daughter.

"Shut up! I'm not boring!"

"For Derek not maybe."

Addison raised her eyebrows, not sure what she meant.

"Never mind." She chuckled.

"No seriously, what did you mean by that?"

"Sex."

"I'm still not getting you."

"I meant you're not boring for Derek because you have sex." She rolled her eyes.

"Great, but for the rest of the world I am?!"

"Not really." Elizabeth laughed.

"Great, so dad isn't boring for you?" She raised her eyebrows, an amused smirk on her face.

"Huh?"

"Well, if I'm not boring for Derek, then dad isn't boring for you."

"Well your dad and I aren't doing it every 5 minutes we're alone." Was the comeback.

"Oh please!" Addison laughed at the lame comeback.

"Really Addison, I can't believe you have the energy for that!"

"Oh and why not?"

"Because it's not normal for a couple to have THAT much sex"

"Maybe it just wasn't for you." Addison laughed at her mother.

"Hey shut up. Anyway, do you want to do it now?"

"Do what?" Addison looked slightly shocked, getting her mother completely wrong.

"For god's sake the test Addison!"

"Oh, sorry."

She rolled her eyes and turned serious again. "Now?"

"Yah." She sighed.

"Okay." She got out the test out of the bag. "Do you want to talk about it first?"

"What's there to talk about?"

"About what you're going to do if the test is positive."

"Not really, we can when the test is positive, okay?"

"Yes." She nodded, giving her daughter a small smile before picking up the box to read the instructions. "Okay you need to pee on the stick and then wait a minute before you can read it. A minus means not pregnant and a plus means pregnant"

"Thanks but I do know how to read."

"I know." Elizabeth sighed. "But it's not like it's easy for me to watch this, so I guess I kinda read it to calm myself down." She admitted sheepishly.

"It will be negative anyway."

"It might not be honey."

"Just take the test and we'll see."

"Yah..."

She gave her daughter the test and rubbed her arm. "I'll be right here sweetie."

After looking at her watch for what seemed to her like decades Addison glanced at the test and felt her heart stop. Outside Elizabeth waited impatiently, not wanting to rush Addison. "Addie?"

Addison didn't answer, just stared at the test in disbelieve.

"Are you okay?"

"Uhhh... if you think a heart attack means I'm okay, then yes."

"What?!"

"It's positive..."

"Oh god...seriously?" She asked concerned as she opened the bathroom door to see her daughter.

"No, I'm joking about that!" Addison replied sarcastically.

"Are you sure? Let me see that stick."

Addison pointed at the stick on the sink. She looked over at the stick and sighed, wrapping her arms around Addison. "Oh sweetie."

"Now I'm officially screwed... Karma sucks"

"It's going to be okay."

"And how?!" Addison raised an eyebrow at her mother.

"You'll find a way to deal with this, and your father and I are always here for you whenever you need us."

"Thanks mom." She sighed, knowing her mother expected tears, but she just couldn't.

"Are you okay?" She pulled back slightly. "It's okay to cry you know."

"Yah, but I don't feel like crying... it seems so surreal."

''Yeah...I think we should call dad and Derek now.''

"I'm sooo looking forward to tell dad." Addison said sarcastically.

"You don't have to but Derek needs to be here. What do you think he will say?"

"I honestly don't know... but he'll be happier than me."

"He wants to keep the baby?"

"Well, I guess I'd never abort my child."

"Then what are you going to do? Quit med school?"

"I don't know."

"You're not going to give up for adoption right?"

"No, I won't give my child away."

"Good. I hate to tell you but you're going to have to drop out of school."

"No, just for a few weeks."

"Just a few weeks?" Elizabeth raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, then... I have to think of something."

"Addison it's not like you can give birth and then go back to school!"

"But--" She sighed. "You won't take care of the child while I'm at school, will you?"

"Your dad and I are too old to take care of a baby!" She replied shocked. "And you can't leave your baby to someone else to take care of, I know that it looks like that now but when you have that baby I promise you, you can't."

"Well, I won't but I don't want to quit school."

"You don't have another choice."

"Okay, this seriously sucks! My kid won't get to have sex before having a good job!"

"That's what we all say." She chuckled.

"So, what do I do?"

"Calling Derek would be a start."

"And what am I supposed to say? 'Hey, you knocked me up, could you come please?'."

"Addison seriously no, tell him he needs to come for something important."

"That's pretty much the same..." Then they heard a door open. "Well, maybe I don't have to call him.."

"Honey?" She asked as she walked towards her husband and Derek. "Keep your coat on we're going for a walk."

"Uhh, okay." Matt rolled his eyes and walked out of the door with his wife.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked concerned as he pecked Addison's cheek.

"I..." She sighed. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" Derek choked out shocked. "You're what?!"

"I'm pregnant." She tried to read his mind, but couldn't.

"Oh god." Derek covered his hand over his mouth, staring straight ahead of him.

"What do you think?" Addison asked slightly scared.

"I don't know." He rubbed his forehead before looking at her. "What about you?"

She sighed and shook her head. "Me neither.."

"I mean...I wanted a baby but I didn't think we'd actually--"

Addison had tears in her eyes. "I don't wanna drop out of school." She whispered.

"Baby..." Derek sighed, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "Do you want this baby?" He whispered hesitantly.

"Yes I do."

"I do too." Derek said softly.

"This still doesn't mean I wanna drop out of school." She pulled back and looked at him.

"What else do you want?"

"I don't want to quit school and give up everything!"

"Well you can't have a baby and finish med school at the same time."

"Yes I can! There has to be a way and I'll find it!"

"No you can't this is my baby too Addison!"

"Oh then you wanna stay home?!"

"No do you want to take the baby into class?!"

"No I don't! But I'm sure as hell not gonna quit school!"

"There's no other way Addison."

"Nuh-uh! There has to be!"

"Addison for the love of god you just told me you're pregnant! I'm not thinking about school right now!"

"But I am!"

Derek took an annoyed breath and unwrapped his arms from around her waist, taking a few steps back.

"Excuse me, but you don't have anything to worry about! I do!"

"Like hell I do!!"

"Really?! You don't have to quit school and give up everything for this!" Addison yelled and had tears in her eyes.

"That doesn't mean I have nothing to worry about! It's my baby as well!"

"And what do you have to worry about?!"

"About my fiancée and my baby! Do you think I can go back to school with a smile on my face after this news?!"

"At least you get to go back to school!!!"

"Like I enjoy that!"

"Oh what the hell do you want?!" Addison sobbed and ran up the stairs, slamming the door behind her.

"Addie!" Derek sighed, running a hand through his hair before walking up the stairs. He stopped in front of her room and knocked.

"Go away!"

"No." He said softly. Addison didn't reply. He slowly opened the door, seeing Addison crying on the bed. "Sweetie." He began, walking towards the bed. She pulled the sheets over her head, trying to ignore him.

"I said go away!" She sobbed.

"I'm sorry."

"You actually think I care?!" Addison did care, but right now she just wanted to be mad at him.

"Yes I do." He paused, taking of his shoes before he lied next to her, facing her body. "I really am sorry for yelling okay."

"What do we do now?"

"I have no idea...how did you find out?"

"My mom made me take a test."

"Oh...do you think we should take a blood test at the doctors?"

"No, I'll take another test tonight."

"Okay." He nodded. "Do you uh-- think you really are pregnant?"

"I don't know.. I hope I'm not...do you?"

"I kind of...do." Derek answered hesitantly.

"What?" She moved the sheets down and looked at him as if he was nuts.

"You know I do..."

"Do what?! Think I'm pregnant or want me to be?"

"I know you don't want a baby Addison but I do."

"But not now." She sighed.

"I know but you're confusing me! You say you want to have this baby but at the same time you're telling me you're not going to quit school."

"I would never give my own child away but I'd never quit school! You know that as much as I do."

"So you want our baby to grow up without his or her parents, because you think school is important?"

"I never said that! But you're not helping either!" She snapped.

"Well I don't know what to do either, I never said that I think this is easy but quitting school until our child is older is the least I can ask from you right now!"

"It's not just me who could quit! So could you!"

"No I could take a break but I don't know how to raise a baby!"

"As if I do!"

"Is school the only thing you can think about?!"

"What do you want me to do?!"

"Consider what we need to do outside school"

"Derek, school is all I have."

"How can you say that?!"

"You know it's true!"

"Oh and what am I then? Just some toy?!"

"No you're not! You're turning around everything I'm saying!"

"You just said school is the only thing you have!" He said frustrated. "Do you know how many guys would have walked out of the door the moment you told them you were pregnant?!"

"You know how many girls would just abort the child without even telling you?!"

"Yeah and you're not one of them!"

"And that makes my life screwed up!"

"Stop talking like this only effects you and 'your' life!"

"Well, I will when you have to push a child out of you!"

"It's also MY child Addison!"

"I know that! But put yourself in my shoes!"

"For what?"

"You want me to think about you and how this affects you, I want you to do the same!"

"I am Addie, gosh how can you even think that I don't?!"

"Because you don't sound like you do."

"Well I am! I'm sick with worry about you!"

"What do we do?" She looked into his eyes, her own emerald green ones were worry-stricken.

"I don't know...we'll figure it out." He reassured her, kissing her forehead.

"So, why are we taking a walk?" Matthew looked at his wife.

"I think you need to sit down." Elizabeth said softly, pointing at the bench.

"Oh god what the hell is going on?"

"Just sit down please."

"Okay, okay." He sighed and sat down on the green bench. Elizabeth sat next to him, crossing her legs. "Okay..." She took a deep breath. "I went to the store with Addison."

"Oh don't tell me it took her hours for those cookies."

"No, well yes but that's not the point."

"What then?"

"We picked up a test." She began slowly.

"For? God Liz you're killing me here!"

"A pregnancy test Matt."

Matthew looked at his wife in disbelieve.

"She's pregnant Matthie."

His jaw dropped and he felt like having a heart attack. She sighed and laid her hand on top of his, rubbing the back of his hand.

"I am so having a heart attack."

"No honey calm down, it's okay."

"Hmhm, well, then I think I'm thinking like Addison for once!"

"What do you mean?"

"You realize that this means she has to quit school, which she won't, right?"

"Matthew..."

"Yes?"

"What are you thinking?"

"I don't know... what about you?"

"I feel horrible for her. She doesn't want this but she says Derek does."

"Wants what?"

"A baby."

"Well, it's stupid! She's in med school and has to finish that."

"Matthew calm down it's not like they planned this."

"I know..." He sighed.

"I mean gosh...they're just kids, they have a whole future ahead of them. Do you think she can manage?"

"Well, she's MY daughter, she can."

"Do you want something to eat?" Derek asked after a long silence, remembering she hadn't eaten yet since that morning.

"No, I think I'll get another test." Addison sighed.

"Addi you need to eat something."

"Not right now, okay?"

"Okay but when we get back I'll make us some dinner."

"You coming with me?"

"Of course I am baby."

"Thanks." She leaned in and quickly pecked his lips. He pecked her back and pushed a few strands behind her ear. "I'll always be here."

"I seriously hope so." Addison smiled and pecked his lips again, needing the closeness. He captured her lips, slowly kissing her. She kissed him back softly. He kissed her tenderly before withdrawing slightly. "I love you so much Addie, whatever happens."

"Thank you." She whispered back, smiling slightly. He hugged her close for several moments before dropping his arm, placing his hand where their baby would be. "What do you think the next test will say?"

"I still hope," She moved his hand away. "that it's negative."

"Oh." Derek nodded, wanting to hit himself.

"I'm sorry honey, but I told you I'm not ready yet."

"I know."

"And I want you to accept it, alright?"

"I do accept it"

"Thank you."

"Let's just go." Derek replied, rolling out of the bed.

"You still want a child, don't you?" She asked, getting up.

"No."

"Would you just please tell me the truth?!"

''I am!''

"Fine." She sighed and walked downstairs.

Derek frustrated pulled his shoes on before going downstairs.

"If you won't tell me what's wrong with you this second I'm so going to leave you!"

"You're not, put your shoes on."

"Tell me!!"

Derek ignored her comment, putting his coat back on.

"You realize you're acting like an ass, right?!"

"Are you ready?"

"DEREK!!"

"Good. Then lets go."

Addison wanted to hit him right in this moment.

"Put your coat on, it cooled down since lunch." He handed Addison her coat. She threw her coat back at him. "Just talk to me god damn it!"

"Put your coat on." He repeated calmly.

"Why don't you tell me what the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Because there's nothing wrong."

"Don't play dumb with me!"

"I'm not. Put it on." Derek held out her jacket again.

"Oh just go to hell." She walked past him and closed the door behind her. He opened the door again and walked after her with her coat still in his arms. "Put it on it's cold!"

"Like you even care!"

"Of course I do!"

"Then don't act like such an ass!"

"Just put the fucking coat on will you!"

"Tell me what's wrong then I will!"

"Do you wanna know what's wrong?!" He yelled. "What's wrong is that my girlfriend comes in and tells me she's pregnant and then just bluntly says she won't quit school for our baby, that's wrong! And then she tells me she hopes the next test is negative! What a lovely story to tell your child later if you actually are pregnant!" He yelled at her, not caring they were outside. "Yes we love you baby although mommy wished you were never born!"

"Oh god do you ever think about the fact that we have nothing to offer!? I don't want this baby because I would seriously like to finish school! I didn't study all that much just to get freaking knocked up, alright?!" Addison yelled back.

"Like I wanted to knock you up! Jesus!"

"I know you didn't but for god's sakes you did! And you can't come up with a suggestion what to do! It's all on me! And that's how it's gonna be for the rest of my entire life!"

"I can't because all you can talk about is school! And boohoo poor alone Addison!"

"Oh just shut the fuck up! I don't see you quitting school to stay at home!"

"I would've taken a break along with you Addison!"

"That doesn't help me!"

"Then what the hell do you want?!"

"I don't know, okay?! I just don't know! But something else than my fiancé yelling at me!"

"Well neither do I but that seems to be the only way to make you listen to me!"

"You know what? Just leave me alone!" She turned around and walked away.

"No!" He grabbed her arm quickly.

"Let go!"

"No!"

"Why not?!"

"Because we're going to that store and getting another test!"

"I know I am going, I don't need you!" Tears started streaming down her cheeks as she tried to get away.

"I don't care, I'm going with you." He remained his grasp on her arm.

"Just leave me the hell alone!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Then don't act like it!"

"I'm not going to leave you okay, I never ever ever am so calm down."

"This is ruining everything and I'm not sorry for saying that!"

"It's not Addison, it's not. Things could have been way worse."

"I know, but for me, this is hell right now."

"Just calm down." He let go of her wrist.

Addison wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder as she started crying. Derek wrapped his arms around her waist, soothingly rubbing his hands over her back. "Shh it's going to be okay."

"What will you do if it's negative?" She whispered in his ear.

"What do you mean?" He replied softly.

"If the test is negative this time."

"Yeah? What do you suppose I'm going to do then?"

"That's what I'm asking you."

"Well I don't get what you think I'm going to do. Nothing."

Addison pulled back slightly. "You're gonna be disappointed, aren't you?"

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't.'' He sighed. ''But I guess on the other hand it should be a relief too."

"So you're fine with me not wanting a kid till we're older?"

"Yes I told you that."

"Thank you."

"Wanna go now?"

"Yah."

He pecked her lips and pulled away from the hug. "You really should put that coat on though."

"Thanks." She quickly put her coat on and started walking.

Derek nervously walked into the bathroom upstairs with her.

"Out." Addison laughed. "I'm gonna take this alone, okay?"

''Oh okay.'' He nodded, walking out the bathroom door.

"Thanks." She quickly pecked his lips and closed the door. He leaned against the banister, nervously picking at his nails. A few minutes later Addison opened the door. "You wanna look at it together?"

"Yeah." Derek nodded again, stepping into the bathroom.

"You look." She sighed. "I don't want to."

"Okay." Derek took a deep breath, picking up the stick. "It shows 1 blue line, what does that mean?"

Addison sighed in relief. "That means it's negative"

"Oh." He laid the stick back down on the sink.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." She said softly.

"No it's okay..."

Addison couldn't help but smile. "I'm really sorry."

"What for?"

"Well, you want a child..."

Derek just shrugged, looking at the tiled floor.

"Hey." She lifted his chin so he looked at her. "We have time, okay?"

"I know." He gave her a small smile.

"And yah I'm kinda disappointed too."

"You're not."

"I am." Addison replied honestly. "But I'm also glad because that then would've caused lots of problems."

"Yeah..." He said quietly. "Now your parents think you're pregnant."

She laughed. "I know, gosh."

''What did your mom say?''

"She said she'll be supportive... What did you do with my dad today?"

''Nothing...just went out for a walk.''

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too." he said quietly.

"And I'm sorry."

"For?"

"The one line on the stick."

"You don't have to say that Addison." He shook his head.

"I know, but I do anyway."

"Don't. Lets just forget about this."

"Okay." She sighed and nodded.

''You still need to eat, I'm going to make dinner.'' Derek stood up, trying to prevent another painful silence in which neither of them knew what to say.

"Derek?" Addison waited for him to turn around and then quickly kissed him. He tenderly kissed her back. She pulled back a little and looked at him.

"What is it?"

"Nothing... can we ever get back to normal?"

''Addi there has happened a lot in one day, after a nice dinner and some good night sleep everything will be better again.''

"You sure?"

''I'm sure. Aren't you?''

"I don't know, just... talk to me, alright?"

"I'm talking."

"Okay..." She sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I actually don't know."

"I can tell something is bothering you."

"I don't know, really..."

"Okay then, well why don't you follow me downstairs and take a nap on the couch as I make dinner?"

"No, I'm good, I'll help you with dinner, k?"

"Uh..." Derek chuckled, aware of her cooking skills.

"Oh shut up!" She laughed.

''Just take a nap on the couch, I'll wake you when dinner is ready.''

"I'm not even tired!" Addison whined.

"I can see in your face that you are."

"I'm not!!!" She protested, frustrated because she didn't get her way.

"Don't argue on me with this." He knew she'd be fast asleep the minute she closed her eyes.

"I don't wanna take a nap!"

"Why not?"

"Because I can't sleep alone." She mumbled.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"I can't sleep alone.."

"What, why not?"

"I don't know." She shrugged her shoulders. "Just can't."

"Addi I have no idea what you mean." Derek said, in the dark.

"I cannot fall asleep when I'm alone." She tried to clarify.

"Why not?"

"I don't know." Addison laughed.

"Well I'll be right at the kitchen so you're not alone.''

"I am, so I'll help you, if you want or not."

"You can't just agree to something for once can't you?"

"Nope and you love me for it."

''Of course.'' He rolled his eyes amused.

"Good."

"So what are _we_ having for dinner then?"

"I don't know, I'm still not hungry... How about lasagne? That I can cook!"

"Oh wow!" Derek laughed.

"Shut up! You knew I suck at cooking when you proposed to me." She stuck her tongue out.

"I do know." He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her.

"Good." She said quietly, closing her eyes. He smiled lightly, hugging her close to him.

"I love you." Addison whispered, wanting to forget today's events.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

She sighed, not willing to end this moment. He kissed her cheek and drew back slightly. Addison looked at him, not sure what to do now.

"Dinner?"

"Sure..."

"Hey are you okay?"

"Yah, just... just a weird day."

"Yeah." He sighed. "But are you sure? Because you know you can tell me."

"I know, but I actually have no idea what's bothering me."

"Does it have to do with the non-pregnancy?"

"I guess so..." She sighed.

''Oh.''

"What?" Addison raised an eyebrow.

"No nothing." He shook his head. "Do you want me to tell your parents?"

"No, I will, but I guess my dad already had a heart attack." She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Where did they go by the way?"

"Taking a walk."

"That's one hell of a walk then."

Addison laughed. "Like I said my dad probably had a heart attack or wants to send me to... church camp."

"Aww he's not that bad."

"Really?" She raised her eyebrows in disbelieve. "What changed your mind?"

Derek just shrugged. "Nothing. He just isn't."

"Seriously what did you two do today?"

''Talk'.'

"Gosh, well, miracles do happen.."

"Obvious they do." He chuckled.

"I'm slightly shocked that... well you two." Addison laughed, Derek who had been afraid her father would kill him.

"Whatever." Derek rolled his eyes amused.

"I told you he wouldn't kill you."

''Whatever.'' He said again.

''Meaning I was right.'' She loved to tell him that.

"Blablabla."

She laughed and pecked his lips. Hopefully this day would be over soon.

''Now lets go, I'm hungry.''

"Fine, fine."

He smiled at her before grabbing her hand.

"What the--?"

"What?" Derek asked in concern.

"Nothing, just looked out of the window and it seems like Mrs. Newman is cheating on her husband."

''What, who?''

"The neighbour! Just look!" Addison pointed at the window. Derek looked out of the window and rolled his eyes at her. "You're way too nosey for your own good."

"Oh and who just asked who?"

"Well I thought something was wrong!"

"Sure you did." he rolled her eyes.

''I did!''

"Liar." Addison teased.

"Shut up."

"See! You actually wanted to know!"

''No I didn't, I don't even know the woman!''

"You still like gossip! You think her husband knows?"

''Ask me if I care.''

"Fine, then don't. I think it's interesting."

''Do you know what I find interesting right now?''

"Hmm?"

"Dinner."

"Great... all you think about is food." Addison laughed and looked away from the window.

"Well I'm hungry!"

"Fine, lets make dinner."

"My idea exactly."

"As if you could think of anything else."

''Well not to shock you but I can.''

Addison feigned a shocked expression. "What would that be?"

"You...and well sex too, although those two things mostly blend together."  
"They blend together?" She raised an eyebrow and looked at him in amusement.

''Yah''

"How's that possible." She asked rhetorically and laughed.

''Well it's when I think about sex, I automatically think about you and visa versa.'' He explained shrugging.

"Thank god you do, but you think more about sex than me sweetheart."

"Oh I so don't!"

Addison laughed. "You really believe in that?"

''Yah I just told you I automatically think about you then.''

Before Addison could answer they heard the door close downstairs.

"They're home..." He began hesitantly. "Wanna talk to them now?"

"You want to too or should I do it alone?"

"No of course not, I'm coming with you."

"Thanks."

"No problem, lets go downstairs."

"Okay, okay." Addison sighed and walked down the stairs.

"Hey." Elizabeth said slowly when she saw them coming down.

"I'm not pregnant." Addison said quickly, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

''What?!''

"I'm not pregnant, the first test was wrong."

''Are you serious?'' Elizabeth sighed, looking at them and Derek just nodded.

"Yeah."

''Oh...''

"What?" Addison raised her eyebrows.

''Nothing...just...shocked I guess.''

Matthew looked at the three of them, no idea what to say.

''Why did you take another test?''

"Because I wanted to make sure."

''Oh.'' She said again. ''Are you happy?''

"Well.." Addison looked at Derek. "I am."

Derek just shrugged uncomfortably, not wanting to talk about his thoughts on it again.

"Okay, let's just get something to eat." Matt suggested after an uncomfortable silence.

''Addison and I we're going to make lasagne.''

"I'd have ordered pizza or Chinese food, but lasagne sounds good too."

"Sweetie?" Elizabeth looked at Addison. "Do you wanna talk?"

"No, I'm good, thanks."

''Okay...well if you do, you know where to find me.''

"I know, thanks."

Derek nodded at them and turned around, walking into the kitchen.


	11. Chapter 11

**A dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes**

_Chapter 11 __– Nobody's Perfect_

That night Addison sighed and laid down next to Derek. Derek pulled the sheets over the both of them, trying to get comfortable.

"You wanna talk about today?"

''I don't know.'' He sighed. ''Do you?''

"I don't know what's there to talk about..."

He just shrugged his shoulders, looking at her as his eyes got used to the small amount of light that peered through the small window.

"What is it?"

''What's what?''

"I'm asking you what the matter with you is."

''Nothing is with me.''

"Okay." She sighed.

''And you?''

"Not really, gosh, I don't know, it was just a weird day..."

''Yeah it was.''

"So you really don't want to talk about it?"

''No but I do if you want to.''

"Well, since YOU did want a baby, I think you should talk."

''No.''

"Why not?"

''Because Addison, how do you think I feel? First you tell me you're pregnant and then we find out you're not and now you go telling me I need to talk about it because it was _me _who did want a baby.''

"Well, I don't know what to say..."

''Me either so let's not just say anything okay.'' Derek sighed.

"And what do we do then?"

''What is there to do? Sleep.''

"Okay." Addison sighed.

''Okay.'' he repeated her words.

"This sucks."

''Why?''

"Because it just does! Yesterday everything was fine and now..."

''Everything is fine today too Addison.'' He replied. He knew that was a lie but for some reason still pretended it wasn't.

"Oh don't lie to me!"

''There is nothing to talk about and there's nothing wrong because you aren't pregnant, nothing changed since yesterday.''

"But---" Addison stopped. "Fine." She turned around.

''Fine.'' He sighed, pulling up the bedding higher.

"Gosh just talk to me!"

''I don't see the point, you're not pregnant, there is no baby so there's nothing we should talk about.''

"Fine, if you don't see the point then just pretend you're fine."

''I AM fine.''

"No you're not!"

''Is your name Derek?!''

"Okay, great, then don't talk about it, but start acting like you really are fine!"

''I am trying to okay!''

"Good, enjoy that!" Addison got up and walked out.

''Damn it.'' Derek mumbled.

Downstairs she sat down on the couch, with some ice cream. Derek sighed and stood up from the bed, taking a pillow off it before he walked downstairs. ''You should go to bed.''

"Go away!"

''Go to bed, I'm sleeping here.''

"No! Just leave me the hell alone!"

''For god's sake Addison! Stop arguing with me!''

"What am I doing?! I told you to go! You're the one arguing with me!"

''What, do you want me to sleep outside then?!''

"I told you to go! I don't care where! For all I care just go back home!"

Derek ran his hand through his hair considering what to do, should he really just take the car and drive home or should he stay here, having her yell at him to leave?

''Okay.'' He choked out.

"Fine." Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she looked at the wall in front of her. Derek just looked at her defeated, not knowing how much he could take anymore. ''I'll just get my stuff and leave.'' he quietly said before he turned around in the direction of the stairs.

Once he was upstairs Addison started sobbing. He started taking of his pyjamas and putting on his clothes. After he changed he pulled out his suitcase and started re-packing his stuff, letting his tears fall freely. She felt horrible for yelling at him since it wasn't his fault, or well, not entirely his fault, so Addison walked upstairs and leaned in the doorframe, watching him pack. "I'm sorry." She whispered into the darkness.

''Don't be.'' He rubbed his face tiredly, continuing to pack.

"I am, please just.. don't leave."

''I'm going to stay at a hotel for the night, I'll be home tomorrow.''

"No, stay here, please." She begged and Addison Forbes-Montgomery never begged.

''No I will see you at home tomorrow Addison.''

"Don't leave."

''I have to.''

"No, you have to stay here, with me!"

''Addison you can't tell me to leave the one minute and tell me to stay the other. I've made up my mind.''

"Derek, please."

"No, I'm done with this Addison. I just-- I can't stay here any longer. I'm going."

"Don't give up on this!"

''On what? What's there left now?''

"On us!"

"I am not quitting us Addison, I won't...ever I promise you that but I need a break, a pause to regain my breath because I can't take any more of this."

"You know what? A break means this is over, or it does for me. So, decide what you want."

"No, no! You can't do this to me Addison!"

"It's you who has to decide."

''I need a breathing pause, can't you even give me that?'' he asked her unbelievingly. "Do you even know what you are asking of me right now?!"

"Explain."

''You have got to be kidding me!''

"No I am not! You have to decide. A break or me." She sighed and walked out of the room.

Derek shook his head and sat on the bed, how could she even ask this of him? All he was asking for was a pause, he didn't want to loose her but if this what she wanted, so be it. He stood up from the bed again and resumed packing his suitcase before walking downstairs with it.

"So you're actually leaving?" She asked sadly.

''I'm taking a pause.''

"No." she shook her head "You're ending this."

''I'm taking a pause, I'm not ending anything.''

"A pause?! You know as good as I am how that will turn out."

''NO! Why do you think I am ending this?! We need to sort out our own feelings and thoughts so we can be on the same page again.''

"Fine, have fun with your feelings." Addison got up and walked over to him. "Then you can have this back too." She gave him the shiny engagement ring.

''Addison.'' He sighed.

"No, don't Addison me!"

''Why? Why can things only go the way you want them to go?!''

"Because you stopped caring the minute you told me you're fine!"

''I stopped caring? No you stopped caring! Actually, I'm starting to wonder if _you _care at all.''

"I do care Derek, but a break won't help us!"

''I didn't say a break, I said a pause and it's not like you throwing your engagement ring at me helps us either.''

"I never threw it at you, just give it back to me when you sorted things out and can actually be with me." She sighed and walked away.

He walked after her and sighed. ''I can be with you Addison, and more importantly, I want to be with you but I can't when your like this and I can't follow you around every time you walk away during a fight either.'' Derek paused. ''Because you won't do the same for me too.''

"I would do the same for you, but how do you think I feel when you're just leaving?!"

''If I remember correctly is was you who was yelling at me to leave.''

"Yes! Because you keep shutting me out!"

"Do you want to be let in Addison, do you want to know what I'm feeling right now?!"

"Yes for heaven's sake!"

"Fine, today when you told me you were pregnant, I was happy, truly happy but I couldn't be, because I knew that my fiancée wasn't; And then, then we find out you're not and you tell me you're relieved and in that moment I fell like you just hit me right in the face!"

"You want me to lie or something?!"

''No but I want you to stop asking me how I am if you already know I feel like shit and if I don't want to talk about it then I don't!''

"And where do we go from here?" She asked sadly.

''I don't know.'' Derek sighed, looking at the ring in his hand.

"I just want you to stay." Her voice sounded small and was barely above a whisper.

''But for what?'' He asked quietly.

"Because you're my fiancé and I need you."

''Then why are you making me feel like I should doubt that?''

"I don't know, I had a rough day too, okay?"

''I know.'' He sighed. ''I don't want to leave but I don't know what to say or do either.''

"Just stay, okay?"

''Okay...''

"Thank you."

Derek shifted uncomfortably. ''I'm going to sleep down here.''

"You sure?"

''Yeah.''

"Okay." Addison sighed sadly, not knowing if she should kiss him goodnight or not.

''Could you come here please?''

She frowned at him and stepped closer. He took her hands in his and looked at her. "Look whatever is going on right now, I need you to know that I still love you okay, unconditionally."

"Me too." She sighed, hoping they'd be able to work it out.

"Okay." He gave her a sad smile, kissing her forehead. She quickly captured his lips with hers, not caring if it was wrong. He closed his eyes, softly kissing her back. Addison slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer. He slowly kissed her before pulling back slightly, resting his forehead against hers. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She whispered.

Derek stroked her cheek softly. "Night."

"Night." She sighed, still not pulling back.

He held on to her, rubbing his hand up and down her back. ''It will all be okay.''

"I really hope so." Addison sighed.

''We well work our way through this.''

"Yeah..."

''What we need both now is just a good night sleep and things will already look better in the morning."

"Okay, night." As much as she wanted to go, she just couldn't pull away.

''Honey...you really need some sleep.''

"I know." Addison closed her eyes and pulled back.

"I love you and we will be okay, don't worry too much about it."

"I love you too..." She said sadly and walked up the stairs.

When she was upstairs, Derek fell back against the couch and rubbed his face with his hands. He hated to see her heartbroken like this and he hated himself even more for being the reason to it. He stripped out of his clothes and changed into his pyjamas again, laying on the couch when he realised the house was freezing cold. Addison tossed and turned in bed, she hated this situation, not that she could sleep without him, but it was worth a try. After twenty minutes she sighed, getting up to go to the bathroom, when she realized how cold it was, so she went downstairs to bring Derek a blanket. Derek was already asleep, his body shaking slightly due to the low temperature. Addison sighed, covering his body with the blanket. He stirred lightly, immediately hugging the blanket close. Despite her best intentions she slowly crawled on the couch next to him.

He awoke and looked groggily at her ."Addi?"

"I'm sorry, I'm gonna go.." She started rambling.

''No.'' He simply said, wrapping his arms around her body.

"You sure?"

''Yes, stay.''

I love you." She whispered, turning around to look at him.

"I love you too." He whispered back, stroking a few strands of red locks out of her face.

Addison looked at him, not knowing if there was anything she should say or do. Derek just stared back at her. He had so much things he wanted to say but for some reason he just couldn't say them out loud. She tried to narrow his eyes, but because of some reason she couldn't.

''What's happening?'' He whispered.

"I don't know." She answered honestly, Addison wasn't sure of anything anymore.

"What should we do?" He asked lost.

"I don't know... what options do we have?" Addison laughed softly, this situation seemed so ridiculous to her.

''I mean... we can't expect it to all be okay again with time right?''

"I guess not..." She sighed.

''So really...what should we do?''

"I honestly don't know... Maybe time will actually help us to get through this."

''How?''

"Well maybe we need to figure out our problem before we can solve it."

''But how?''

"We have talking about it or denying it, whatever is better for you."

''Well I don't want to talk about it right now but I don't want to pretend either...''

"Then we can talk about it when you're ready, okay?"

''Okay.'' He simply nodded. Addison sighed, her eyes still focused on his.

''We will be okay.'' Derek promised.

"I hope so."

''You don't think we will be?''

"I think we will, but we both don't know how." Addison sighed sadly.

''We will find a way.'' Derek said quietly, stroking her cheek as he hoped that was okay.

"Yeah we will." She smiled slightly. He gave her back a small smile, kissing the top of her head and let his lips linger on her skin. Addison wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to bring him closer.

''I'm sorry for almost leaving.'' He whispered against her hair.

"I'm sorry for telling you to."

''No I'm an idiot.''

"No, you're not."

''Yes I am, I should just forget about this. I'm sorry I don't know why I can't just let it go.''

"Derek, don't, just don't shut me out, okay?"

''I'm trying to.''

"Okay."

''But that also means you need to give me time and not fight with me when you're loosing grip.''

"Okay, I'll try my best, but you know I fight a lot."

''Yes but you also know that I for one, hate fighting.''

"I know, I know." Addison sighed. "So, I'll apologize in advance for yelling at you."

''It doesn't work that way.'' He chuckled lightly.

"Yes it does."

''No what if I would say: 'I apologize in advance for shutting you out', that would make you think that I'm not really trying hard right?"

"Fine." Addison laughed. "I don't apologize, but if I yell at you, just think about the fact that I'm sorry after."

''I'll try.'' He laughed lightly.

"Good."

''Yeah...''

"What now?"

''Maybe we should sleep?''

"You do that, I can't anyway." She sighed.

''Why not?''

"I don't know, just can't."

''I'm here, we're together and I'm not going anywhere Addi.''

"I know." She sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to get any sleep.

''So try to get some sleep, you need it.''

"Yah."

''Sweet dreams baby.''

"You too." Addison sighed again, a sleepless night ahead of her.

''Thanks, I love you.'' He closed his eyes, pulling her body against his even closer.

"I love you too." She whispered sadly.

''Don't be sad baby.'' He told her, hearing her sadness in her voice.

"I can't help it." She whispered back.

''Why are you sad?''

"Because this situation sucks."

''I'm not denying that but you really don't have to be sad about it.''

"I know, but it still sucks and this is not how I pictured our vacation."

''No me either.'' He said quietly. ''Do you want to go home first before we go to my family?''

"Do you?"

''I don't mind but I don't know if you want to go home for a few days first?''

"I don't have to..."

''No but I asked if you would like that, just tell me.''

"I don't Derek, I'm sorry, it's just all...."

''All what?''

"Screwed up."

''Right now yes but it won't stay that way.'' He looked at her, playing with the now cold ring in his pyjama pants pocket before pulling it out above the blanket. Addison inched back slightly so she could look into his blue eyes.

''Do you uh...want to put it back on?'' Derek asked shyly, looking at the ring nervously ''I mean, you don't have to of course, it's okay if you don't want to put it back on, because really I'd understand but I--'' He cut himself off, realizing he was rambling. She cut him off and quickly kissed him. "Of course I do."

"Okay thanks... I really appreciate that." He took her left hand, slipping the ring back on where it belonged.

"No, thank you."

''For what?''

"For giving it back to me."

''You don't have to thank me for that.''

"Well, I do."

''Why?''

"You didn't have to, so, I'm glad you did."

''Well I should be glad that you still want to become my wife after everything so really, you don't have to thank me, I should thank you.''

"Let's just say we don't thank each other, alright?"

''Yeah okay.''

Addison laughed and quickly pecked his lips.

''You're just trying to keep me awake aren't you?'' Derek joked.

"What if I am?"

''Then I'm going to tell you to sleep, you really look exhausted.''

Addison rolled her eyes at him.

''I'm serious.''

"Me too!"

''You're serious about what?'' He asked confused.

"About me not being able to sleep."

''I don't get why! I'm already half sleeping here.''

"Then you sleep."

''You sure?''

"Yeah, though it would be more fun if you'd stay up with me." She laughed.

''I'm sorry but I can't.'' He yawned.

"Okay, night." She pecked his lips.

''Night.'' He closed his eyes again. Addison sighed and watched him. He tried to settle on the couch to get comfortable, which wasn't the easiest thing but once he found a comfortable position, it just took 30 seconds until he was asleep.

In the morning, after a way too short night Addison tried to stretch out on the couch. Derek stirred lightly but didn't wake instead, he pulled her body against him until he was satisfied with the closeness. She smiled and closed her eyes again. He mumbled something in his sleep and nuzzled his nose in her hair.

"Derek, we have to get up." She whispered in his ear.

''Hmm?'' he asked groggily, feeling a tingle running over his back but still didn't open his eyes.

"We have to get up." Addison repeated and laughed.

''Noooooo.'' He said like a 5 year old.

"Why not?"

''Because I don't wanna.''

"Derek, come on!"

''Why?'' He pouted.

"Because we have to get up!" Addison laughed.

''For what?!''

"For moving upstairs, my back is killing me."

''Okay.'' He said, feigning sadness as he stood up from the couch and wrapped the blanket around him.

"Don't tell me you find the couch comfortable!" Addison said and walked towards the stairs.

''No but I was already sleeping and you woke me up!''

"Don't complain."

He stuck out his tongue and walked up the stairs with her blanket. Addison rolled her eyes at him and opened the door to her room. Derek walked through her door and immediately let his body fall on the bed flatly, his face hitting the mattress in the process. She laughed at him and laid down next to him.

''Ouch.'' He mumbled into the mattress.

"You okay?" Addison asked, still an amused grin on her face.

''No'.' Derek murmured back. She laughed at him, nudging him slightly.

''Whaaaat?''

"Come on, lighten up!"

"No why?''

"Because there are worst things!" She laughed, before pulling the blanket up. He rolled on his back and looked at her blankly ''There are?''

"Yeah, 2,500 kids starving every day in Africa."

''Yah okay.''

"I told you." She smiled at him.

''Yes you did.'' He rolled his eyes, smiling back at her.

Addison leaned in to kiss him. Derek slowly captured her lips in a tender kiss. She lowly moaned into the kiss, she had missed this. He pulled her closer, he deepened the kiss, it felt like forever since he had kissed her like this. Addison wrapped her arms around his neck, slipping her tongue inside his mouth. He kissed her hungrily, letting his tongue duel with hers. She moaned rather loudly, trying to get him closer towards her. He pulled her on top of him, running one hand through her messy hair. Addison slowly let her hands wander down his chest, their tongues fighting for control in her mouth. He moaned into her mouth, his free hand running over her back under her pyjama top. She rolled onto her back, pulling him on top of her. He broke the kiss of momentarily to pull her top over her head, immediately taping his lips back on hers. Addison played with the hem of his shirt, before slipping it over his head. Derek looked at her, his eyes darkened with desire for her, he kissed her again heatedly, slipping her pyjama pants down. Addison's skin tingled under his touch, running her fingers up and down his back. He moved his kissed down from her neck to her chest. She moaned again, pushing his pyjama pants down. He trailed wet kisses over her breasts while pulling her panties down. Addison ran her fingers along the waistband of his boxers. Derek gasped lightly, throwing the panties on the floor. She wrapped both of her legs around his waist, pressing her body into his. He moaned against her chest.

Slowly she pushed his boxers down after loosening her legs. He shrugged his boxers further off and ran his hands up and down her thighs. Addison let out a breathy little moan from the back of her throat and closed her eyes. Derek positioned himself before softly pushing into her. Addison looked up at him in shock. "Derek, protection..."

''Oh crap.'' He sighed, pulling out of her. ''Couldn't you say that earlier?''

"Sorry." She laughed. "But you forgot too!"

''Do you have any?''

"In the bathroom..."

''The bathroom?'' He looked at her weirdly.

"Yes the bathroom, I'll go." She sighed, wrapped a sheet around herself and got up.

''Who keeps condoms in their parents bathroom?'' Derek mumbled to himself, waiting for her to return.

A few moments later Addison walked back in, closing the door behind her and threw the package over to him.

''Why thank you miss.'' He chuckled, opening the package.

"You're welcome." She replied, lying down next to him. He rolled on the condom and settled over her again. "How much longer do we need to use condoms?"

"For..." She had to think for a second. "One more week."

''We need more then one package then.''

"We do?" She gave him a mischievous grin.

''Hmm yeah.''

"Good to know, but you buy them next time."

''Sure.''

"Thanks, because I don't want another embarrassing shopping tour with my mom." Addison quickly captured his lips with hers, drawing him closer once again.

He kissed her back, thrusting into her again. Addison gasped and the tension started to build up in her veins. He withdrew his hips slightly before pushing them forward again. "Derek." She moaned loudly, shifting her hips, so he could go deeper. ''Addison.'' He breathed out, thrusting faster and harder. "Oh god." Addison murmured, bringing her legs around his hips. Derek groaned at how deep he could go, moving his hips in quick thrusts. She clenched her muscles, moaning out his name. He moaned loudly when she started clenching her muscles around him so he began to rock his hips harder against hers, hoping he wasn't leaving any bruises. "Derek!" She called out in a heated whisper, slamming her hips against his. ''Hmm baby!'' He moaned loudly, lifting her hips from the mattress. Addison dug her fingernails into his back and bit down on her lower lip. He changed from quick thrusts to slow and deep thrusts, making sure to hit all the right spots. She cried out in pleasure as her orgasm hit her hard. Not long after her, he moaned out her name as he came.

Afterwards she was still breathing heavily, looking up at him.

''God baby.'' Derek said breathlessly, collapsing next to her on the bed. She turned to her side "Thanks." She laughed.

''No thank you.''

Addison quickly pecked his lips.

''You okay?''

"Yeah, why?"

''Just asking.'' He shrugged. ''I was worried I might had hurt you...''

"You didn't honey."

''Okay good.'' He laughed.

"Still want to sleep?"

''Hmm not really.''

"Good." She laughed and kissed him again.

''So that was what this was about?'' He laughed.

"What?" Addison looked at him in confusion.

''You having sex with me so I wouldn't go back to sleep?'

"Nope." She shook her head.

''You sure?''

"Yes I am." She rolled her eyes at him.

''Hmm then what was it about?''

"Why I had sex with you?" Addison raised an eyebrow. "What do you think?"

''I don't know.'' He joked. ''I'm interested, really, so explain!!''

"Well, I love you, so.."

''So? You only have sex with me because you love me?''

"Oh, why do you have sex with me then?" Addison raised her eyebrows.

''Because I love you and I love sex and I love having _sex_ with _you._''

"Hmm, okay."

''Okay?''

"Lame answer." She stuck out her tongue and laughed at him.

''Hey it's the truth! Deal with it.''

"I do."

''Good for you then.''

"Yah." She replied shortly, smiling at him.

''So...what now?''

"I don't know. Anything in mind?"

''Maybe we could get out today? Spend some time together outside the house.''

"Like doing what?"

''Well there's a carnival in town.'' He proposed. Addison raised an eyebrow at him. "You sure you want to go to a carnival with me?"

''What? Why wouldn't I?''

"Because I'll make you wear a costume." She yawned.

''Uh…no you won't.'' Derek said bluntly.

"Uh yes I will."

''No you won't.''

"Derek, honey, I swear to god that I will."

''You don't have a costume that will fit me babe.''

"I do." She laughed.

''Nuhuh you're lying, you don't.''

"I do, my dads costumes." Addison grinned at him.

''Not wearing them Addison.'' Derek shook his head.

"Then don't go to carnival with me."

''Hey nowhere is written that you have to wear a costume and we could just check out the fair."

"No, come on! Carnival is about wearing a costume, so just go with it!"

''No please! Why do you want me to dress up so bad?''

"Because!"

''Because is not an answer.'' He pointed out childishly.

"Get over it. It's either a costume or the pink shirt." She grinned at him.

'What costume is it?'' He sighed, knowing he couldn't win the war with her.

"Santa. Oh and an armadillo."

''You have got to be kidding me!''

"Armadillo, Santa or the pink shirt."

''Where did you leave the pink shirt?'' He sighed, knowing he stood no chance.

"In the closet." Addison gave him a victorious smile and pointed at the closet.

Derek groaned and got out of the bed, putting on clean boxers and jeans before opening the closet, mentally cursing himself before pulling the pink shirt out.

"Thank you honey." She smiled sweetly.

''Seriously, you owe me.'' He pulled on the shirt and looked down in disgust. ''Big time.''

"And what do you want me to do?"

''Pull on a costume too, a sexy one.''

"I will, I will. But you realize it's one o'clock, right?"

''Yeah so?''

"So we're going NOW?"

''It already started at 12 honey. Do you think your parents will go too?''

"No, I don't think so, but who knows..." Addison got up and halfway dressed.

''So what are you going to dress up like?'' He asked curiously.

"You'll see, don't rush me." She walked to the closet and tried to pull out a bag on the top shelf.

''Kay.'' He looked at her, waiting impatiently on the bed.

"What?" Addison turned around and looked at him, once she got the bag.

''No nothing...go on.''

She rolled her eyes and walked out to go to the bathroom.

"What? Where are you going?!''

"Getting ready, why?"

''Where?''

"Bathroom."

''Uhm I've seen you naked Addison...''

"Yeah I have great memories of that, what's your point?"

''My point is: Why are you going to the bathroom to change?''

"So I can put on make-up."

''But you can change here.'' He tried again, wanting to see what she was going to put on.

"No way, see you later." Addison laughed and closed the door behind herself. He rolled his eyes and got up from the bed, going downstairs.

After getting ready Addison walked down the stairs into the kitchen. Derek yawned and took another bite of the sandwich mama Montgomery made him, not realising Addison was back already.

"Pleased with the costume?" she raised her eyebrows at him. He turned around and looked her up and down, seeing that she was wearing a witch costume, a really short, hot witch costume. '' Definitely, very fitting.''

"Thank you." She laughed. He laughed. ''Oh no, thank you!''

Addison rolled her eyes and re-adjusted her hat.

''Oh by the way, your parents want to come with us.''

"Nooo." Her eyes widened and she looked down on herself.

''Uhm yes.''

"I can't go like this with my parents!"

''Sure you can.''

"Nuh-uh! Look at me, I look more like a hooker or a stripper!"

''You look hot!''

"Well thanks, but my parents would disagree!"

''If they do then they shouldn't come with us.''

Addison rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna get changed."

''No Addi please!'' He begged, looking away from her when he saw her parents coming into the kitchen. Matthew looked at his daughter in amusement and looked her up and down, trying not to make a mean comment. Elizabeth blinked a few times when she looked at her daughter ''Oh god please don't tell me you've gone back to that phase...''

"What phase mom?" Addison asked slightly annoyed.

''The rebel phase.'' She looked at her husband. ''Oh god Matthie do you remember that one?'' She laughed. Addison sighed as her father started laughing too. "I'll go and get changed..."

''Oh then I am too!'' Derek gasped and shook his head, no way he was going in a pink shirt if she didn't keep the dress on.

''Sweetie, we were just kidding.'' Elizabeth smiled.

"Fine, I'll keep this on and mom, not funny!"

Derek smiled to himself in triumph. ''Thank you.''

Addison leaned against the counter and looked down on her dress again.

"You know what Liz, I'm not gonna for to this Carnival thing..."

''Yes you are Matthew Montgomery.''

"And why?"

''Because I say so'.'

Matt rolled his eyes, knowing there was a baseball game on TV. "Nope, sorry honey."

Addison had to keep herself from laughing, she knew that her dad wanted to watch the game.

''No Matt you are!!''

"No I'm not, I'll take you dancing some other time, but no Carnival today."

''No you have to!''

"And why do I have to?"

''Matthew please.'' She begged.

"Sweetheart, there is a baseball game on TV, today and I really want to see it, so, I'm sorry, no."

''A baseball game?! Is that why you won't come with me, a baseball game?!''

"Yes a baseball game. If you want to spend time with me, watch it with me."

''You know what? Screw you!'' Elizabeth yelled, walking out of the kitchen. Matt sighed and rolled his eyes. Elizabeth's moods were pretty much horrible the past few weeks.

Derek raised his eyebrows and silently looked at Addison. Addison shrugged her shoulders in return as Matthew walked out of the kitchen to go after his wife. Elizabeth was in the living room cleaning and moving stuff around, she always did this when she was mad and in this very moment, she was furious.

"Liz, seriously? You're mad at me for wanting to watch the game?!"

''No I'm mad at you for wanting to watch the game rather then going out with your wife!''

"Honey, you know I hate Carnival."

''That is SO not the point!''

"Well, I don't want to go and you have to live with it!"

''Fine well maybe I should find someone else who would go with me!'' She yelled furiously.

In the kitchen Addison looked at Derek. "What the hell is going on with them?"

''Well...clearly your mom is mad.''

"Oh really? They're worse than we are."

''They are?''

"Uh, yes, definitely. What do you think will happen now?"

''I don't know, I think they should just fight it out.''

Addison sighed. "And what do we do?"

''Nothing.'' He shrugged. ''It's not our business.''

"Liz! For god's sake! Would you please stop acting like this?!" Matt yelled back at his wife.

''Shut up!!'' She screamed.

"No you shut up!"

''Leave me the fuck alone!''

"Liz! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

''Don't call me that!''

"Fine, Elizabeth Forbes-Montgomery, what is wrong with you?!"

''You! You are what's wrong with me!''

"Just calm down, okay?"

"I'm so gonna go out the window." Addison said after hearing them.

''Baby calm down.'' Derek said to Addison, holding his hands out for her. Addison pulled Derek closer to her. "Wanna go?"

''Okay.'' Derek hugged her. She pulled him with her towards the back door. Derek opened the door and led her outside, relieved that they were away from the fight.

"Gosh my parents have issues. I told you we're not that bad."

''Yeah.'' Derek answered, looking at the door. ''You stay here I'll be right back.''

"Wait, where are you going?"

''Inside, stay here.'' Derek walked back to the door.

''Derek... what are you doing here?'' Elizabeth asked him.

''I'm here to ask you two what the hell you are doing?!''

Matt looked at his wife and then at Derek, no idea what to say.

''Derek could you just please leave?'' She asked him, raising an eyebrow.

''No! Your daughter is standing outside so she won't have to hear your screaming match!''

"Just please leave, okay? This is between us." Matthew sighed.

''It's not when we have to hear to you guys screaming!''

Matt looked over to Liz again.

''I'm sorry...you're right.'' She said quietly, turning around to walk towards the hallway.

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

Derek nodded and sighed, seeing Elizabeth return into the room with her coat.

"You really want to go to this thing, don't you?"

''Yes I do but you don't.'' She shrugged, not looking at him. ''I'll go alone.''

''You can come with Addison and me.'' Derek offered.

''Thanks honey but no, you and Addison want to go alone, you don't want to have your soon-to-be mother in law running after you.''

''We really don't mind.'' He tried again but she just shook her head.

"I'll go with you, alright?"

''No.''

"Why not?"

''Because the game is obviously more important to you.'' She turned around. '' So bye and have fun.''

"Gosh Elizabeth! The game is not more important!"

''Oh if it isn't then why are you bitching about going?''

"I'm sorry, alright?"

''Fine.'' She sighed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Fine?" Matt questioned again.

''Yeah fine but I don't wanna go anymore.''

"You don't?"

''No, congratulations, you have won once again Matt, you've driven me so far up the wall that I don't even want to go anymore. Thanks, really.''

"Liz, I'm sorry but I told you I'll go with you."

She sighed at the nickname he used again and closed her eyes. ''I don't want you to go with me anymore.''

"Okay, then I won't."

''Fine, don't.''

Matthew sighed, he had no idea what he should do. Elizabeth ran her fingers through her hair, looking at Derek who stood up.

''I uh-- I'm going to check on Addison'.'

Matt looked at his wife without a word.

''Have fun at the fair.'' Derek nodded at her and walked out of the living room.

"What the hell did you do?" Addison looked at him as he walked out.

''Nothing, let's go to the fair.''

"I don't believe you. Now spill."

''I asked them what the hell they were thinking to fight in front of their daughter okay.''

Addison sighed and then smiled at him. "Thanks."

''You're welcome.''

She quickly pecked his lips, the pulled away slightly. "What are they doing now?"

''I don't know.''

"Thanks though."

''No problem.'' He kissed her forehead. ''Wanna go to the fair now or later?''

"What would we do if we wouldn't go yet?"

''Dunno.'' He shrugged.

"Okay." Addison sighed. "Let's go then." She leaned in to kiss him quickly. He gave her a small kiss back and linked their hands with each other.

"I don't wanna go like this." She mumbled, referring to her dress.

''Why not?'' He asked, lightly kissing her ear.

"Because it looks slutty."

''Hey I'm wearing a pink shirt here, I look gay!''

"No, you look good." Addison laughed and defended the shirt she bought him.

''You think you look slutty, I think you look sexy, I think this looks gay and you think it looks good. We're not going to agree on this.''

"Yeah, probably not."

''So let's just go.''

"Alright, alright?"

''Alright.'' He laughed.

This evening Addison and Derek walked over the fair, in the darkness, just the lights shining. Derek pulled her closer against him as yet another man looked at Addison. Other men had unashamedly looked at his girl all day and it made him sick with jealousy but to his delight, Addison ignored the stares and just walked closer to him.

''I love you.'' He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." She whispered and quickly pecked his lips. Addison loved it when Derek got a little jealous. He smiled and gave the other man a pissed off look, pulling her even closer to show everyone she was his.

"Honey, if you pull me any closer I might not be able to breath." She laughed at his behaviour.

''Sorry.'' He smiled sheepishly, letting his grip on her waist loosen.

"Thanks, though it's pretty amusing." Addison grinned, pointing out his jealousy.

''For you maybe.''

"Aww, well, there has got to be a better way of showing that I'm with you than almost smothering me."

''Hmm yes.'' He grinned mischievously. ''But that would be very inappropriate to do in public.''

"Gosh, you're childish." Addison looked around before pulling him closer to her and kissing him. He stopped walking and kissed her back passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer. Derek slipped his tongue into her mouth, letting it duel with hers. Addison lowly moaned into the kiss, trying to get him even closer. He titled his head to the side to deepen the kiss even more, slowly sliding his hands down to her butt. She knew they had to stop this, but just couldn't pull away from the embrace. He grinned into their kiss, giving her ass a light squeeze. Addison ran her fingers down his chest, wishing they were in a room with a lock on the door.

Derek pushed her body up against his, pulling his head back slightly to see they had drawn a small audience of people who pretended not to watch.

"Hmm." Her eyes were still closed and she was disappointed about the end of the kiss.

''We have fans.'' he whispered, pecking her swollen lips.

"Yah, let's go." Addison laughed and pulled him with her, away from the crowd. He chuckled and smiled when he saw the House Of Horrors. ''Oh let's go in there.''

"No, let's go get something to drink." She laughed.

''Come on babe, you're not scared are you?''

"I'm not." Addison rolled her eyes. "Now come on!"

''No House Of Horror first, I promise you can get something to drink afterwards.''

"Fine." She rolled her eyes at him.

''Okay.'' He grinned, pulling her over to the register to buy two tickets. Addison had no idea how someone could like this so much, it had always bored her, paper ghost and 'scary sounds'. He smiled at her and pecked her cheek as they got their tickets and walked inside to wait for a seat on the train.

"Why do you like this so much?" She sat down in the seat.

''You really don't want to know.'' He smirked, sitting down next to her.

"Maybe not..."

''No.'' Derek smirked, lost in thought.

"Oh seriously, tell me! Who did you sleep with in one of those things?"

''No one!''

"Then tell me why you like this?"

''Well... I kind of got my first kiss here.'' He admitted sheepishly.

"Awww, that's cute."

''In House Of Horrors, right...'' He laughed. ''Where did you get your first kiss?''

"Library." Addison mumbled and rolled her eyes at this awful experience.

''Library seriously?'' He bit the inside of his cheek not to laugh. ''I should've known.''

"Oh shut up!"

''Sorry but that's... sorry.'' he laughed. ''How old were you?''

"I won't tell you! You're laughing, there's no way I'm gonna tell you." Addison shook her head.

''Okay, okay, I'm not laughing.''

"Oh yes you will be! If I have to tell, you have to tell me first!"

''13.''

"Okay..."

''What?!''

"Nothing."

''No really, what?''

"I told you it was nothing."

''I know but I know there is something.''

"There is not!"

''Okay.'' he sighed, feeling the wagon move.

"Okay..."

''Seriously baby what's wrong?''

"It's nothing, seriously."

''Okay... you still haven't told me how old you were.''

"Not going to."

''What, why not?''

"Because you'll make fun of me then."

''No, I promise I won't.''

"I know you better than that."

''Honey I promise.''

"If you break that promise I swear to god I'll kick you! Okay, I got my first kiss at 17."

''17? Really? Wow the other guys must've been crazy not to kiss you before then.''

"Thanks for not laughing."

''Why would I laugh at that? The less men who have touched my girl before, the better.''

"Aww isn't that sweet." She replied sarcastically and pecked his lips before subjects like her first time would come up.

''Was that supposed to be sarcastically?'' He asked when the train was full and started riding through the big dark wooden doors.

"Yes honey, I speak sarcasm as second language."

''So I noticed.''

"And you love it."

''Says who?''

"The fact that you asked me to marry you."

''True.''

Addison smiled at him before quickly kissing him. He kissed her back sweetly, laughing when he heard the dramatised screaming voices.

"Nothing against your first kiss, but this is lame."

''Just sit back and have fun.'' He laughed.

"It's still lame!"

Derek chuckled and looked behind him at the screaming teenage girls. Addison leaned against Derek's chest, how she hated this.

''Hey lighten up there Grumpy.''

"I'm just doing this for you, I never said I'll even pretend that I like it."

''Fine.'' He sighed.

"Sorry, but I think these things are boring."

''Yeah I noticed that.''

"And it's the same every year. I could tell you what happens where."

''Right.'' He rolled his eyes.

"It is! After the next corner a guy, Harry, will jump on the first wagon, which is us."

Derek sighed when Harry jumped them and looked away annoyed. He knew the House Of Horrors didn't scare people above 12 but still, he went on it with her for fun, something she clearly didn't understood.

"Hey Harry." Addison greeted him over her shoulder. "I'm sorry Derek, I'll pretend to scream next time, okay?"

''Don't bother.''

"Well, what do you expect? That I scream and jump you?! Which by the way doesn't sound so bad..."

''No. I just want you to lighten up and have some fun and I think Harry won't be too happy with that.''

"Well, how about I lighten up after this?"

''Okay.''

"Thank you and we're almost through anyway."

''Yeah and I don't know if my ears can take any more teen screams.''

Addison laughed "Same every year."

''Yeah.'' he smiled. ''I guess some things never change.''

"Yeah..." she leaned in to kiss him, once pulling back. "I hope this was better than kiss number 1."

''Most definitely.'' He spoke softly, leaning back in to kiss her.

Addison wrapped her arms around his neck to draw him closer. Derek placed his hands on each side of her face, deepening the kiss. Once the wagons stopped Addison quickly pulled away, smiling at him. He smiled back at her and stood up, reaching out his hand for her.

"Thank you." She stood now next to him. "Ferris wheel, okay?"

''There's a ferris wheel?''

"Yes, there always is."

''Okay.''

"You gonna go with me?"

''Of course I am, unless you were planning on secretly meeting Harry there.'' He laughed.

"No, so, come on."

As they walked back into the dark street Derek enlaced his fingers with hers, amazed at how breath taking she looked with all the lights shining on her. Addison caught him looking at her. "What?"

''Nothing.'' He smiled.

"Seriously, there is something and you just won't tell me." She laughed.

''I love you and I was looking at how mesmerizing you look tonight.''

Addison blushed. "Thanks."

''You're welcome, although I'm sure it's nothing you haven't heard before.''

"Yeah you told me before, still, thanks." She quickly pecked his lips. He couldn't stop smiling and pulled her a little closer.

"I love you."

''I love you too.'' He looked at her before turning at the massive ferris wheel which was lighted with thousands of coloured lights. Addison smiled and pecked his lips again. He softly kissed her back, resting his forehead against hers when he pulled back lightly. ''You really do look beautiful.''

"Thanks, still think the costume looks pretty slutty, but well..."

''It doesn't, I promise.''

"You're my fiancé, you have to say that!"

''You're damn right I am, do you think I would let you go outside if you looked like a slut?''

"Well, I guess not, but still."

''Really I wouldn't, because this,'' He pointed to her body. ''is for me only.''

"Interested about establishing this tonight?" She gave him a mischievous smile.

''More than you can imagine.'' He gave her back a sexy smile of his own.

"Hmm, I'm looking forward to that."

''Yeah me too.'' He grinned boyishly. Addison kissed him before turning to the ferris wheel.

''Come on.'' He pulled her towards the locket, buying two tickets before standing in line, waiting for the ferris wheel to end it's round. Once it stopped in front of them, they stepped onto the ferris wheel. Derek made himself comfortable and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Addison leaned against his body, closing her eyes. He looked at the lighted city which looked magical and then looked down at his fiancée, suddenly realising what people meant with the term: 'love of your life'. She looked up at him, giving him a smile. Addison never wanted to forget this moment and would've loved to save it in a marmalade jar. He gave her a smile back, rubbing his hand up and down when he felt her give a small chill. ''Are you cold sweetie?''

"No, I'm good, thanks."

''Okay good.''

When they reached the top the ferries wheel stopped. He saw her looking over the city and he turned to her, moving her face so she was looking at him. Addison raised an eyebrow and looked into his eyes. ''I love you.'' He whispered, whishing he could find the right words to tell her how he felt. "I love you too." She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. He closed his eyes tilted her head to the side, kissing her back intensely. Addison moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Derek softly sucked on her bottom lip, tracing it with his tongue. She quickly opened her mouth, massaging his tongue with hers. He softly let his tongue duel with hers in her mouth, chuckling when she let out a small yelp when they started moving again.

"And then the moment was ruined." She laughed.

''It doesn't has to.'' He smiled.

"It doesn't?"

''Nope.'' He grinned, leaning back in to kiss her. Addison smiled into the kiss, sucking on his bottom lip. He parted his lips and let his tongue find hers again. She moaned into his mouth, trying to pull him closer. He scooted closer to her and pulled her on his lap as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Addison started to grind her hips against his.

''Addison.'' He moaned against her lips, feeling himself getting harder.

"Hmm?" She slowly placed kisses along his jaw, still moving her hips.

''Stop.'' He breathed half hearted.

"Why?" Addison still didn't stop her movements.

''I'm getting hard.''

"I don't care..."

''Yeah that's because you're not the one who has to be walking around with it.'' He chuckled.

"Okay." She sighed and sat down next to him again.

''Sorry baby.''

"No problem, we have time tonight." Addison gave him a mischievous smile.

''Hmm yeah.''

"Wanna go home?"

''Not really. Do you?''

"Yes, after cotton candy."

''Kay let's get some then when we get off.''

"And then we go home, okay?" she raised her eyebrows and gave him a sexy smile.

''Definitely.'' he laughed.

"Good." Addison got out of the ferries wheel when it came to a stop.

Derek got out after her and laughed when he saw Elizabeth and Matthew walking through the crowd hand-in-hand. ''Look who we've got there.''

"Ahhh, well, they got it together." She laughed, happy that her parents were better.

''Sure looks like it.'' He smiled and saw Elizabeth laughing about something her husband had said before Matthew spotted them.

Addison waved, before pulling Derek with her to a cotton candy stand.

''Someone is impatient for cotton candy.'' he chuckled.

"Yeah, as if you wouldn't know that."

''Right.'' He turned to the woman behind the stand. ''One please.''

Once Addison had her cotton candy she quickly pecked his lips. "Thanks."

''No problem.'' He said, paying for the cotton candy before chewing on his bubblegum.

"Want some?" She asked, pulling her hat back a little so she could eat.

''No thanks I'm too young to end up in a sugar coma.''

"Seriously?"

''Are you kidding me?''

"Why? I love cotton candy." She laughed and took a piece.

''Well enjoy that, I'll just stick with my gum.''

"Okay." Addison pouted and ate her cotton candy.

''Let's sit down.'' He pointed to a couple of tables near to the stand. She nodded and sat down. Derek leaned back in a chair, blowing bells with his bubblegum when he noticed some girls looking their way. ''You know them?''

Addison turned around. "Oh god I wanna die."

''I take that as a yes?''

"Yah, the ex cheerleaders."

''Well they seem to know you.'' He looked back at the girls who didn't look away from them and seemed to be talking about them.

"Which is how I got the bullet hole in my head." She sighed and readjusted her hat.

''Well they seem to be coming.'' Derek said unimpressed when he saw 3 girls from the group walking towards them.

"YAY." She said sarcastically.

''Oh My God!'' One of the girls said excitedly as they approached their table. ''Montgomery?!''

Addison turned around and looked at her.

''It really is her.'' Another girl whispered giggling to the others. She raised her eyebrows at them. "See you haven't changed." Addison said after seeing their cheerleader costume.

''Well once a cheerleader, always a cheerleader, and FYI neither have you.'' She said cocky, making the other ones giggle.

Addison choose to ignore the comment. "So, how have you been?"

''Awesome.'' She said simply, looking at Derek. ''Who's he?''

"My fiancé, Derek." She introduced shortly.

''Your fiancé?'' She raised her eyebrows.

"Yes as in, he proposed, I accepted, we're gonna get married." Addison explained and rolled her eyes. Apparently when you're dumb once, you won't ever get smarter.

''I know what fiancé means you dumb bitch, I was just wondering what a guy like him sees in you.''

''Hey!!'' Derek warned her, looking clearly pissed off.

"Funny you'd call me a dumb bitch after you only graduated after screwing pretty much every teacher."

''Hey at least they wanted to screw me.'' She smiled arrogantly.

"YAY a 60 year old football coach. I'm impressed."

''Oh Mr. Borez? Yah he was great!'' She laughed. ''Not that I expect you to know what I'm taking about.

"Anyway, what job do you have?"

''I'm a professional dancer.''

''Now that's something to be proud of.'' Derek said sarcastically.

"Yeah, you've got it all." Addison bit the insides of her cheeks.

''Oh laugh all you want, at least I'm not a geek like you are!''

She rolled her eyes "Well, at least I don't still live in the same small town and have the same job that I've had in high school."

''Dude, just leave okay.'' Derek said annoyed. Addison laughed and got up, looking down on Kayla, since she was a lot taller and waited for Derek to come. Derek stood up from his chair and gave the girl an ugly stare before wrapping his arm around Addison's waist. ''Come babe.''

Once further away Addison grinned at Derek. "So, like how every day in High School was for me?"

''You mean you actually cared about what she said?'' He raised his eyebrow and pulled her closer. ''That was one butt ugly looking cheerleader.''

She laughed. "I didn't, but it was no fun."

''Professional dancer? I mean seriously!'' He laughed.

"God, I bet she's a stripper somewhere."

''Like someone would want to look at that.''

"I hope you don't."

''Addison seriously...''

"I know, I know, you don't." Addison laughed.

''Good, now let's go home.''

"Yeah."


	12. Chapter 12

**A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes**

_Chapter 12 __– Love Today_

''Hello?'' Derek yelled through the house after Addison opened it. "Sounds like we're alone."

"Hmm, gladly." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, waiting for him to make the next move.

''Any ideas on what we could do in this cold, lonely house?'' He smiled mischievously, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well, you could come up with something and I'll do it." Addison whispered in his ear.

''Really anything...?''

"Yeah, for the cotton candy."

''Hmm I like the sound of that.''

"So, anything in mind?" She purred.

''Maybe...'' He hoisted her up.

"What would that be?" Addison whispered in his ear.

''Let's get to the bedroom and I'll show you.'' He whispered back. Addison laughed and quickly walked up the stairs, waiting for him. Derek quickly walked after her. She raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a smothering glance. He smirked sexy at her and grabbed her hand, pulling them into the bathroom.

"Hmm, what now?"

''You'll see.'' he grinned, turning on the shower. Addison laughed before wrapping her arms around him. He reached for the zipper of her slowly bringing it down.

"Tease." Addison quickly pulled his shirt over his head, then unbuttoned his jeans.

''Oh thanks, I'm never putting that shirt on again!'' He chuckled.

"Next year you will." She laughed, pushing his jeans off his hips.

''Uh no I won't.'' He shook his head, unclasping her bra.

"Honey, I'll make you." She shifted her hips against his.

''No.'' He promised, but it wasn't quite as impressive as he felt himself getting harder.

"Hmm, you will anyway."

''I won't.'' Derek began tugging off her panties.

"After tonight you will." She whispered in his ear, still moving her hips against his.

''Hmm.'' He moaned, letting her panties fall to the cold tiles.

"So, will you."

Derek reached into the medicine cabin and pulled a condom from the box. ''No.'' He pulled off his boxers rolling the condom on before checking the water temperature and pulling the both of them under it.

Addison kissed him heatedly, knowing he'd wear the shirt anyway. He quickly kissed her back, pushing her against the wall. She gasped when her back hit the cold wall, pulling him towards her again. He moved his hands to the back of her thighs, hoisting her up against the wall. Addison wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing her body up against his. Derek moaned lightly, fusing his lips against hers as the hot water cascaded down on them. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, shifting her hips against his. He let his tongue duel with hers while he slipped his hand down her body. Addison moaned into the kiss, trying to pull him even closer. He let his fingers play with her clit, smiling when he realised she was already ready. She moaned loudly, urging him to go faster. Derek rubbed her in figures 8 before slipping two fingers inside of her. "Derek." she breathed out before taking his hand in hers, signalising him to stop. ''What?'' he looked at her confused, stopping his fingers from moving. Addison kissed him in response, moving her hips against his again.

He pulled his lips away from hers. ''You don't want me to?''

"No." she answered shortly.

''What, why not?''

"Because" She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "If I come, I want to come with you."

''Oh.'' He smiled and positioned himself in front of her. ''I like the idea of that.''

"Glad you do."

''Yeah.'' He answered shortly while entering her.

Addison moaned loudly, arching her back up from the wall. Derek buried his face in the crook of her neck, beginning to thrust his hips against hers. She moved her lips to his jaw, lightly sucking on his skin. He moaned lightly, closing his eyes. Addison breathed heavily, clenching her muscles around him. ''Addi.'' he moaned when she started clenching herself around him, making him thrust deeper. She closed her eyes. "Derek." She breathed out, urging him to go faster and harder and hoped he'd get the hint. He started quickening his thrusts, hoping he wasn't bruising her. Addison cried out in pleasure, pushing her hips off the tiled wall. Derek moaned out her name loudly, frantically rocking his hips against hers. She could feel herself getting closer and clenched all her muscles around him. He shifted his hips so he could go deeper, searching for her g-spot. Addison cried out in pleasure as wave after wave of her orgasm washed over her. He continued thrusting slower, waiting for his own release. Once Addison came down from her high she looked at him.

Derek looked back at her, smiling. She was still breathing heavily, but moved her hips once again. He kissed her lips and put his hands on her hips, stopping her.

"What?" She raised her eyebrows.

''Take your time.'' He chuckled.

"Hmm... no." She laughed and picked up her movements again.

''Hmm you sure?''

"Mhm I am." Addison kissed him heatedly, practically slamming her hips against his. Derek moaned loudly into her mouth, gasping for air when he felt himself close to his release. She clenched all her muscles around him, massaging his tongue with her own. After his frantic thrusts and her clenching he felt himself climax.

Afterwards Addison placed hot kissed on his pulse point, sucking on the spot behind his ear.

''Hmm.'' he Derek smiled, letting her down to the tiled floor.

"And what do we do now?"

''Shower.'' He laughed and picked up the shampoo. ''Seeing we're already in here anyway.''

"Seriously?"

''Yeah why not?'' He applied some shampoo on his hands and tilted her head back a little before massaging the shampoo in her hair. Addison moaned lowly, enjoying his touch. Derek chuckled lightly. ''Any more plans for tonight?''

"Hmmm, no, you?"

''Not really.'' He moved her back under the water, massaging the shampoo out of her red hair. Addison turned around and fused her lips to his. Derek smiled into their kiss and pulled back a little. ''Easy there, you're not done yet.''

"I'm what?"

''Not done yet.'' He repeated, picking up the body wash.

"Oh." She laughed. He started rinsing her with the body wash, taking his time soaping up her chest.

After the long shower and once the hot water had run out they lay in bed together. Derek nuzzled his nose in her still wet hair smiling. ''You smell good.''

"Hmm thank you." She laughed. "What do we do now?"

''I don't know?''

"Okay... we could... I have no idea." Addison laughed, she really didn't know.

''Wow you're boring.'' He joked.

"Shut up! Like you're better!" She thought for a second. "Well, we could play truth or dare?"

''Truth or dare?'' He laughed.

"Well, any better ideas?"

''Well no...''

"So, truth or dare? Or not?"

''Okay, okay.'' He chuckled.

"You start." She pecked his lips.

''Noooo it was your idea!''

"Fine, I pick truth, so you have to ask."

''That's mean.'' He pouted.

"Why? You want me to pick dare?"

''No never mind.'' He sighed, thinking of a question. ''Okay what was the first thing you thought when you saw me?''

"Hmmm... I thought that you were a little bit too arrogant but looked hot." She laughed.

''Me arrogant?'' He gasped jokingly. ''Never!''

"Yeah right." She said sarcastically. "So, truth or dare?"

''Uh...let's begin with truth.''

"Okay... why did you want to go out with me? Honestly."

''Because I thought you were the most beautiful and intriguing girl I've met.''

"Why thank you. So... truth, again."

''Uhm... okay...'' He thought for a few seconds. ''What did you think of me after our first date?''

"We had sex before we had our first date, I told I love you before that. So, think of another question."

''Okay fine, uh...well you thought I was arrogant before, what made you change your mind?''

"Well, I got to know you, that changed my mind."

''Good.'' He smiled.

"So? Truth or dare?"

''Truth.''

"Uh... Why did you sleep with me that day we were studying?" Addison had no better idea for a question, so she just went with that.

''Hey you started kissing me first and who was I to protest?'' Derek laughed out.

"Answer the question!" She laughed.

''Because... really...'' He shrugged.

"What?"

''I always liked you before, even when we were friends and you knew that so when you started kissing me...''

"Okay. So, to get this more interesting, I pick dare."

''Hmm okay...'' Derek smiled mischievously. ''I dare you to say the dirtiest you've ever said.''

"The dirtiest thing... well that would be... 'lick me'."

''That's not even dirty!''

"Did I say anything that was worse?"

''I don't know.'' He shrugged. ''But that's most definitely not dirty.''

"Uh... Fuck me?"

''Just a little.''

"Gosh then I didn't say anything dirty. "

''Hmm then that's something you could add to your list of New Years resolutions.'' Derek laughed.

"Yeah I will. Truth or dare?"

''Hmm gimme a dare.''

"Okay... I dare you to wear the pink shirt tomorrow."

''You planned on this all day didn't you?''

"No, I swear." She laughed.

''Hmm fine.'' He answered, knowing he would only wear it for a minute, cause after all...she said: wear it tomorrow, not wear it all day.

"Dare."

''Okay I dare you to wear the red lacy lingerie tomorrow.''

"Sure, I was going to anyway."

''Oh then I wanna go again!''

"Nope, you don't get to. Truth or dare?"

''Uh truth again.''

"How many girls did you sleep with?"

''Uhm...'' He sighed, thinking. ''Six, including you.''

"Okay... well, truth."

''How many guys did you...do something with?''

"Do what with?"

''Things...''

"What things?" Addison was getting slightly annoyed. Why couldn't he just tell her what he meant?!

''You know things... sexual things... or things you don't do with friends.''

"One." She answered shortly.

''I didn't just mean sex.'' He explained.

"Neither did I."

''Really?'' He asked, somewhat proud.

"Yes, really. Is that shocking?"

''With your looks? Yes.''

"Be proud."

''I am.'' Derek nodded smiling.

"I hope so. Truth or dare?"

''Dare.''

"I dare you to tell me every fantasy you have."

''Oh babe you really don't want that.'' He laughed.

"Yes I do."

''Okay so like just say what it is or tell detailed?''

"Details." Addison grinned. Derek rolled his eyes and groaned. ''Okay there's this one of you... where I'm in surgery and I get paged out...''

"And?"

''And the page is from you but I don't know that yet so I scrub out and get to the room you paged me to and there you are standing in nothing but a lab coat, lingerie and heels.''

"Hmm, any others? Some I could actually do yet?"

''Uh you leading me to the bathroom at school.''

"Elaborate, part of your dare."

''Where you seduce me.'' He rolled his eyes, hating that she was clearly enjoying this.

"That I could do." Addison laughed.

''Yah so, truth or dare?'' He asked quickly.

"Dare."

''Okay hmm well then I dare you to tell me your wildest fantasy.''

"Hmm, lame question since I just asked you that, but anyway. You, me, on a table, at school."

''Elaborate...'' He chuckled interested.

"Honey, it's just that, us, a table and hot sex." Addison shrugged.

''IN class?''

"No, after school."

''So we're alone?''

"Yah."

''Hot.'' He chuckled.

"So, truth or dare?"

''Truth.''

"Cliché question, but, how old were you when you had your first time?"

''Sixteen.''

"Oh god!"

''What?!''

"Nothing... how old was she?"

''Sixteen too.''

"Okay... truth."

''Do you ever regret that I'm the only one you have done it with?'' He asked hesitantly.

"No, why would I?"

''I don't know.'' He shrugged. ''I was just wondering if you did.''

"Well, I don't. Never did. I love you and yah..."

''Yeah but that doesn't mean you don't want to... have something to compare me to...''

"I don't need to, I'd love you even if you'd suck in bed."

''I bet you wouldn't.'' He laughed. ''You really are a nymph.''

"No I'm not! So, truth or dare?"

''Let's do truth again, I can only guess what you have made up for dare now.''

"Hmm... Is there anything you'd want me to do in bed you never asked me to before?"

''Oh god... no not really.''

"You're lying!" Addison laughed, she knew there was something he just wouldn't tell him.

''I'm not! The only thing I would want is for you once to take full control over me and well... the dirty talk.''

"What do you mean with fully control?"

''I don't know... just take control.'' He shrugged.

"Okay, even though I'm not sure what you mean I take... dare."

''Okay... I dare you to... strip for me.''

"Oh no."

''Hey you chose dare, don't chicken out now.''

"Fine... like right now?"

''Yes and hey! Be happy, it was stripping or a lap dance.''

"Then I'd rather do the lap dance! That at least doesn't mean getting fully dressed just to take stuff off again."

''Yay.'' He laughed. ''But the robe goes off.''

"Fine, fine." Addison sighed. "Any lingerie you want me to wear?"

''Oh yes.'' Derek said excitedly. ''Pick something you want but wear something sexy.''

She rolled her eyes, slightly annoyed.

''What?'' He asked innocently.

"Oh you know it!"

''Yes I do.'' He said impatiently.

"Then shut up!" Addison opened a drawer. "You could at least tell me what to wear!"

''Hmm did you pack the bustier thing with the thong?''

"I'm gonna get changed." She said and walked out of the room.

''Really did you pack it or not?!'' He called after her.

After a while Addison came back in a black bustier with white trim and black heels. Derek looked up at her with lust filled eyes, his jaw slightly dropping as he moved to the end of the bed.

"You realize I hate you for the lap dance, right?" She said and slowly walked over.

''Hmhmm.'' He nodded, not taking his eyes off of her.

"Good." Addison sighed, how she hated this dare. He impatiently sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for her to start. Addison rolled her eyes and put some music on.

''Come on baby, this ain't bad.''

"Oh no?" She raised her eyebrows and started.

''No.''

"I disagree." Addison slowly started to move closer to him. He ignored her comment and waited until she would start to dance. She started dancing and oh how she hated him for this. Derek grinned boyishly at her when she started moving her hips to the rhythm of the music. Addison couldn't understand how anybody could enjoy doing this, but moved closer to Derek. He rested his hands on her hips to pull her closer to him.

"No touching babe." She smirked and slowly moved her hips against his.

''Seriously?" He asked, getting hard.

"Yeah." Addison whispered seductively, trying to turn him on, as payback. Derek ran his hand from her back to her butt anyway, unable to not touch her. She pushed his hands away, sucking on his neck while she moved her hips faster. He moaned lightly and bit on his lip, keeping his eyes on her. Addison sucked on the spot behind his ear, moving her fingers up and down his chest.

''Addi.'' He moaned, pulling her further against him. Then she stopped and pulled back. "There, done with my dare." Addison grinned at him.

''That's mean.'' He pouted.

"Nope, letting me do a lap dance was mean." She put her dressing gown on and laid down on the bed again.

''It was not!'' He grinned at her.

"It was, so, truth or dare?"

''Oh let's just do truth.''

"You're lame... hmm... What would you have done if I wouldn't have pulled away just now?"

''I am lame? You're question is lame!''

"Just answer it! I can't come up with anything else!"

''Well we would have had sex, obviously.''

"Then I'm sorry for ruining it. Anyway, even though I might regret this, dare."

''Okay, then I dare you to tell me what's the thing you would like me to do the most in bed that I haven't done before.''

"Well, you do the dirty talk." Addison laughed. "That should be amusing..."

''Not funny, and something else.''

"There is nothing, seriously, nothing I could think of."

''Addi come on...''

"What?!"

''Think of something!''

"I really honestly don't know."

''Okay fine move on to truth or dare then.''

"What?"

''Ask me truth or dare.''

"You just pick one."

''Okay I call dare.''

"I dare you to..." Addison sighed. "To tell me what's your favourite position in bed and by the way, this is getting boring."

''It is and favourite position? Uh girl-on-top.''

"Wanna do something else?"

''Sure.''

"You choose what now."

''Hmm I don't know, feel like renting a movie?''

"It's too late for that and they have closed because of carnival."

''Oh... well then I don't know.''

"Me neither." Addison sighed, looking at Derek.

''We're boring...''

"Yeah, we might just be."

''Yah.'' He laughed. Addison quickly kissed him. "Seems like my parents are quite the party people..."

''Yeah... who knows what they're doing at the House Of Horrors right now...''

"Ew, that's just gross!" She grimaced in disgust.

''Hey if they didn't then you wouldn't be lying next to me.'' Derek chuckled.

"Please lets change the subject!"

''Sorry, couldn't resist.'' He laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Yah, thanks for almost making me throw up." She laughed.

''You're such a drama queen.'' He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah and you love me for it." Addison said cockily.

''Oh shut up.''

"Oh you telling me you don't?" She raised her eyebrows.

''I don't.'' He stuck out his tongue.

Addison kissed him, since she didn't have a reply to that. He chuckled and quickly kissed her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, slipping her tongue into his mouth. He massaged her tongue with his roughly while pulling her on top of him. Addison moaned into the kiss, moving her lips down his jaw. He opened his eyes and slid off her nightgown. She tried to get rid off his robe, but couldn't and grunted in frustration. Derek laughed and motioned for her to move up a little, undoing his robe.

"Thank you." she quickly glued her lips to his again. He kissed her back and his hands searched for clasps, buttons, zipper, anything to open the bustier but couldn't find anything. ''Damn babe how you open that thing?!'' Addison sat back and slowly took the bustier off. ''Hmm thanks.'' He smiled running his hands over her chest. She moved down, kissing his neck. Derek moved his hands down her back, sliding down her panties as far as he could. Addison took her panties off, fusing her lips to his. ''Thanks.'' He mumbled against her lips. She laughed after pulling back slightly to place hot kisses on his jaw. He ran his hand over her back teasingly. Addison moaned lowly and began to move her hips once again. Derek moved her up higher on top of him, kissing up and down her neck. She glued her lips to his, kissing him passionately. He kissed her back heatedly, impatiently running his hands over her thighs.

Addison pulled back slightly, looking at him. "What?"

''Nothing.'' He smiled sheepishly.

"Hmm." She laughed and leaned back down to kiss him slowly. He softly kissed her back, running his tongue over her bottom lip. Addison parted her lips and massaged his tongue with hers, running her fingers down his chest.

''Hmm you're killing me.'' He mumbled against her lips.

"What am I doing?" She asked innocently.

''Killing me.''

"How?"

''By doing this and making me wait.'' He breathed out.

"You have to live with it." Addison shrugged and kissed down his chest.

''Addie.'' He whined.

"What?!"

''Please!''

"You just want me to...?" She raised her eyebrows.

''To what?''

"That's what I'm asking."

''I just want you to stop teasing me.''

"I'm not!"

''Oh you so are!''

"What am I doing?!"

''You're teasing!''

"What do you want me to do then?" Addison raised her eyebrow and gave him a sexy smile.

''Hmm do something instead of teasing.''

"And what babe?"

''Hmm use your imagination.''

"No, I want you to tell me."

''I want you to stop talking and do something.'' Derek rolled his eyes.

"You're no fun."

''I know.''

Addison rolled her eyes and laid down next to him.

"You're no fun!"

"What?! "

''Come back here and I'll show you just how much fun I can be.''

Addison sat up and looked at him. "Oh really"?

''You don't believe me?''

''No you might have to show me.'' She said seductively.

''Come back here and I might will.''

"Okay, okay..." She moved on top of him again and looked at him.

''Oh crap...'' Derek sighed, remembering. Addison rolled on her side again. "You go."

''Okay.'' He sighed again, getting up and walking into the bathroom. She waited until he got back.

He smiled at her and felt back into the bed, pulling her on top of him again.

"So, you wanted to show me how much fun you were..."

''Hmm yes.'' He smiled mischievously, running his hands over her thighs.

"Hmmm..." She moved her lips to his again. He kissed her back, sucking on her bottom lip as he moved her lips so she sank down on him. Addison moaned loudly, her eyes fluttering close.

''Having fun yet?'' He whispered in her ear. She started moving her hips slowly, moaning his name. Derek threw his head back and rested his hands on her hips, helping her to set a steady pace.

"Oh god." Addison moved her hips faster and faster. She was breathing heavily and clenched all her muscles around him. He moaned out loudly, quickening their pace. "Derek!" She breathed out, moving faster. He moved his hips faster, feeling himself getting closer. Addison gasped and moaned loudly, moving even faster. ''Addi.'' he breathed, gliding his hand down her body to her clit. "Oh god Derek." She moaned, feeling herself getting closer. Derek rubbed her in figures eight, slamming his hips against hers fervently. Addison felt herself getting light headed, clenching her muscles around him. He moaned lowly and kept up rubbing her. Suddenly her orgasm crashed over her, moaning loudly. Derek felt her clench, bringing him to his own orgasm.

Afterwards she was still breathing heavily, looking down on Derek. Derek smiled at her breathlessly. ''Thank you.''

"No, thank you." She rolled on her side.

''No you did all the work this time.'' He chuckled. Addison laughed. "I love you."

''I love you too.'' he smiled, pecking her lips.

"And oh my god, my parents aren't home yet!"

''No they aren't.'' He chuckled, getting up. ''Be right back.''

"Where are you going?"

''Bathroom.''

"Okay."

After a few seconds Derek returned, crawling back into bed with her.

"I love you."

''I know, I love you too.''

Addison pulled him closer, snuggling in his side. Derek rested his head on top of hers while he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"What now?"

''Well I would say sleep but I know how restless you are and you would probably keep me awake anyway.'' He laughed.

''What?! You know it's true!''

"Yeah, kinda..."

''I really don't know where you get all that energy from...''

"What energy?"

''Energy to do stuff. I mean... after sex I'm usually beat but it seems to only give you more energy.''

She laughed "If you wanna sleep honey, I'll just put my costume back on and go to Carnival again.."

''Oh you wished, there is no way I'm letting you go alone in that costume.''

"Why not?"

''Because I say so.''

"And why honey?"

''Because!''

"Give me a reason or I'll actually go." Addison laughed at him.

''Because I don't want you to go out there alone.'' Derek shrugged.

"Aww, well, I won't."

''Good.'' He nodded. ''Do you want to go back there?''

"Yeah, sure."

''Okay but I'm not putting on the pink shirt anymore if that's what you're thinking.''

"Come on Derek!"

''No I won't!''

"Then I'll go in this." She held up the bustier.

''Oh you're so bluffing to do that.''

''Yes you are! Earlier you were afraid that you would look like a slut in the witch costume!''

"To make you wear the pink shirt, I'll wear it." Addison got up and put the bustier back on.

''Fine, put it on and amuse me.''

She didn't think he'd let her go out like this, but there still was a little chance he was bluffing, so she went through with this.

''I must warn you though sweetheart, it's a lot colder then earlier.''

"Yeah, I don't care"

''Okay, fine by me.''

"Okay." Addison looked into a mirror and applied some make up, hooker-ing herself up.

Derek rubbed his hair out of his face and grabbed his boxers from the floor putting it on. She quickly got ready and put her hat back on, now she was pleased with how she looked. Derek stood up from the bed, putting on jeans and a black t-shirt which said: FBI, Female Body Inspector. Addison hated this t-shirt and he knew it.

"Oh you're NOT wearing that!"

''Yes I am, look.'' He pointed at the t-shirt, showing her he was already wearing it.

"Oh god." She sighed and knew she'd have to wear the baby doll thing.

''What? What's wrong with my t-shirt?''

"Don't even start with that again!"

''What do you mean?''

"We've had this conversation!" Addison walked down the stairs and opened the door.

Derek stretched out his body and followed her.

She stepped out of the door, walking towards the carnival, oh how she hated him today. He caught up with her and grabbed her arm. ''What's wrong with you?''

"Why?"

''Because you're being weird!''

"How am I doing that Inspector?" Addison rolled her eyes.

''By that, exactly my point.''

"What is your point?!"

''That you're being snappy and are acting annoyed at everything!''

"Look at what I am wearing!"

''I didn't tell you to put that on!''

"I know, but just because you refused to put the pink shirt on!"

''Well you can run around naked here and I still won't put it on.'' he said stubbornly. Addison sighed. "Fine, then I'll just go dancing like this."

''Are you mad now?''

"I never said that!"

''Hey I just asked!''

"Okay."

''So we're still going?''

"I guess."

''You guess?''

"If you want me to go like this, yes."

''Well I have no problem with it as long as you keep standing next to me.''

"Why would I?"

''Do you want to be bothered by every single man in the bar?''

"Maybe I do." Addison grinned at him.

''No you don't so shut up.''

"You don't know if I do..."

''Yes I do, if you didn't you wouldn't be engaged to me.''

"But for one night, I could want some fun."

''Fine, I could too.''

"Okay." Addison decided to just play along.

''Yah.'' Derek nodded, knowing that two could play at this game.

"Great." She walked down the street. Derek rolled his eyes at her and quickly followed her. ''So you'd rather pretend you're single then being engaged to me?''

"Well, if you will.."

''No you started it!''

"So you won't?" Addison raised her eyebrows.

''Oh if you will then I am most definitely not going to sit back and watch it, I can tell you that.''

"Okay, you're on."

''I'm on?'' He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"As in a bet is on!" Addison laughed and rolled her eyes.

''So it's a bet now?''

"No, it's not... Or what kinda bet would that be then?"

''I don't know, you're the one saying it's on.''

"Forget I said that and let's go."

''So you're not going to flirt with other guys?''

"Did I just say that?"

''No but you were implying it.''

"How?" Addison raised her eyebrows.

''I asked you if you wanted to bothered by every man in the bar and you said I might.''

"Well, I didn't mean to."

''Then why do you say it? You know that pisses me off Addison!''

Addison rolled her eyes at him and put her hands on her hips.

''What?!''

"You have no reason to be jealous Derek!"

''Oh yeah let's see how you think about that when it's me who all the girls are looking at.''

"I never gave you any reason to be jealous!"

''I never said that but do you think other men care about that?!''

"Care about what?"

''They don't care if you're engaged to me or not!''

"But I would never cheat on you!"

''Did I ever tell you I thought you would?!''

"No but oh my god why are you so jealous?!"

''Because Addison! How would you feel if all the girls were checking me out every five seconds?!''

"They are!"

''They are not!''

"That's what you think!"

''No this is you trying to change the subject.''

"I am not trying to change the subject!"

''Yes you are.''

"Why?!"

''Because you are!''

"I'm not! Gosh I never ever gave you a reason to be jealous and you know I never would!"

''Says the girl who's going to a bar in lingerie.''

"Because her fiancé wouldn't put on a pink shirt!"

''A very gay pink shirt!''

"So?! If you wouldn't want me to go like this you'd have put it on!"

''No I'm keeping this shirt on.''

"Then I'm going to a bar in lingerie!"

''What is your problem with my shirt?!''

"Female Body Inspector?!"

''What's wrong with that?''

Addison shook her head.

''What?!''

"Come on! That's like me with a shirt that says 'screw me'!"

''It's not.'' Derek rolled his eyes.

"Yes it is!"

''How?!''

"Because I'm your fiancée and it is to me!"

''Babe are you afraid that I will do something with another girl?''

"No." She lied.

''Then why are you so pissed that I'm wearing the shirt?''

''Because!''

''Because...?''

Addison sighed in frustration.

''Baby you know that you're the only female who's body I would want to inspect.''

"To quote you 'do you think other girls care about that'?!"

''Yes.''

"No they don't! And you know that as good as I do!"

''What the hell do you think will happen?!"

"I don't know and I don't even wanna know!"

''Do you seriously think I would do things with other girls?!''

''A chance that I would cheat on you?!'' Derek yelled frustrated. ''Are you crazy?!''

"How am I supposed to know!?" Addison yelled back. She knew she was jealous.

''Because I love you!'' Derek took off his shirt. ''There happy now?!''

"I'm sorry." She sighed.

''Let's just go home damn it.''

"Derek, I'm sorry."

''Well I'm not.''

Addison sighed and just looked at him.

''Seriously.'' He shook his head frustrated.

"You know that I'm jealous and I said I was sorry."

''Why are you jealous?''

''You don't have a reason to be jealous.'' He walked closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. ''You know that babe.''

Addison sighed. "Yeah I know and neither do you."

''Then let's just go to the bar and stay with each other okay.'' He smiled. ''And make all the other people jealous instead of each other.''

"I'm still in lingerie." She laughed.

''Yah and I'm shirtless.'' He rolled his eyes.

"Let's just go home."

''Seriously?''

"Well, if you don't mind that I'm standing in a bar dressed in lingerie..."

''Well screw it, it's carnival and you're mine.''

"I'm yours?" Addison raised her eyebrows at that.

''Hmm yes and you know that.''

"Yeah I do." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

''So let's just go.'' He pecked her lips before laughing. ''Oh and what do you rather have? Shirt on or off?''

"Hmm, in private, definitely off, but now, just put it back on."

''Okay.'' He grinned, pulling the shirt back on. Addison pecked his lips a few more times.

''I love you.'' He said between their kisses.

"I love you too." She smiled at him.

''Good.'' He smiled back.

"Wanna go?"

''Ya.''

After a while in the bar Addison couldn't stop giggling, she had never gotten that many drinks from guys.

''Wow easy there.''

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body into his. ''Addi.'' Derek sighed, holding onto his drunken fiancée. And then she brought her kips to his, kissing him passionately. Derek pushed her back slightly and pecked her lips instead, knowing she would kill him later if she knew they had made out in a bar full with people. Addison groaned in frustration, trying to deepen the kiss.

''Addison.'' He pulled back again.

"What?"

''You're drunk.'' Derek stated the obvious.

"And you still want me."

''Not here sweetie.''

Addison pouted and moved her lips to his again.

''No.'' He put his finger to her lips. She pressed her body further into his, kissing his neck.

''Stop that.'' He sat her down on a bar stool, ordering a water for her.

"Why?!" She didn't get him, he didn't want her!

''Because you're drunk.''

"I'm not."

''Yes you are.''

"No." Addison started to giggle again and threw a guy behind Derek a sexy smile.

''Hey don't you try to do that again!''

"You're clearly not interested."

''Addison.'' He sighed.

"Yes?"

''Drink this.'' He handed her the glass of water.

''I want another Margarita!'' she giggled.

''Oh no, no, no.'' Derek laughed. ''No more Margarita's for you.''

"Why?"

''Because someone here can't hold her liquor.''

"Sure I can!" Addison saw the guy behind Derek was looking at her and smiled at him again.

''Hey do that one more time and I'm going to talk to that blonde!'' He pointed at the girl on the other side of the bar who was watching him.

"You won't buy me a drink." She pouted.

''Because you can't hold your liquor!''

"Yes I can! I've had seven Margaritas and am fine."

''Sure you are.'' He rolled his eyes.

"Yes I am!"

''No more alcohol for you, fin.''

"You're no funnnn." Addison giggled.

''You're right, I'm not.''

She got up and pulled him out of the bar with her.

''Hey what are you doing?'' Derek asked outside. Addison in response wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

''Hmm you know that you're going to hate me tomorrow right?'' He chuckled in between kisses.

"No, I'm not." And she kissed him again.

''Oh yes you are.''

"No." Addison shook her head and pressed her body into his.

''Hmm let's just get you home now will we.''

"Why?"

''Because you need to go to sleep.''

No, I need you." She gave him a flirty look.

''Dear god... you're that kinda drunk.'' Derek laughed.

"What?" Addison crinkled her nose and looked at him through hooded eyes.

''You're a horny drunk.''

"Maybe." She shrugged and brought her lips to his again.

''Let's go home okay Ms. Drunk?''

"Okay, but you're coming with me." Addison giggled.

''Of course I am.'' He laughed at her infectious giggle.

"Good."

Derek laughed when he saw Addison looking around curiously as he was opening the front door with her keys. She pulled him towards her again, grinning wickedly.

''Addie I'm trying to open the door here.'' He laughed.

"I don't care."'

''Oh and what do you care about?'' He rolled his eyes.

"You and well, Margaritas."

''Gee thanks.''

Addison giggled not getting his sarcasm. Derek cracked up at her giggles, quickly opening the door. She walked in after him, quickly closing the door and kissing him again.

''Addi.'' He hissed, hearing her parents talking upstairs. Addison couldn't care less and pulled him closer.

''Wait till we're upstairs.'' He whispered.

"Why?"

''Because you're parents are home.''

"So?"

''So, stop it.''

"Okay." Addison pouted.

''Come.'' He pulled her up the stairs, hoping she wouldn't be too loud.

One inside her room Addison looked suggestively at him.

''What?'' Derek asked, walking into the bathroom.

"Hey, where are you going?!"

''I'm getting you some aspirin.''

"I don't need it."

''You will for later.''

Addison giggled and laid down on the bed, everything was spinning. Derek came back with some aspirin and a glass of water and rolled his eyes when he saw Addison admiring the roof.

"Heyyyy you're backkkkkk."

''I am.'' He laughed, setting the glass of water and aspirin on the nightstand before stripping out of his clothes. Addison watched him and waited until he laid down next to her. ''Hey.'' He grinned when he laid down and saw her looking at him. She quickly fused her lips to his. He closed his eyes, kissing her back softly. Addison pulled him on top of her. He chuckled lightly, taking off the bustier. She threw his shirt on the floor after slipping it off and moved her hips against his.

''Forward aren't we?''

Addison giggled, pulling him towards her again. He grinned at her, leaning down to kiss her. She let her fingers travel down his stomach and she unbuttoned his jeans, before she dragged him down in a teasingly slow pace. Derek kissed up and down her neck, his hands massaging her breasts as she undid his jeans. Addison moaned loudly, moving her hands up his thighs again. He moved his hands down to the button of her jeans, quickly unbuttoning it before pulling them down her legs. She wrapped one of her legs around his hips, pulling his body closer. He ran his hands up and down her thighs before sighing loudly. ''Crap.''

"What?" She looked at him in confusion.

''Condom.''

Addison rolled her eyes. "I don't care."

''Addison!'' He scolded.

"Hmmm?"

''We need condoms.''

"No we don't." She giggled once again.

''Yes we do.'' He rolled his eyes, noting to never let her get drunk again.

"Noooo.

"Oh so you want to risk getting pregnant?"

"Yeahhhh."

''Uhm no you don't.''

Addison groaned in frustration.

''What?''

"This is taking too long."

''Well then stop whining, wait here and I'll be back.''

She sighed and waited for him to come back.

A few moments later Derek returned in his boxers with a condom in his hand.

"Heyyyy you're back."

''I am.'' He grinned.

"Good."

''Yah.'' Derek climbed back into the bed, immediately moving on top of her. Addison grinned at him, she felt so dizzy. He grinned back at her, pulling down her panties. She quickly got rid of his boxers, seeing coloured spots.

''Are you okay?'' He frowned, seeing her blink her eyes a few times.

"I'm seeing spots."

''Oh that's bad.'' He cringed, pulling his boxers on and grabbing her panties. ''Are you nauseas?''

Addison shook her head in response.

''Are you sure?'' Derek asked concerned, putting her panties back on before walking to the closet to pull her pj's out.

"Hmhm..." She had never been drunk before.

''Okay.'' He walked back to the bed. ''Sit up.''

Once again she shook her head.

''Yes, come on.'' Derek pulled at her arm to get her to sit up. Addison sat up, still seeing at least ten different colours. He pulled her pyjama top over her head, picking up the glass of water and aspirin from the nightstand. ''Here drink this up.''

She did as he said, looking into his eyes.

"What is it?"

"I feel awful."

''Yeah that's what too much alcohol does honey.'' Derek grabbed her pyjama pants, pulling it over her legs.

She let herself fall back on the bed. "Why did you let me drink?" Addison asked, everything spinning around her.

''Hey you can't blame this on me.'' he laughed. ''I warned you, besides I didn't know that you don't keep your liquor good.''

"Shut up." she mumbled, closing her eyes.

''Just get some sleep and you'll feel better.''

Addison groaned, this clearly was a mistake.

''If you're nauseas tell me okay?''

"Hmhm."

''Okay, sweet dreams honey.'' Derek kissed her forehead and threw the blankets over their bodies.

"Thanks, you too..." She sighed. He closed his eyes and drew his arm over her stomach, kissing her cheek.


	13. Chapter 13

**A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes**

_Chapter 13 – Too Little Too late_

The next morning Addison slowly walked down the stairs for breakfast. Downstairs in the kitchen Derek, Elizabeth and Matthew were already having breakfast. Derek and Elizabeth were talking and Matthew was reading the morning paper, too busy to notice her.

"Morning." Addison mumbled, her head felt as if it would explode any second.

''Good morning sunshine.'' Derek said brightly. She shot him a death glare and got an orange.

''Coffee?'' Elizabeth grinned.

"No, thanks."

Matthew looked at Addison. "So, you had fun yesterday?" He asked with a grin.

''Oh she did.''

"You hate me, don't you?"

''Who me?'' Derek asked.

"Yes, all of you."

Matt just had to hold back a laugh and grinned at his wife.

''Aww no we don't sweetie.'' Elizabeth laughed. Addison shot her a look. "Then why are you laughing?" She asked through gritted teeth.

''We're not laughing!''

"Liar."

''No really. Come here.''

She sighed and started to eat.

"So, does anyone have plans for today?" Matthew broke the silence.

''Do we?'' Derek looked at Addison. Addison shook her head and rubbed her temple. "I don't."

''Okay, well I was thinking we could go home tonight?''

"No, tomorrow. I won't get into a car with this migraine."

''You'll be fine tonight.'' Derek rolled his eyes at her.

"No, I'll die." She said dramatically.

''No you won't you big drama queen.''

"Yes I will."

''Addi please.''

"What?" Addison looked up slightly annoyed.

''Please, let's go tonight I want to be home by tomorrow so we can re-pack and then head off to Connecticut.''

"No, you shouldn't have let me drink last night."

''Hey you just had a few drinks, besides you didn't even throw up.''

Matthew gave him wife an amused look and watched his daughter and her fiancé.

"I don't care." Addison shrugged. "You can go."

''Right and how would you go home?''

"Well, I'll take a cab."

''Instead of just going with the car with me where you can sleep?''

Addison was annoyed, why couldn't he just leave it be? "I don't wanna go today, that's the end of it."

''Why not? The migraine will be gone by tonight.''

"I won't discuss this. I won't go."

''Fine, then don't go!'' Derek shrugged, making Elizabeth look at her husband for support.

"Fine." She shrugged.

''Great.'' He walked out of the kitchen.

Addison sighed, she hated to fight with him, but there was no way she was leaving tonight. ''Right.'' Elizabeth sighed, slightly annoyed before turning to the coffeemaker. Matt looked at his daughter, then at his wife, but decided it would be best to stay out of it.

After a few minutes of uneasy silence Elizabeth turned back around. ''Why are you being so stubborn on him?''

"Because I don't want to go tonight!"

Matthew slowly got up, hoping to get away. She sighed at her husband walking away. ''Yes but he does, doesn't he?''

"That's what they all do best."

''Yeah but you don't want to go and he does, so you just tell him to leave on his own?''

"Yeah." Addison shrugged.

''Oh yeah.'' Elizabeth nodded sarcastically. ''That's EXACTLY what marriage should be like! Screw making decisions together, if you both want something else then screw the other right? Because you are the most important person, who cares about the rest?''

"If he doesn't respect what I want, I won't respect what he wants! I don't care if this is childish, but I'm not gonna give in."

''Gonna give in? Like it's some kind of control game?''

"I don't know! But for god's sake, I won't just do what he wants all the time!"

''Addison you two are a couple and I understand that you both have different thoughts about things but you can't just tell the guy that if he wants something that you don't to do it himself.''

"Why not? He does the same. And if I don't want to leave, I won't."

''And you think that when you get back home everything will be fine again?''

"I don't know. But seriously, why should I always do what he wants? I'm not gonna be that kinda wife some day."

''And I'm not saying that you should be Addison, I'm just telling you that I'm shocked at how you threat your fiancé.''

"Why?"

''Because you don't even talk about it! Just tell him to go on his own because you don't feel like going yet!''

"I would tell him but he walks away!"

''Because you told him to go!''

"No, I said he could go home alone, tonight!"

''Right and he should have just sat down and said: 'Of course sweetie, whatever you please!' according to you?''

"Yep."

''Hmm well your problem then, I just feel sorry for Derek.''

''Well you do that.''

Elizabeth snorted at her daughter before walking past her and into the living room where Matthew was 'hiding'.

Addison went back to her breakfast, she didn't really care about all of this, she just wanted to get rid off her headache. Elizabeth angrily sat down on the couch, letting out a sigh of frustration.

"Oh come on Liz, you weren't any different. " Matt chuckled.

'Shut. Up.'' she replied annoyed, letting him know she was pissed off. Matthew rolled his eyes at his wife.

''And don't roll your eyes at me mister!''

"Don't bitch at me. I didn't do anything!"

''No of course you didn't, you ran at the first chance you got.''

"What do you want me to do? This," he motioned towards the kitchen. "Is Elizabeth Forbes all over again!"

''Excuse me?'' She spat out.

"Like you behaved any different!"

''Like hell I have!''

"Oh really? Since when do you have amnesia?" Matt asked amused.

''Shut up, I don't but I don't think she should just boss Derek around like that, he's her fiancé not some flavour of the week whom you just tell to go.''

"Honey, you were the exact same, so, we handled it, they will too."

''I don't know Matt, I don't know.''

"You don't know what?"

''If they'll manage...''

"Come on Liz, trust them."

''I do trust them, really I'm trying to, but to me they just seem to be fighting all day long.''

"Are we different?"

''No but... they're not us Matt.''

"What do you think then?"

''I don't know.'' She shrugged. ''But I definitely think they both should give marriage a second though before they actually do say 'I do'.''

"Come on Liz, don't be so negative."

''I'm not Matt, I'm really trying my best not to be!'' Elizabeth threw her hands up in defence. ''But they're so young and should they really spend the rest of their life fighting with each other?''

"That might pass."

''Pass?''

"Yes, pass, we used to fight a lot more."

''Yeah and we still fight now half of the time.''

"Yeah, but we're fine and they will be too. If we give them some privacy."

''I sure hope so...''

"So, come on, let's go for a walk." Matt got up.

''Fine.'' She sighed, getting up from the sofa. They walked out of the door together.

Derek sighed and threw another shirt in his suitcase, grunting when he saw the pink shirt which he quickly threw into the trashcan. Addison walked up the stairs and sighed before walking into the room. He heard her come in but didn't turn around to acknowledge her, instead he just continued packing.

"Derek." She sighed. "I'm not sorry about not wanting to go, but for telling you to go."

Derek sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have been a bitch about it and that I am apologizing for."

''Don't apologize to me just to make things alright Addison.''

She frowned at him, not getting what he was saying. He angrily grabbed his pyjama's off the bed, throwing them into the suitcase without bothering to fold anything.

"Oh you're seriously mad at me for not giving in?"

''No I'm mad at you for telling me to go!''

"I apologized!" Addison defended herself.

''Oh and you think that if you apologize I should just forget it?''

"No, but I am sorry, just at least accept that!"

''I don't.''

"And why not?"

''Because I'm not that's why.''

"I know that I screwed up, okay? But I'm sorry."

''Okay, fine.''

Addison sighed and just stood in the doorframe. Derek sighed too, rubbing his forehead.

"Derek, I'm really sorry." She said quietly and turned around to walk away.

''I know.'' He sighed, closing his eyes.

Addison stopped and turned around, looking at him. He heard her stop walking and slowly turned around from the suitcase so he was facing her. She looked into his eyes and their gazes locked. He sighed lightly, seeing the tiredness he felt in her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

''Okay.''

Addison sighed, still looking at him.

''I'm tired Addison.''

"Of?" She was scared he would say their relationship, but she had to know.

''You.''

Addison's jaw dropped and she felt tears building up in her eyes.

''What do you want Addison?'' He asked tiredly.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and walked down the stairs. Derek sighed out loudly, feeling his chest getting heavy and his heart dropping. What had he done? Downstairs Addison quickly walked out of the door, she just needed to get away. He dropped onto the bed, considering what to do when after a few minutes he pulled his phone out of his pocket, dialling her number. She heard her phone ring, glancing down on the caller id. Addison didn't want to talk to him, but she flipped the phone open anyway.

''Addi?'' He said quietly, lying back against the bed.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered.

''I know you are... come back.''

Addison sighed. "Just give me a few minutes, okay?" She looked at her surroundings.

''Where are you?''

"Hmm, in the forest."

''Seriously?''

"Yeah, seriously." Addison confirmed.

''Get out of the forest.''

"Why? You could come, it's nice."

''You hate the forest...''

"Not this one."

''You'll get lost.''

"No I won't!" Addison laughed.

''Just come back...''

"Okay, okay, just give me a few minutes."

''Okay.'' He sighed. ''Bye.''

"Bye." Addison quickly made her way back.

He snapped his phone shut and let it fall next to him on the sheets. A while later Addison stood in front of him. "I'm really sorry."

''Sit down, we need to talk.''

She did as he said and waited for him to say something.

''We can't go on like this, you get that right?'' He turned to look at her.

"Yeah I do. I'm sorry for being such a bitch about it."

''Yes but I'm not just talking about today, and neither am I just talking about you.''

"I know." Addison sighed. "We'll be fine, right?"

''You tell me if we will.''

"Yeah we will." Addison answered with all her confidence.

''How do you know?''

"Because you're the love on my life. That's how I know."

''Yeah...'' Derek stared ahead of him.

"You don't think we will be alright?"

He sighed and looked at the wall behind her, not answering her. Addison felt her heart sink and her stomach clench. She felt like throwing up. Derek shook his head silently. ''I don't know.''

"How can you not know?"

''Cause it seems that whenever I think that we will be okay, you try to show me the opposite.''

"And that makes you give up?"

''No that makes me want I could give up.''

Addison was quiet, she didn't know what to do or to say. Derek sighed, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck. She couldn't look at him, just kept her gaze on her hands.

''Maybe I should just leave...'' He shook his head.

"But then you're giving up." Her voice was barely above a whisper and she looked up.

''No... I'm not... I'm just going home, that's all.''

Addison's eyes filled with tears and she looked at the wall behind Derek.

''Are you?'' He looked back at her. ''Ready to give up I mean...''

"No."

''Okay.''

"Derek, where are we?" She looked back at him, worry in her eyes.

''I don't know.'' He shrugged, looking away distantly.

"So I you don't know if you want to give up, then why..." Addison couldn't finish her sentence, just hoped he would understand what she meant.

''What?''

"Why are we still doing this?"

''Doing what? I don't want to give us up Addison but I don't want this either.''

"Then what do you want?"

''Us, just... differently.''

"Like how?"

''Us not to fight every god damn minute! Do you seriously want to go on like this?''

"No I don't but I don't know how to fix this when you would leave."

''Well I don't know how to fix it if I _am_ here.''

"Neither do I, but we won't be able to be fine if you're gone."

''Maybe we just have to take some time away from each other to figure out where we stand and what we want.''

"I want you." She whispered barely audible.

''Yeah...'' He sighed, feeling horrible to make her feel this way. ''But it isn't that easy.''

"But it isn't that hard either."

''Yes it is.''

"And what makes it so hard?"

''It makes it so hard that it isn't working out!''

Addison looked at him, but didn't say anything.

"You can't deny this Addison.''

"I am not, but if you leave we won't make it."

''Why won't we?''

"Because you leaving me would make me hate you." She admitted honestly.

''So it's all just about you again?''

"No it's not, but I'm being honest."

''Obviously.''

"Well, you want me to lie?"

''Did I say that I want you to lie?''

"No, but you're not acting like you want to hear the truth." Addison's voice sounded sad.

''Yeah and you don't sound like you're ready to find solutions to this.''

"I am, but I don't know what to do."

''Me either but I'm trying here Addison!''

"So am I. What do we do?"

''I don't know...''

Addison sighed, she hated what they had become.

''Maybe we really should consider the break thing.''

"I don't want that."

''Why?''

"Because that means you're leaving and I don't want you to leave."

''Well maybe this is what it has to take, me leaving.''

She dropped her gaze, looking at her hands.

''Maybe it will make us realize what we really want.''

"I want to be with you." She sighed.

''You say that now and you might even feel that way but what if in your heart you don't?''

"I do Derek. I want to be with you, that won't change."

''I hope so.''

"You think that it will?" Addison raised her eyebrows, she couldn't believe he didn't trust her.

''I don't know anything anymore it seems.'' He sighed.

"Then we're on a break." She sighed and got up.

''It doesn't work like that!'' He yelled at her.

"Why the hell are you yelling at me? You wanted a break, you have it."

''No, no we have to talk first Addison, we need rules, and times we need to set a time.''

"Three weeks. You have three weeks to figure out if you wanna marry me or not."

''I do know that I want to marry you Addie.'' He sighed. ''That's not what this should be about.''

"What's it about then?"

''About us figuring out where we stand, we can't have a marriage where all we do if fight Add.''

"Enjoy figuring that out." Addison turned around and walked out of the room, the last thing she wanted was to talk about this.

''No, Addison come back!'' He yelled, walking after her. ''We need rules.''

She turned around and looked at him. "You want a break, make all the rules you want."

''No we need to make clear what is okay and what not.''

"Fine, tell me."

''Come back in here.''

Addison sighed and walked back, but this time she stopped in the door.

''We have to make this work baby, and don't be mad at me, I can't have you be mad at me.''

"Oh and why not?" She couldn't help but hate him for this.

''Because we have to work through this, I love you.''

"Fine, so tell me what your rules are."

''I'm not going to set rules, we both are.''

"I don't care. You're not allowed to sleep with anyone, neither am I, that's my request."

''Well I don't want you to go out with other men either.''

"Why would I do that?"

''So you won't?''

"No. Are those all your rules?"

''No, I want you to not hate me too and to really try and make this work.''

"What do you want me to do then?"

''To work on this Addison!''

"Then tell me what I'm supposed to do!"

''Addi I want you to think about yourself on this break, what is good for you and what you want.''

"I already know what I want. So this break is for you."

''It's not, it's for us.''

"Whatever." She shook her head.

''No, not whatever.'' He said, annoyed that she didn't accept this.

"So what do we do during this break?"

''Just... taking a step back I guess.''

Addison sighed, looking at the ground.

''Hey... is it okay to still call?'' He asked uncertain.

"Call what?" She looked up.

''Call you.''

"Sure, why not?"

''I don't know.'' He shrugged.

"You said this won't mean breaking up, so, calling is okay."

''Okay.'' He smiled a little. ''That's good.''

"Yeah." Addison sighed and plastered on a smile.

''Can I give you a kiss?" Derek asked hesitantly.

"When?"

''Now.''

"Sure."

''Okay.'' He whispered, walking closer to her before planting a soft kiss on her lips. Addison wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He loosely wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I get to kiss you back, right?" She murmured against his lips.

''Yes.'' He breathed back. Addison quickly captured his lips with hers again, lightly sucking on his bottom lip. He parted his lips, letting her tongue slip in. She moaned lowly, massaging his tongue with hers. Derek ran his hand over her back, letting his tongue duel with hers in his mouth. Addison tried to pull him even closer. He turned his head a little more to the sight, deepening the kiss even more. She moaned again holding him as tight as possible.

''Addi.'' He whispered against her lips, slipping his hand under the shirt, running it over her back.

"Hmm?" She moaned back.

''Nothing.'' He mumbled.

Addison let her fingers travel down his chest, playing with the hem of his shirt_. Was this okay during a break? _Derek pulled his lips away from hers slightly, pulling her top up. She quickly slipped his shirt off, fusing her lips to his again. He hungrily kissed her back, taking her bra off. Addison ran her fingers up and down his bare back and along the waistband of his jeans. He moaned into her mouth, unbuttoning her jeans. She slowly pushed his jeans off his hips, moving her lips down his neck. He let her step out of her jeans before leading them to her bed. Addison pulled back slightly. "We can do that on a break?"

''I don't know...''

"Then it is." She grinned.

''Okay.'' He smiled at her, pushing her back against the bed. Addison pulled him on top of her, kissing him heatedly. Derek crawled over her on the bed, his hands dragging down her panties. She closed her eyes, running her fingers over his back. He trailed his kisses to her neck while running his hands over her thighs. She moaned loudly, pushing his boxers off his hips.

''Do we still need protection?'' He whispered.

"Yeah."

''Oh.'' He kissed her cheek. ''I'll be right back then.''

She nodded and waited for him to come back. After a few seconds he reappeared in the bedroom, climbing back into the bed. Addison gave him a smile and pulled him close. He smiled back at her. ''Are you okay?''

"Yeah, why?"

''Just asking...'' He quickly said.

"Okay." She replied, taping her lips to his. He slipped his tongue into her mouth while his hands massaged her thighs. Addison moaned into the kiss, wrapping one of her legs around his waist. Derek settled over her and slowly slid into her. She moaned rather loudly, trying to pull him closer. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, waiting for her to adjust to him.

After a while Addison started to move her hips upwards. He moaned loudly, started to thrust his hips in a slow pace. She looked up at him, biting down on her lower lip. He gazed back into her eyes, quickening their pace. Addison's breath became more and more laboured as she moved her second leg around his hips. He moaned loudly, thrusting deeper. She practically slammed her hips against his, her eyes drifting shut. ''Hmm Addison.'' He moaned out, rocking his hips faster and harder. She gasped and felt herself coming closer to the edge. He shifted her hips, trying to hit all the spots. Addison clenched her muscles around him, moaning his name loudly. He felt himself coming closer, increasing their pace. "Derek." She gasped, feeling her orgasm washing over her. After a few thrusts Derek moaned out her name loudly as he climaxed.

Afterwards she was still trying to catch her breath, looking up at Derek. Derek fell next to her on the bed in silence.

"Thank you." She whispered.

''Yeah.'' He breathed out, throwing the condom into the trashcan. Addison turned on her side, looking a him. He sighed and looked in front of him, not sure what to do. She sighed. "This was wrong, wasn't it?"

''No...''

"What is it then?"

''It's nothing.'' He looked around for his boxers and put them on when he found them. ''Maybe I should go now.''

"No, not before you tell me what's up with you."

''Nothing, I'm just getting ready to leave.''

"Derek please." She whispered.

"What?''

"I know there is something. So just tell me."

''Really there isn't anything, I just want to leave before I'm going to change my mind on this.''

"Changing your mind on what?"

''On the break thing.''

"And why would you change your mind?" Addison looked at him in worry.

''Because, you're here.'' He sighed, picking up his jeans.

"What?" She didn't get him and could feel tears building up in her eyes.

''I mean that I feel like an asshole for leaving you here.''

"Then don't leave." She said quietly.

''I have to Addison, you know that.''

Addison looked at him with tears in her eyes, not wanting him to leave.

''I'm sorry.'' He said quietly, putting his clothes back on.

"Why don't you just leave with me and we can talk on our way back?"

''Because you don't want to leave and I don't think it will work that way.''

"I would leave tonight."

''I just have to go now okay."

"So I'm supposed to take a cab home."

''Yeah, that's safer anyway.''

Addison sighed sadly, not looking at him.

''You can still call.'' He tried to light up the situation a little. She shook her head, keeping her gaze fixed on her hands.

''No?''

"I don't know."

''So you're not going to call?''

"I don't know." She repeated.

''Addi why not?''

"Because you're the one leaving, you can call."

''Will you answer?'' He asked, ignoring the 'you're the one leaving' comment.

Addison sighed. "Maybe."

''Maybe?''

"Yes maybe."

''What does maybe mean?''

"That I don't know, okay?"

''Why? Why don't you know if you will answer or not?''

"Because you want a break, yet you kiss me and have sex with me and now you're leaving. That's why."

''Did you not want to kiss me or have sex with me?''

"Not when you're leaving." She said quietly.

''You knew that I was leaving, and you did it anyway.''

"Because I love you and now I'm confused. So, I don't know if I will answer."

''At least call me to let me know you got home safely?''

"Fine."

''Okay.'' Derek sighed, picking up his suitcase without even bothering to check if he had everything packed. Addison looked at him with tears in her eyes, but didn't say anything. He sighed and looked down at her, not sure what to do or to say so he bent down, kissing the top of her head. She lifted her eyes, looking into his. He sadly looked down at her. ''Bye I guess...'' She sighed and felt her heart break. His hand stroked her cheek and he placed one last kiss on her forehead before picking up his suitcase again and turning around. Addison so badly wanted to yell 'stay' but she couldn't. Derek took a deep breath walking out of the room and down the stairs. She quickly got up, wrapping a sheet around herself. Addison didn't care if it was wrong, she just didn't and ran towards the stairs. Derek turned around, seeing her standing down the stairs, clad in only a white sheet.

"Please don't go." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

''Addi...''

Addison looked at him sadly.

''Let's make it two weeks...''

She kept looking at him, trying to blink her tears back. He set his suitcase down on the floor, walking towards her. Addison didn't know what he was doing, but didn't move. He wrapped his arms around her, hoping she wouldn't pull away. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling closer.

''I'm sorry this all has to go this way.'' He whispered. ''But I love you and we're still getting married, I just want us to take this break to find a solution to our problems. And I'll promise you we will only get out of this even stronger.''

"I don't want you to leave." She whispered through tears.

''I know.'' He whispered his response.

"Then why are you leaving?"

''Because we need some space to figure this out, it's just two weeks Add.''

Addison sighed and closed her eyes.

''You'll be okay, we both will be.''

She couldn't say anything, because she didn't know if they would be okay.

''And you can still call.''

Addison nodded her head, she didn't want him to go, she didn't want a break. A break with a deadline, it was so final.

''I love you, whatever happens these two weeks and whatever is said, I want you to know that okay, I love you so much.''

She nodded again, still not fully believing him.

''I love you.'' He said again, this time whispering.

"I love you too." She whispered back, her voice almost breaking. He closed his eyes, kissing her cheek and letting his lips linger afterwards. Addison shifted so their lips were touching. Derek was startled slightly by her move but softly pressed his lips against hers.

After a moment she pulled back slightly. ''Bye.'' He whispered, resting his forehead against hers. "Bye." She sighed. He pulled away from her, sighing deeply before turning around again towards the door. Addison stood there, frozen in place. He took his suitcase, opening the front door, looking back at her over his shoulder before stepping out and closing the door. She could feel tears streaming down her cheeks and she felt nauseas. Outside, Derek grabbed his car keys out of his jeans and opened the car door, finally letting his tears fall freely. Addison sat down on the floor, pulling the sheet closer. He stepped into the car, driving away from the house. She leaned back against the cold wall and started sobbing.

A few minutes later a laughing Elizabeth opened the door, her husband behind her. Matt saw his daughter sitting upstairs, looking at Elizabeth. ''Addi what's wrong?'' Elizabeth ran to her daughter concerned. Matthew hated it when women cried, he didn't know what to do or to say then. Especially not if it was his wife or daughter. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Addison. ''What's wrong? What happened?''

"He left." Addison whispered.

''What? Who left?'' She asked confused, looking at her husband. Matthew walked up the stairs and rolled his eyes at Elizabeth, it was obvious who left.

"Derek."

''You're kidding right? Why did he leave?''

"Because apparently we're on a break..."

''Why's that?''

"Because we're fighting a lot."

''Oh...''

Matthew sighed, he could remember when he and Liz had taken a break.

''Where did he go?''

"Home." she answered shortly.

''And aren't you going home?''

"I am, tonight"

''And then what?''

"And then we're on a break..."

''And what exactly does this break mean?''

"I don't know." Addison sighed.

''How can you not know?''

"Well, all I know is we need time apart."

''Oh...'' She said again.

"Well, your mom and I were on a break too, so..."

''Yeah we were.'' Elizabeth nodded.

"And why?"

''Because your dad and I disagreed on a lot...''

"And of course your mom was ALWAYS right." Matt said sarcastically and Addison laughed.

''Shut up.'' Elizabeth grinned.

"And that's the reason we were on a break!"

''No it was not, besides, I don't even think we can call it a break.''

"Why not?" Addison looked at her mother.

''Because it was just three days.''

Addison frowned.

"Because your mother can't live without me." Matt laughed.

''No because my stuff was here you moron.''

"You still can't live without me." Matthew shrugged.

''Whatever.'' She rolled her eyes. Addison sighed, she didn't know how to fix things between Derek and her.

''You two are going to be fine honey.''

"I don't know." Addison sighed again.

''But I do.''

"How?"

''Because you two are meant for each other.''

"And how do you know that?"

''I just do, and I know that you do too.''

"But apparently Derek doesn't."

''He said that?''

"No, he said he needs time."

''For what?''

"For thinking."

''So at home, are you just going to ignore each other or what?''

"I don't know..."

''You're still going to his parents?''

"And again, I don't know."

''Do you know where they live?''

"Yeah, why?"

''Addison you know you can just stay here with your dad and me...''

"No, I'm gonna go home, but thanks."

''Okay but know that your dad and I are always here for you okay?''

"Yeah I do, thanks, but I really should go home."

''Okay.'' Elizabeth sighing, stroking her daughters hair. Addison got up and wrapped the sheet tighter around herself.

''Gosh...'' She sighed when Addison left to her old room.

"Yeah..." Matt didn't know what to say to this.

''My poor baby...''

"She's my daughter too, by the way. But maybe it really is best for them."

''You seriously think it is?''

"I don't know, but it could be."

''Do you think they should still get married?''

"Yeah I do, don't you?"

''I do.''

"Okay..." Matt sighed.

Derek sighed as he walked into their apartment building, stepping into the elevator. And as usual he met Mark in the elevator. "Hey. Where's Addison?"

''Hi. She's home.'' He simply answered.

"Home where?"

''Home, at her parents.''

"Why are you here then?"

''Because I went home.''

"And why did she stay?" Mark looked puzzled.

''Because she didn't want to come.''

Mark just looked at Derek, he had no idea what had happened between him and Addison. Derek let out a relieved sigh when they reached their floor and he got off.

Derek sighed as he sat in his car on the driveway of his childhood house. In his apartment he had quickly packed clean clothes and got out of there as soon as possible, relieved that Mark hadn't asked anything. Kattrin Shepherd hadn't seen her son in ages and now he had called and told her he'd come, but never said why. After about 5 minutes sitting in the car, wondering if he should go in or not, he got out of the car and walked towards the big wooden door before knocking on it. She had to be on his side, after all, he was her only son. She quickly walked down the hall and opened the door to see her son. "Hey darling."

''Hey mom.'' He smiled, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his dark blue jeans awkwardly. Kattrin pulled her son in a hug, slightly confused that she couldn't see Addison anywhere. He quickly hugged his mom before pulling back, hoping she wouldn't ask him any questions.

"Where's Addison?" she asked after both of them had made their way into the living room.

''Home, I think.'' He answered shortly.

"What? Why?"

''Because mom.'' Derek sighed and sat down, he really didn't want to talk about this.

"What did you do?" Kattrin raised an eyebrow and put her hand on her hip.

''Mom, I don't want to talk about it.''

"Derek Michael Shepherd, what did you do?" She asked more firmly. He sighed and looked at his mother. ''I don't want to talk about it and if you can't accept that, I'm going home.''

"Oh now I know why she isn't with you."

''What?''

"You're not acting anything like my son. My son who loves Addison more than anything in the world!"

''Who said I didn't love Addison more then anything in the world?''

"You're not acting like it, now what did you do to her?"

''I didn't do anything.''

"Oh really, Derek? Then why don't you know where she is?"

''She just not here mom that's all! And I do know where she is, she's either still at her parents or home.''

Kattrin sighed, she hated when her son was acting like this.

''Just drop it okay?''

"Why are you here?"

''We were coming out here to tell you we're engaged...''

"So really, what's wrong Derek?"

''We're... on a break.''

"Why?" Kattrin looked concerned at her son.

''We fight a lot.''

She sighed. "And why don't you call her?"

''She would maybe call me.''

"Call her Derek." She insisted.

''Why?''

"Because Derek! You left, so go and call her."

''I didn't leave! We took a pause.''

"Just call her and don't question my advice."

''No.'' He said stubbornly.

"And why not?" Kattrin was starting to get annoyed, now she understood why Addison wasn't with her son right now.

''Because I don't want to okay!''

"You proposed and now you're ignoring your fiancée? Didn't I teach you better than that?"

''Mom...'' He sighed, rubbing his hands over his face.

"What?"

''Please drop it.''

"Derek, you can't just tell her you're on a break and then not call her."

''Fine, I'll call her tonight.''

"Good, thank you." Kattrin shook her head, he was just like his dad.

''Yeah can we talk about something else now?''

"And about what?" She raised her eyebrows.

''I don't know, something else please.''

"Alright, alright. Nancy will come home, so will Kathleen. Tomorrow actually."

''Oh god, please tell me you're kidding.''

"No, I'm not." She grinned, knowing deep down Derek was happy to see his sisters.

''Nooo.''

"Come on, you're happy to see them."

''Nuhuh.'' He shook his head, he was happy to see him but at the same time he was scared they would kick his butt.

Kattrin laughed. "Yeah you'll be in trouble for the break thing."

''I'm their brother, they should be on my side.''

"I'm your mother and I'm not on your side here."

''Well you suck.'' Derek laughed.

"I think Addison disagrees."

''Probably...''

"Just call her, alright?"

''I don't know if I can.''

"And why not?"

''I just- I don't know if I can, she hates me.''

"No she doesn't she's probably just disappointed, call her."

''You really think I should?''

"Yeah I do."

''Maybe I should just call her before I go to bed...''

"No, do it now." Kattrin knew he wouldn't later.

''Okay.'' He got up from the couch. She sighed, leaning back on the couch.

Derek walked into the kitchen, dialling the number he knew at heart. Addison glanced down at her ringing cell phone, lying next to her in the cab. _"Hey." _She answered quietly.

''Hi.''

She didn't know what to say, so she waited.

''How are you?'' He asked quietly.

_"I'm..." _She sighed. _"I've been better. What about you."_

''I'm crap.'' Derek admitted. ''Where are you now?''

_"In a cab."_

''You going home?''

_"Yeah I am. Where are you?"_

''At mom's.''

_"Oh, hope you're having a good time."_

''Not really.''

_"I'm sorry for all this." Addison_ sighed, she hated the whole break thing.

''It's not your fault...''

_"Yes it is."_

''It's not, I asked for this.''

_"Yeah, but... Does this have to be this hard?"_

''I don't know.'' He paused. ''Mom wants you here.''

She smiled slightly. _"Say hi from me."_

''Okay, I will.'' Derek said disappointed.

_"What's wrong?"_

''Nothing... I just- I miss you...''

_"I miss you too, like crazy."_ She sighed.

''Can't you come here?''

_"You want me to come?"_ Addison asked, somewhat surprised.

''Yeah... I really do''

She sighed. "_Isn't this against the whole break thing?"_

''Says who? Screw the break thing.''

_"So, we're... together again?"_

''We never weren't together Addison.''

_"Hmm, maybe."_

''Maybe?''

_"I don't know, it felt like we weren't."_

'''Just get here okay? I love Addison more than anything in the world.'' He smiled, confirming his mother's former words.

_"I love you too."_ Her voice was barely above a whisper.

''Come here please... I need you.'' He said and then chuckled. ''Besides, I don't want Nancy, Kathleen and mom to kill me.''

Addison laughed. _"Ah, so that's the reason, you're just afraid of your sisters!"_

''Hell yeah.''

_"So, you really want me to come?"_

''More than anything in the world.''

_"Okay."_

''So you're coming?'' He asked, unable to hide his excitement.

_"Yeah I am."_

''Thank god.''

_"Don't involve god."_ She laughed.

''Well whatever it is out there, I need to send him a thank you note.'' He joked.

_"Oh, you can thank me later."_

''Hmm I can?''

_"If you don't want to then not."_

''Oh no I definitely do, just tell me how.''

_"You have your ways."_

''Oh I do?'' He chuckled.

_"Yeah, at least I remember that."_

''Yeah.'' He felt a pang of guiltiness running through his body.

_"What's wrong?"_

''Nothing, I'm just glad you're coming.''

_"Me too."_

''Good. Are you mad at me?''

_"No, I'm just happy to see you again."_

''Okay, so am I.''

_"Good."_

''I love you Addi.''

_"I love you too."_

He nodded and smiled before realising he was on the phone and she couldn't see him.

_"Bye." She said after a while._

''Bye.'' He softly said, not hanging up. Addison smiled when he didn't hang up. He also smiled, listening to her breathing.

_"You not gonna hang up?"_ She asked after a while.

''Well aren't you?''

_"Hmm, no."_

''Then I ain't either.'' Derek laughed.

_"And why_?" She laughed.

''Because, if you're not that I'm not hanging up either."

_"Oh come on, that's like high school 'no you hang up. No you hang up'."_ She giggled.

''Yeah kinda.'' He laughed again.

_"So, let's just hang up."_

''Yeah okay.''

_"Okay."_ But Addison didn't hang up.

''Bye.'' He didn't hang up either.

After a few minutes Addison started laughing. _"This is ridiculous."_

''It is isn't it?'' He laughed.

_"Yeah, I'm only like twenty minutes away."_

''Really?'' His whole face lit up.

_"Yes, really."_ Addison laughed.

''Yay.''

_"I'm so going to hang up now." _She said in between laughs.

''Okay you do that.''

Addison quickly hung up and shook her head. Derek laughed and put away his phone, walking back into the living room.

Kattrin looked up at her son. "Oh, better mood?"

''Definitely.'' He sat back down on the couch.

"And what caused that if I may ask?"

''Addison.''

"Ah, so you two are fine again?"

''Yeah I think so.''

"Good." She smiled at her son and heard the doorbell ring

''Ah that's quick.''

"What? Who's quick?" Kattrin was slightly confused.

''Addi.'' He walked towards the door.

Addison waited outside for someone to open. He opened the door and immediately pulled her inside, taping his lips to hers. She was startled by his move but quickly kissed him back. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, letting it duel with hers. Addison moaned lowly in the kiss, she had missed all of this. He pushed her against the wall, letting her know how much he missed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Derek hoisted her against the wall, forgetting that he was in his childhood house where his mom was. Addison's fingers travelled down his chest to the buttons of his shirt. He moved his lips over her cheek and moved them to her neck, his hands wandering under her shirt. She moaned rather loudly, loosening the buttons of his shirt. He moved his hands to her back, unclasping her bra under her shirt. Addison ran her fingers down his bare chest. He moved his lips back to her while his hand massaged her breast.

After waiting a while in the living room, Kattrin started wondering what was holding Derek up, so she walked over to the foyer "Oh..." Neither of them heard her and didn't stop so Derek started tugging Addison's shirt up. Kattrin cleared her throat. "Mom in the room!"

''Oh god.'' Derek pulled away embarrassed.

"Hey Addison, it's great to see you!"

"You too." Addison gave her an embarrassed smile. Derek laughed at the situation and quickly buttoned his shirt back up.

"I actually wanted to tell you that I'm going to bed now."

''Uhm okay, goodnight mom.''

"Night." Addison said with a smile.

"Good night, see you tomorrow." Kattrin said and made her way to her bedroom.

''Hmm and she's gone.''

"Yeah." Addison smiled at him.

''What to do...'' He sighed laughing. She shrugged. "Well, we could start where we left off."

''I like that idea.'' He smiled, capturing her lips.

"Hmhmm." She mumbled, pulling him closer to her.

''Bedroom?''

"Yeah." She answered breathlessly.

''Okay.'' He breathed against her lips, leading them towards the stairs.

Once in his bedroom Addison looked at him suggestively. Derek grinned at her and threw her back against the bed before settling on top of her. She pulled him closer, fusing her lips to his. He kissed her back until he abruptly pulled back. ''Shit.''

"What?"

''I don't have any condoms here.''

Addison sighed. "In my bag, downstairs."

''Seriously? You took them with you?''

"Yah, or should I have left them for my parents?"

''I didn't say that, just asking.'' He laughed.

"I hope so." She grinned.

''I do.'' He laughed, getting up from the bed. Addison waited for him to come back.

He walked out of the room, quietly walking over the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Kattrin sat in the kitchen.

''Uhm... nowhere...'' Derek said, looking caught.

"Oh really?" She raised an eyebrow

''Yeah...''

Kattrin had to bite back a laugh, looking at the buttons of his shirt which were partially open. Derek cleared his throat self-conscious. ''I was just getting something to drink.'' He lied.

"You don't lie to your mother." She grinned. "But don't you think you should talk to her first?"

''What are you talking about?''

"You and Addison, come on, look at your shirt."

''Mom!'' He said scandalised, he and his mom could always talk about everything but he most definitely didn't want to talk to his mother about this.

"I'm just saying." Kattrin shrugged her shoulders.

''Still mom, non of your business.''

"Okay, but seriously, don't do anything you're gonna regret."

''Mom I'm not a virgin.'' Derek rolled his eyes, getting a glass of milk.

"I didn't say that."

''You're acting like it.''

"Nuhuh, I'm just telling you to do the right thing."

''And you don't think sleeping with my fiancée is the right thing?'' He raised his eyebrows.

"Ah now you wanna know... Well, I think you should talk to her first because of this whole break thing."

''We can talk afterwards.'' He took a sip of his milk. Kattrin sighed. "Whatever you think is the right thing to do."

''I do think this is the right thing.''

"Okay."

''Just say what you want to say.'' He chuckled, he knew his mom always said what was on her mind.

"Nope, not this time, you're old enough to make the wrong decisions yourself."

''Are you on drugs?'' Derek frowned.

"Gee, thanks Derek." Kattrin rolled her eyes. "Do what you think is the best, you won't learn anything if I keep telling you what to do."

''Why thank you.''

"You're welcome, learn from your mistakes."

''I won't make any.''

"Okay."

''Thanks mom, I've missed you.''

"I've missed you too." She laughed. "Now go to your fiancée."

''Okay, okay, going.'' He laughed and set down the now empty glass before walking into the living room to pick up Addison's bag. Kattrin sighed, she knew what Derek was going to do was probably wrong, but well...

Derek walked back into his old bedroom, smiling at Addison.

"Hey, took you long enough." Addison laughed.

''Yeah I had a glass of milk.''

"Milk? Okay..."

''Yeah my mom was downstairs.'' He explained.

"She still awake?" Addison sat up and looked at him.

''Yah.'' He opened her bag.

"Okay."

''What?'' He pulled out something he thought was the condom package, cringing when he saw it were tampons. ''Ew.''

"What ew?"

''Tampons!''

"What's ew about tampons?''

''They're just ew.''

"Oh come on!" Addison laughed, how could someone be that childish?

''They are!''

"Get over yourself!"

''Whatever, where the hell did you put them?'' He laughed when he pulled out a thong.

"I don't know." She stood up and walked over to him. "Maybe I forgot them..:"

''Seriously?''

"Well, yes."

''No! Come on...''

"What? You didn't take them either!"

''Well no.''

"If they're not in there, I didn't pack them."

''Ugh seriously!''

"Well, I'm sorry honey." Addison laughed and sat down on the bed.

''This sucks.''

"Kinda does."

''I can't believe you packed tampons but not condoms.''

"I NEED tampons, just by the way."

''Seriously you don't need tampons NOW we do need condoms NOW.''

"Gosh, just don't have sex with me for one night."

Derek looked at her from the floor and pouted. ''No...''

Addison started laughing. "You have to live with only being able to kiss me tonight."

"Nuh-uh.''

"What do you wanna do then?" She raised her eyebrows and laid back.

''Well.'' He got up from the ground and climbed on the bed. ''We could still do...stuff.''

"What kinda stuff?"

''Hmm stuff.'' He grinned, kissing her neck. Addison pulled him closer so he was on top of her. "I think I agree to that."

''I'm glad you do.''

"Me too." She quickly fused her lips to his.


	14. Chapter 14

**A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes**

_Chapter 14__ – If U Seek Amy_

_----_

_La la la la la la la la  
la la la la la la la la_

_Oh baby baby have you seen Amy tonight?  
Is she in the bathroom? Is she smokin up outside?  
Oh baby baby does she take a piece of lime  
For the drink that I'ma buy her  
Do you know just what she likes so?  
Oh oh tell me have you seen her  
Cuz I'm so-oh oh  
I can't get her out of my brain  
I just wanna go to the party she gon' go  
Can somebody take me home?_

_Love me, hate me  
Say what you want about me  
But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to If U Seek Amy  
Love me, hate me  
But can't you see what I see?  
All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to If U Seek Amy_

----

The next morning Addison was still asleep. Derek smiled at her, stroking her cheek. She began to stir, then woke up.

''Morning.'' He smiled.

"Hey." Addison smiled back. He grinned at her, pecking her lips.

"Why did you wake me?" She pouted.

''I didn't.''

"You liar."

''Seriously! I swear I didn't do anything.''

"And you don't even blush, gosh, shame on you."

''Seriously, all I did was stroking your cheek. I can't help it that you're a light sleeper.''

"Meh." Addison grumbled and turned around. Derek shook his head laughing, getting out of the bed. He walked towards the end of the bed where he grabbed the bedding, pulling it off the bed.

"Derek!" She whined and curled up into a ball.

''Get up sleepyhead!''

"Why?! Why would I get up now?!"

''Because we're going to have breakfast!''

"I won't have breakfast, I just wanna sleep! So give me my nice and warm sheets back!"

''A: They're my sheets and B: My mom wants everyone down for breakfast.'' He remembered his childhood. Even if it was a Saturday or Sunday when all other people slept in; all Shepherd kids were expected to be downstairs for breakfast at nine.

"I am not part of the family yet, so gimme!"

''Addison no, get up.''

"Nuh-uh! I so won't!"

''Come on!'' He laughed, grabbing a pillow from the bed were he hit her with.

"You suck! Seriously, just give me the sheets and let me sleep."

''No it's already 8.30 and you still need to shower now get up.''

"Why do I need to shower? And it's 8.30! That's my point! Way too soon to get up!"

''Because you're going to smell if you don't shower and you still have to get dressed and put that stuff on your face.''

"What stuff?" Addison had her eyes closed and tried to fall asleep again.

''The makeup stuff.'' He hit her with the pillow again to keep her awake.

"Don't hit me!"

''Well get up then!''

"I won't sleep with you EVER again if you don't let me sleep."

''Then I'm going to tell mom.'' Derek laughed.

"Tell her what?!" She was totally annoyed and wanted him to go away.

''Tell her that you won't wake up and are blackmailing me!''

"Fine, she likes me better than you anyway." Addison stuck out her tongue.

''As you wish.'' He grinned and walked over the hallway, leaning against the banister. ''MOM!!''

"Shut up!" She sat up in bed and glared at him.

''Will you get up then?''

"You're a hateful person! And you're not even trying to be nice to get me to get up!"

''I was 5 minutes ago.''

"Nuh-uh! You were NOT, nice is soooo far from what you did!"

''No it was you who were mean!''

Addison just glared at him and leaned against the headboard.

''Come on baby.'' He smiled sweetly, crawling into the bed.

"Nope." She shook her head and pouted.

''Fine then I'll go have breakfast with my mom alone.'' he got out of the bed.

"Bye."

''Nine Addison!'' He called after her.

"Go away!" She laughed and got under the covers again.

''I'm seriously, be down at nine accurately or mom will come up.'' Derek began walking down the stairs. Addison closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep soon.

''Morning.'' Derek yawned as he sat down on the kitchen table.

"Morning, where's Addison?" Kattrin asked, eating her toast.

''Bed.'' He rolled his eyes.

"Well, let her sleep."

''I told her to get down here by nine.''

"Just let her sleep. Nancy and the kids will be here at three."

''What? No!'' Derek's jaw dropped. ''You never let us sleep longer then nine!''

"You're all old enough to get up and it's been a rough day."

''Still! That's so unfair!'' He pouted.

"Don't be such a child about it."

''I'm not.''

"Yes you are, now eat and look forward to seeing your sister." Kattrin finished her coffee and brought her plate in the kitchen.

''Like I should be happy to see her.'' He mumbled, taking a bite of his toast.

"Come on, you're happy to see her! And Laetitia and Selina are so sweet, it's been like forever that you've seen them."

''They're going to make me play with them again aren't they?''

"And you of all people want kids..." Addison laughed and sat down next to him.

''Well my children would be...different.''

"You're lying, kids always want you to play with them."

''That's because I'm like, the best uncle ever.'' Derek nodded, pleased with his answer.

"You just complained that they want you to play with them! I meant kids always want everyone to play with them."

''Oh that's not true.''

"You're such a bad liar!" Addison smirked and took a bite of her toast.

''Oh you shush.''

"Oh you still say that when you know you're wrong?" Kattrin walked back in the room.

''Oh shut up.''

"Nah, don't you tell your mother to shut up." She warned her son.

''You can't tell me what to say.'' Derek stuck out his tongue to his mother.

Kattrin hit him on the back of his head and Addison just laughed.

''Ouch!''

"That's why I like Addison better." She sighed dramatically.

''You're just abusing me here!''

"Oh shut up." Kattrin rolled her eyes.

''Hey don't tell me to shut up.''

"Well, I just did, end of discussion."

''Has anyone ever told you how mean a mother you actually are?'' He asked in a thoughtful voice.

"I raised five kids, so yes, now be quiet and finish your breakfast."

''Mom I'm 23 you can't tell me what to do.''

"You're in my house, you follow my rules."

''Well then Addison should too.''

"You're my son, I taught you better than behaving like a child. Now shush while you're eating or you won't get dessert."

''Okay mommy.'' He laughed, quickly eating from his toast. Addison shook her head and grinned.

''Hey don't you dare laugh!'' He pouted.

"I'm not laughing!"

''Yes you are, my mom is being mean and you're just laughing!''

"Upstairs! Both of you, I've had it. Go!" Kattrin ordered clearly annoyed.

''Right.'' Derek rolled his eyes.

"NOW!"

Addison quickly got up and walked towards the stairs.

''Mom what the hell?'' Derek stood up from the chair.

"Upstairs! I've had it with your childish behaviour."

''What? Mom no!''

"Now!" Kattrin glared at him.

''No I'm not going upstairs! You can't tell me what to do.''

"Derek, you're getting on my last nerve, go!"

''You're sending me upstairs with my fiancée?'' He raised his eyebrows. ''What a punishment.''

"I don't care, up!"

''Gee what's wrong with you?'' Derek rolled his eyes, walking towards the hallway. Kattrin sighed, how could he still act like that?! He sighed, walking into his old bedroom where Addison was.

"Hey." Addison mumbled sleepily.

''Hi.'' He plopped down on his bed.

"What do we do now?"

''I don't know.'' Derek sighed. ''My mom sucks.''

"She probably just has a bad day,"

''It's 9.15 Addison, how can she have a bad day when it's just 9.15?''

"I don't know, women are like that."

''Yeah then women suck.''

"Oh so I suck now too?!" She raised her eyebrows at him.

''No you're an exception.'' He grinned.

"Because I'm sleeping with you or something?" She laughed.

''Hmm yes.''

"Aww that's so charming." Addison rolled her eyes.

''I know.'' He grinned sweetly. She laughed and quickly pecked his lips. He pecked her back. ''Nancy's going to be here at three.''

"Yay!" Addison loved Nancy and Selina and Laetitia were so adorable.

''No, not yay.''

"Why not? Not happy to see your sister?"

''Oh should I be? I bet she'd wet herself if she knew we were send upstairs by mom.''

Addison laughed. "Oh come on, deep down you're happy to see her."

''No I'm not.'' He knew she was right, Nancy was always his favourite sister.

"Now you're lying. Anyway, let's do something else."

''Yeah, I'm bored.''

"Okay, what could we do?"

''I don't know.'' He shrugged.

"Oh, we could sleep."

''Nooooo.''

"Then you decide." Addison yawned.

''Hmm we could go to town?''

"No, tomorrow, but not today."

''No come on! Why not?''

"Because I'm tired. What do you wanna do in town?"

''Buy condoms.''

"Gosh, we don't even need them anymore." She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep again.

''Oh we don't?'' He shot up.

"Nope." She answered shortly.

''Then why are you still dressed?'' He laughed.

"Oh gosh, because I'm tired. Why?"

''You just got up!''

"I'm still tired, can't I just lie here and you do whatever you want to?"

''Tempting but no.'' Derek chuckled. ''Just sleep if you're really that tired.''

Addison opened her eyes and looked at him in disbelieve "Seriously? You're not gonna force me to get up?"

''Nope, sleep.'' He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you."

''Welcome.'' He slipped out of the bed.

"Where are you going?"

''Downstairs.''

"Don't you dare to annoy your mom."

''I won't.''

"Good."

''Yah, sweet dreams.'' He smiled, walking down the stairs.

"Thanks." Addison turned around. Once downstairs, Derek walked back into the kitchen where his still unfinished toast was.

"You're seriously gonna eat that now?" Kattrin looked at her son in disbelieve.

''Yes, why shouldn't I?''

"Never mind." She shook her head.

''Seriously, what's going on?''

"Nothing, just not my day today."

''Why not?''

"I don't need to have a reason. It's just not."

''Okay.'' He shrugged, grabbing an apple after finishing the toast.

"So, you talked to Addison?"

''What do you mean?'' He took a bite out of the apple, leaning against the counter in his pyjamas.

"About the break." Kattrin explained, skimming the front page of the newspaper.

''Not really.''

"Well, you should."

''No, we both agreed the break was over and I don't want to bring it up anymore.''

"Fine." She sighed, knowing they should talk about it.

''Mom please, let it go okay.''

"I just said fine."

''Yes but I could hear from the tone of your voice that it's not fine.''

"Then that's your problem." Kattrin had no intention in pretending she was good with her son's decision.

''Mom, don't do this.''

"Don't do what?" She asked without looking up.

''This! Can't you just be happy for me for once?!''

"I am happy that you're engaged, but I still think you should talk about this."

''No, you're not happy for me so don't bother to pretend you are.'' He threw his unfinished apple in the trashcan.

"Happy for engagement not happy about not talking. There, quick summary."

''Fine, your choice.''

Kattrin rolled her eyes but didn't respond. Derek sighed, walking through the door into the living room.

Later that day Addison sat in bed with Derek. They both lay in a comfortable silence and Derek occasionally dropped a kiss on her skin.

"Wanna keep doing this?" Addison broke the silence.

''Yes, although we'd better get up before Nancy gets here.''

"We still have an hour."

''We do.''

"Yeah..."

He pecked her lips, his hands stroking the skin underneath her pyjama top. Addison moaned lowly, kissing him heatedly. He sneaked his tongue into her mouth, moving on top of her. She pulled him closer, massaging his tongue with her own and pulled his shirt over his head. In return, he hiked up her top, slipping it over her head. Addison kissed him heatedly, shifting her hips against his. He moaned into her mouth, pulling down her pyjama bottoms. She let her fingers play with the waistband of his sweatpants, before slowly pushing them down. He moved his lips to her neck, leaving a red mark on her skin. Addison moaned lowly, moving her hips up against his. Derek hooked his fingers around her panties, pulling them down slowly. Slowly she started trailing down kisses along his jaw. He moaned lightly, throwing her panties next to the bed. Addison ran her fingers along the waistband of his boxers, still not pushing them down. He placed his lips back on hers, urging her to go on. She kissed him passionately, slowly getting rid off his boxers.

''Sure we don't need anything?'' He breathed against her lips.

"Yeah, it's been a week." She whispered back.

''Good.'' He smiled. ''Just making sure.''

"Hmhm." She placed her lips back on his. He heatedly kissed her, shifting as he ran his hands over her thighs. Moaning loudly Addison tried to pull him even closer than he already was. He withdrew slightly, gazing into her eyes. She looked back at him, nodding her head slowly. He smiled at her and pecked her lips, slowly sliding into her. Addison gripped on his back, moaning rather loudly, still looking into his eyes. Derek let out a throaty moan, giving her time to adjust to him before starting thrusting slowly. She gasped and shifted her hips, meeting his thrusts. He let out a breathy moan, rocking his hips against her in a quicker pace as he kept gazing back into her eyes. "Oh god." Addison moaned, running her fingers up and down his back. ''Feel good?'' He breathed into her ear, thrusting faster. "Hmhmmm." Was all she could respond, clenching her muscles around him. Derek moaned loudly, trailing wet kisses over her chest. Addison arched her back, pushing herself further inside of him.

''Addison.'' He gasped, thrusting harder. She could feel herself getting closer and moaned out his name again and again. He kept up their quick pace, not caring his mother could probably hear them. "Derek!" Addison practically yelled as her orgasm crashed over her. ''Addi.'' Derek moaned out loudly as she took him over the edge with her.

Afterwards she was still gasping for air, looking up at him. ''Wow...'' He breathed out, collapsing on top of her. "Hmhm." Addison was slowly re-gaining her breath. He kissed her cheek, rolling off of her.

"Thank you." She whispered, before getting up quickly.

''Where are you going?''

"Getting ready, Nancy will be here soon." Addison started to get dressed.

''Can you throw me my clothes please?''

"You're too lazy for your own good." She laughed and threw him some clothes, including the pink shirt. He groaned and threw the shirt back at her. ''Another one.''

"No, THE one." Addison laughed again. "If you won't wear it, get some stuff yourself."

''Fine.'' He sighed dramatically, getting out of the bed with a sheet around his waist.

"Besides, the shirt looks good drama queen." She mocked him.

''It doesn't.'' He rummaged through his closet while using his other hand to hold up the sheet. Addison came up behind him and lightly kissed his neck. He smiled and pulled out the female body inspector t-shirt to tease her, holding it in front of him as if he were inspecting it.

"You won't wear that anyway." She nuzzled against his neck.

''I won't?''

"No, you're too afraid of Nancy." Addison smirked and rested her chin on her shoulder.

''What should I wear then?'' Derek turned his head slightly so he was looking in her eyes.

"Wear that." She pointed at a black shirt.

''It's just black!''

"But you look good in it."

''But is a simple black shirt.''

"What do you wanna wear then?" Addison was slightly annoyed and pressed her body up against his.

''I don't know.'' He shrugged.

"Since I prefer you without clothes..."

''Hmm I don't think my mom and Nancy would like that.''

"Yeah, sadly, but they're not here now..." She started.

''Hmm no that's right.''

"So, we still have time..." Addison suggested.

''Oh we do?'' He raised his eyebrows.

"Hmhm."

''So what do you suggest we do?''

"I don't know, how about you tell me." She replied coyly.

''Hmm I'd rather show you.'' He smiled a sexy smile, turning around so he was facing her while he put a hand on her hip.

"Oh, I approve." Addison moved backwards

''I'm glad you do.'' He walked closer to her.

"So, how do you wanna do it?" She whispered seductively in his ear.

''Uhm naked?'' He asked confused.

"Hmm, well, of course Mr. Smarty pants. But there's something I read in Cosmo..."

''Oh yeah?'' He raised his eyebrows again in curiosity.

"Yeah. You willing to try?"

''Definitely. So what is it?''

"Hmm, floor or on the bed?"

''Depends on who's on top.'' He chuckled.

"Who would you rather have on top?" Addison laughed at him.

''Well I'm not going to lie on that cold floor with my bare butt.'' Derek laughed.

"Fine, fine. You're on top anyway. I'm lying on the floor, one leg up and you're sitting... well on top of me."

''Huh?'' He couldn't quite picture what she meant.

"Come on." She laid down on the floor, her weight on one elbow.

''Okay.'' He chuckled, lowering himself down to the floor. Addison needed a while till they were in the destined position.

''Oh god.'' Derek laughed. ''Can you lie like that the whole time?!''

"Sure, why not? Just like a little less dressed..."

''Hmm I'd like that.''

"Hmhm." She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "You're not just gonna sit there, right?"

''No.'' He smiled and let the sheet from around his waist drop.

"Well, I'm still half dressed though."

''Well, solve that problem.''

"Why me? You're on top."

''Fine.'' He feigned a dramatic sigh, taking of her bra.

"That sooo bad?" Addison asked, trying not to laugh.

''Kinda.'' Derek shrugged and pulled down her panties. Addison moved one leg up and moved on her side. Derek settled above her, helping her hold her leg up.

"Okay and now... well yah." She laughed.

''Yeah you uh...ready?''

"What do you mean?"

''Well, for it.''

"I guess..."

''You guess?''

"Yeah, I don't know though. I guess."

''Well I can get you ready if you're not yet.'' He wiggled his eyebrows, massaging her calf. Addison immediately moaned and closed her eyes. Derek smirked and moved his hands higher to her thighs. "Hmmmm..." Her skin tingled under his touch. He moved his hand up to the inside of her thighs, rubbing between her legs. She moaned rather loudly, her mouth slightly opened in pleasure.

Derek smiled as he watched her face, slipping two fingers into her.

"Derek." She breathed out, covering his hand with hers and pushed it away a bit.

''What?'' He didn't move his fingers.

"We don't have THAT much time."

''I don't care.''

"What?" She looked confused and opened her eyes.

''I don't care.'' He repeated, starting to move his fingers.

"Derek, stop." She repeated moaning.

''No.'' He pumped his fingers in and out of her, kissing her ankle.

"Oh god." Addison moaned loudly, closing her eyes again.

''Really want me to stop?'' He started pumping her faster and harder.

"No." She was able to breathe out.

''I thought so.'' He curled up his fingers. She felt herself getting closer and started to move her hips against his hand. Derek moved his fingers faster, running his thumb in circles around her clit. Addison moaned over and over again, going over the edge. He kept moving his fingers, waiting until he was absolutely sure she had come. Afterwards she was still breathing heavily and looked up at him

''Hmm you sure you're ready now?'' He smiled at her.

"Yeah, thanks."

''Welcome.'' He laughed. ''Need recovery time?''

"Do I ever?"

''No.'' Derek chuckled.

"So?" Addison raised an eyebrow and looked suggestively at him.

''So?'' He moved closer to her.

"I can't do much, you have to." She grinned.

''Oh I?'' He ran his hand up and down her leg.

"Hmhmmmmm."

''And how can I?''

"You're on top, you move."

''Okay, okay.''

Addison raised an eyebrow and waited.

''Okay?'' Derek got into position.

"Okay what?" She couldn't help but laugh.

''Ready?'' He laughed.

"Yeah."

Derek let out a breathy moan, thrusting his hips in a quick pace. Addison moaned, clenching her muscles around him. He let out a loud moan, thrusting harder. Addison was too wrapped up in her feelings that she didn't hear the door opening.

''Sending them upstairs for a time out, great idea mom!'' Nancy laughed out.

"Oh my god." Addison's eyes widened but she didn't know how to move away.

''No just Nancy, thanks.'' Nancy smiled sweetly at them as Derek quickly pulled out of her and grabbed the sheet. Kattrin didn't move, she so badly wanted to close her eyes. Or throw up? She didn't know.

''Oh I'm so glad we told Selina and Laetitia to stay downstairs. Great example you're setting there bro.''

Addison pulled a sheet over her body and wanted to die.

"Nancy." Derek said through gritted teeth.

''What?'' Nancy gave him an innocent smile.

''Get out!''

Kattrin quickly turned around, not wanting to be in this room any longer, how embarrassing.

''See ya when you guys are done.'' Nancy smirked, walking out of the room.

"Oh god." Addison looked at Derek, her face as red as her hair.

''I hate my sister.'' Derek laughed.

"That didn't happen, right?"

''Sorry babe, it did.''

"I'm never gonna be able to look them in the face again!"

''It's not like they don't know we have sex.'' Derek shrugged and started to get dressed.

"But them knowing it and them seeing it is different!"

''True.''

"There's no chance I can stay up here, right?"

''No.'' He chuckled. ''And it's not that bad.''

"It's not?!" Addison couldn't believe him.

''No.''

"How?!" She got up and gathered some clothes.

''Hey they could have brought the kids up.''

"Great." She sighed and got dressed.

''Babe don't let it bother you.'' He threw on a white shirt.

"How can I not?!" She frowned and now was fully dressed.

''Just don't.'' do''

"You're right, but it still sucks."

''I know, my sisters suck.''

"Well, people ALWAYS walk in on us." Addison pointed out, leaning against the door frame.

''I know, that's because you're so loud.'' He joked, throwing the sheet back on the bed.

"That's like so not true! If I were loud, they would hear me and NOT come in."

''That doesn't explain Mark coming in then.''

"Alright, alright." She rolled her eyes.

''So you're admitting you're loud?''

"I never said that."

''But you are. Loud I mean.''

"I am NOT!" Addison protested.

''Yes you are.'' He smiled.

"Am not!"

''Are too.'' He smiled. ''Oh Derek!'' He moaned out loudly.

"I so don't sound like that!"

''Oh you do.''

"Nuh-uh!!!" She put her hands on her hips.

''Yuh-uh.''

"You're lying!" Addison stuck out her tongue.

''I am not! Why should I lie?''

"Because you only wanna tease me!"

''No I don't.''

"Oh come on you do!"

''I do not!'' Derek laughed.

"You are such a hateful person!"

''I know.''

Addison crossed her arms and gave him an annoyed look.

''Come on.'' He laughed and walked over to her.

"Come on what?"

''Come on, let's go downstairs.''

"I'm never gonna leave this room again."

''Yes you are, now go.'' He pushed her out of the room with him.

"No!" Addison protested, holding on to the door.

''Yes.'' He laughed, pulling at her.

"Derek! Please."

''What? You want them to think we carried on?'' Derek raised his eyebrows.

"I would rather carry on."

''Hmm so do I but we really should go downstairs. Little Selina and Laetitia are waiting for you to come.''

"Derek, please?"

''Do you really want to break those little girls' hearts?''

"No I don't but I don't wanna go downstairs either." She pouted at him.

''It's not going to be that bad.''

"Yes it so is!"

''So you want me to go downstairs alone?''

"I know you won't anyway." She laughed, knowing he NEVER would do that.

''No I will, just know that Nancy will come up to get you with her Satan's trident.''

"Okay, I'll come with you."

''Good idea.'' Derek grabbed her hand. Addison sighed, giving him her puppy dog look.

''It's not my fault.'' They walked towards the wooden stairs. She rolled her eyes and walked with him. Derek smiled when they were downstairs, immediately having two little girls running over to them.

"Hey girls!" Addison hugged both of them, trying to avoid Nancy's gaze.

''Hey doesn't your favourite uncle get a hug too huh?''

Selina gave Addison a questioning look and she nodded so the little girl went to Derek and hugged him too.

''Hey princesses.'' Derek lowered his body so he was on the same level as the girls.

''Hi Uncle Derek.'' Laetitia smiled broadly and hugged her uncle. After a while Kattrin cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow at them.

''What? You want a hug too?'' Derek laughed as he turned to his mother with Laetitia on his hip.

"Uh, no, not after..."

Addison had to hide her laugh. "Aunt Addie? After what?" Selina looked at her with her big brown eyes.

''Aww come on mom.'' He chuckled, wisely deciding to let Addison answer the girl's question.

"Uh nothing honey." Addison smiled at Selina who just nodded and hugged her again.

''Hey idiot and idiot's girlfriend.'' Nancy walked into the living room with coffee.

''What? They are!''

''Actually, it's not idiot's girlfriend but idiot's fiancée?''

''You're shitting me right?'' Nancy looked at Addison.

"No." Addison smiled at Derek.

''Oh god, you're even crazier then I thought.'' She shook her head at Addison and sat down.

"I'm not!" Addison laughed, also sitting down and pulled Selina in her lap.

''You are, I mean look at him! He's butt ugly!'' She pulled a serious face and pointed at Derek who sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Nuhuh!" She protested but had to laugh once again.

''He is!''

''He is, he's got a crooked nose and an ugly face and his hair is just too weird.'' Nancy nodded, Derek and she used to do this all the time.

"If you say so."

''Shut up Nance, I'm pretty and you know it.''

"How about both of you shut up?" Kattrin interrupted them, knowing this could go on for ages.

''She started it!''

''Did not!''

''Mom she called me ugly!'' Derek pouted jokingly.

"You're worse than Selina and Laetitia!" Kattrin said, making Addison and the two girls giggle.

''Hey do not call my girls bad!''

"They fight, just like the two of you, so shush now."

''They do not, my babies are angels.''

"Yeah and Addie did NOT do stretching before that upstairs." Kattrin rolled her eyes.

''Oh yeah that must've hurt!''

Addison turned as red as her hair, not wanting to talk about it.

''Seriously how did you get your leg up like that?''

"Nancy!" She wanted to get the topic away from that, before they came to 'was it worth the pain?'

''Come on, I wanna know!''

"There's nothing to talk about!"

''There is!''

"And what would that be?"

''Did it hurt?!'' Nancy looked at her soon-to-be sister in law.

"Did what hurt mommy?" Selina looked at her mom.

''Nothing sweetie.''

"Nothing hurt, okay?" Addison answered.

''I'm hungry.'' Laetitia whined.

"I wanna play." Selina pouted, already bored from just sitting around.

"Addie play with her, Derek feed her." Nancy ordered.

"And what do you do?!" Addison looked at Nancy.

''Jetlag!''

"You're just lazy!" She got up and walked outside with Selina.

''I'm not.'' Nancy laid her head on the table as her brother walked into the kitchen with her daughter.

"Yes, you kinda are." Kattrin laughed at her and watched Addison spin Selina around, the little girl giggling happily.

''Gosh, she needs kids.'' She ignored her mother when Derek returned with Laetita who had a warmed up bottle of milk.

"Who does?"

''Derek and Addie.''

"Well Addison doesn't want kids yet."

''How do you know?'' She lifted her head to look at her mother.

"Well," Kattrin turned away from the window to face Nancy. "She's Addison and in med school, she won't have kids now."

''Mom's right, she doesn't.'' Derek sat down with his niece on his lap. ''We almost thought we did though.''

"What?" Kattrin raised her eyebrows, looking at Selina and Addie again.

''A few days ago we thought she was pregnant.'' He sighed.

"And she wasn't?"

''No.''

"But you wanted her to be?"

Derek shrugged, looking down at his niece.

"Ahh, so you did and she didn't, that's why you were on this break thing."

''No. I don't know. Maybe.'' He shook his head.

"Maybe?" Kattrin raised her eyebrows and looked at her son.

''Yeah maybe, I don't know.''

"Then why the break?"

''I don't know mom, just stop it okay.''

"Fine." Kattrin sighed, again looking at Addie lifting Selina up.

''Thank you.''

"Why don't you go out with Laetitia too?"

''You wanna go outside?'' He looked at the toddler who shook her head, she was always the quieter one of them who enjoyed drawing and being read to more.

"Come on, play with your sister."

She shook her head again.

"Fine." Kattrin sighed, shifting her gaze to Addie and Selina again.

''Oh come on mom.'' Nancy rolled her eyes and leaned over the table to kiss her oldest daughter's forehead. ''If she doesn't want to play she doesn't has to.''

"I didn't say she has to."

''You're acting like it.''

"I'm not."

''Yes you are.''

Kattrin tolled her eyes at Nancy.

''What's for dinner tonight?'' She changed the subject.

"I don't know what to cook, any suggestions?"

''Lasagne. Is the blonde coming too?'' She referred to Kathleen who was the only blonde in their family and thus stood out.

"Yeah she is and Derek is really excited." Kattrin grinned at him.

''Shut up.'' Derek rolled his eyes.

"Be happy to see your sisters once in a while."

''Are you kidding?!''

"Uh, no."

''Oh Derek loves us, just not Kathleen. We all hate Kathleen.''

"No you don't." Kattrin rolled her eyes and smiled when she looked outside.

''Uh yes we do! I mean a psych mom?! A psych!''

"You all could use one."

''Can you blame us with a psycho mom?''

"I am not a psycho mom!" Kattrin protested and looked up when Addison and Selina walked back in.

''Hey Selina grandma is psychoooooooo.'' Nancy pulled a face. Selina laughed. "No she's not." Addison laughed at Selina's answer and sat down next to Derek.

''She is, I'm your mother, you have to believe me.''

Addison lifted the giggling girl up next to her, smiling at Derek.

''Had fun?'' Derek looked at his fiancée and his niece. Selina nodded her head, her curls bouncing.

''Good.'' He smiled.

"Yeah, we always have fun, right?" Addison looked down at Selina who grinned in response.

''You are so stealing my niece.''

"I'm what?"

''Stealing. _my_. niece.''

"How am I doing that?" She frowned at him.

''By making her like you better.'' He turned to Selina. ''Who do you like better Addison or uncle Derek?''

Selina giggled and pointed at Addison who grinned victoriously.

''See!!''

"Well, it's not my fault!" She had to laugh at the expression that was on Derek's face.

''How can you like her better?'' Derek asked the 4 year old. ''She's not even family!''

"I am soo!" Addison defended herself and Selina just looked at everyone around.

''Technically, you're not.'' He stuck out his tongue. ''And the question wasn't directed at you.''

"Aw come on Derek." Kattrin started to laugh when she saw Selina's confused look.

''Yeah leave my kids alone.''

''Uncle Derek, I like you better.'' Laetitia said quietly. Addison laughed. "See, you at least have something."

''Thank you sweetie.'' Derek smiled at the 6 year old in his lap.

"What now?" Kattrin looked at them.

''Lunch.'' Nancy answered.

"Okay, what do you want me to cook?"

''Pancakes.''

"Okay. So, Nancy you look after your kids, Addie, Derek, set the table."

''Fine.'' Derek rolled his eyes and stood up with Laetitia in his arms. ''But this one here is going to help us.''

"Oh, then I don't have to do anything." Addison said quickly.

''Yes you do.'' He quickly said.

"Meanie!" She stuck out her tongue as Kattrin made her way to the kitchen. Derek grinned and slapped her butt. ''Go.''

"You know, sometimes I'm not so sure why I am marrying you..." Addison sighed dramatically.

''Want me to remind you?'' He gave her a sexy smile.

"Hmmm yeah I do, but not in front of everyone."

"How do you remind someone?" Selina asked him.

''By making someone feel good.'' He smiled at the girl.

''And stop right there.'' Nancy warned. Selina looked a little confused "How do you do that?"

Addison looked at Derek and had to hold back her laugh.

''Well...'' Derek shot Addison a look. ''That's a secret.''

"Yeah, we'll tell you when you're older."

''Or not.''

"Yeah better not..."

''Why not?'' Laetitia asked.

"Because it's a secret you can't hear or see before you turn 21."

''That's long!!''

"Well, uncle Derek saw it before, so, if you get lucky..." Addison looked at Derek, wanting him to continue this.

''Shut up, and they won't.''

"Why not?" Selina looked at her sister and then at Derek.

''Because I say so.'' Derek replied. Selina pouted and crossed her arms. He stuck his tongue out to her.

"Fine." The little girl sighed and walked out with her mother.

''You're horrible.'' Derek told Addison when they left.

"Why me?!"

''Because you are.''

"Oh shut up!"

''Oh!'' Laetitia gasped at her aunt.

"Sorry honey, but he called me horrible." Addison pulled Derek out of the door with her.

''Bad Addie! Bad Addie!'' He laughed.

"Oh shut up! You're such an idiot!" She started to laugh too.

''But a hot one right?''

"Hmm, yeah a really hot one."

''Thank you.'' He grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're welcome. But seriously, you told me to shut up earlier."

''Yeah but I'm her favourite.''

"Well, you are but Selina likes me better." She laughed and pecked his lips.

''Yeah but she's just 4, she has no idea.''

"I like you lots better when you keep your mouth shut."

''Well I like you much better with your clothes off.''

"You do?" Addison gave him a sexy smirk.

''I do.'' Derek smirked.

"Hmmm, I think you'll love me later." She laughed.

''Oh I do?''

"I think so." She whispered seductively in his ear.

''How?''

"I won't tell now, besides you have to work for that."

''Oh and how do I do that?''

"Get creative."

''Hmm I will.''

"I hope so." She pecked his lips again.

He leaned in and sucked at her bottom lip momentarily. Addison wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer. He pecked her lips a few times before pulling back. ''You stay with Laetitia and I'll set the table.''

"You suck." She pouted.

''Well you can't leave a 6 year old alone long enough. Go drawing with her or read her a story.''

"Fine." Addison sighed and went into the living room as Laetitia held a book to her.

''Read this please!!'' She said excited.

"Okay, horse stories?"

''Yeah!''

Addison laughed as Laetitia sat down next to her and started to read.

''You have to do the voice.'' She said sweetly and laid her head against Addison's chest.

"Okay honey." She started doing the different voices. Laetitia giggled and settled herself in Addison's lap.

After a while the story was finished and Derek came back into the room.

''Hey girls.''

Addison smiled at him and leaned back. He pecked Addison's lips and smiled. ''Pancakes are ready.''

"Okay, let's get up."

''Okay.'' She got up from Addison's lap. ''Addie are you my aunt?''

Addison looked at Derek and then smiled at Laetitia. "Yeah I am."

''Yay!''

She smiled as they walked into the dining room Laetitia went to sit next to her little sister and Nancy rolled her eyes. ''Oh god, that's a disaster about to strike.''

"Well, sit in between them." Kattrin suggested.

''That's even worse.''

Addison sat next to Derek on the other side of the table. Derek smiled at her and began eating from his pancake. After lunch and once everything was cleaned up again they stood in the kitchen.

''I'm tired.'' Laetitia rubbed her eyes.

"Me too." Selina whined.

"Then we'll take you two to bed." Addison looked at Derek. Laetitia nodded and walked over to her mom, giving her a kiss.

''I'm getting a kiss from you too?'' Nancy looked at Selina who nodded and pecked her cheek before Addison and Derek brought them upstairs.

''I want a story.'' Laetitia crawled into the bed next to her sister.

"Okay." Addison leaned against Derek and looked at him. "You gonna do that or me?"

''Both?''

Selina nodded quickly.

"What about?"

''Make one up!'' Laetitia said excitedly.

"Alright, alright, a horror story or a fairy tale?"

''Fairy tale!''

"Hmm, I'm bad at that." She turned to Derek. "You start."

''Well, once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess, who wanted to be a surgeon.'' Derek started.

"And after she had promised herself to never fall in love, she met her prince and knew he was the one." She continued and smiled.

''Yes and this prince, he was really handsome.'' Derek grinned, making the girls giggle.

"He also was very arrogant, but the princess couldn't help but fall head over heels in love with him."

''And then what?''

"Then the princess started dating the prince." Addison left out the sex part.

Derek laughed at her face. ''And the prince loved the princess very much, and did we tell you they met in med school?''

Selina shook her head in response.

''Well they did.''

"Yeah and the prince and the princess got married to live happily ever after, nothing could ever break them up again." She reached for Derek's hand. Derek smiled at her and kissed her hand. ''And though they both were very busy and well-known surgeons, they still made time for each other and loved each other very, very much.''

"And then they moved into the biggest house in New York and lived happily ever after."

''Yeah where they didn't only have the biggest house in New York, the princess also had the biggest closet of New York.'' He chuckled.

''And did they have babies?'' Laetitia listened carefully. Addison smiled. "Yeah, they had two daughters."

''What were their names?''

"Emily and..." She looked at Derek.

''Svenja.'' Derek smiled.

"And that is the end of the story." She said as she saw Selina was already asleep.

''That was a nice story.'' Laetitia said sleepy.

"Yeah, so now go to sleep." Addison kissed them good night and walked out the door.

''Night uncle Derek.'' She closed her eyes.

''Sweet dreams cutie pie.'' Derek kissed the top of her head, before kissing Salina's hair and tugged them under the blankets.

"Nice story." She grinned at him.

''Why thank you.'' He whispered smiling and closed the door a little.

"I loved the closet part."

''Yeah I bet that was your favourite part.''

"Hmmm, no, the prince and the princess being happy and in love and all was the best."

''Well then we already have our fairy tale.''

"Yeah we do." She smiled and pecked his lips. He smiled back at her, lacing their fingers together as they walked down the stairs.

----

_La la la la la la la la  
la la la la la la la la  
_  
_Amy told me that's shes gonna meet me up  
I don't know where or when and now their closing up the club  
I've seen her once or twice before she knows my face  
But its hard to see with all the people standing in the way_

_Oh oh  
Tell me have you seen her cause I'm so oh  
I can't get her off of my brain  
I just wanna go to the party she gon' go  
Can't somebody take me home  
Ha ha he he ha ha ho_

_Love me, hate me  
Say what you want about me  
But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to If U Seek Amy  
Love me, hate me  
But can't you see what I see?  
All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to If You Seek Amy_

_----_


	15. Chapter 15

**A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes**

_Chapter 15 __– You belong with me_

Later that day at night Addison walked in Derek's old room.

''What a day.'' Derek fell against his bed.

"Yeah, you can say that." Addison smiled and plopped down next to him.

''I still can't believe Selina likes you best."

"Babe, it's night, everyone is asleep, you're in bed with me and you're worried about that?"

''Yes.'' He pouted.

"Well, such a waste, I guess I'm gonna shower alone then." Addison sighed dramatically and got up.

''Hmm you're going to shower?'' He grinned.

"Yeah, but if you're worried about Selina liking me best I guess I have to shower by myself."

''Am I allowed to at least watch?''

"Hmm, what do you wanna watch?"

''You, showering.''

"What's there to watch?"

''You!''

"You're looking at me right now."

''Well in the shower you'd be naked... and wet...''

"Well, there is no way, either shower with me and live with a 4 year old liking me better. Because then I'd be wet and naked and my body would be pressed up against yours." Addison said seductively.

''Hmm I think I can live with that.'' He got up from the bed.

"You can?"

''Hmhmm.''

"Glad you can." She opened the door and walked out on the hall. Derek quickly walked after her into the bathroom. ''Hmhmm.''

Addison leaned against the wall and waited for him.

''Hi.'' He grinned, kissing her.

"Hey yourself." She kissed him back. He slid his tongue into her mouth, his fingers searching for the zipper on her dress. Addison moaned softly, pulling his shirt over his head. He brought the zipper down, sliding off the straps on her shoulders until the dress pooled around her ankles. She stepped out of her favourite dress and tugged at his pants impatiently. Derek unhooked her bra, slipping it off her shoulders. Addison finally managed to pull his jeans down. He started kissing her neck, slowly dragging down her panties. She ran her fingers up and down his chest and along the waistband of his boxers.

He sucked on her clavicle, leaving a hickey. Moaning she pushed his boxers down, but then pulled away.

''What?''

"You locked the door, right?"

''Uh no.''

Addison turned around and locked the door, with her luck the two girls would walk in.

''Get under the shower now.'' He grinned.

"Oh, bossy." She laughed and stepped closer to him.

''Yeah like that?'' He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Maybe I do, but you have to do more than that to convince me." She smirked.

''Oh I do?'' He walked her backwards to the shower.

"Hmhmm." She stepped under the shower. Derek turned on the shower, quickly taping his lips on hers.

"Wanna convince me that bossy is good?" She whispered seductively in his ear.

''Oh I'm going to, whether you like it or not.'' He pushed her against the wall. Addison gave him a smouldering look and waited for him to do something. He lifted her against the wall, kissing her chest. Moaning loudly she wrapped her long legs around him, pulling him closer as she did.

He moved his lips to her mouth, slipping his tongue inside. She massaged his tongue with her own, her fingers getting lost in his now wet hair. He laughed into the kiss and pulled back slightly. ''Is this yours?'' He held out the bubblegum. Addison blushed. "Yeah, you won't give it back, will you?"

''Hmm no I think you have to try getting it back.'' He put it back into his mouth.

"And how do you want me to?" She raised an eyebrow and threw him a sexy smile.

''I don't know.'' He blew a bubble.

"Well, you have to choose though because I'm too lazy for that."

''Choose between what?''

"What you want me to do to get my last bubblegum back."

''I don't know.'' He shrugged. ''Guess you gotta figure this out babe.''

Addison started to move her hips against his and sucked on the skin on his neck. "I would do _anything_."

''Hmm really, anything?''

"Hmhmm."

''I think you've gotta persuade me first.''

She moved her hips a little faster and licked at the spot behind his ear. He closed his eyes and moaned lowly. ''Don't forget that this was the last one.''

Addison grinded her hips against his in a quicker pace.

''And it tastes really, really good.''

She started to moan lowly, knowing this usually got him. He moaned and looked at her intensely. Addison moaned louder, breathing heavily into his ear and moved faster.

''Still want that bubblegum back?'' He breathed.

"Yeah."

''And you're willing to do anything?''

"Hmhmm."

''Really _anything_?''

"Yeah, really anything." She knew this could be wrong, but she wanted her gum back.

''Hmm you're going to regret saying that.''

"Well, what do I have to do?"

''Hmm I want you, to fuck yourself.''

"What?!" Her face fell and she just looked at him in disbelieve.

''I want you, to fuck yourself.'' He repeated slowly.

"But-- why?!"

''Because it's hot.''

"You realize I have never done that, right?!"

''You haven't?'' He raised his eyebrows.

"No!"

''Seriously? Never?!''

"Yeah seriously, never. Why do you want me to do that?"

''Well are you going to do it for me or not?''

"Fine, but why?"

''Really?'' He asked excitedly. ''Because you have no idea how much of a turn on it is.''

Addison sighed, loosening her legs around him. He grinned and let her down to the floor.

"So that's a turn on? I like it better when you do it, but well."

''Hey you said I could chose anything so.''

She sighed again and closed her eyes, slowly sliding her hand down her body. Derek bit on his lip, looking at her. Her fingers found their way between her thighs and she let out a soft moan. He grinned and felt himself getting harder. Addison moaned loudly as she moved her fingers over her clit, still hating him for this. He watched as she moved her fingers over herself and moaned. ''Enjoying yourself babe?''

"Shut up." She mumbled and moved two fingers inside of herself, feeling her knees buckle.

''Oh you are.''

Addison threw her head back and moaned loudly. He watched her shoving her fingers inside herself and started to move them quicker. She was breathing heavily, brushing her fingers over her clit again. Derek moaned lightly, trying to restrain himself from touching her. She knew she wouldn't last long anymore and moaned loudly again. He ran his hand over her thigh, wondering if she'd be able to do it herself. Addison moaned again when she felt his hand on her thigh. His hand massaged her thigh, moving it up and down. She moved her fingers faster, feeling her orgasm getting closer. ''Fuck.'' Derek breathed. Addison opened her eyes slightly, stopping her fingers as she looked at him. He grinned at her when he saw her looking.

"What?" She breathed.

''What what?''

"You said fuck." She pulled her fingers out of herself.

''So?''

"Well, do I get my bubblegum back?"

''You didn't even come!''

"You want me to continue?!"

''Yeah.''

Addison rolled her eyes before picking up where she had left off.

''Don't act like you're not enjoying it.''

She ignored his comment and felt she wasn't this far from coming so she moved her fingers faster and harder, gasping quietly. He went to stand behind her, kissing her neck as he ran his hand over her flat stomach. Addison felt herself tremble as her orgasm crashed over her.

''You comin baby?'' He whispered in her ear. She moaned loudly, over and over again. He smiled and kissed her ear.

Afterwards Addison turned around and looked at him. "Bubblegum please."

''Fair enough.'' He laughed, giving her the bubblegum back.

"Thank you and just so you know, I won't do this EVER again."

''Hmm why not?''

"Because it was just... I'm just not, okay?"

''Why?''

"Well, I prefer you doing that."

''Really? So I do it better?''

"Yeah you do, at least enjoyed the show?"

''Definitely.''

"Well, at least that."

''What, you didn't?''

"Hmm, kinda."

''See.''

"See what?"

''That it wasn't so bad.''

"I still won't do it again."

''But why not?''

"Because it's not on my favourite things to do list. Why do you want me to do it again?"

''I didn't say that.''

"So if you don't, we don't even have to talk about me doing it again."

''Fine.'' He laughed. ''I was just curious to know.''

"I still prefer the prince doing that for me." She laughed.

''Hmm and he will.''

"I certainly hope so."

''Promise.''

"The princess is very happy now."

''I'm glad she is.''

"Well, the prince could make the princess very happy like NOW."

''Really? How would he do that?''

"He has to get creative because he knows what she likes."

''Hmm he does?''

"Yeah."

''Well he should show the princess that don't you think?''

"Oh the princess would love that."

''Great.'' He smiled and pushed her against the wall again.

She looked up at him and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. Derek lifted her up, winking at her. ''Hold onto that bubblegum now.''

"You stole it last time!" Addison tightened her legs around him.

''I did not!''

"Wanna discuss that or make the princess really happy?"

''You mean the prince.'' He chuckled.

"Hmm, maybe." Addison laughed. "But I think the princess already did that."

''True, very true.'' He laughed.

"So...?"

''So?''

"So as in 'are you just gonna stand there?'"

''Hmm and the princess is impatient.''

"Always was and he loves that about her."

''And what exactly was she a princess of?''

"Beauty."

''Oh, how obvious.'' Derek grinned. ''Dirty little princess.''

"Not dirty."

''Oh not?''

"Nope, not really."

''And yet still, she is still naked, in the shower, with her legs wrapped around the prince?''

"Yeah. That doesn't mean dirty. Besides the prince is not even doing anything." She laughed.

''Yet.''

"Hmmm, he could prove to the princess he actually is good."

''He should definitely do that.'' He shifted his hips.

Addison moaned softly, still looking into her prince's eyes. He looked back at her, waiting for her permission. She quickly nodded her head and bit down on her lip lightly. He smiled and pushed into her. Addison let out a loud moan and closed her eyes. He let out a staggered moan, burying his face in her neck as he started to move his hips. She gasped and pushed her hips off the tiled wall, meeting his thrusts. He moaned into her hair, massaging her thighs with his hands. "Derek." Addison breathed into his ear. ''Hmm.'' He moaned incoherently back. She clenched her muscles around him and bit down on his shoulder. Derek moaned loudly, thrusting deeper. Slowly she dragged her nails up and down his back, leaving red marks, still grinding her hips against his.

''Addi.'' He breathed out, rocking his hips in a fast rhythm. Addison gasped and felt herself getting closer and closer. He dropped a kiss on her shoulder, shifting his hips slightly. "Oh my god." She moaned and arched her back off the wall. Derek gasped and moaned loudly, quickening his thrusts. Addison felt wave after wave of her climax crashing over her. After a few more thrusts Derek let go, reaching his own climax.

Afterwards she was still breathing heavily and looked into his eyes. ''I love you.'' He breathed heavily, pecking her lips. "Hmm, I love you too." She smiled lazily and ran her fingers through his hair. Derek smiled back at her, pecking her lips again. ''My arms are getting heavy.'' He laughed.

"Okay, okay, let me down."

He chuckled and let her down to the wet floor.

"Wanna go to bed?" Addison gave him a sexy smile.

''We're already done showering?''

"Oh, what do you still wanna do here?"

''Just askin.''

"Hmm, I am."

''Let's get out then.'' He turned off the water. Addison quickly wrapped a towel around herself after she stepped out of the Derek followed her, running a towel through his wet curls before wrapping it around his waist.

''Get dressed?''

"No, I'll walk back like this then I can change in my pyjamas."

''Okay.'' He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"If you pull the towel down, you're dead." Addison laughed.

''Why?'' He wrapped his fingers around the top of her towel.

"Because we're about to walk out in the hall!"

''So?''

"So don't pull the towel down!"

''Why not?'' He pouted.

"Because you can do that when we're in your room."

''Deal.''

"Okay." Addison walked out in the hall. He walked behind her, raising his eyebrows when his mother just came up the stairs.

Kattrin raised an eyebrow. "I don't even wanna know what you two did."

''Then don't ask.''

"I didn't."

''Good.''

Kattrin shook her head and walked off. Derek rolled his eyes, pulling Addison with him to his room.

"Well, at least she didn't walk in on us."

''We locked the door.''

"Oh with my luck..."

''And I thought you were lucky.'' He laughed, rummaging through his closet to search for pyjamas.

"Where did you get this from?"

''Well you have me don't you?''

"Right, but still."

''Still what?''

"Honey, people keep walking in on us, so, I'm bad luck."

''Well I can live with that.'' He pulled out a shirt and sweatpants.

"Why?!"

''The sex itself makes up for it.'' He dropped the towel, then remembering he still had to get his boxers.

"And the view right now does too."

He laughed and quickly pulled on his boxers. ''Thanks.''

"You're welcome." Addison yawned. "What do we do now?"

''I don't know.'' He pulled on the pyjama pants before throwing the white shirt on. She sighed and dropped the towel to the floor and went looking for some clothes to wear. Derek fell back against the bed, enjoying the view.

Once she had found what she wanted to wear she quickly changed into a pair of panties and one of Derek's old shirts.

''Hmm.'' Derek smiled at her.

"What?" Addison raised her eyebrows.

''You look good.''

She laughed. "You liar!"

''What?''

"I look awful without make up." Addison laid down next to him.

''You do not, you look stunning with or without make-up.''

"Nuhuh!"

''Yes you do.''

"I don't believe you."

''Why not?''

"Because I actually have looked into a mirror."

''You're beautiful Addison.'' He rested his hand of her thigh.

''Seriously. How can you not think you are?''

"I don't know, just think I'm not."

''Why not?''

"Dunno." She shrugged. "I have pretty fair skin and all."

''You have a beautiful skin.'' Derek rolled his eyes.

"I don't like my stomach and my nose."

''What, why not?!''

"Because I don't."

''Why?''

"I'd like to be thinner." She knew this was stupid but she just wanted to be. "And I don't like, and don't throw things at me, my boobs."

''You're already too thin and what's wrong with your boobs?!''

"I am NOT and I don't like them."

''Why not?'' He asked shocked.

"Why are you so shocked now?"

''Because, I can't believe what you're saying.''

"Why not?"

''Is that really how you think about yourself?''

"Yeah."

''And you always have?'' He shook his head unbelievingly.

"Yeah." She said again.

''Why didn't you ever told me this?''

"Why?"

''Because! You don't have any reason to be this insecure about yourself!''

"Oh really? Derek, I was in the high school band, had braces and was such a geek!"

''But you aren't that girl anymore!''

"That never changes."

''It does, and you're the prove of it.''

"And how?!"

''Because you're beautiful Addison and men stare at you."

She laughed. "I still don't think I'm beautiful."

''But you are, and you still haven't told me what in your weird mind is wrong with your boobs.''

"They're too big."

''You're kidding right?''

"No I am not."

''Why are your breasts too big?!''

"Would you just drop it?"

''No I wanna know!''

"I would just like to have smaller boobs, live with it."

''But why?! I love your boobs like this!''

Addison laughed. "We have different opinions."

''So if you could get plastic surgery done, you would let your boobs get smaller?''

"No."

''But you just said you want smaller boobs!''

"Yeah but I wouldn't let them get smaller."

''It's not like they're huge Addison.''

"I know, I know."

''Then why do you think they should be smaller?''

"Oh god, just let it go!"

''No.''

"Why?"

''Because you see yourself in a total different way.''

"So, just let it go."

''No I won't.''

"Derek, please."

''What?''

"Just let it go."

''No. I don't want you to not feel beautiful or attractive when it's clear to everyone that you are.''

"Honey, please, let it go."

''No.''

"Derek! I swear to god! It's not like I feel insecure! I just don't think I'm beautiful for god's sake!"

''But you are!''

"Thanks for that."

''What?''

"For calling me beautiful."

''You know that I think you're beautiful but you need to believe that yourself Addison.''

"Some day I will."

''Some day?''

"Yeah, live with it, okay?"

''No I can't.''

"Then I'm going to sleep."

''Fine.''

Addison sighed, why couldn't he just let it go?!

''I'm going to get something to drink.'' He threw off the sheets and got out of the bed.

"You won't let this go, will you?"

''No.''

"Well, I can't change my feelings, sorry."

''Yeah, well.'' He opened the door and walked into the hallway. Kattrin and Nancy sat downstairs in the kitchen and talked. Derek walked into the kitchen and walked straight towards the fridge.

"Hey." She greeted her son.

''Hi.'' He pulled out a milk carton and drank straight from it.

"Ew don't drink from the carton! What are you doing here anyway?"

''Nothing."

"Why aren't you with your fiancée then?"

''So we're supposed to be together every second of the day?''

"You usually are, so, what happened?"

''Nothing.''

"Fine." Kattrin said and waited for Nancy to say something to this.

''Hey don't look at me.'' Nancy threw up her hands in the air.

"You never keep your mouth shut and now you do?!"

''There's nothing!''

''That's the only word in his vocabulary it seems.'' Nancy took a sip of her black coffee.

"Yeah, so tell us what you did."

''I. did. nothing.''

"What happened then? You know, talking helps."

''I don't know.'' He shrugged.

"What do you mean with you don't know?"

''I don't know what happened, I mean we just went showering.''

"Skip showering please." Kattrin grimaced.

''Well, then we went to my room and changed and I told her she looked beautiful and then I guess it happened.''

"What happened?"

''She started telling me how she wasn't beautiful.''

"Well, maybe she doesn't think she is."

''But she is.''

"I know, but maybe she just doesn't."

''But she should!'' He said frustrated. ''She shouldn't want to be thinner, have a different nose or have smaller breasts.''

"Honey, let it go."

''Why?''

"Because everyone thinks about themselves in a different way."

''In a different way yes, but how can she think so negative about herself?! It's not normal.''

"Let her Derek. Women always think negative about themselves."

''No they don't.''

"Yes, we do." Kattrin said seriously, looking at Nancy who nodded.

''No you don't! Addison is not the first woman I dated!''

"Well, I do and ..." She looked at Nancy.

''I don't, but that's because I'm perfect.'' Nancy shrugged.

"Would you rather have Addison saying that?"

''Yes, because she is perfect, and she should know that she is.''

"Derek, leave her be!"

''NO why should I?!''

"Because you already were on a break!"

''You were?'' Nancy looked up.

''No I won't! She's not made out of porcelain mom!''

"Derek, don't argue with her because she was being honest for god's sake!"

''She's not honest!''

"Yes she is. She told you she doesn't think she's beautiful now live with it."

''No I can't and I won't.''

"Fine, enjoy not getting married."

''What the hell has that supposed to do with this?!'' Derek yelled angrily.

"Because you keep yelling and fighting and arguing with the poor woman, let it go!"

''No.'' He simply said, walking out of the kitchen.

"This will so ruin a relationship." Kattrin sighed.

''Maybe but you shouldn't have said the married thing mom.''

"Well, he has to live with it, if he's gonna argue with her about her looks."

''She shouldn't complain.'' Nancy shrugged.

"You're such a nice person." Kattrin replied sarcastically.

''I know, I take after you.''

"Shut up."

''Whatever, when's the anorectic blonde coming?''

"Tomorrow"

''Okay... great.''

Upstairs Addison said on the bed. Derek sighed and walked into his room, walking straight to his closet.

"Derek, I'm sorry." She didn't know why she should apologize but she did.

''For?'' He pulled out a thicker sweater and put it on.

"For... saying I don't think I'm beautiful."

''Why are you apologizing about that?'' He got out a blanket.

"Because now you're mad at me."

''So?'' He searched through his closet, not looking at her once.

"I hate it when you're mad at me, especially since you don't even have a reason."

''I do have a reason. Goodnight.'' He stuffed the pillow and blanket under his arms.

"Derek!"

''What?'' He turned around.

"Don't do this."

''Do what?''

"Walk out."

''I'm not walking out.''

"What are you doing with the pillow and the blanket then?"

''Sleeping on the couch.''

"Why?"

''Because I don't feel like sleeping here tonight.''

"Please don't do this again."

''Do what?''

"Walk out and shut me out!"

''I'm not. I'm only sleeping on the couch.''

"Derek, I didn't get here so we can continue this."

''I know.'' Derek sighed.

"So please..."

''What?''

"Please don't go and let it go."

''Fine, I'll stay but I can't let it go.''

"Why not?"

''Because I can't, end of discussion.''

"Fine." She sighed.

''Night.'' He crawled into bed.

"I love you." Se whispered.

''I love you too.'' He whispered back.

"Are we okay?"

''Yes.''

"You sure?"

''Yes.''

"Okay." Addison sighed sadly, not 100% believing him.

''Night.'' He turned around.

"Night." She could feel the tears welling up as she saw that his back was now facing her. He sighed and closed his eyes. Addison hugged her pillow closer, the tears starting to fall freely. Derek squinted his eyes shut, trying badly to fall asleep and just step out of the day. She sobbed quietly, not wanting him to hear her. He heard sobs coming from behind him and he slowly turned around. ''Are you crying?'' He whispered.

"No." she sobbed.

''Why are you crying?''

"I'm not." Addison sniffed.

''You are.''

She sighed.

''Addi... what's wrong?''

"Nothing, it's just... you know, never mind."

''No tell me.''

"Well, it seems that we're fighting about everything." She said quietly.

''I know... is that why you're crying?''

"Yeah..."

''You don't have to cry about that.'' He held out his arm in the dark, his fingers wiping away her tears.

"So we will be okay?" Addison asked in a whisper.

''I already told you we would be.''

She sighed. "I hope so..."

''Why are you so afraid we're not?'' Derek stroked her hair out of her face.

"Because I don't want to lose you."

''But you won't lose me, why do you think you will?''

"Because we keep arguing."

''That doesn't mean I don't love you or want to leave you.''

"Okay." She whispered.

''I need you to believe that Add.''

"I do believe you."

''Okay.'' He smiled softly. ''We just need to talk about our future and what we want.''

"Well, you start."

''Why me?''

"Because I said so." Addison grinned at him.

''Fine.'' He smiled. ''Well I want to graduate med school, become a world renown brain surgeon, make it to chief of surgery, marry you and have babies with you.''

"Okay, and I want to graduate, I'm gonna be the best neo-natal surgeon anyway. Then I wanna marry you, have a big closet, have kids with you and live happily ever after."

''So you want to get married after being a surgeon?'' He raised his eyebrows.

"No, why?"

''Because you made it sound like that.''

"Well then in order: I wanna marry you, graduate, I'm gonna be the best neo-natal surgeon anyway, then the closet and the kids, or wait, graduate, closet, kids, best surgeon... I think"

''Closet before kids?!'' He laughed.

"I guess, and don't laugh!"

''Okay how many kids?''

"Two."

''Just two?''

"Or three. How many do you want?"

''I don't know, three... or four.''

"Four? Nuhuh!" She laughed.

''Why not?!''

"Because four is a lot."

''Four is not a lot.''

"Honey, you don't have to push em out of you."

''That's not the point.''

"What's your point then?"

''That four kids are not a lot.''

"We'll see, okay?"

''Plus we could adopt.''

"You wanna adopt?"

''You don't.''

"I don't know."

''Why not? Just tell me.''

"I never actually though about it..."

''Well I did, and I thought we could maybe have kids our own and adopt one...''

"Okay, we'll see."

''What would you want the sex of the babies to be?''

"I want girls, what about you?"

''All girls?'' Derek laughed.

"Yaps."

''Oh gosh...''

"What?!" Addison laughed.

''I want a boy!''

"Oh god, a mini Derek." she sighed dramatically.

''Hey what's wrong with that?!''

"Seriously?!" She laughed at him.

''Whaaat?''

''Ha-ha.''

"I'm serious."

''You're not. What's wrong with a mini Derek?''

"We would be as annoying as you are." She stuck out her tongue.

''I'm not annoying!''

"Yes you are!"

''Am not.'' Derek pouted.

"Well, yes you are and two of you would suck. I would leave you all." she joked.

''Hmm right, like you could.''

"Why couldn't I?"

''Because you love me.''

"Yeah I do." She sighed.

''Hmm.'' He smiled.

"What?"

''You really are beautiful.''

"Thanks." Addison smiled.

''Welcome.'' He tried to peck her lips in the dark but instead he pecked her chin. She laughed and pecked his lips in return. He laughed too. ''Yeah I meant to do that.''

"I know." She whispered against her lips.

He softly pecked her lips again.

"Wanna sleep or keep doing this?" She asked after a while.

''Keep doing what?''

"Kissing you genius."

''Yes you smart ass.'' He laughed.

"Okay." She laughed along. Derek smiled at her, running his fingers over her cheek. ''Sorry for getting mad.''

"Sorry for getting you mad."

''No... I guess you were just... honest.''

"I was, but still."

''What?''

"It upset you."

''Yeah.'' He nodded.

"Sorry."

''You didn't do it on purpose.'' He sighed and paused. ''I just... I don't get it.''

"Don't get what?"

"I don't know, I just do."

''Why you're feeling that way.''

''But why? Help me to understand Addi.''

"I told you that I don't know."

''How can you not know Addison?''

"I just don't, I'm sorry."

''Okay.'' He sighed, deciding that he should probably just let it rest for the rest of the night.

"Okay?" Addison raised an eyebrow, knowing he wasn't really.

''Yeah.''

"Okay." She sighed. He kissed her forehead. ''Sweet dreams.''

"Thanks, you too."

''Yeah thanks.''

Addison pecked his lips and then closed her eyes, hoping to get some sleep. Derek hugged her a little closer before closing his own eyes.

"I love you." She whispered.

''I love you too.'' He breathed in her ear. She wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to pull him closer.

''You're going to choke me in my sleep.'' He whispered chuckling.

"I don't care." She laughed.

''Well I do.'' He laughed along with her.

"Okay, sorry." She pulled back a little.

''I'm not going anywhere tonight.'' He smiled in the dark.

"I hope so."

''I'm not, I never am and where should I go to?''

"You wanted to sleep on the sofa." She reminded him.

''That still doesn't mean I was leaving.''

"Yeah."

''It's just... when we had a fight, you want me to be close to you but I can't... I just can't be near you then.''

"So you... you wanna go now?"

''No.''

"Okay..." Addison was slightly confused.

''Do you want me to go sleep on the couch?''

"No, not at all."

''Then shush and sleep.''

"Fine, fine, fine. You're bossy but fine."

''You like me bossy.''

"Yeah but not right now." She laughed.

''Oh no?'' He chuckled.

"Nope, I like you bossy like in the shower and without any clothes on."

''Oh I get you now.''

"You do?"

''I do.'' He nodded.

"Good."

''So we gonna sleep or not?''

"We could... or not..." She said seductively.

''Hmm what could we do instead?'' He replied mischievously.

"Hmmm... a little bit of what we did in the shower." Addison whispered in his ear.

''Oh that.'' He smiled.

"So, sleep or hot sex?"

''Definitely hot sex.'' He started kissing her neck.

"Good." She breathed out, pulling him on top of her. He taped his lips on hers, slipping his tongue into her mouth as he lifted her top up a little more. Addison moaned lowly and started massaging him through his boxers. He moaned into her mouth, pushing himself against her hand. She grinned into the kiss and moved her fingers over his boxers.

''Addi.'' He breathed against her lips.

"Want me to stop?" She whispered in his ear.

''No!''

Addison laughed and continued to move her hand up and down his erection. He closed his eyes and moaned lowly.

Just then the door cracked open and two giggling girls ran inside.

''You have got to be kidding me.'' He muttered under his breath. Addison pushed Derek off of her as the girls jumped on the bed.

''What were you doing?'' Laetitia asked excitedly.

"Sleeping." She answered quickly while Selina snuggled closer to them.

''No you were not.'' She giggled.

"Okay, okay, we were talking."

"Nuhuh you were doing... what does mommy call it when she and daddy locks the door? Paperwork."

''Paperwork, nice one.'' Derek laughed.

"So what were you doing?" Selina looked at Derek with her big brown eyes.

''Nothing, aunt Addie was cold.''

"Yeah I was." She confirmed and had to bite back a laugh.

''Oh okay.'' Laetitia nodded. ''You could have just got a blanket though, my mommy always does that too when I'm cold.''

"Yeah but we don't have a blanket, they're all downstairs."

''Oh it's okay then.'' She snuggled against Derek.

"So, what are you two doing here?"

''We were bored.''

Addison laughed and hugged the two of them closer.

''Hey aunt Addie?'' Laetitia started.

"What honey?"

''Do you love my uncle Derek?''

"Yeah I do." She smiled.

''Oh...'' She paused for a second. ''Like the prince and the princess?''

"Yeah, like the prince and the princes."

"So you're gonna live happily ever after?" Selina asked.

''Very happy.'' Derek smiled.

''Really?'' Laetitia asked, not convinced. ''Because my mommy and my daddy were going to too but now my daddy is gone.''

Addison looked at Derek, not sure how to answer this.

''But your mommy and daddy still love you and your sister very much.'' Derek cleared his throat, hating the son of a bitch that was his brother in law.

"They do?" Selina asked. "Why is daddy gone then?"

''I don't know sweetie.''

"But you have your mom, and us."

''But not my daddy.'' She started to sob.

"Hey honey, he'll visit." Addison hugged her.

''Really?'' She asked hopefully.

"Yeah." She didn't know if he would, but hoped so.

''Okay.'' She said sadly.

''Hey don't worry your pretty little head about that okay.'' Derek wiped away her tears and she nodded.

"Can we stay here tonight?" Selina asked after a while.

"If you're mommy won't kill us for it, yeah..."

''She won't do that.'' Derek chuckled.

"Oh you really think so?!"

''Hmhmm, I think she'll be happy if we take them out of her hands for a while.'' Derek knew although Nancy still made her inappropriate, rude little comments that under that layer of sarcasm, his sister in reality was really burning up due to her husband leaving, being a doctor and taking care of two little children.

"Okay, so you two are staying with us."

''Yes.'' They both said excitedly. Addison smiled and hugged them closer, trying to snuggle into Derek's side.

''Okay no one move or uncle Derek will fall out of the bed.''

"Then move closer." She rolled her eyes at her fiancé.

''Well then move your ass so I can.'' He replied, making the girls giggle. Addison hit him on the head and moved.

''Ouch!'' He moved closer, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"That didn't even hurt!" She laughed and closed her eyes.

''It did.'' He pouted and kissed her ear. ''Night girls!''

"Night uncle Derek, night auntie Addie." They both answered at the same time.

"Nighty night." Addison whispered and tried to move closer to Derek.

''Sweet dreams and don't throw me out of the bed Addi.''

"Fine, I'll move away." She pouted, the girls already asleep.

''No don't, just don't stick out your ass.'' Derek kissed her neck.

"I never do!" Addison protested and tried to turn around.

''Yes you do and don't move please.''

"So you don't want me to kiss you good night?"

''Okay just move your head then.''

"That doesn't work."

''No wait, you turn your head a little to the side, backwards and I will lean in.''

"No, that sucks."

''Fine then no kiss for you.''

"You're just mean."

''I'm not.'' He kissed her cheek. ''There.''

"No, that was no real kiss !" She tried to turn around again and almost was on top of him now. "Gosh, people would so get the wrong idea here." She giggled.

''They would.'' He chuckled and kissed her lips. Addison kissed him back, trying not to fall or something.

''I love you.''

"Love you too." She mumbled.

''Hmm.'' He smiled, kissing her again. She slowly started deepening the kiss. He sucked on her bottom lip before slipping his tongue inside her mouth. Addison massaged his tongue with her, running her hand down his chest. Derek tangled his hand in her hair, letting his tongue duel with hers in her mouth. After a while she pulled back "We better stop now," She breathed against his lips.

''We're just kissing.'' He captured her bottom lip between his teeth.

"Not for long. Or we could move... to the shower..."

''Seriously?''

"Well, if you don't want to then not."

"I didn't say I don't want to.'' He tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear.

"Okay." She pecked his lips and moved off of him. He smiled at her, moving out of the bed.

"You sure we can leave them?"

''They would also be in their own room.''

"Yeah you're right." She leaned back against the wall and waited for him to make the first move. He grinned at her, cornering her against the wall before he started to take her clothes off again.


	16. Chapter 16

**A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes**

_Chapter 16 __– Touch The Sky_

The next morning Addison awoke when Laetitia and Selina started to jump on the bed.

''Hmmr.'' Derek groaned, burying his face in his pillow.

"Could you two please let us sleep?"

''Nooooooo.'' Laetitia giggled, jumping next to Addison before sitting down on her.

"Honey, we're really tired."

"That's because you went out of the room last night!" Selina laughed and let herself fall down next to her.

''Yeah you did!''

"Where did you go uncle Derek?" She questioned further.

''To dreamland.'' He groaned into the pillow.

"Where's that?"

Addison tried not to laughed and glanced at Derek.

''In a place were little girls don't talk and bounce around in the morning and let the adults sleep.''

Selina giggled and jumped off the bed and ran out of the room.

''Lina!'' Laetitia yelled, still on top of Addison. ''Where are you going?!''

"I'm waking grandma!"

''Oooh me too!'' She quickly got off Addison and ran after her sister into her grandmothers room. ''Nana!''

"We're so gonna get killed." Addison sighed.

''I don't care.''

"Good that you don't."

"Addison! Derek! What the hell did you do with my girls?!" Kattrin yelled. Derek groaned and then pulled the pillow over his head sighing.

"They woke up." Addison answered.

''Don't answer my mom, she has an annoying voice.'' Derek murmured.

"I heard that!"

Addison got up and closed the door, then locked it before crawling back into bed

Derek let out a light snore, sliding back into dreamland. "Shush!" She laughed. He pulled up the blankets higher, the pillow still covering his face. Addison moved the pillow off his face and tried to fall asleep again. His hand unconsciously pulled her closer. She closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him.

After a few minutes a still asleep Nancy walked into the room. ''Hey where are my girls.'' She asked groggily.

"Your mom." Addison answered without opening her eyes.

''Great.'' She sighed and walked out of the room, into her mother's room where her mother was chatting animatedly with her grandchildren. ''Hey.''

"Mommy!!" Selina ran towards her and hugged her mom.

''Hey sweetie.'' She kissed the top of her youngest daughter's head sleepily.

"You go to sleep, I'm used to waking up early."

''No I was just looking into their room to see if they were awake already but they were gone.'' Nancy walked over to the bed, kissing Laetitia.

"We slept with auntie Addie and uncle Derek." Selina explained

''You did?'' She said down on the bed.

"Yeah, why do adults lie on top of each other when they're cold?" She asked, not really getting that.

''What?'' Nancy asked confused.

"Auntie Addie was lying on top of uncle Derek when we came in."

''Oh god.'' Nancy sighed.

"Why didn't they just get a blanket?"

''Ugh I don't know sweetie.'' She looked at her mother. ''Seriously, can't you keep your son down when my daughters are around?''

"Down like how?!"

''Like stopping him from doing the thing he does with his fiancée!''

"How?!"

"What are they doing?"

''Nothing honey, and I don't know mom.''

"Well I don't either..."

''They should just not do that when my kids can come into the room.''

"Don't tell me!"

''I know.'' She sighed. ''Did you sleep good?'' She stroked her daughters' hair.

"Yeah." Selina smiled and jumped up and down on the bed.

''Shh baby don't jump on the bed.''

"Hey Laetiiiii, let's go to our room!"

''Okay.'' She giggled, making Nancy laugh. The two girls ran out of the room again and Kattrin laughed at them.

''Gosh.'' Nancy laughed.

"They're hyper!"

''I know.'' She sighed. ''And they're like that every morning.''

"They miss their dad." Kattrin said, knowing this was no easy subject for her daughter.

''I know they do.'' Nancy looked at her nails.

"You do too, don't you?"

''Sometimes.'' She shrugged.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up."

''No it's okay, you have the right to know I guess...''

"So why did he leave?"

''He found someone better than me...''

"Oh gosh... I'm sorry..."

''Yeah well.'' She shrugged again.

"He's a jerk."

''No he's not.''

"Oh really?!"

''Really.''

"What then?!"

"What what?!''

"You don't think he's a jerk?!"

''He's still the father of my children mom.''

"You're still in love with him." Kattrin's jaw dropped as she realized this. She sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. ''He's still the father of my children.'' She repeated.

"That doesn't answer anything."

''It does.''

"So you only love him because he's the father of your children?"

''No I he's only the father children because I love him.''

"I'm sorry Nancy." Just then the door bell rang.

''Yeah well you go open the door it's probably Barbie.''

"Be nice to your sister!" Kattrin warned.

''I always am.''

"Sure..." She laughed and walked downstairs to answer the door.

"Who's at the door?" Addison mumbled into the pillow.

''I don't know, I hope they'll just be quiet.'' He mumbled back.

"Maybe it's Kathleen..."

''She talks loud.'' Derek winced. Addison laughed. "We might as well get up."

''Uhm no.''

"Fine, then I'll shower by myself..." She sighed dramatically and got up.

''Bye.'' He mumbled, really not wanting to get up. Addison laughed, she was slightly shocked though, this always got him.

''Auntie Katie is here!'' Laetitia ran into the bedroom excitedly.

"And aunt Addie will take a shower, your uncle Derek will come downstairs with you." She grinned at Derek.

''No he won't.''

"Please uncle Derek!" Selina whined.

''No, let me sleep!''

"You're mean!"

''No you are, you two are annoying.''

"We're not!" Both of the girls pouted.

''Why can't you just let uncle Derek sleep?'' He whined.

"Oh come on Derek, go downstairs!" Addison threw a pillow at him.

''Fine.'' He pouted and sat up in the bed. ''Just to let you know, I hate all three of you right now.''

"I know, I know." She shook her head and walked out of the door, leaving him with the girls.

''Get up sleepyhead.'' Laetitia jumped on the bed.

''No!'' He picked up the jumping girl, getting out of the bed.

"Uncle Derek? Why do you always do what aunt Addie says?" Selina asked.

''I don't always do what aunt Addie says.'' He rolled his eyes.

"Yes you do!" She giggled.

''Do not.''

"Do too!"

''Nuhuh.'' He shook his head. ''Great, arguing with a 6 year old.''

"I'm 5!"

''Oh yeah, do you know how much that is?''

"Yeah." She held up five fingers.

''Very good!''

"Let's go downstairs."

''Yeah.'' He took Selina's hand, still having Laetitia on his hip.

Once downstairs Selina jumped Kathleen. Laetitia wiggled free out of Derek's arm, running towards her aunt.

"Hey you two." Kathleen smiled and hugged her nieces.

''Hey aunt Katie!''

"Hi Derek." She looked up and smiled at her brother. "Where's Addison?"

''Upstairs.'' He yawned, crashing down on the couch.

"Oh you're still tired at 12?!"

''Yeah.'' He grinned sheepishly.

"Okay, I so don't wanna know why..." She rolled her eyes at him.

''So I don't get a hug anymore?''

"If you get up, you will."

''Okay, okay.'' He laughed and got up.

"Oh thank you." She said sarcastically and hugged him.

''Shut up.'' He laughed and hugged her back.

"Don't tell your big sister to shut up!" She laughed and pulled back.

''Whatever.'' He chuckled. Addison walked down the stairs and smiled at her soon to be sister in law. "Hey Kathleen!"

"Hey back." She also smiled and hugged Addison

''And she gets a hug without even asking.''

"Shut up, I like her better."

''Of course you do.'' He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you two..?" Kathleen's jaw dropped when she noticed the ring on Addison's finger.

''We what?''

"Are you like engaged?!"

''Oh!'' Derek laughed. ''Yeah.''

"Why does no one ever tell me anything?!"

''Another great response.'' He rolled his eyes. ''Well at least you're not asking what the hell is wrong with Addison.''

"No, of course I'm happy for you." She rolled her eyes. "But how drunk did you get her?"

''Thank you.'' He said sarcastically. ''And may I say Addison agreed willingly.''

"Yeah I did." Addison smiled.

"I so don't believe you."

At that moment Nancy came in, this time dressed. Wearing a white blouse with a high-waist black skirt. ''Hey.''

"Hey!" Kathleen smiled and hugged her sister. "You think Addison married Derek willingly?!"

''Hell no.'' She hugged her sister back. ''No Ken this time?''

"No, all by myself." It was such a nice thing to make fun of Kathleen, who was already called Barbie because of her hair colour, that she now had a fiancé named Ken.

''Great, I always saw coloured spots after he smiled.''

"Oh shut up!" She rolled her eyes at Nancy.

''What?! You know it's true!''

"No it's not!"

''Whatever, it is.''

"He's an orthodontist, he needs good teeth.,"

''Yeah good teeth, not bleached Calgon teeth.''

"Would you just shut up?! With all the coffee you drink yours are all brown and green-ish." Kathleen stuck out her tongue.

''Are not!'' Nancy yelled offended.

"Are too!" She mocked.

''They are not, my teeth are white!''

"They're yellow."

''They're not.''

"So are."

''Shut up Barbie slut.''

"And that in front of your kids..."

"Stop that!" Kattrin said after a while.

''I don't know what effects my daughters more, me saying slut or the top you're wearing.'' Nancy smirked. Addison had to bite back a laugh and looked at Derek.

"You're just jealous because you don't fit in this anymore." Kathleen shot back.

''Oh of course I am, you're totally right. I really miss wearing slutty tops, geez.'' Nancy faked a dramatic sigh as she rolled her eyes.

"At least guys look at me!"

"Okay girls, let's go outside for a while." Addison said and walked outside with the two girls.

''Aww I missed you.'' Nancy laughed and hugged Kathleen again when they were outside.

"I missed you too."

"Okay, so, Derek," She turned to her brother. "How the hell did you get her," She pointed at Addison who was playing with the kids. "To marry you?"

''I asked her to.'' He rolled his eyes at his sister.

"But seriously, why would she do that?!"

''Because, whether you believe it or not, she loves me.''

"But why?!"

''Don't ask me!'' He laughed. Kathleen sighed. "I'm happy for you though."

''Yah me too.'' Nancy added.

''Thank you.''

"You're welcome."

''So why didn't Ken come with you?'' Derek asked, making Nancy giggle. ''Sorry, the name is still killing me.'' She laughed.

"Oh shut up! And he had some conference..."

''Orthodontists have conferences?'' He raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah I've even been to one and it's boring!"

''So they just like...talk about teeth?''

"Mostly braces... But I fell asleep."

''Oh my god, seriously?'' Nancy laughed.

"Yeah, it was bad."

''Gosh.''

"Yap, wanna go outside and help Addie with the girls?"

''Sure.''

"Okayyyy." Kathleen walked outside. Nancy rolled her eyes, linking her arm in Derek's before they followed Nancy.

"You gonna play with us too?" Selina asked excitedly.

''Yep.''

"YAY!"

"So I can go back inside?" Addison asked hopefully.

''You don't want to play with my daughters?'' Nancy raised her eyebrow.

"I already did and now I wanna get the wood pieces out of my hair."

''What did they do?''

"We did her hair!" Selina said.

''Oh god..''

"Yah, so, do I get permission to go upstairs and un-knot it?"

''Yeah.'' Nancy tried to hold back her laughter.

"That's not funny!" Addison warned, then looked at Derek. "Would you please help me?"

''Yes.'' He rolled his eyes. ''I can't believe you let them do your hair.''

"I'm just a nice aunt." She stuck out her tongue and walked inside.

"But take a picture!" Selina called behind them.

Once upstairs Addison sat down on the bed, hoping she would be able to un-knot her hair.

''Smile.'' Derek chuckled, aiming his cell phone at her.

"Oh you suck!"

''Hey, some 5 year old requested it.'' He laughed and kissed her cheek, helping her with un-doing her hair.

"Thanks but she so didn't request the pics at Victoria's Secret." Addison pointed out.

''Oh no those we're just for personal pleasure.''

"Shut up."

''Hey do you want me to undo your hair or not?''

"Yeah I do, but delete the pics from Victoria's."

''No.''

''And why not?" She finally managed to get some leaves out of her hair.

''Because I need to have something to look at when I'm at school.''

"No! You're so not gonna do that!" She said shocked.

''Hmhmm I will.''

"Noo-hoo!"

''Yes, but they're for personal use only, I promise.''

"Don't EVER look at them at school!"

''Why not?''

"Because seriously, someone could see!"

''They could not.''

"Yes they could."

''Addi I'm not going to delete the pictures.''

"Then don't look at them at school."

''Fine.''

"Thank you. Besides you have the original to look at."

''I know, I do.'' He grinned.

''Hmhmm.''

Addison suggestively licked her bottom lip and looked at him.

''They're waiting for us downstairs.'' He raised his eyebrows, knowing what she was on to.

"So?"

''So...we shouldn't.''

"Fine, your decision." She shrugged.

''No not mine.''

"Oh no?" Addison raised an eyebrow.

''No. I just can't really do you when my mother, sisters and nieces can walk in.''

"Okay, true, but there's a lock on the door."

''We can still hear them, and they could hear us.''

"Okay, okay, but what about tonight then?"

''They'll be asleep tonight.'' He winked.

"Or not.."

"Well, there still is the chance they'd hear us, so we probably shouldn't."

''Well I don't care then.''

"No, I do..."

''Why?''

"Well, you said they could hear us so, no way."

''Well at least the girls would be asleep.''

"Nuh uh, seriously, no way."

''Come on Addie, you can be quiet.''

"Oh you know that's not true."

''Okay that's true...''

"So, no sex till we're back home." She sighed.

''Then pack your bags, cause in that case we're leaving ASAP.''

Addison laughed. "No way."

''Hmm well we still have the shower?''

"You can hear us, or well, me there too."

''You didn't seem to care about that last night and the shower would be on.''

"Derek, seriously, I didn't think those walls are that thin."

''Come on, it's not like it's a bad thing to have sex.''

"Still, no way." She crossed her arms and shook her head.

''You suck.'' He pouted.

"I'm sorry, but not gonna happen."

''Great.'' He sighed.

"What? Am I not likeable without doing me?!"

''No.'' He laughed.

"Seriously?!"

''No.'' He rolled his eyes.

"Thank you." She laughed. "For a second I thought you were serious."

''Of course I'm not.'' He sat down on the bed.

"Good, but seriously, how much could they hear?"

''From the shower?''

"Everywhere."

''From the shower they would mostly just hear the water and from the bedroom well...''

"Well what?"

''Well moaning...''

Addison laughed at him "Okay, this is bad."

''Why?''

"Because now I feel horrible just thinking about having sex with you."

''Thanks.'' He said offended.

"Not like that but... you know what I mean!"

''Still.''

"Well, don't you?"

''No.''

"Seriously?"

''Seriously.''

"How can you not...?!"

''Because I don't care about my mother or my sisters hearing us.''

"I'm sorry, but I do."

''Why? My mom won't care Addison, I've had girlfriends before.''

She sighed. "Seriously, I feel uncomfortable about this... They already walked in on us, I don't need anything more."

''Okay.'' He sighed and threw his hands up in the air, showing his defeat.

"Sorry but you have to live with it."

''I am, I am.''

"Thank you." She pecked his lips.

''Meh.'' He pulled a face.

"What?"

''Nothing, you done here?''

"Nope, just help me getting the leaves out!"

''Okay, okay.'' He laughed, helping her with her hair.

Once they successfully removed everything Addison sighed. "Thank god that's done."

''Yeah god, don't ever let them do your hair, what were you thinking?!'' He laughed.

"I wasn't thinking so shut up."

''You never do.''

Addison gasped. "I ALWAYS think!"

''And yet you had leaves in your hair.''

"Shut up pretty boy."

''Oh shush.''

Addison laughed at him. "See, you're shushing me, I so have every right not to sleep with you."

''Nuhuh, you just called me pretty boy.''

"So what?!"

''So, _I_ have every right to not sleep with _you_ .

"Try that."

''Oh I will.''

"You won't have any luck."

''Says who? Besides, you realise you have to do it all yourself now right?''

"I say so and I have to do what myself?"

''Sex.''

"And what will you do?"

''Well, I still have my hand and the pictures from Victoria's.'' He grinned.

"As if that's enough for you." She rolled her eyes at him.

''Well at least until you realise you can't live without my sex.''

Addison laughed. "You're too cocky to be true. But you won't be getting any till we're back home or alone."

''Right back at ya.''

"I know, I know."

''Hmm.''

"What?"

''Nothing.'' He yawned.

"It kinda sucks though."

''What does?''

"The sex thing."

''Well it's your fault.''

"Why's that? You shouldn't have told me they can hear us."

''Well duh, you can hear them now too can't you?''

"Not really, besides the door is open."

''Then we can close it.''

"And then they still would hear us?"

''Not unless the house is completely quiet and they're listening...''

"So they won't, right?"

''Nope.''

"So we could...?"

''Hmhmm.''

Addison raised an eyebrow.

''What?''

"Nothin..." She shook her head and brushed her hair.

''Okay, going back downstairs?''

"Sure."

''Kay.'' He got up from the bed and held his hand out for her.

She took it and let him pull her to her feet. "Thanks."

''Welcome.'' He grinned and wrapped his arms around her. ''Love you.'' He whispered.

"Hmm, love you too." She kissed his lips slowly. Derek smiled, softly kissing her back. Addison wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer. He loosely wrapped his arms around her waist. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He let her tongue in, massaging it with his. Addison moaned into the kiss, responding eagerly. He deepened the kiss, moaning lowly until someone behind them cleared their throat. Addison spun around in shock.

''Well hello.'' Nancy rolled her eyes.

"Sorry..." She blushed.

''Yeah well, I was supposed to make sure you didn't do a Britney.''

Addison laughed. "I never would."

''Good, you guys going downstairs or are you going to use up all the warm water again?''

"Well, I still have some knots in my hair..." Addison lied.

''Of course you do.''

"I do too."

''Hmhmm.''

Addison rolled her eyes at Nancy and waited for her to leave.

''I'm already leaving.'' Nancy rolled her eyes. ''And remember kids, save sex or no sex.''

Once she had left the room Addison sighed and turned around to look at Derek.

''Don't look at me.'' He laughed.

"Shut up."

''What? I didn't do anything.''

She stuck out her tongue and laughed.

''Hey put that back where it belongs.'' Derek laughed.

"Whatever." She put her tongue back in her mouth. "So…we should wash my hair now, right?"

''Yeah cause else it would totally tangle in right?''

"Yeah, there would be no way to save it..."

''Hmhmm so we have no other way to loose those knots in the shower...''

"Yeah that would be the best way..."

''Yeah, so let's go now, before it gets tangled even more.''

"Good idea." She laughed and walked out. He chuckled, following her to the bathroom.

Once inside, Addison quickly started stripping out of her clothes.

''Forward.''

"Want me to stop?" She raised her eyebrows and out her hands on her bare hips.

''Definitely not.''

"I thought so." Addison laughed and waited for him to lock the door. He grinned and locked the door, discarding himself from his own clothes.

"Hmm, that makes it all even better..." She smirked and turned the water on.

''What does?''

"Never mind." She rolled her eyes and waited for him to walk over to her.

''Whatever.'' He laughed, walking closer to her. Addison grinned wickedly at him, stepping into the shower. He followed her under the shower, grinning back at her. She raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to make the next move. He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her. Addison moaned into the kiss, pulling him closer. He fervently kissed her back, trapping her against the wall. She massaged his tongue with hers, running her fingers through his hair. Derek moaned lowly, lifting her up. Quickly she wrapped her legs around his hips, starting to place hot kisses on his pulse point. He pulled back slightly, waiting for her approval. Addison nodded her head, even though it should be obvious she was ready. He smiled at her, pecking her lips before he slid into her. She moaned rather loudly, pushing her hips off the wall. He immediately started thrusting his hips against hers. "Hmmm Derek." She moaned, resting her head against the wall. ''Addison.'' He breathed out, resting his head in the crook of her neck. Addison moved her hips against his in a slow pace. He quickened their pace, moving his hips in long deep thrusts. She gasped, clutching on his shoulders. He moaned into her hair, leaving wet kisses on her neck.

"I love you." She was able to breathe out. ''I love you too.'' He moaned back. She smiled at him, increasing their pace again. ''Talk to me baby.'' He breathed out. "I... I... want you to move your hand down my body..." He did what she said, moving his hand down her stomach. Addison moaned once again, hoping he'd continue without asking, not sure if she'd be able to get out another coherent sentence. He placed his lips back on her neck, his fingers stroking over her clit. "Oh god." She tightened the grip of her legs and bit down on his shoulder. He started rubbing her faster, moving his hips in the same quick pace. Addison felt that she was getting close and started clenching her muscles around him. Derek moaned loudly, thrusting only harder as he tried to hold himself back. "Derek." She called out in a heated whisper, urging him to go faster and harder. He started thrusting even faster, practically slamming his hips against hers. Moaning loudly she gripped on his shoulders, hoping no one would hear them. He moaned her name loudly into her hair, he was sure they could've heard that downstairs but at this point he couldn't even have cared if he wanted to. She knew she was pretty close to coming and so was he, so she started to move her hips against his again. ''Addison.'' He moaned out again, moving his hips frantically as his hand slid down her body again. Just a second later she yelled out in pleasure, her climax hitting her hard. After that, Derek finally let himself go, moaning loudly as he felt himself come.

Afterwards Addison was still trying to catch her breath. "Oh god, that was..."

''I know.'' Derek breathed out smiling.

"I don't ever wanna leave this shower." She laughed.

''Me either.'' He pecked her lips.

"Hmhmm." She softly kissed him back

''Hmm you took long though.'' He chuckled.

"I know." She grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

''Don't be sorry about that.'' He laughed. ''I was just saying.''

Addison rested her head on his shoulder "I don't even know why..." She started laughing.

''Wasn't I getting you there?'' He kissed her wet hair.

"God yes you were." Addison laughed, not wanting to leave the shower.

''You sure?''

"Yeah, why?"

''Because, I had the feeling I wasn't quite getting you there.''

"I don't know, but you always are, so..."

''So what?'' He urged her to tell him.

"So you did too this time."

''You lost me.''

"How did I do that?" She laughed and looked at him.

''Never mind.'' He rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, tell me what you want to know."

''I wanted to know why this time was different.''

"I don't know..."

''Was it something I did or didn't do?''

"Derek, I don't know, really..."

''Okay but if you do, just tell me okay...''

"Yeah but that probably was just one time."

''I hope so.''

"Wanna try and find out?" She grinned at him mischievously.

''Like...right now?''

"Yeah."

''Okay.'' He grinned at her.

"Good." Addison kissed him passionately, moving her hips against his. He moaned into their kiss, starting to rock his hips again. Their tongues danced in circles around each other as Addison clenched her muscles.

''Addie.'' He pulled back from this kiss. ''Don't do that.''

"What?" She looked at him questionably.

''The clenching, don't.''

"Why?"

''Because that makes come right now.'' Derek smiled sheepishly.

"And that's bad because?" She raised an eyebrow and had to bite back a laugh.

''Because that would be selfish.''

"Or not."

''What?''

"Just shut up, okay?" She laughed.

''Well you started it.''

She rolled her eyes and clenched her muscles around him again.

''Addison.'' He groaned. Addison choose to ignore him and moved her hips against his, still clenching her muscles. He closed his eyes and moaned lowly. ''Stop.''

"No." She replied, picking up the pace of her hips

''Addison.'' Derek moaned.

Slowly she started placing hot kisses along his jaw, not stopping what she was doing. He threw his head back, his hand finding her breast. Addison clenched her muscles harder, moaning lowly into his ear.

''Fuck.'' Derek breathed out, feeling himself getting close.

"I'm doing my best." She laughed.

''I know.'' He breathed out. And once again she increased the pace of her hips. Derek moaned out her name loudly, his orgasm crashing over him.

Afterwards Addison grinned at him.

''Gosh...'' He breathed out.

"So, was it really that bad?"

''Never said that.'' He pecked her lips. ''But was that for?''

"Hmm, just a thank you for the mind blowing sex before." She laughed.

''Which wasn't that mind blowing... for you.''

"It was."

He raised his eyebrows, letting her know he didn't believe her.

"Why don't you believe me?"

''Because... it took you like forever to come.'' He chuckled.

"And that's so bad?"

''Well isn't it?''

"I don't think so."

''Then it's not bad, just weird though.''

"I know but probably was just a one time thing, so, don't worry."

''Okay, I'll try.'' He grinned.

"Good." She laughed, hoping he'd let it go.

''So…''

"So?"

''What are we going to do now?''

"Well we could..." She suggestively raised her eyebrows. "Again or go?"

''Hmm I like the first one.'' He smiled mischievously at her.

"Glad you do."

''Hmhmm.'' He closed his eyes and kissed her, lazily starting the move his hips.

"Hmmm." She moaned into the kiss, following his leisurely pace. He held onto her thighs, picking up a quicker pace. Addison moaned loudly, her hips meeting his thrusts. He started thrusting deeper with every thrust, breathing heavily into her hair. "Derek." She called out in a husky tone. ''Hmm?'' He began thrusting quicker. Addison's breathing became laboured as her orgasm hit her hard. He stopped thrusting and laughed. "Okay _that_ was quick.''

"Shut up." She breathed.

''Oh come on, it was!''

"So?"

''So nothing, just pointing it out.'' He chuckled.

"You were fast before too." Addison stuck out her tongue.

''I was not!''

"If you say so..."

''I do say so.''

"Liar."

''You came before me, although you were slow.''

"Well, the time after that I didn't come at all, then you were fast."

''What? You didn't come when?!''

"When only you came, time number two." Addison laughed.

''I wasn't even doing anything then.''

"I noticed but still, you came, I didn't."

''I know, but let's count all the times you came and I didn't huh?'' He dared her.

"Oh shush."

''See, you have no reason to hold anything against me here.''

"I'm just saying."

''Well so am I.'' He raised his eyebrows and continued. ''More than 100 times Addison, over a 100 times when you came and I didn't.''

''Do you really want to discuss this?''

''Hey you started it, I'm just making a point here.''

"Okay, okay, now we can drop it."

''Fine.''

"Thank you." She pecked his lips.

''Welcome.'' He let her down to the wet floor.

"So, what now?"

''I don't know, I don't wanna go downstairs.'' He pouted.

"I don't either." Addison laughed. "We could stay here, Nancy knows what we've been doing anyway."

''Yeah, besides, choosing between standing in the shower with my hot wet fiancée or going downstairs to be with my loser sisters and my mom isn't that hard.''

"I hope so. So we're staying in the shower?"

''Yeah. Well, until dinner of course.''

"Of course." She rolled her eyes. "But what do we do here?" Addison looked around.

''Hmm I bet we can think of a few things.'' Derek looked at her mischievously.

"I think I like this idea..."

''Hmm good thing you do.''

"I know." She gave him a sexy smile.

''Any ideas?''

"I was just gonna ask you."

''Hmm I don't know.''

"Then come up with something."

''Why me?!''

"Because I certainly won't fuck myself again."

He grinned boyishly at the memory. ''Then think of something else cause I can't.''

"Would you please stop grinning like that?! It wasn't funny."

''Hmm no but it was most definitely hot.''

She choose to ignore his comment. "So, how do you wanna do me?"

''Hard.''

"Elaborate please."

''I don't know.''

"Seriously?" She raised her eyebrows. "Does it help when I say I agree to anything, except me doing myself?"

''A little.'' He grinned.

"Well, I'll give you options: Spider web, Lap Limbo, Magic Mountain... and then I don't know more."

''Enlighten, I only know the Spider web so far.''

"Okay, okay, Lap Limbo is well, me straddling your lap and Magic Mountain is doggy style."

''Doggy style, seriously?!'' His eyes widened.

"Yeah, why?"

''I just-- we never did that...I thought you wouldn't want that...''

"Well, I never tried so... But if you don't want to..."

''Oh no I definitely do!'' He said quickly. ''It's just...are you sure you do?''

"Yeah, why not?"

''I don't know, I thought women just didn't like that.''

"Well, I won't know until I try it, will I?"

''True.'' He smiled at her.

"So... where?"

''Uhm...'' He looked around. ''Against the sink?''

He followed her out of the shower, not able to wipe that grin off of his face.

"Okay..." She slowly stepped out of the shower. "Why are you so happy?" She raised an eyebrow at him and stood next to the sink.

''Well what do you think?'' He laughed.

"Okay, okay, that's a given. So, what do I do now?"

''Erhm lean over the sink I guess.''

Addison did as he said and leaned her body over the sink.

''Okay.'' He went to stand behind her.

"And now?" She asked, taking one of his hand in hers. He let her take his hand, placing a kiss on her ear. ''Now spread your legs a little more.''

She spread her legs, like he said.

''You sure you're ready for this?''

"Yeah I am." She reassured him.

''Okay.'' He stroked his thumb over her hand, pushing into her. Addison moaned loudly at the new sensation

''Like that?'' He whispered.

"Hmhmm." She breathed back.

''Good.'' He breathed, starting to thrust. Addison moaned loudly, clenching her muscles around him, pretty much all she could do in this position, Derek moaned loudly, rocking his hips faster as he hoped he wasn't hurting her. "Oh god." She called out in a heated whisper, clearly enjoying this position. ''Hmm.'' He moaned out smiling. Addison closed her eyes and started panting, trying to get his body closer to hers, missing the closeness. ''Addison.'' He moaned out, giving her his other hand too. She knew she needed more and tried to pull him down to her. He bend over a little more, kissing her neck as he continued thrusting. Addison moaned loudly, feeling herself close to coming. He moaned into her ear, increasing pace.

After a bit, her climax crashed over her, clenching all her muscles around him as she came Derek breathed heavily, moaning as he came seconds later. Slowly Addison was coming down from her high, still panting heavily. He pulled out of her, turning her around as he was still breathing irregularly. Addison pecked his lips and smiled.

''I love you.''

"I love you too."

''So uh...you liked that?''

"Yeah I did." She laughed.

''Hmm.'' Derek smiled.

"Just the closeness was missing." She remarked.

''I noticed that.'' He chuckled.

"Yeah, so wanna go downstairs now?"

''Do we have to?''

"Well, if not you tell me what you wanna do."

''I don't know...''

"Either come up with something or going downstairs."

''Fine.'' He rolled his eyes.

"Which one?" She raised an eyebrow.

''Last one.''

"Oh really? I'm shocked." Addison laughed and began collecting her clothes.

''I know, I am too.'' He grabbed a towel.

"Aww and why's that?"

''Because that means we have to go downstairs.''

"Well, we can't stay here forever..."

''Why not?'' He pulled his boxers back on.

"There's no food."

''Well we could stay here forever except for dinner time.''

She laughed. "No, people would make fun of us."

''So? I don't care.''

"Okay, okay, but we're going downstairs now."

''If I have to.'' He pulled on his shirt after his jeans.

"You said you wanted to." Addison, now fully dressed, reminded him.

''Did not.''

"You picked the second, I told you we could stay here."

''If I came up with something new!''

"Well, what would you want to do here then?"

''Hmm have sex?''

She sighed. "It's five, you have me till six."

''What's after six?''

"Then we're going downstairs."

''Why six?''

"Because then we have half an hour to help your mom with the barbeque thingy."

''We're barbequing?''

"Yeah."

''Cool.''

"So, till six honey."

''What to do with time...''

"Your call." She grinned mischievously at him.

''Hmm why mine?''

"Because I said so."

''Well I heard that.''

"So, come on."

''Alright, alright.''

Addison raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to come up with something.

''What?''

"I'm waiting."

''For?''

"For you to come up with something."

''I thought we were going downstairs?''

"You said you wanted to stay."

''I did indeed.''

''Well I don't know.'' He shrugged. ''We could go to my bedroom and just cuddle up and watch some TV until dinner?''

"Yeah, that would be nice, but if Nancy sees us leaving we're gonna die." She laughed.

''It's not like she's waiting outside the bathroom to check on us.'' He rolled his eyes. ''At least I hope so...''

"Okay, okay." Addison pecked his lips, opening the door.

''Coast clear?'' He chuckled.

"Yeah, shut up Colombo." She grinned and walked over to his old room. Derek laughed at her, entering his room. Addison laid down on the bed and stretched out. He stripped down to his boxers, turning on the TV before he slipped under the covers.

"Why did you take your clothes off?" She laughed. "Oh, A Man's Favourite Sport is on." Addison said excited, since she could think she had a crush on Rock Hudson.

''Because jeans aren't comfortable in bed.'' He snuggled up against the blankets.

"Okay, okay. That bed is way too small..." She tried to move a little, but with no luck.

''Hmm I guess you have no other choice then to come under the covers with me.'' He grinned at her.

"Honey, the bed is still too small." She moved under the covers, still not more space.

He opened his legs and moved her so she was lying between his legs with her back against his chest. ''There you go.''

"YAY." She grinned and moved so she was lying on top of him.

''What about Rock Hudson?''

"Well, I have the sound, lots of images in my head and have seen that movie for about 500 times."

''Images in your head?'' He raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, shut up." She laughed, snuggling closer.

''And what images will that be if I may ask?''

"Non that are any of your business."

''Like...during sex?''

"No!"

''Oh... good.'' He laughed.

"Though you just gave me a good idea." She teased.

''No shut up.''

"Well, I don't even wanna know who you're thinking of sometimes."

''What do you mean?'' He furrowed his brows.

"You ALWAYS think of me?"

''What are you talking about?!'' He asked confused.

"During sex. Do you always think of me?"

''Uhm... yes...''

Addison smiled, she hadn't expected this.

''You mean you don't think of me...?''

"I do. But guys are weird."

''Why are we weird?''

"Because you are."

''Aren't, so you promise you don't think of other guys during sex?''

"I promise. All I can think of is you." She looked at him and grinned, batting her eyelashes.

''Hmm good.'' He gave her a big smile.

"Yeah." She leaned in and softly kissed his lips.

He closed his eyes and softly kissed her back. Addison parted her lips under his and let his tongue slip into her mouth. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, drawing circles against hers. Moaning lowly she wrapped her arms around his neck. Derek wrapped his arms loosely around her waist. Their tongues danced in circles around each other. He moaned lowly into their kiss as his hands stroked the soft skin of her back under her top. Addison moaned into the kiss, running her fingers through his thick curls. He moved his hands up higher to the clasp of her bra, casually undoing it with one hand. She pulled away from the kiss. "Just kissing, you know that, right?"

''Hmm?''

"Just kissing, till second base, nothing more."

''I wasn't doing anything...'' He gave her an innocent look.

"You were unclasping my bra, save your energy for later." She fused her lips back to his. He kissed her back until pulling back a few seconds later. ''So second base huh...till how far are we talking here?''

"Second base, just feeling me up honey." Addison laughed at him, they hadn't done this in a while.

''That's all?'' He pouted.

"Yeah that's all, you have to live with that."

''Fine.'' He sighed and kissed her again, letting his hand roam her back.

"That's not so bad." She mumbled against his lips before capturing them with hers again.

Derek sucked on her bottom lip while sliding his hand down into her pants. Addison moaned into the kiss. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, giving her butt a light squeeze. She massaged his tongue with hers. He moaned lightly, slipping a hand between their bodies where he undid the button of her pants.

"What are you doin?" She mumbled against his lips.

''Nothing, just feeling you up.''

Addison didn't really believe him, but started to kiss up and down his neck. He closed his eyes and started stroking his hands over the lacy material of her panties. She moaned lowly, continuing to run her tongue over his neck. He kept stroking her through her panties before slipping his hand inside.

"Derek, stop. Second base only."

''Just feeling you up.''

"No, that's beyond that."

''It's not.''

"Yes it is, so stop."

''So you don't want me too?'' He stroked his fingers over her clit. Addison moaned loudly. "No."

''Why not?'' He started rubbing his fingers in circles.

"Because that's not second base." She could force out.

''So?''

"So stop."

''You sure?'' He started rubbing her faster. Addison cried out in pleasure, every resemblance of control slipping away.

''Hmm?'' He smiled, watching the pleasure on her face.

"Stop please." She breathed out, all she had wanted was just being with him without it turning sexual.

''Fine.'' He pulled his hand away from her. Addison sighed, rolling off him.

''What?''

"Thank you." She pecked his lips.

''For what?''

"For not continuing, as silly as that sounds."

''Why didn't you want me to continue?'' He asked confused.

"Because we never just kiss and touch without it turning sexual."

''And that's bad how?"

"It's not it's just that I miss this."

''You miss what?''

"The kissing and touching thing, just going slow."

''Oh okay... sorry, you should've just told me.''

"Well, I did now."

''Okay.'' He leaned over to her and pecked her lips. ''I can do that.''

"Thank you." She whispered and kissed him again.

''Welcome.'' He mumbled, softly kissing her. Addison moved on top of him again, kissing his neck.

''So just kissing?'' He whispered.

"Hmhm, well, touching, but second base."

''So that means touching where exactly?''

"Everywhere, just not like where my panties are."

''Not even over panties?'' He pouted.

"Hmmm, that you get to do."

''Yay, so what about boobs?''

"You get to."

''Butt?''

"Yeah."

''So that's like practically everything except for inside panties?''

"Exactly and you have to take it slow."

''Slow like what?''

"Slow like take your time, don't rush."

''I'll try. Tell me when I'm going too fast.''

"I will." She smiled at him.

''Okay.'' He smiled back at her, starting to kiss her lips softly. Addison parted her lips, slipping her tongue into his mouth. He massaged her tongue with his, lightly stroking his fingers over her back. She enjoyed the closeness, moving her hands down his chest. Derek moved his hands down to her butt, stroking his hands over her soft skin. Addison slowly started trailing down his neck. lightly sucking on his skin. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her lips on his skin and his hand on hers. He had forgotten how good it felt to just be kissing and touching each other like they often did in the beginning of their relationship. Her skin was humming and tingling under his touch, they hadn't done this in like forever. He dropped a kiss on her shoulder, his hands lightly massaging her butt.

"Hmmm..." She lightly sucked on his neck, giggling as she left a hickey.

''What did you do?'' He chuckled as he heard her giggle.

"Nothing." She answered innocently.

''Hmm we might be taking it slow now but that innocent face doesn't work for me anymore.''

"It's nothing, really, just a... hickey." Addison said quickly, trying to make the 'hickey' getting lost in her sentence.

''Just a what?''

"A hickey." She gave him a sheepish smile.

''Oh.'' He laughed and moved his lips to her neck and sucked on her skin. ''There."

"Oh come on!" She laughed.

"What?" He smiled.

"You gave me a hickey." Addison pouted, trying not to laugh out loud.

''You gave me one too.''

"But not on purpose."

''But you still did.''

Addison stuck out her tongue. He laughed and opened his mouth, sliding his tongue against hers. She smiled into the kiss, massaging his tongue with her own. He pulled her closer by her waist, reminding himself to go slow with her. Addison ran her fingers up and down his bare chest. He moaned into their kiss, feeling himself getting involuntarily hard. She dropped kisses along his collarbone, then down his throat, which she had read was like a major turn on. He threw his head back moaning, pushing her body down against his. Addison smirked and sucked at the exact same spot she had just been kissing. ''Addie.'' He moaned. She continued sucking on this spot, letting her hands travel down his sides. He moved his hands back to her butt, pushing her against him. Addison moaned, moving her lips up to his.

''Add.'' He breathed against her lips.

"Yeah?" She pulled back, looking at him.

''Let's move up to base 3.''

"And why?"

"Seriously?''

"Yeah seriously."

''I thought that was already kind of obvious...'' He mentioned to his erection.

"Oh right, sorry." She smiled sheepishly and fused her lips to his, while moving her hands down south.

''Hmm.'' He moaned into the kiss when he felt her hand travel downwards. Slowly Addison started to massage him through the fabric of his boxers. Pulling back from their kiss he moaned lowly, closing his eyes as he grew even harder under her touch. A little later she slipped her hands inside his boxers, kissing down his neck again. Derek moaned and moved against her hand, urging her to go on. She moved her fingers up and down his length.

''Babe.'' He breathed out.

"Yeah?" She raised an eyebrow, not stopping what she was doing.

''Hmm.'' He moaned out, not able say anything. Addison grinned, starting to move down his chest agonizingly slow.

''Mean.''

"Why?" she murmured against his skin, pushing his boxers off his hips.

''You're slow on purpose.'' Derek whispered.

"Hmm, maybe." She grinned, kissing up and down his thighs.

He looked down at her, waving his fingers through her hair. Slowly she took the tip of his penis in her mouth. Derek moaned loudly, trying to restrain himself from thrusting his hips. Addison sucked on the tip, pushing her mouth farther down on him. He threw his head back in pleasure, breathing out her name. She closed her lips over him, massaging his thighs with her hands. He grabbed her hands tightly, feeling himself being at the brink of ecstasy. Addison continued what she was doing, pressing her knuckles into the smooth flesh of his perineum.

''Addison.'' He moaned out, feeling his orgasm hit him. She went on until she was sure he was done, then moved upwards, lying next to him.

''Dear god.'' He breathed out.

"Yeah, that's me." She laughed.

''Oh yeah.''

"So you liked?"

''Definitely.

"Good." She grinned at him.

''So...that was 3rd base?''

"Yeah that's third base."

''And 4th base is sex?''

"Well yeah."

''It's more like a homerun.'' He laughed. ''What about a 5th base?''

"There is no such thing, I thought you played baseball."

''I did but we're talking about sex here, not baseball, I don't know how those stupid high school names work.''

"Shut up." She laughed.

''Really, just name it by the deed.''

"You don't say fourth base. You just say first, second and third base."

''No you say kiss, touch, play and fuck.''

"I don't say fuck."

''You just did.''

"I usually don't say it." She rolled her eyes at him.

''Why not?''

"Because I don't."

''Well why not?'' He laughed.

"I have good behaviour." She stuck out her tongue.

''Oh yeah, you just showed me that.''

"Shut up."

''Just pointing out.''

"You enjoy me like that, right?"

''Like what?''

"Me on bad behaviour."

''Oh yeah, I do.''


	17. Chapter 17

**A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes**

_Chapter 17 __– I've got you under my skin_

"Okay, you tow kinda have to move your lazy ass out of bed cause it's dinner time." Kathleen rolled her eyes at them.

''It's already 6?'' Derek looked up.

"Yeah you smart ass."

''Fine.'' He groaned, not getting up.

"Now Derek! Now!"

''Nooooo. Why the hurry?''

"Because I said so!"

He rolled his eyes, sheepishly pulling his boxers back up under the sheets.

"I'm gonna leave, get dressed."

''Will do.''

"Good." She walked out.

''Yeah.''

Addison closed the button on her jeans and got up.

''Your bra.'' He pointed, getting up as he pulled on comfortable clothes.

"Oh right, thanks." She gave him a sheepish smile.

''Welcome.'' He laughed. Addison quickly put her bra on then leaned against the door.

''Ready?''

"Yeah, you?"

''Hmhmm.''

"Okay, let's go downstairs then."

''Okay.'' He walked towards her, wrapping his arm around her waist. Addison pecked his lips. Derek smiled at her when she pulled back, walking out of his room. She walked down the stairs right behind him.

''Hey.'' Derek walked out onto the deck outside.

"Oh, what an honour, you decided to join us." Kathleen said sarcastically.

''Oh shut up Kath.''

"Well it's true..."

''What is?'' Derek sat down at the table. She rolled his eyes at him.

"Oh, you're here." Kattrin smiled at them.

''Yep.''

"Glad so."

''Yah we really had a hard time with loosing those knots.'' Derek laughed.

"Oh yeah, it was just that..." Kathleen smirked.

''What else would it be Kath?'' Derek rose his eyebrows amused.

"Something where you take your clothes off..." She started.

''Well we did have to move to the shower...'' He shrugged. Kathleen just smirked.

"Please don't go further than that, I think we have all seen enough." Kattrin jumped in.

"What happened?!" Kathleen looked at Derek and Addison, whose face had the same colour as her hair.

''What do you think Barbie?'' Nancy rolled her eyes.

"Ewww, no!" She grimaced in disgust.

''Well did you think they were really loosing knots in her hair? My girls are good but not that good.''

"Eww, seriously you guys!"

''Like you never did it.'' Derek rolled his eyes.

"Not in my mom's house." She stuck out her tongue.

''Oh that's just because male-Barbie likes blinding me too much with his smile.'' Nancy said.

"Shut up! he's not a Barbie!"

''His name is Ken!'' Nancy laughed out.

"You suck, like Aiden is any better!"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. ''You couldn't wait to bring that up could you?''

"You started it!"

''This is way different!''

"Nuh-uh!"

"Okay, you two stop this now!" Kattrin interrupted.

''It is!'' Nancy yelled, ignoring her mother. ''Because if you go back home, he will still be there, so if this is the same, can you reassure me Aiden is going to be home when I get back?!''

Kathleen sighed. "I didn't mean it like that."

''Then shut up.'' She spat, getting out of her chair. Kathleen sighed.

''Why did you say that?'' Derek sighed when Nancy left.

"I don't know." She mumbled and bit her lip.

''Great.'' He rolled his eyes.

"Should I go and apologize?"

''Well what do you think?'' He said sarcastically.

"Shut up Derek!" She glared at him and got up.

''Just go will you.''

She sighed and walked inside. Inside, Nancy was angrily smoking her cigarette in the bathroom. She had stopped smoking since she was first pregnant with Laetitia but failed to resist it after Aiden left.

"Nancy, it's me, I wanted to apologize..."

''Oh get the fuck away.''

"Nancy please, I really am sorry."

''I don't care.''

"Please. It was a mistake and I'm sorry."

''Then why the fuck did you say it huh? Do you like rubbing it in my face?!''

"Not on purpose."

''Then why did you do it?''

"I don't know, I didn't think."

Nancy sighed and unlocked the bathroom door without opening it. Kathleen opened the door and walked in. "I'm sorry."

Nancy looked out of the window she opened, not responding.

"I will, okay?"

''Thanks.''

"I'm really sorry."

''Okay.'' She sighed and put out her cigarette.

"Since when are you smoking again?"

''A while.'' Nancy shrugged.

"Better quit."

''Why should I?''

"Because you have two kids."

''I'm smoking in the bathroom aren't I?''

''Still Nancy.''

''Still what?''

"It's bad, so please just quit."

''Nope.''

"Why?!"

''Why should I?''

"Because it's dangerous Nancy."

''Oh come on.'' She rolled her eyes.

"Nancy, please."

''What?!''

"Quit."

''No.''

"Fine, then don't and die before your kids are in college."

''Like that's a bad thing.'' Nancy scoffed.

"Nancy, you have two lovely girls, and a family."

''Oh that's great.'' She said sarcastically.

"Hey, you're life isn't over."

''It is.''

"No it's not. It might feel like it is, but it isn't."

''It is Kathleen!''

"No! You have the girls! And us."

''Exactly, I have two girls who only want their father and my family who I see like two times a year.''

"Nancy, you're a great mom and he just wasn't worth it."

''They cry at night you know.'' Nancy ignored her comment. ''They only want him to bring them to bed and read them a story, they blame me that he left.''

"Honey, he's a jerk for leaving you."

''Or I'm a bitch for making him leave.''

"No you're not Nancy, don't blame yourself."

''Well it's true.''

"It's not Nancy, you're an amazing mom and a great person, he just couldn't appreciate it, which makes him an ass. Let's name him McAss or McLoser..."

''Let's call him lucky.''

"Why?!"

''Because it's him who's somewhere else with a hot blonde instead of home with his bitching wife and two children.''

"No, that makes him a jerk."

''Maybe...''

"So, just don't blame yourself, alright?"

''It's kinda too late for that...''

"No, it's not! You'll find someone else."

''I'm 34 and I have two kids.'' Nancy rolled her eyes.

"So what?!"

''Well that's not really what men are looking for.''

"If you keep telling yourself that, then it's not."

''Kathleen I don't want another man okay.''

"And why not?!" Kathleen didn't get her sister at all.

"I'm married."

"Honey, you won't be for long."

''Then I don't need someone else.''

"But Nancy, you have to move on."

''I can't, I don't want to.''

"Alright." Kathleen sighed. "We'll talk some other time, okay?"

''Okay.''

"So, let's go back."

''Yeah.''

Kathleen and Nancy both walked back to their family.

''I see you made up?'' Derek raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I think we did." Kathleen looked at her sister.

''We did.'' Nancy nodded and sat back down.

"That's good." Kattrin knew something was off, but she didn't question any further.

Nancy smiled a small smile, looking at Selina and Laetitia.

"So, what else is new?" Kattrin asked after a while of silence.

''Nothing.'' Nancy shrugged. ''Just Derek doing his fiancée in OUR shower.''

Addison turned bright red. "We did NOT!"

''Oh you so did.''

"Nuh uh!"

"Well, Derek, did you or did you not?" Kathleen grinned wickedly at her brother. Kattrin just rolled her eyes, it was best to just ignore them.

''Yeah.'' Derek shrugged. Addison's face fell and she just stared at him in disbelieve.

''What?!''

"You don't tell that!" She hissed.

''It's not like I told them what we did babe.''

"Yes you did!" Addison exclaimed, how could he?!

''I didn't say _what_.''

"Oh come on!" She rolled her eyes.

''You want me to tell them?'' He raised his eyebrows.

"Tell them what?" Addison was confused, what the hell was he talking about?!

''How we did it against the sink?''

Kathleen started laughing out loud. "Oh you did."

"I have to... well, get away..." Kattrin got up, this was way too much information.

''Oh dear god.'' Nancy looked up in shock. ''I brushed my teeth there this morning!''

"I know I mean eww, you two are just so gross!"

''Oh you prude.'' Derek rolled his eyes.

Addison buried her face in her hands, wanting to be far, far away, like in Neverland with Peter Pan. Derek laughed, rubbing his hand over her leg.

"But seriously guys, up against the sink?! The poor, innocent sink?!"

''We can't help it if Ken is boring in bed.'' He shrugged.

"Excuse me?!"

"You still talking about what happened with my sink?!" Kattrin stepped out of the kitchen and looked at them.

''You heard me.'' He told Kathleen. ''And nothing happened to your sink mom.''

"Hmhmm, I've heard something different." She gazed at Addison who looked down on her hands.

''Oh like you are all such devout Catholics.'' He took Addison's hand in his.

"I clearly never did anything like you two this morning. But let's change the subject."

''Please.''

"Soo...." Kathleen started. "How is everyone?"

''Fine.''

"Okay, does anyone have anything interesting?!" Kathleen was a little annoyed. Everyone just looked around so Derek decided to talk. ''You and Ken are thinking of kids yet?''

"Nope, well I'm not. What about you two?"

Derek sighed and knew it was a touchy subject for both him and Addison. ''No.''

Kathleen raised her eyebrows and looked at him.

''Hmm?''

"You did think about kids. Or at least talk about it."

''Well yeah.''

"And...?"

''And what?''

"You didn't like talk about when you wanna have kids?"

''We did.''

"Gosh, then just don't tell us."

''What?!''

"When am I gonna have grand children?" Kattrin raised her eyebrows at them.

''After many years.''

Her jaw dropped. "I'm gonna be dead then, you know that, right?"

''You're 52.'' Derek rolled his eyes.

"Ye-heees! But that doesn't mean I could just die."

''You could die right now.''

"Yes I could."

''Then that would suck.''

"Well, that happens." She sighed sadly as she thought of when her husband passed away.

''Yeah...'' Derek sighed.

No one said anything, they just sat there in uncomfortable silence, Kattrin tried to blink her tears back.

''Mom are you okay?'' He moved his free hand on top of his mother's that was laying on the table.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She plastered on a smile.

''I promise you'll get mini-Derek's but until that time you're just going to have to be content with Laeti and Sel.''

"Mini Derek? You really want me to die right now, don't you?" She grinned.

''Oh shush you. I was the sweetest, I still am.''

"Sure you are!" Kattrin laughed at him.

''I am.'' He pouted. ''Am I the sweetest or what Addie?''

"I'm so not gonna get involved here."

''You have no choice, you're part of the family.''

"Derek, she's agreeing with me anyway."

''She's not!''

"I told you I won't get involved."

''She totally thinks I am, if not, she wouldn't be marrying me.''

"Maybe she just marries you to have someone next to her who will make her look good." Kathleen grinned at him.

''Screw you.'' Derek stuck out his tongue. ''I'm hot.''

"No you're no-hooooooottt!"

''Am too!''

"Oh come on Derek, you're not! You're smaller than Nancy, just to start with."

''Nancy is a tree.''

''Hey!'' Nancy scolded, playing with her daughters.

"You're just small Derek, even I'm just almost as tall as you are." She stuck out her tongue.

''I'm larger then Ken is in places.'' Derek smirked.

"You're as tall as him so shut up."

''I wasn't talking about that...''

"Oh seriously! I hate you! And how would you even know?!"

''I just know.''

"You don't anyway!"

"How do we always land on the subject sex?!" Kattrin sighed.

''I do too! Cause else you would be having sex with him in the bathroom right now.''

"He's at a conference so shush!"

"Stop talking about that please! mom in the room, little kids too by the way."

''They don't know what we're talking about.''

"I'm gonna go." Kattrin walked away again.

"Yeah, I'll go sleep now. Bye." Addison rolled her eyes and also got up.

''You suck, really.''

"I'm leaving." She waved over her shoulder.

''Really you do.''

"We'll see how long you'll think that." She grinned and walked up the stairs.

''No barbeque for you then.''

"I'll come down later."

''I won't make you anything.''

Addison walked a little back and looked at him. "You will."

''I won't.''

"You love me, so you will."

''Nope.'' He shook his head.

"Oh you don't love me?" Addison raised her eyebrow.

''Nuhuh.'' He repeated.

"Why am I marrying you then?"

"That's what I've been asking myself." Kathleen said.

''I forgot.''

"You won't even save food for me or make some."

''Nope.''

Addison sighed. "You so won't get any!"

''So will.''

"Why would you think that?!"

''Because you already said that earlier.''

"This time I mean it!"

''Of course you do.''

"Do too."

''Hmhmm.''

Addison rolled her eyes and walked upstairs.

''Where did mom go by the way?'' Nancy asked.

"Far away from the sex talk."

''I bet.''

"Poor mom." Kathleen laughed. Derek rolled his eyes at his sisters.

"You shush, you won't get any!"

''Neither do you.'' He got up.

"Hmmm, well I will a lot when I'm home."

''Okay I didn't need to hear that.'' He threw his hands up in the air, walking inside.

"Hey, where are you going?!" She called after him.

''Going to see if mom needs help with anything.''

Kathleen rolled his eyes at him.

Once inside Derek found his mother unpacking the food for on the barbeque. ''Hey.''

"Hey, you here to get everything to clean the sink?" She raised her eyebrows.

''No.'' He rolled his eyes. ''I was here to ask my oh so lovely mother if she needed help with anything.''

"I'm good, thanks for asking though."

''Kay.'' He leaned against the counter. ''So...''

"So?"

''What do you think of me and Add getting married?''

"I'm really happy for you." She smiled at him.

''So you can live without new grandchildren for a while?''

"Yeah I can, just don't you dare to screw this up." She warned.

''I won't.''

"Hopefully."

''Have a little faith in your son.'' Derek rolled his eyes.

"Well, I do, but you're quite good at screwing things up."

''Maybe it runs in the family.''

"Yeah, I don't know who you got that from..."

''Maybe I was swapped at the hospital.''

"I guess you were."

''Ha-ha-ha.''

"I know I'm funny."

''Not.''

"Aww that was mean! Go." She pouted at him.

''Consider it payback.''

"For?!"

''For telling me I screw things up.''

"I was just being honest."

''And yet I'm engaged and in medical school.''

"Yet you were on a break with your fiancée and your grades weren't that great at first."

''I was on a not even one day break with her! That doesn't count and my grades are fine.''

"It counts and they were darling, now go upstairs or out to your sisters, I have to get everything ready.

''I don't like you.''

"I don't like you either."

''Awesome.'' He leaned off of the counter.

"I know I am."

''Going now.'' He rolled his eyes.

"Good."

Derek walked up the stairs and into his old room as he saw Addison. ''Watcha doing?''

"Reading." She held up the magazine she was reading and smiled at him.

''Reading what?'' He fell next to her on the bed.

"A magazine honey."

''Thank you wise one.'' He gave her a look. Addison laughed. "What did you wanna know then?"

''What magazine.''

"It says 'People' on the cover, so its 'People'."

''Hmm.'' He looked at the page she was reading.

"What?" She raised his eyebrows at him.

''I didn't say anything.'' He leaned against her.

"But I know you want something." Addison laughed, putting the magazine down.

''And according to you that would be...''

"I don't know, you tell me."

''Well I don't know what you're talking about.''

"Fine, fine." She yawned and rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled kissing her hair. Addison snuggled closer to him, soaking up his scent. Derek wrapped his arms around her, reading the magazine with her.

"Since when do you read this?"

''Since it's in front of me.''

"We could still talk." She offered.

''About?''

"I don't know, I thought you'd have an idea."

''You thought wrong.''

"Yay so we're gonna get married and have nothing to talk about."

''Hey I have my off days.''

Addison laughed. "Yeah well. Soooooo, Nancy and Aiden."

''Yeah I swear to god I'll kill that son of a bitch if he ever comes near our family again.''

"Don't over react but she is still in love with him."

''What?!'' Derek looked at her as if she was crazy.

"She is still in love with him." Addison repeated sighing

''That's ridiculous.''

"I know it is, but I wouldn't stop loving you either."

''Yeah but I would never leave you for another woman.''

"I know you wouldn't, but don't you think Nancy thought the same?"

''Yes but I'm not Aiden and you're not Nancy.''

"Yeah, but it's not that easy."

''I know it isn't.''

"Maybe she just needs time."

''I hope so, she deserves better, much better.''

"I know, but I hope she will be alright."

''Me too.''

"But she's Nancy, she will."

''Yeah she's strong.'' He nodded.

"Hmhm."

''So...how's Addison doing?'' He grinned at her, wanting to change the subject to something lighter.

"Oh my god! You sound like a shrink! Well, Addison is a little bored, what about Derek?"

''Oh Derek's just fine.''

Addison laughed. "Addison wants him to unbore her."

''How does Addison want Derek to unbore her?''

"She doesn't know he has to come up with something."

''Well he doesn't know either.''

"That's bad."

''Yeah and incredibly sad.''

"It is." Addison sighed. "But seriously I'm bored."

''Aww can't you just lay contently with me here?''

"And not say or do anything? That's not possible, you know me."

''I know.'' He chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"So unbore me." She looked up at him.

''I can't. I mean I can but we're not going to do that right now.''

Addison laughed "I didn't say screw me, I said unbore me!"

''Doesn't that usually equal the same?''

"Uhh... no."

''Hmm I thought it did.''

"You can do something else to unbore me."

''Like?''

"We could... Play truth or dare... or... yah I don't know."

''Yes.'' He grinned remembering the last time they did that.

"Why are you grinning like that?"

''No reason.''

"There always is so tell me."

''I was just recalling the last time we played it, the lap dance in special if you must know.''

"Oh god, well I won't do that this time."

''How about a striptease?''

"No."

''Why not?''

"Because I won't."

''And why won't you?''

"Because Derek. Just let it go, I won't strip."

''I'm just going to repeat it, why not?''

"Because I don't want to."

''Why don't you?''

"Would you stop questioning it all please?!"

''Nope.''

"Well, sorry but I'm not stripping because I don't want to."

''Why? Why don't you want to? I'm not asking you to do it I'm just asking you to tell me why you won't.''

"I don't know, I just think it's ridiculous. You've seen me take my clothes off anyway."

''That's totally different.''

"And why?"

''Because it is.''

"Well, explain to me."

''Well let's say we had sex once, that doesn't mean you don't want to do it anymore because you already did it.''

"Alright, alright, but I don't want to strip and I won't do it."

''Okay then.''

"You can if you want to though."

''What?'' He looked at her confused.

"Strip. If you do it I will too." She challenged him with a smirk.

''Noooo. Addison come on!''

"What?" Addison asked innocently.

''You promise you'll do it if I do?''

"Hmmm... Yeah I do."

''You swear?''

"I swear."

''Okay.'' He grinned.

"But after food, okay?"

''Yeah, I don't think mom was too happy with the sink thing.''

"Hmm yeah, gosh why did you tell them?!"

''I don't know.'' Derek let out a laugh. ''It used to be like this all the time.''

"You used to be like what?"

''Like outside. The teasing and the shameless talk about anything.''

"Oh my god! I swear don't tell your mom anything like that EVER again!"

''We used to all the time.'' He grinned.

"That poor woman..."

''Oh I remember the sex talk.'' Derek began laughing.

"You what?"

''The sex talk my mom gave us, very entertaining since Kathleen was the only virgin.''

"Oy when was that?"

''When I was 17.''

"Well, she probably thought you were too."

''She definitely did not.''

"Really? How come?"

''The girl...Kaley, very loud.''

"Oh my god. Your poor mother."

''And I kind of didn't have a lock on my door back then...''

"Okay, seriously, stop talking!" Addison laughed.

''Whaaaaaat?'' He laughed.

"Your poor mother and I really don't wanna know any more."

''I have great stories.''

"Do I wanna know?"

''Probably not.''

"Oh great..."

''What?''

"Nothing, just tell me the most embarrassing moment of your life."

''Hmm my then girlfriend's dad walking in on us in the kitchen.''

Addison started laughing "When was that?"

''A couple of years ago.''

"Poor her."

''Poor me!''

"Why poor you?"

''I was only clad in boxers and loose jeans while I tried to run from him.''

"But she had to stay there, so, worse."

''Hmm no. Anyways, your most embarrassing story?''

"Well... Mark walking in on us, your mom, my parents... Something like that."

''Hmm all occasions I got to attend to.'' He grinned proudly. ''Anything non-sexual though, which I don't know about?''

"Hmm, does my mom buying me condoms for a birthday count?"

''When was that?'' He started laughing.

"When I turned 19 and went to college."

''Where you dating someone then?''

"I wasn't!"

''Hmm good.''

"Why is that good?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

''Because, it is.''

"That's not answering my question."

''Hmm well I like the idea of no other guys having touched you.''

"Wow you really are jealous."

''I am.''

She laughed. "Be happy no one wanted to date me then."

''Although I can't imagine it, I am happy about that.''

"Yeah well..." She pecked his lips. "You wouldn't have dated me in high school either."

''I definitely would have.''

"Really? What makes you think that?"

''Because, you're in one word amazing.''

"Thanks. But what did you see first when you met me?"

''The floor.'' He laughed, remembering their literal bump-in.

"Oh right... But you get my point, right?"

''I do.'' He chuckled. ''And I don't know, everything. You know like some girls have a really nice ass or eyes; but when I looked at you I jus saw it all so if I'm going to say your eyes I would have to say your lips and then I would have to say your skin and I would be summing up everything about you because everything about you amazed me.''

Addison smiled, tears forming up in her eyes.

''What's wrong?'' He looked at her shocked.

"Nothing, I'm just... what you said was really sweet."

''Oh.'' He smiled and felt himself reddening.

"Thanks." Addison smiled bad, her eyes still clouded with tears.

''Aw.'' He smiled and kissed her cheek. ''So what did miss Montgomery think when she saw me?''

"That you just ran into me and broke some bones."

He rolled his eyes at her. ''Ha-ha very funny. I meant when you saw me.''

"Hmmm... That you have a heart melting smile, the bluest eyes I've ever seen and were a little full of yourself."

He smiled broadly at her, leaning back against the mattress.

"And you really are full of yourself." She laughed and laid down next to him.

''I know but you love that about me.''

"I have to agree."

Derek smiled again and stroked her cheek. ''What do you love most about me?''

"That you make me laugh and feel safe."

''I make you feel safe?'' A smile was lingering on his lips.

"Yeah you do."

''Hmm.'' He felt pride washing over him.

"What do you love about me then?"

''Hmm I love how you won't pull up with my crap and how you always manage to stay calm during fights, I love how you are when you're around babies, I love how strong you are yet you're not afraid to be vulnerable around me, I love the way you smell when I nuzzle my nose in your hair, the way you feel when I touch you, the way you look when you look at me. I love how you're not one of those woman who get up early in the morning to put on makeup and then go back to bed so their boyfriend wouldn't notice.'' He paused. ''I love how you love me.''

Addison again had tears in her eyes. "Thanks."

''I love you Addison.'' He kissed her cheek again.

"I love you too." She pecked his lips. He smiled at her and stroked her hair. ''And I'm sorry for all the times I was an ass to you.''

"Well, I'm sorry for being such a bitch every now and then."

''And I'm going to try to not be jealous when other men look at you or talk to you.''

"No, you can be." She grinned.

''No it's not fair towards you, I trust you.''

"I hope so, but if you're jealous that shows me that you love me... somehow."

''I do, it makes me sick to think that they're looking at you and thinking of you in such ways.''

"But you have me and they don't."

''That's right. How I still don't know though.'' He chuckled softly.

"You still don't know what?"

''How I got you.''

"Because... well, let's say spur of the moment." She grinned.

''Ha-ha-ha.''

"What do you think would've happened if I wouldn't have kissed you?"

''Gosh I don't know, I don't even want to know.''

"You would have dated that girl and I would've continued denying my feelings."

''You had feelings for me?''

"What do you think why I kissed you?!"

''I don't know.'' He shrugged.

"I mean seriously, I slept with you and told you that I love you."

''Well I know that.'' Derek rolled his eyes. ''But I asked you out so many times and you always said no and I would seriously lie awake at night wondering why you did.''

"You did?"

''Yeah.'' He nodded.

"So, what did you think the reason was?" Addison raised her eyebrows at him, eager to find out.

''Why you kissed me?''

"Why I didn't go out with you and that..."

''Well I don't know, I thought you didn't like me and well, you're from a wealthy family and my family isn't exactly rich...'' Derek shrugged again, remembering how sick it made him felt.

"I did like you and you know that doesn't matter to me at all." Addison had told him that so many times, but she still wasn't entirely sure if he really was convinced.

''But still. So what changed your mind by dating me?'' He still didn't know until that moment.

"I don't know... I thought life was too short to only study all the time."

''And did you regret it, ever?''

"No, not even for a second."

''Good.'' He smiled. ''So now, what do you hate most about me?''

"About you?" She raised her eyebrows. "Hmmm maybe that you shut me out a lot and mock me way too much."

''I mock you? How?''

"Oh come on, you do it all the time, but sometimes I really like that about you."

''Explain that to me.''

"No. I don't want to, it's confusing. So, what do you hate about me?"

''Hmm I don't like that you sometimes things can only go your way.''

"Yeah well, sorry about that."

''Hmm don't be sorry about that now.''

"I love you."

''I love you too.''

"So, how was your first time?"

''Seriously?'' He looked at her.

"Yeah seriously."

''Well it was...okay.''

"Okay?" She raised an eyebrow.

''Yeah it was just...I don't know, not what I suspected I guess.''

"Elaborate." Addison tried hard not to laugh at the expression on his face.

''Well I don't know, it was just nothing like we have now.'' He shrugged.

"Hmmm..."

''What?''

"Nothing."

''So.'' He grinned at her. ''How was your first time?''

"I think you know that."

''Hmm no tell.'' Derek chuckled.

"It was amazing."

''It was?''

"Yeah it was."

''Tell me about it.'' He smiled.

"What? Are you serious?"

''Hmhmm, I did too.''

"Alright. It was great." She shrugged. "Hurt a little but it was mind blowing."

''Must be one lucky son of a bitch then that guy.'' He joked.

"He is and would be in trouble if his mother had heard that."

''It was a figure of speaking...I think.''

Addison laughed and pecked him on the lips.

''So first crush?''

"Uhhh... I don't know... What about you?"

''Grade 7, miss Foreman.'' He laughed at the memory. ''And come on, you do.''

"No, seriously?! A teacher?!" Addison laughed loudly.

''I was in grade seven Addison.'' He rolled his eyes.

"Was she at least hot?"

''Yeah.''

"Well, then it's not that bad."

''Anyways,'' He began. ''Tell me about your first crush.''

"Hmm... I was 12 and it was Rock Hudson. Gay, HIV and dead, but hot."

''Oh my god! And you laughed about Miss Foreman...''

"I didn't know he was gay, had HIV and would be dead now."

''But still.''

"Shut up."

He stuck out his tongue at her and laughed. ''So what's the worst thing I have ever done to you?''

"The break thing." She answered without hesitation.

''Yeah I already thought that.''

"What about you?"

''Hmm well I really hated it when you told me you didn't want children until residency...''

"Sorry about that."

''Well I'm sorry about the break.''

"Well, we're past that now, right?"

''The break thing?''

"Hmhmm."

''Yeah, I hope so.''

"Me too." She smiled at him. "And I'm really sorry about no kids earlier, but yeah."

''I get it so, don't think about it okay.''

"Alright."

''So what was the best thing I ever did?''

"Not pulling back when I kissed you."

''Like I would have ever done that.''

"Hey, how was I supposed to know?"

''Oh you knew I was head over heels with you!''

"No I didn't."

''I asked you out like a 100 times, you can't pretend you didn't know.''

"Well, guys always ask some girls out."

''That's different.''

"Oh really?"

''Yes really, because you weren't just any girl and I wasn't just any guy just asking you out.''

"Well, I didn't know why you asked me out." Addison shrugged her shoulders.

''Hmm well if you did, would you have said yes?''

"Yeah, I didn't know you just wanted to get into my pants."

''Oh come on. We were friends.''

"Uhm you met Mark right? You're his best friend."

''So?''

"That says a lot. I thought you were like him, a little."

''Hmm well I'm not.''

"Yeah I know, thank god."

''Yeah.'' He smiled. ''So have you ever been like really, really jealous?''

"Yeah, even though I trust you, I have when some chick asked you out right in front of me."

''Really?''

"Really."

''Hmm.'' Derek smiled at her.''

"I know you have been jealous, so yah."

''Yeah, yeah, yeah.'' He rolled his eyes. Addison smiled at him. "I love it though, from time to time."

''Good.'' He laughed. ''Now you have to make up a question.''

"Okay... Why don't you kiss me?!"

''I don't know, you should ask me to.''

"Kiss me."

''Okay.'' He whispered, closing his eyes as he tenderly kissed her lips. Addison wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back softly. He tangled his hand into her hair, trying to show her how much he loved her through their kiss. Moaning lowly she tried to pull him closer as their tongues danced in circles around each other. He moved her closer to him, tangling their legs together. Addison gripped on his shirt, then running her fingers under it and along his bare stomach. Derek moaned lightly, pulling his lips away from hers barely. ''Addie...''

"Hmmm?" She opened her eyes and peered up at him. He opened his eyes too. ''Only second base.''

"What?" Addison raised an eyebrow at him.

''My mom was really pissed off about earlier...''

"About what?"

''The sex...''

"Well, you don't tell your mother that we did it up against a sink!"

''Whatever.'' He rolled his eyes. ''Can't you just let that go and stick to kissing and touching for now?''

"We have to go to dinner anyway..." Addison grinned at him and got up.

''Not yet.'' Derek pulled her down by her arm.

"But I have to get ready."

''How?!''

"Like put on some make up and dress differently..."

''Don't put on new make up and your dress looks good.''

"Why not?"

''It looks good on you.''

"Why don't you want me to get up?"

''Because I want you to stay in bed with me and talk to me and snuggle with me and kiss me.''

Addison smiled at him. "You're mom will kill us." She laid down next to him again.

''She will not, she'll be happy for me to snuggle with my fiancée.''

''Why not?'' He whispered against his lips.

"Because it usually leads to more." She gave him a smothering look.

''Well not this time.''

"We'll see."

''Yeah.'' He wrapped his arms around her. Addison kissed him passionately, slipping her tongue into his mouth. Derek heatedly kissed her back, pulling her closer to him. She linked her arms around his neck, enjoying the moment. He pulled back slightly to look at her. ''I love you.''

"I love you too." Addison grinned at him.

''Good.'' He grinned back at her.

"Yeah, so what exactly do you wanna do now?"

''I don't know. You have any more questions?''

"Who was the best you ever had?" Addison grinned and looked at him.

''You mean sexually?''

"Yeah."

''You.''

"YAY."

''Be proud.'' He laughed.

"Oh I am, a lot." Addison grinned at him.

''Good.'' Derek laughed.

"Hmhm." She nodded. Derek smiled at her, pecking her lips. ''Definitely the best.''

"From all the women you slept with, I'm best in bed." She made it sound like he slept with entire USA.

''Now you make me feel like a whore.'' He joked.

"Honey, compared to me, you are a whore."

''Or you just are a prude.''

"I'm not. Manwhore..."

''Prude.''

"Whore." She stuck out her tongue.

''Hey at least I have something to compare you to.''

"You want me to compare you?"

''No, you can't.''

"And why not?"

''Because I was the first and only guy you slept with.''

"I meant, meet guys and then compare you."

''Not happening.''

"Oh really?" Addison raised her eyebrows at him.

''Really.''

"How would you know?"

''Because, I'm the best.''

"You really sure of that?"

''I am.''

"You're arrogant."

''Am not, it's the truth.''

"How would you know?" She asked again.

''Because, I just do. Besides, there was a reason I had my fair share of girlfriends.''

"Maybe you just were bad in bed so they left you."

''They did not leave _me_.''

"Hmhmmm, sure."

''Like you know.''

"Nancy told me..."

''Nancy says a lot.''

"Yeah well, I believe her."

''Stupid.''

"Nuh uh."

''Yes, because Nancy says anything to embarrass me or to make you leave me.''

"Aww you know I love you."

''Yeah, yeah, yeah.''

"What? Be happy!"

''I am, I am.''

Addison smiled at him, pecking his lips softly.

''And for the record, I love you too.''

"I know you do."

''Hmm that's good.''

"I know."

''Hmm best moment in your entire life?''

"Hmm, you proposing, oh when you kissed me back you know where and getting accepted at NYU.''

''Yeah.'' He smiled, proud that two of those memories included him. Addison laughed. "What about you?"

''Uhm...meeting you, you falling in love with me, you wanting to marry me.''

"Hmm I'm included every time." She grinned at him.

''You are.'' Derek smiled at her. ''My life's all about you.''

"I love you."

''I love you too.''

She smiled and pecked his lips. He smiled at her broadly, stroking his hand over her cheek. ''You're so beautiful.''

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself."

''That's cute.''

"Hm I know."

''Cocky.'' He laughed.

"Hmhm and you love it." Addison smirked wickedly.

''True, I do.''

"You wanna sleep now?"

''You forgot the barbequing?''

"Hmm right."

''Wanna go downstairs and help?''

"That would be a no."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't wanna get up."

"Hmm, no, well, maybe..."

''Kay, I'll wake you up then when dinner's ready.''

"Thank you."

''Welcome.'' He pecked her lips. ''Sweet dreams.''

"Hmhm." She mumbled and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Derek kissed her lips softly, hovering above her as he stood next to the bed. Addison pulled him closer, parting her lips under his. He tenderly took her upper lip between his lips, sucking it lightly. Moaning lowly she wrapped one of her legs around his hips. He grinned against her lips. ''Add....what are you doing?''

"What do you think I'm doing?" She asked mischievously.

''Hmm no sex remember?''

"Who said I wanna have sex with you?"

He raised his eyebrow at her.

"What?"

''Nothing, sleep good.''

"Aww you suck." She pouted.

''Hmhmm.''

"You just don't wanna have sex with me."

''You're right, I don't.''

"Great, so you won't get any."

''I don't need any.'' He laughed, pecking her lips again.

"Ever again."

''You know that that's just a lie.''

"Nuh-uh!"

''Yuh-uh. Now shush, I'm going downstairs.''

He stuck out his tongue at her playfully.

"Don't stick your tongue out at me!" She warned.

"Shush."

"Shush yourself."

''Night Addison.''

"Nighty night." She smiled. He pecked her lips a few times until he moved back straight.

"You just missed out on the hottest sex ever..."

''Hmhmm bye Addison.'' He walked towards the open door.

"Meanie!"

''Bye.'' He waved over his shoulder, walking out of the door. Addison sighed and laid back on the bed, closing her eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

**A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes**

_Chapter 18 -__ Future Love_

After Derek left Addison in his old bedroom he walked downstairs and then went to the back yard where his family was still chatting.

"Hey!" Kathleen grinned.

''Hi.'' He gave her a weird look and sat down.

"Where's Addison?" She asked casually.

''Sleeping.''

"Seriously? You really tired her out _that_ much?!"

''We just talked.'' He rolled his eyes.

"Of course you did." Kathleen nodded and grinned at Nancy.

''I did!'' He threw his hands up in the air for defence.

"Hmhmm."

He rolled his eyes at his sister, taking a sip of her drink.

"Hey that's mine!"

''I was thirsty.''

"You suck!!"

''Oh shush, I can't count all the times you drank up my drink.''

"Because there were NONE!"

''There so were, besides, it was just one sip.''

"Well, now you can have it, it's not like I'm gonna exchange saliva with my brother."

''Okay you just made something perfectly innocent sounding gross.''

"It is gross."

''It is not gross.''

"It so is!"

''It is not.''

"Is too!"

''Is not!''

''Okay could you two cut it off right now?'' Nancy asked annoyed, trying to keep Selina -who always got cranky when she was hungry- down.

"When are we gonna eat?" Laetitia whined.

''Soon.'' Nancy simply answered her daughter.

"When uncle Derek?" Selina asked.

''Very soon, grandma's almost done.'' He smiled at the girl. After a bit Kattrin walked in with the food.

''Yay food.'' Derek chuckled. ''Why don't you put a few things on the barbeque, I put it on by the way, and I'll get Add?''

"Alright." Kathleen rolled her eyes at him, every excuse not to help. He let out a small yawn, walking inside to get Addison. Downstairs the five girls got everything ready.

Upstairs Derek gently knocked on the door before opening it. Addison was still sleeping. He walked into the room, smiling as he sat on the bed, softly stroking her cheek. ''Addie?''

She looked up startled "Hey."

''Hi.'' He gave her a sweet smile.

"I have to come downstairs, right?"

''Yeah we're going to barbeque now.''

"Okay." She yawned and stretched out. "I have to get my hair done though..."

''Oh it's just my family.'' He laughed, pecking her forehead.

"Still and don't laugh at me, I must look horrible."

''You don't now let's go eat, I'm starving.''

"Okay, okay." Addison yawned again before starting to pin her hair up in a bun. He smiled at her, pecking her lips. ''Did you sleep good?''

"Yeah, kinda, not for long though."

''Sorry about that.''

"Don't be. Does my hair look okay now?"

''It does.''

"Good." She smiled and pecked his lips.

A few minutes later they were all downstairs, sitting at the table outside chatting and barbequing.

"So, when are you two getting married?" Kattrin raised her eyebrows.

''Uhm I don't know.''

"Really? I mean seriously, you never talked about that?" Kathleen's jaw dropped.

''Well...no.''

"Alright." Kattrin laughed.

''What?''

"Nothing."

''Kay.''

"I really don't get why a you're marrying him..." Kathleen said to Addison who just grinned.

''Yeah we get that now Kath, like Ken is that hot.''

"Better than you bro."

''Could we please stop talking about how unworthy I am of Addison and how ugly I look?''

"Alright." She rolled her eyes at him.

''Thank you.''

They all sat in silence.

''So...food ready?'' Derek asked to break the silence.

"Yeah, you just have to get it."

''Okay.'' He walked over to the barbeque. ''Who had what?''

"I don't know, just get something."

''Kay.'' He looked at Laetitia and Selina. ''You girls want a hamburger?''

"YES!!!" They answered excitedly.

''Good.'' He chuckled, picking up two hamburgers from the barbeque and placing them on their plates. ''There you go girls.''

"Thank you!"

Addison smiled at the two girls and then at Derek. He kissed the top of both their heads and then turned to the women of the family. ''Mom what would you like?''

"Uhh a steak please."

''Okay.'' He took the steak from the barbeque. ''Addie babe?''

"I'll have the same, thanks." She threw him a sexy smile when no one else was looking.

''Okay.'' He grinned at her as he leaned over the table. ''Bet you'd like something else more.'' He whispered in her ear. Addison laughed at him.

''What?! It's true.'' Derek chuckled kissing Addison's lips once more. ''I do have better meat.''

Kathleen made a barfing motion, making the girls giggle.

''Whatever.'' He rolled his eyes and kissed Addison softly, whispering an 'I love you' against her lips.

'I love you too' She whispered back.

''Hmm.'' He smiled, pecking her lips once more.

''Eww!'' Laetitia scrunched up her face. Addison pulled back grinning. "Just sit down honey."

''Okay.'' He pouted. ''Kath what do you want?''

"Steak please."

''Here ya go. Nance?''

''Hamburger.''

When everyone had their food , they all down on the table.

''Enjoy.'' Derek said, picking up his fork.

"You too." The rest answered, starting to eat.

''Thanks.''

After a bit Addison put her hand on Derek's knee, running it up slowly. Derek opened his mouth to say something before closing it again, looking at Addison. She gave him a sweet smile, moving her fingers up his thigh. ''What are you doing?'' He whispered. "Nothing." She whispered back, before starting to eat her food. He raised his eyebrows, continuing to eat. Really slowly she moved her fingers over his crotch, massaging him through his pants. He felt a heat spreading through his body, gasping lightly. Addison held her grin back, continuing her movement. He tried to look as casual as possible, removing her hand. She couldn't have cared less, putting her hand back where it had been. ''Addie.'' He breathed out, trying to make her stop.

"Is there a problem honey?" Kattrin raised an eyebrow at her son. ''No.'' He gave her a fake smile. 'Except for the fact that your soon-to-be daughter in law is rubbing her hand over my crotch' He added in thoughts. Addison quickly started chewing her food before she'd start laughing loudly, her fingers still moving over the growing bulge in his jeans. Derek bit on his lip, trying to stay quiet. She, of course picked up the movement and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. ''Fuck.'' He mumbled. "Seriously Derek, what's with you?" Kathleen looked up from her steak. ''Nothing...'' Kathleen rolled her eyes at him just as Addison continued to rub him.

Derek muffled another moan, wishing he and Addison would just be alone. She grinned at him, quickly pecking his lips. ''You bitch.'' He whispered against her lips. "You love me." She smirked back at him, still moving her fingers over his jeans, loving the reaction she got out of him. ''Satan.'' He whispered, swallowing hard. After dinner Addison knew she had gotten Derek to that point he was just way too busy trying not to jump her he couldn't do anything. They all walked towards the living room to watch some TV while Nancy went upstairs to tug the girls in. She glanced over at Derek, he was walking next to her and not behind her like he usually did in situations like this. They sat down, Derek laying on the sofa with Addison laying against his chest as they spooned, a blanket covering their bodies. Addison snuggled closer to him, closing her eyes, before quickly opening them again when the movie started. He kissed up and down her neck, running his fingers over her thighs, determined to get back at her. "You're cruel." She whispered unaffected. ''I know.'' He ran his hand up higher, slipping it under her dress. Addison's jaw clenched, trying not to gasp. He lifted her dress up higher.

"What the hell are you doing?" She shot him an angry glare. ''Hmm nothing.'' He smiled innocently at her while starting to rub her through her panties. "Derek!" She breathed, hoping no one would hear her. ''Hmm?'' He tried not to laugh as it would draw attention, moving her panties to one side. "Stop that!"

''Shh.'' He chuckled, running his fingers over her labia. Addison bit down on her lower lip, really hard, trying to keep herself from moaning loudly. Derek grinned into her shoulder, slipping two fingers inside of her. Her eyes fluttered closed and a low moan escaped her tightly shut lips. He waited for a second before starting to move his fingers. Addison whimpered softly, how she hated him right now. He started to thrust his fingers faster inside of her. She bit down an a pillow, hoping this could muffle her moans. Curling up his fingers, he lightly began to rub his thumb over her clit. Addison kicked him in the abdomen, really hard.

''Oww. What was that for?''

"Stop doing that!"

''Hmm you sure?'' He slowly pumped his fingers.

"Yes!" She forced out through gritted teeth.

''Okay.'' He slowly pulled his fingers out of her, making sure to brush her clit.

Addison whimpered lowly. "I hate you!"

''That was payback.''

"Oh shut up, that wasn't funny!"

''But it was.''

"No, it was cruel and mean."

''You loved it.''

"No I didn't!" She whispered, no one needed to hear them.

''Oh you so did, moans of satisfaction.''

"I hate you."

''I love you too.''

"Shut up! Both of you!" Kathleen snapped at them.

''Hmm what?''

"Shut up! I wanna see the movie!"

''Then you should try watching the screen.''

"Oh just shut up!"

''Blablabla.''

Kathleen threw some M&M's at him.

''Hey!'' He threw a pillow at her.

"Stop that! Both of you!" Kattrin glared at her kids.

''She started it.''

"You're sounding like a 3 year old, which you're not anymore, now quiet."

''Whatever.''

Addison grinned at Derek mischievously. He grinned back at her. Slowly she moved a bit closer to him. He leaned forward, pecking her lips. When she saw that no one was paying any attention to what they were doing she kissed him softly. She pulled him closer as their tongues danced in circles around each other. He wrapped his arms around her stomach, kissed her deeply. Slowly she moved so he was lying on top of her, wanting to feel every part of him. ''Add.'' He whispered loudly through gritted teeth, feeling his erection growing once again. Addison shifted her hips against his, capturing his lips with her own once again. He moaned loudly.

Kathleen watched them with amusement on her face. He dipped her head back a little, kissing her heatedly. Again she moved her hips against his, trying to get him hot and bothered. He reluctantly pulled away from her. "Oh gosh, please go upstairs!" This was more than Kattrin wanted to see, again. ''She jumped me.''

"Well, you're on top, so, sorry honey I don't believe you."

''She pulled me on top of her!''

"Just get off and behave."

''Ya, ya, ya.'' He moved back. Addison grinned at him.

''Satan.''

"Am not."

''So are.''

"No, so quiet."

''Oh shush you.''

Addison yawned. "I'm tired, gonna go to bed now. " She got up. "Night."

"Good night." Both Kattrin and Kathleen replied.

''Night?'' Derek raised his eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, why?"

''Never mind.''

"Seriously, why?"

''Nothing. Sweet dreams.''

"Okay, night." Addison walked upstairs.

''Night.''

"So, you always have to jump each other?!" Kathleen turned to look at her brother.

''No only 3/4 of the time.''

She scrunched her nose up in disgust.

''You asked.''

"You can do something else you know."

''Oh yeah? Like?''

"Talk."

''Oh we do.''

"Yeah, not a lot, mom told me about the break."

''Oh...she did?''

Kathleen nodded and Kattrin just tried to look like she wasn't listening.

''Hmm.''

"So, if you two talk you fight?"

''No.'' Derek rolled his eyes.

"Why the break then?"

''Just stuff...''

"Seriously, tell me, I'm a professional." Kathleen loved to say that.

''I'm not talking to my sister about my love life.''

"But I might be able to help."

''Still...it's weird.''

"Just try Derek."

''Come on, not with mom.''

"Hey!" Kattrin looked at them.

''Sorry mom but really...''

"Alright, alright." She got up and left the room.

''Okay.'' Derek watched her go.

"So, what's up with you and Addison?"

''I'm not sure.'' He sighed. ''The one moment everything is going to well and I can't imagine being happier and the next moment we're fighting and nearly breaking up.''

"That's because you always start yelling. And Addison is the same."

''Yeah...''

"Why do you two always nearly break up? I mean there has to be a reason."

''Well during the fights, she still needs to be close but I just can't look at her.''

"Hmhm and you start fighting over stupid things and then let it get personal?"

''Mostly.''

"And that's your problem. Both of you have to find a healthier way to deal with your temper than yelling at each other."

''That's easier said then done.''

"I know, but work on this, really, if you get mad don't always yell, just go running or throw things." Kathleen remembered when she had thrown a few plates at Ken.

''Yeah...'' He sighed.

"There still is something, isn't there?"

''What do you mean?''

"There is more to it."

''I don't quite understand where you're going to with this.''

"Well, there is something else to why you're fighting all the time, please correct me if I'm wrong, but it's not just your temper, right?"

''Hmm no there's a truth in that.''

"And what is it?"

''I don't know...I guess it's kinda a touchy subject.''

"Well, you know you can tell me."

''Hmm well it has to do with kids.''

"Derek, elaborate please."

''She doesn't want a baby.''

"And you do?"

''Yes.''

"Like right now?"

''Yes.''

"And she wants kids later or not at all?"

"Later I guess.''

"So that's not really that much of a problem."

''No it is.''

"And why?"

''Because I want a child now, when I'm young enough to play and see him or her grow up and not later when we're both surgeons and don't even have the time.''

"Derek, she wants to finish school, start a career before having a family. You'll still be able to play with your children when you're 30."

''Not when you're working all the time and you know Addie, she's not going to quit her career for it.''

"Well, she isn't but she doesn't have to actually quit, just take some time off."

''Yeah and that's another problem, I don't want my kid to be growing up in a day care.''

"You can take some time off too you know."

Derek rolled his eyes. ''No.''

"Oh yeah? And why not?"

''Because someone needs to bring in the money.''

"And why can't Addie do that?"

''Because I'm the guy.''

"There you go. That's your problem Derek."

''What is?!''

"That you're way too old fashioned. Open your eyes, it's not the guy's job to bring in the money anymore just so the women can have lots of babies."

''I know that and I'm not saying that but I have moral believes which I stick to and that's one of them.''

"Have you ever thought of the fact that Addison doesn't believe in that?"

''I have.''

"And?" Kathleen raised her eyebrows at her brother.

''And I still believe that I should be the one working.''

"But why?!"

''Because a mother should be there for her kids.''

"She will but not forever."

''Well I know that.''

"So, that's bad?"

''Yes I don't want to wait until we're thirty.''

"Then maybe it's the wrong decision to get married."

''Are you serious?'' He looked at his sister.

"I am, you have to decide what's more important Derek."

''I love her.''

"You'll have to make a choice then."

''You think I'm going to choose between the love of my life and a not existing baby?''

"You have to. You have to choose what's more important to you."

''I don't and I won't.''

"If you don't then this relationship might just be the worst thing."

''I love her and we're meant to be together.''

"Then you're weird moral believes could destroy this relationship."

''They're not weird, what's weird about wanting to have kids before you're thirty so if you die your kids will at least remember you?''

"Derek, your problem is dad."

''What is that supposed to mean?!''

"You're not over the fact that he died. The reason you want kids now is that you're afraid the same thing that happened to you will happen to your kids."

''So? Is that so wrong?''

"Yes it is Derek. You're obsessed with this. I get it, but you also can have a car accident on your way to the hospital and die, then you'd leave a wife, who isn't ready to do this on her own and a child who never met his or her father."

''Then she'd still have someone.''

"Derek, please, don't do this."

''Do what?''

"Take this trauma you have out on Addie."

''I'm not taking it out on Addie.'' He rolled his eyes.

"Yes you are Derek."

''How?!''

"You're pressuring her and don't have any reason. Dad died, this happened, but it was hard on all of us."

''I'm nothing saying it wasn't.''

"But that's not my point, I get you don't want history to repeat itself, but if you keep pushing Addison, you'll end up alone."

''It's not like I'm pushing her into anything.''

"Don't you think she knows why you're always fighting? Believe me Derek, she does."

''We're not always fighting about this.''

"But you are a lot." Kathleen was slightly annoyed by her little brother by now.

''Kath stop talking like Addie and I only fight.''

"I'm not! But stop acting like you don't have a problem."

''I don't have a problem!''

"MOM!!!!" Kathleen yelled and was glad when Kattrin walked in.

''Hi.'' Derek rolled his eyes.

"So, mom, Derek wants kids now because he's afraid that he might die." Kattrin's face fell when she heard this.

''Thank you so much Kathleen.'' Derek got up angry.

"Shut up and sit!" Kattrin told her son sternly. He took a deep sigh, sitting back down.

"Now listen to me, what happened to your father was the worst thing that ever happened to me and to all of you. There's no way I'm expecting you to forget this, you shouldn't. But don't you project this on yourself. He died and it was sudden but that doesn't mean it's going to happen to you. It was fait, which I never believed in, but I do now."

''I never said it would happen to me!''

"But you're acting like it Derek, don't let the past affect your future."

''I'm not.''

"Oh yes you are. It's not going to help to live in the past, Michael could have lived for years, but he didn't." It was hard on Kattrin to talk about her husband, she never did.

''Mom, stop.''

"Why?"

''I don't want to talk about this.''

"You think I do?! Or Kath does?!"

''I never said that!''

"Then listen to me!" Kattrin said sternly.

''Fine.''

"Derek, this is hard on you, I know. You lost your dad, but the same thing won't happen to you."

''I never said I thought it would.''

"But why do you wanna have a child NOW?"

''Because I do.''

"That's not a reason."

''I don't care.''

"But you're being unreasonable."

''Why?''

"Because you're pressuring your girlfriend, no wait, fiancée."

''I'm not pressuring her in anything.''

"Please, please, please talk to her."

''About what?!''

"The fact that some of your fights are because you want children _now_."

''We're not fighting now.''

"But you still have to talk to her." Kathleen jumped in and Kattrin nodded.

''Why?''

"Because that's what you do when you're engaged and you have to if you want your marriage to work."

''No we're not going to have kids until we're older, maybe never and I just have to accept that.''

Kattrin was getting frustrated. "Fine, do whatever you want."

''I will.''

Both women sighed and looked at him.

''What?!''

"Nothing." They said at the same time. Derek rolled his eyes, letting out a small laugh.

"What?" Kattrin asked him.

''Nothing.''

"Now go to your fiancée."

''Ya, ya, ya.''

Kathleen sighed and got up. "Night."

''Night.''

"Night." Kattrin said as her daughter walked up the stairs. He got up from the couch, pecking his mother's cheek. ''Night mom.''

"Night, do the right thing."

''I'm not going to do anything tonight.''

"Okay, sleep well then."

''Mhm thanks.''

Kattrin gave him a smile.

When Derek walked into his old bedroom minutes later he saw that Addison was already asleep. She woke up when she heard the doors close. "Hey."

''Hi.'' He took off his shirt. Addison stretched out under the covers, smiling at him. He gave her back a smile, throwing his shirt in the hamper as he started to take off his jeans.

"Had fun talking to your family?"

''Yeah great.'' He rolled his eyes, taking off his socks before crawling under the covers.

"What happened?" She moved closer to him.

''Nothing.''

"You just don't wanna tell me."

''Hmm maybe I don't.''

"Alright then don't."

''Hmhm.''

Addison didn't think it was important what he talked about, if it was he'd tell her. He wrapped his arm around her waist, closing his eyes. "I love you." She whispered. ''I love you too.'' She turned around so she was facing him and pecked his lips. He smiled at her in the semi-dark pecking her lips back. Addison slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. He pecked her lips several times, holding her closer. She started deepening the kiss. He brushed his hand over her cheek. Parting her lips under his she slipped her tongue into his mouth. He let his tongue dance around hers. Addison moaned lowly into his mouth. He ran his other hand over her thigh casually. Slowly she ran her fingers up and down his bare chest, not having enough of him to reach. He let out a soft moan, kissing her passionately. She wanted to get him closer, but didn't know how. He rolled her on top of him. Addison grinned at him, raising an eyebrow.

''What?'' He laughed.

"What am I supposed to do now?"

''Hmm nothing.''

"No reason." Addison leaned down to kiss him again.

''Hmm.'' He kissed her back.

After a while she started shifting her hips against his. He let out an involuntarily moan. Addison pulled back and grinned wickedly at him. ''Hmm?'' She kept moving her hips. He let out another moan, resting his hands on her hips. She leaned down again, stopping an inch before his lips. He leaned up a little. A few minutes of grinding her hips against his she laid down and pulled a blanket up. "Night."

''Seriously.'' Derek groaned, not moving an inch.

"What?" Addison tried her best not to grin.

''You're horrible.''

"Why? What am I doing?"

''Doing that and then stopping.''

"I didn't do anything."

''You so did.''

"Why won't you lemme sleep?"

''I'm not holding you back.''

"You're talking." She turned towards him again. "And why didn't you move?"

''Why didn't I move what?''

"Yourself."

''Why would I move myself?'' He asked confused.

"Because you never lie like that." She rolled her eyes at him.

''So?''

"Never mind."

''Okay.''

"So, sleep?" Addison had to grin at the expression on his face now.

''Yeah.'' He groaned.

"Honey what else do you wanna do?"

''Nothing, never mind.''

"Alright, your loss."

''Yes. Night.''

"Alright."

''Night.'' He turned to his other side.

"Hey seriously, what is it?"

''Nothing.''

"Derek!"

''Yes?''

"Stop acting like this."

''I'm not doing anything.''

"You're ignoring me."

''I'm talking to you how is that ignoring you?''

"The way you're acting."

''I'm not acting like anything.''

"Fine."

''Yes fine.''

"Jerk." Addison got up and took a blanket and a pillow before walking out. Derek's jaw dropped. ''What the hell is wrong with you?!'' He called after her.

"Nothing is wrong with me! You're acting like you don't care about me!"

''What the hell is that supposed to mean?!'' He sat up.

"You turned away, you NEVER do that!"

''So that means I don't care about you?!''

"And you didn't tell me what you talked about downstairs, though I don't really care, but still."

''Why would I tell you if you don't even care?''

"Well, you usually tell me the important stuff. So I figured this wasn't important, but it was!"

''Addison it's nothing you have to know about.''

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Fine, then I'm not gonna tell you everything anymore."

''Mature, really.''

"Oh but you are?!"

''Yes I am.''

"How?!"

''Because, I don't need to tell you what it was about because you don't need to know.''

"Fine, night." Addison opened the door.

''Where are you going?!''

"I'm gonna sleep on the sofa."

''That's ridiculous.''

"And why?"

''Because it is.'' He sighed and got up. ''You sleep here, I'll go on the sofa if you don't want to sleep next to me.''

"No. And you're the one having the problem with me."

''I'm not having a problem with anyone.''

Addison sighed and just looked at him.

''Go back to bed.''

"Why?"

''Because I'm sleeping on the sofa.''

"No, Derek, really don't."

''Give me a reason why I shouldn't.''

"Because I love you." She mumbled.

''And why do you want to sleep on the sofa then?''

"Because you're making me mad a lot!"

''But why?! Just because I'm not telling about what my sister and my mom talked to me about?''

"No, because you turned around."

''Addison I rolled on my other side, don't go search things behind that.''

Again she just looked at him.

''Addie please, there's just a lot on my mind but I swear nothing is wrong.''

"Then what is on your mind?"

''The talk, some stuff that was said.''

"You don't wanna tell me?"

''I don't want to go over that subject again just to end up fighting.''

"Again?"

''Yes again.''

Addison frowned. "What do we usually fight about..."

''Kids...''

Her face fell and she stared at him, unable to say anything.

''See.''

"See what?"

''The reaction.''

"I didn't say anything."

''You're body language and face expression says it all.''

"What does it say?"

''It says that you dread to talk about it. My mother was right wasn't she? You feel like I'm pushing you.''

"What?" Addison wanted to avoid this question.

''You feel like I'm pushing you with the kids subject.''

She sighed and closed her eyes before looking at him again. "Yeah you are, but I'm just not ready for this Derek, I'm sorry."

''I know you aren't and I'm accepting that.''

"But why are we talking about this then?"

''We aren't you wanted to know what we talked about and now you do.''

"I did, but if you talked about that then that has to mean that you're not really fine with my decision."

''No I'm not fine with it but I'm accepting it.''

"If you're not okay with it, how can you accept it?"

''Because I know you don't want this so I have no other choice then to accept it.''

"Derek..." Addison sighed sadly. "Have you ever thought about that I might not be the right one for you?"

''What?'' Derek felt like his heart stopped beating.

"If you want something different, and I'm not talking about another place for vacation, then maybe you belong to someone else."

''No.'' He shook his head, not believing that she actually thought this. ''No I don't.''

"Are you sure?"

''What is that supposed to mean, don't you think we belong together?''

"I do Derek, I do. I love you more than anything else, but we have such different points of view, so we have to decide if this really is the right thing." Her voice sounded sad, he could almost hear her heart break.

''You don't want to get married?'' He stared at her. ''To me...''

"I want to marry you but you want kids and I don't, at least not yet."

''I thought we went past that.''

"I thought so, but this sounds like we didn't."

''I guess not.''

"What do we do?"

''I don't know.'' He paused. ''What do you want?''

"You."

''You just said you don't know if we should be together.''

"No, I said you should be sure you really want to be with_ me_."

He turned his head unbelievably before turning back at her. ''If I don't want to be with you then why would I ask you to marry me, then why are you here?''

"Are you sure?"

''I can't believe you are seriously asking me this.''

"Derek, I'm not asking this because I don't love you or believe you don't love me but I have to be sure you're sure."

''Of course I'm sure. If someone should be doubting the other person than it would be me doubting you.'' He spat.

"Why?"

''Why?! Why?! Because you think I shouldn't be with you!''

"I didn't say that! I said you have to be sure you don't wanna be with someone who wants to have kids with you _now_."

''If I want that then do you think I would still be here with you?!''

"I don't know, that's why I asked."

''This is ridiculous.'' He rubbed his forehead.

"Derek, I'm sorry but I just need you to be sure."

''Of course I'm sure, why do you keep fucking questioning that?!''

"Because I need to know! Apparently there was something or your family wouldn't have noticed."

''No that was because of the break.''

"Okay." Addison sighed, looking at him through the darkness. Derek ran his hand through his hair, not sure what to do anymore.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. He looked at her in the darkness, sighing loudly.

"I really am."

He let out a short cynical laugh. ''You always are.''

"What's that supposed to mean now?!" Addison snapped at him.

''You always say you're sorry.''

"What did you want me to say? Yes I'm doubting this relationship some times but I have reasons to."

''What reasons?!''

"You're just acting like an ass so often! You keep arguing with me and say you're fine when you're not! it isn't something you should do to your fiancée!"

He stared at her, shocked at her words.

"Yes I'm serious and I'm not sorry for saying this!" She spat, walking out of the door.

''Great, just fucking great!'' Derek picked up the lamp on the night stand, throwing it against the wall. Addison laid down on the sofa downstairs and started sobbing. Derek turned to his closet, getting dressed. She pulled the blanket up over her head, letting her tears fall freely. She pulled the blanket up over her head, letting her tears fall freely. He walked down the stairs with angry steps. Addison heard someone walking down the stairs, holding her breath. He walked through the living room into the hallway. She sighed when she heard the person had left the room.

The front door slammed and a minute later small footsteps made it's way down the stairs. She knew it was Derek walking out, but she couldn't have cared less right in this moment. ''Aunt Addie?'' A small voice whispered in the darkness.

"Hey honey." Addison quickly wiped her tears away.

''Where are the other ones?'' She took one more step, reaching the end of the stairs.

"Who are you looking for?" She sat up on the couch.

''Mommy. I'm thirsty.''

"I'll get you something to drink, okay?" Addison got up and switched the light on

''Okay.'' She cautiously watched Addison getting up.

"What do you wanna have?"

''Milk.''

"Okay." She walked into the kitchen.

Laetitia followed her, standing in the doorframe. ''Aunt Addie?''

"Yeah?" Addison turned around and looked at the little girl.

''Why are you here alone?''

"What do you mean?" She plastered on a smile, looking for the milk in the fridge.

''You're here alone in the dark.''

"Yeah I am..."

''Why?''

"Because uncle Derek is walking around somewhere in the forest." Addison said bitterly.

''Because you had a fight?'' She whispered.

"Yeah because we had a fight." She ran her fingers through her hair.

''Is uncle Derek going to leave now too?'' She asked sadly, looking at Addison expectantly.

"I don't know." Addison felt the tears forming in her eyes but tried her best to blink them all back.

''I don't want him too leave too.'' Tears sprang into the girl's eyes.

"Honey." She walked over to Laetitia and hugged her. "He won't leave you, ever."

''Why does everyone leave?'' She sobbed.

"Sweetie, he won't leave you." Addison whispered again, but he might leave her.

''Are you going to leave?''

"I don't know..."

''I don't want you to leave.'' She sobbed harder, clutching onto Addison's arms.

"I know but it's not something you can decide, neither can I right now." She didn't know what to say.

''Don't leave!'' Laetitia cried.

"I know honey, I know." Addison whispered as tears were floating down her cheeks.

''Why do you have to leave?'' Her bottom lip trembled heavily.

"Because uncle Derek is really mad at me."

''Why?''

"Because I yelled at him."

''Why did you yell at him?''

"He made me mad."

''What did he do?''

"He just..." Addison sighed. "We're having some grown up problems."

''What kind of problems?''

"We're just disagreeing on something pretty big."

''I'm already six you know, you can tell me.'' She hiccupped.

"Honey, I really don't feel like talking about it, okay?"

''Can't you just say you're sorry?''

"No, because I'm not."

''But then you are leaving...''

Addison sighed. "I don't know."

''Did you fight because you were mad we did your hair?'' Fresh tears filled her eyes.

"No, of course not."

''Don't you love my uncle Derek anymore?''

"I do love him, a lot."

''Then why can't you just say you're sorry and then uncle Derek will come back and you can stay.''

"Because he doesn't think I'm sorry."

''Then why don't you tell him you are?''

"I did, before and he didn't believe me and I wasn't really sorry."

''But my mommy always says it's okay when you say sorry and you shouldn't be angry anymore.''

Addison smiled slightly. "Yeah, but if you aren't sorry and say you are, then it's lying so you should always mean it."

''Lying is bad.''

"Exactly, this is why I can't say I'm sorry."

''When will he come back?''

"I don't know sweetie." She sighed sadly.

''Maybe he went to where my daddy went.'' She said sadly. ''Is there a place angry people go?''

"He'll come back and you really should go to bed."

''I wanna look for uncle Derek.''

"No, you can't, you'll see him tomorrow morning."

''It's cold outside and it's dark and it's very dangerous.''

"But it's more dangerous for you, he can take care of himself."

''No! And it's all your fault!''

Addison sighed. "Laetitia, he will come back and there is no need to be afraid of anything."

''No you should have just said sorry!''

"I did and I'm not going to discuss this with you."

''I hate you!'' She ran out of the kitchen. She sighed, stood and leaned against the counter. Could this day get any worse?

Laetitia ran into the hallway grabbing her coat before opening the front door. And apparently it could. Addison ran after the little girl, pulling her back inside before shutting the door. "Young lady, there's no way!"

''Let me go!''

"You're staying here and now you're going to your room."

''No! You can't tell me what to do!''

"I just did. Upstairs. Now."

''I hate you! This is all your fault!''

"I don't care what you think. Now upstairs."

Laetitia gave her an angry stare, sticking out her tongue before running up the stairs. Addison leaned against the door, slowly sliding down so she was sitting on the floor.

In the morning, after hours of just walking around, Derek sat at the bar of a local bistro where he had spend many Saturdays with friends in his high school days. He actually longed back to those times now, everything was so much easier. Taking another bite of his sandwich he looked through the bistro to see some people walking in for an early breakfast. ''Derek, Derek Shepherd?'' A voice asked as he turned his head to the left, seeing a blonde woman looking at him. ''Yes?''

''Don't you recognize me anymore?'' She smiled at him as he looked at her, realizing he was looking at his former girlfriend.

''Emma?''

''Yep.'' She smiled widely at him. ''Is this seat taken?''


	19. Chapter 19

I know I haven't updated this story in a long while because I didn't think anyone was still reading! 'lostpassword' asked for an update so here it is. If there are still people out there interested in reading this story, please leave a review, I still have quite a few chapters in storage :)

The chapter starts where it left off last time (probably a 100 years ago, I know, I know) so you might wanna read back if you want this to make any sense.

* * *

**A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes**

_Chapter 19 – Talk That Talk_

After their fight, Derek had went to a local café. "I haven't seen you in ages!" Emma smiled at her former boyfriend as she sat down next to him.

''Yeah I know.'' Derek looked at her, smiling back.

"How have you been?"

''Good.'' He nodded. ''What about you?''

"Great, well, better. What do you do now?"

''I'm in med school.''

"That's great! Just like you always wanted."

''Mhm. What about you?''

"I'm an actress, or trying to be one." Emma smiled brightly at him.

''Hmm you followed your dream after all.'' He smiled.

"Still I'm working in a coffee shop."

''No good roles yet?''

"Oh no, I got some offers, but I won't do porn so, no."

''Good.'' He let out a small chuckle.

"So, anything else?"

''Like?''

"I don't know. Got married? Are divorced? Something like that."

''Engaged. You?'' Derek answered her.

"Single. How's your fiancée?"

''Currently? I have no idea.'' Derek mumbled, nursing his drink as he looked around the bar.

"What?" Emma looked at him in confusion, sitting up just a little more.

''We're in a fight.''

"What did you do?"

''What did _I_ do?''

"Yeah, it sounds like you did something wrong, so tell me."

''It's just stuff.''

"Uhu, you don't wanna tell me."

''It's personal.''

"Okay, why are you here right now and not talking to your fiancée?"

''Because I walked away last night.'' He shrugged, not even sure why he was telling her, why he was telling anyone.

"What?! Why the hell did you do that?!"

''I don't know.'' He shrugged. ''I was angry.''

"But you don't walk away Derek!"

''Well I did.''

Emma sighed. "You should go back and talk to her."

''That's not really for you to decide, Emma.''

"Well, just telling you what is the best thing to do."

''Yeah.'' He sighed and they fell into a silence before he looked up at her. ''It was so easy with us wasn't it?''

"No it wasn't." She laughed "We were fighting a lot, what we had was... We had nothing in common."

''But it was fun, we had fun.''

"That we did, but it's not about fun, well not just. Now go and talk to your fiancée instead of thinking of the past."

''I can't.''

"Why not?"

''Because I can't, she doubts I should be with her.''

"Does she have a reason to?" Emma raised her eyebrows at him.

''No.''

"You sure? I mean she won't just doubt that all if there wasn't something."

''She's the love of my life, I can't even explain how much I love her so no, there's not a second I ever doubt that and neither should she.''

"Maybe she's just afraid of losing you. Has she always been like this?"

''Hmm no, but since the break she's been scared all the time.

"Hmmm, maybe she's just afraid you'll leave her Derek."

''Why would I leave her?''

"I don't know, why were you on a break?"

''We fought after something happened...''

"Well, maybe she is scared that the same thing is gonna happen again and you will leave her."

''It won't happen again.''

"But maybe she doesn't know that."

''She should.''

"Well, Derek, she doesn't know that it won't happen again, you can't blame her for being scared."

''The situation won't happen again, it can't happen again.''

"And why not?"

''Because it _can't _happen again.''

"You have to tell her that and show her."

''She knows it, I tell her I love her so many times, how can she not see I'm trying?''

"Because she is just scared. Did you ever talk about the break thing?"

''Not really.''

"Then that's your problem."

''It's not.''

"Yes it is. Talk to the woman, seriously now."

''Emma no.''

"Why not?! Seriously, why are you being difficult?!"

''Because I am.''

"Call her. If she picks up right away she's still up and waiting for you."

''You sure?''

"Yeah, of course I am. Might not mention me by the way."

''Why not?'' He asked confused.

"Girls tend to be jealous."

''Oh.'' He nodded, grabbing his phone from his jacket.

Emma smiled and was glad he was calling her. Derek dialled her number, putting his phone to his ear. Addison looked up when her cell phone was ringing and flipped it open to answer. Derek's ex-girlfriend excused herself to the bathroom.

_"Hello?"_ Addison's voice sounded groggily

''Addie...hi.'' He said, somewhat surprised that she answered.

_"Hey."_ She smiled when she heard his voice.

''How are you?''

_"I'm... awful."_ Addison sighed, she wasn't going to lie. _"What about you?"_

''Pretty much the same I guess...''

_"I'm sorry... well kinda."_

''Okay.''

There was a silence, just listening to each others breathing. ''What are you doing?'' He asked to break the silence.

_"Staring in the dark. You?"_

''In a cafe.''

_"Hmhm. Derek?"_

''Yes?''

_"We should talk. Or not if you wanna break up with me... or never see me again... I mean then..."_ Addison started rambling.

''I don't want to break up.'' He cut her off. She sighed in relief._ "Thank goodness."_

''Addison how can you even think that?''

_"Because I'm not sure of anything anymore."_

''Why not?''

_"Because I'm scared."_ She whispered.

''Why?'' He felt his heart break a little.

_"I don't know. You left the last time, so I'm scared you might again. And I'm not trying to make you feel guilty."_

''But I came back, I always come back.'' He took a deep breath. ''

A small smile appeared on her lips _"I can't live without you."_

He smiled a small smile. ''We're meant for each other Addie, you need to know that.''

_"I do know that, I'm just scared."_ She sighed, cursing herself for this.

''But why? You shouldn't be scared.''

_"I know I shouldn't be, but I can't change that I am."_

''But it hurts me when you say that.''

Addison sighed. _"I know Derek and I'm sorry, but I can't seem to be able to change it."_

''Isn't there any way I can show you?''

_"I don't know, just come home, please."_ She pleaded.

''I will.''

_"Thanks."_

''I'll see you in a few okay.''

_"I love you.''_

''I love you too.''

Addison smiled, not hanging up.

''So uhm... I'll be back in about thirty minutes.''

_"Okay, see you then."_

''See ya.''

''Bye.''

Derek hung up the phone and paid for his and Emma's drinks and left the bar. A little while later he reached his childhood home, glancing at his watch he saw it was well after midnight so decided to use a key instead of ringing the doorbell and waking everyone up. Addison shot up when she heard a key turning in the lock. She had fallen asleep, but now she was wide awake. He quietly hung up his coat and took off his shoes, walking into the living room. "Hey." She gave him a smile when he walked in.

''Hi.'' Derek smiled at her.

"I'm sorry."

''I am too.'' He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Addison hugged him tightly as she tried to keep her tears in check. He rested his head in the curve of her neck, closing his eyes. ''I'm so sorry for being an ass, I love you so much but I'm not showing it and I'm so, so lucky for having you.''

She pulled him closer, never wanting to let go. "I'm sorry too. I don't know why I'm so scared."

''You're scared because I'm an asshole.''

"You're not Derek."

''I am, I really am.''

"No, you're the love of my life and always will be."

''I hope so.'' He smiled a small smile.

"Believe me, you are."

''Okay.''

Addison pulled back a little and gazed into his eyes.

''I love you so much.''

She smiled. "I love you too."

''I'm sorry about last night.''

"Me too."

''You said you weren't.''

"I am a little though and that counts as being sorry."

''Okay then.''

She quickly pecked his lips. He smiled at her. ''Do you think we should talk?''

"Tomorrow?"

''Why tomorrow?''

"Because I'm really tired now."

''Hmm how about we go sleep now, have lunch when we wake up and then talk? In private.''

"Yeah, that sounds good. By the way, your niece hates me now."

''What? Why?''

"Because it's my fault you left."

''What? No...''

"It kinda is and she wanted to look for you and I sent her to her room, so yeah, not my biggest fan anymore."

''Hmm Laeti?''

"Of course." Addison laughed.

''Yeah.'' He grinned lightly. ''How did she know I left?''

"She asked me why I was alone here and I told her you went for a walk."

''Oh... okay.''

"Sorry."

''For what?''

"Telling her."

''You did nothing wrong.''

She crinkled her nose, not sure of what to say.

''I'll talk to her later okay?''

"No, you don't have to."

''Why not?''

"Because you just have to talk to me tomorrow."

''I will.''

"Good." She smiled at him and moved a little closer.

''Yeah.''

"Sleep?"

''Definitely.''

"Good." Addison yawned.

''I must look like a caveman.'' He laughed, realizing his unshaved face and his bloodshot eyes.

"No you look good."

''Oh you liar.'' He let out a laugh.

"I don't look any better."

''You're always beautiful.''

"Oh no, my hair is a mess, I don't have any make up on and must have dark circles under my eyes."

''You're still pretty.''

"Shut up, it's nothing you make jokes about." She tried to muffle her yawn.

''I wasn't joking!''

Addison smiled at him. "Thanks."

''Welcome.''

She leaned in and captured his lips with hers, kissing him softly. He closed his eyes, softly kissing her back. Slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He moved his arms around her waist, gosh how he had miss holding her warm body last night. Addison parted her lips under his, slipping her tongue into his mouth. He let out a breathy moan, moving his tongue against hers. She sighed into the kiss, happy he was home and with her. After several moments he softly pulled back, pecking her lips a few more times as he caressed her face. Addison smiled at him before whispering. "I'm glad you came back."

''I'll always come back.'' He whispered back.

"I really hope so."

''No, don't hope so, know so.''

"Yeah, I know so." She just smiled at him in response. He pecked her lips a few times again. ''Sleep now?''

"Yeah." She answered and pecked his lips once more.

''Hmm yay.'' He wrapped one arm around her waist, walking upstairs. Once upstairs they made their way to his bedroom when he stopped in front of the room where Laetitia and Selina where sleeping. ''Think I should check her?''

"Hmm, no, I think she's fine."

''You sure?'' He looked at her uncertain. ''I don't want to go through even more pain considering the whole Aiden thing.''

"I think she's sleeping already, but knock yourself out."

''Okay I'm just going to check.'' He whispered, carefully opening the wooden door.

"Okay, want me to come with you?"

''No it's okay, I'll see you in bed.''

"Alright." She gave him a smile and walked towards their bedroom.

Derek walked into the darkened room. Laetitia was sitting at the head of her bed.

''Laeti?'' He whispered, seeing a little body sitting straight up. She looked up. "Uncle Derek?"

''Yes honey.''

"You came back?"

''Of course I did.''

"Why did you leave?"

''Because I was a little bit mad and needed to take a walk to cool off and think.''

"But you can't just leave!"

''Sweetie...''

"Don't call me that." She was mad at him for leaving.

''Laeti I didn't leave, I would never leave you or Selina.''

"But you left auntie Addison!"

''I did not leave her.''

"But you made her cry!"

''I didn't mean to sweetie.''

"But you did anyway!"

''I know and I'm really sorry about that.''

"You still did it!"

''I already apologized to her.''

"Okay..."

''So I'm sorry for you too okay.''

Laeti thought for a minute. "Tell her I'm sorry."

''Why?''

"Because I'm sorry for telling her it's her fault that you left."

''Okay.'' He smiled at her. ''Wanna tell her yourself? She might be still awake.''

"Tomorrow..."

''Okay then but I'm going to bed.''

"Okay, nighty night and tell auntie Addie sorry."

''I will sweetheart. Will you go sleep then or do you want me to bring you to your mommy's room?''

"I'll go to bed."

''Promise?''

"Promise and don't leave again."

''I won't, now get under the covers.''

"Okay." Laetitia got up and crawled under the covers.

''Good girl.''

"Night."

''Night.'' He kissed the top of her head. Laetitia smiled.

''Sweet dreams.'' He whispered as he walked towards the door.

"Uncle Derek?"

''Yes?''

"Can I still sleep with auntie Addie and you?"

''Of course.''

Laetitia smiled and got up again. "Think she's mad at me?"

''Don't be silly of course she's not.''

"You sure?"

''I am.''

"Good."

''Hmhmm.'' He took her hand as they walked over to his old bedroom. Addison was already lying in bed, eyes closed but still not asleep.

''Addie?'' He whispered as the two of them walked into the room. She opened her eyes. "Hi."

''We have company.'' Derek smiled.

"Hey Laetitia."

"Hey auntie Addie." Laetitia smiled and jumped on the bed.

Derek smiled sleepily, crawling under the covers. Laetitia continued to jump on the bed.

''Hmm calm down there a little, I'm going to sleep.''

"Noooo." Laetitia was hyper.

"Laetitia, pleaseeeee." Addison quickly pulled her down.

''Yeah I'm really, really tired.'' He rubbed his forehead. Addison and Laetitia laughed at him. He let out a small yawn before turning on his side. ''Night.''

"Night." Addison quickly pecked his lips.

"Ewwwwww!"

Derek grinned lightly, kissing her lips again.

"Ewww!" Laetitia repeated as Addison kissed him back slowly.

"Stop that!" The girl let out a shriek and giggled loudly as she ran out of the room.

''Aww.'' Derek laughed.

"Should we tell her she can come back?"

''Yes.''

"You do it, I don't wanna get up."

''Fine let me walk even more.'' He sighed, getting up.

"The first walk was all your decision."

''I know but still, it was dark and I was tired and it was really cold.'' He pouted. Addison pulled him down again. "I'll go..." She rolled her eyes at him.

''Thanks.'' He closed his eyes, laying back against the mattress without having the strength to move. She sighed and got up. "You suck."

''Hmm thanks.''

Addison rolled her eyes before walking to Laetitia and Selina's room, opening the door slightly to see Laetitia was already asleep in her bed so she walked back towards the room she shared with Derek and crawled under the covers. Derek let out a light snore, already drifted off the dreamland. Addison hit him with a pillow to keep him from snoring. He let out a sudden loud snore, shifting his body in his sleep. "Derek! Shut up!"

''Hmm.'' He mumbled something, his arms instinctively wrapping themselves around her body. She shook her head and closed her eyes.

A few hours later around 12 o'clock, Derek heard a loud knock on the door, groggily he leaned up to see his mother walking inside the room. "Get up! It's twelve!"

''Nooooo.'' He groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"Ye-hes! Up, lunch is ready!"

''Mom no, please go.''

"Derek, I'll get the girls to wake you if you're not downstairs in an hour." Kattrin said, walking out again. Derek groaned again when she left, letting his head fall back against the pillow.

"What happened?" Addison asked, eyes still closed.

''My mom.''

"Huh? What did she want, it must be really early."

''I don't know, she wanted us to get up in an hour.''

Addison sat up and glanced at her watch. "Oh my god! It's twelve Derek."

''Hmmhmmm.'' He didn't open his eyes.

"Get up sleepy head, you wanted to talk anyway."

''But I wanna sleep.''

"I don't care, get up!" She laughed and whacked him with a pillow.

''Ouch.'' He pouted, opening his eyes. ''Can I at least stay in bed as we talk?''

"Sure."

''Great.''

"So?"

''You start.'' His eyes closed again.

"Nuh-uh, you do."

''No c'mon."

''Well that's going to be an interesting talk then.''

"How about we don't talk then?"

''Yeah sleep first.''

"No more sleep Derek, let's go have lunch."

''You go have lunch, me go sleep.''

"Get up!" Addison laughed and again whacked him with her pillow.

''Noooo Addie come on!''

"Derek, pretty please."

''No, I'm really tired.''

"You suck. Seriously, just go have lunch with me."

''Why do you want me to go with you so bad?'' He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him.

"Because I just do." She pecked his lips when she was facing him.

''Why?'' He asked, pecking her lips back several times, his eyes still closed.

"Because I said so." She mumbled in between kisses.

''Hmm need a better reason.'' He started to suck on her bottom lip. Addison moaned lowly, trying to think of a good reason why he should come with her. He ran his tongue over her lip, softly nibbling on it. She parted her lips under his, letting his tongues slip inside her mouth. Derek moaned lightly, letting his tongue roam her mouth. Addison pulled him closer so he was on top of her. He rested one hand on the side of her face as the other travelled up and down her body. Moaning lowly she moved her fingers under his shirt, tracing patterns on his stomach.

A few moments later he softly pulled back, still resting his lips against hers. ''We should talk first.''

"What's wrong with kissing?"

''Nothing but I know us.'' Derek grinned lightly.

"Promise I won't jump you."

''Okay.'' He laughed. ''But I know me and I know that I can't take my hands off of you if we continue.''

"Seriously? You can't just kiss me?" Addison raised an eyebrow at him.

''Hmm not really.''

"You suck." She pouted.

''Sorry.''

"What do we do now?"

''Talk?''

"If you start."

''Okay.'' He rolled off of her and turned on his side so he was facing her.

Addison raised her eyebrows, waiting for him to say something.

''So uhm... I'm sorry, for walking away yesterday and for the fight but I'm still not sorry for not wanting to tell you.''

"I'm sorry for yelling, but not sorry for telling you all that."

''Telling me what specifically?''

"Telling you I don't want kids and that you're pressuring me."

''So you really do feel pressured?'' He remembered Kathleen's words.

"Yeah I do." Addison sighed, knowing this would probably hurt him.

''How?''

"You're constantly reminding me you want kids."

''How am I reminding you of that?''

"You either tell me or... it's not that I don't notice the way you look at me whenever anyone touches that subject."

''Hmm.'' He nodded. ''You're right but I can't help it, I mean I'm trying but...'' He shrugged.

"I know, but just don't get mad, but it's not what I want."

''Me neither.''

"So what do we do?"

''I don't know...maybe we should try to talk about it...with other people...''

"And who do you wanna talk to? Don't tell me with Mark!"

''No not Mark.'' He rolled his eyes.

"Thank goodness."

''Yeah.''

"Who else then? Like a relationship counsellor?"

"So, a shrink?"

''Hmhm.''

"Okay..."

''You don't think it's a good idea.''

"No, I'm a sceptic person, so I hate the idea but I know it might help."

''So we're going to try that?''

"Yeah we are."

''Do you want to go to a shrink separate or together?''

"I don't know. Together I guess."

''You sure? I mean if there are things you want to talk about without having me there then I can understand that.''

"I don't have any secrets, besides that person should maybe meet us together at first."

''Yeah that's true.''

''So anything else I need to know?''

"Uhh, no, well I don't think so."

''Not?''

"What do you wanna know?"

''Well something else that bothers you or annoys you etc.''

"You snore."

''I didn't mean that.'' Derek chuckled.

"What did you mean then? But you do snore, horribly loud."

''Yeah, yeah and I meant behaviour.''

"Your temper, but I'm the same."

''That's true.''

"So, you?"

''Hmm yeah temper.''

"You love my temper." Addison gave him a mischievous grin.

''Not when we fight.''

"True, but I can't really change that."

''But you can work on it.''

"How?!"

''By trying not to get angry and throw things at my head and instead place yourself in my position first.''

"Don't provoke me and I won't get mad at you and the throwing stuff, I can't help it." She shrugged.

''Yes you can.''

"And how?!"

''By simply not throwing it.''

"I'll try, but you try not to snap at me all the time."

''I'm working on it.''

"Okay."

''Yeah...''

Addison smiled and pecked his lips.

''I love you.'' He mumbled.

"love you too."

''Hmm.'' He kissed her lips.

Addison wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back softly. He moved one hand to her waist, kissing her tenderly. Again she moved, now lying under him. He grinned into the kiss. "We really should go for lunch." Addison mumbled in between kisses. ''Mhm.'' He continued kissing her. She smiled against his lips, not pulling away. He tilted his head to the side, deepening the kiss. Moaning lowly she slipped her hands underneath his shirt. He moaned at her touch. Addison tore her lips off his, moving them down his jaw, sucking on his flushed skin. He closed his eyes, roaming his hands over her body. She moaned lowly against his skin, grinding her hips against his.

''We really shouldn't do this.'' He mumbled against her lips.

"Move if you don't want to."

''Mean.''

"Well, you could." Addison began to suck on the spot behind his ear.

''Hmm.''

She grinned, knowing there was _no_ way he was going to pull away now. He just stayed where he was. Slowly she started moving her hips again, wanting to see his reaction. ''Addie.''

"Hmm?" Addison didn't stop what she was doing before flipping them over so she was straddling his lap. He looked up at her, raising his eyebrows. She gave him a wicked grin, before grinding her hips again. He placed his hands on her hips. ''Stop.''

"Why?" Addison raised an eyebrow, not stopping the movement.

''Because, I say so.'' He stopped her again.

She stopped and pouted. He chuckled and leaned up to peck her lips.

"Why?" She shifted her hips again.

''Because.'' He pushed her back again. ''My family is downstairs.''

"They were yesterday..."

''Uhuh and they let us know that afterwards.''

Addison stuck out her tongue. "Since when do you care?"

''Since my mom and sisters hear it.''

"Okay, your loss." She laid down besides him.

''Hmm.'' He wrapped his left arm around her.

"Still love you."

''Me too.''

Addison closed her eyes, sighing.

''What you sighing for?''

"Nothing, bored."

''We could go have lunch now?''

"I don't wanna get up."

''Hmm who's lazy now huh?''

"You."

''Nuhuh.''

"Yes, you don't wanna have sex with me."

''I do.''

"Nuhuh"

''Yuhuh.''

"Then why aren't ya?"

''Because, they can hear us.''

Addison rolled her eyes at him. "Pussy."

''No that's what you have.''

"Ass."

''Wow you know the human anatomy pretty well don't ya?''

"Just shut up and fuck me." She stuck her tongue out.

''And you kiss me with that dirty mouth?'' He grinned.

"So not sleeping with you _eve_r again."

''I heard that many times before and yet you are still asking me to fuck you again.''

"I'm serious honey."

''Of course you are.''

"I'll prove you."

''Hmhmm.''

"You'll see."

''Yep.''

Addison stretched out on the bed. "I'll take a shower."

''Me too.''

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Where?"

''The shower.'' He gave her a weird look.

"How many showers are there?"

''One.''

"If I'm gonna take a shower you have to wait till I'm done."

''Hmm nope.'' Addison raised her eyebrows at him.

''We're just saving water.'' He shrugged.

"You're a jerk, just by the way, why do you wanna shower with me?"

''I told you, saving water.''

Addison rolled her eyes at him and got up, walking out of the room. He threw the sheets off, following her into the bathroom. In the bathroom she pulled her top off, loosening her hair. Derek looked at her, taking in her body as he closed and locked the door. "What?" She turned around, pulling her pants down. ''Oh nothing.'' He stripped off his own shirt, making sure to tense his muscles.

She laughed and began to take her underwear off. ''You love it.'' He took off his boxers. Addison laughed again and got in the shower. Derek smirked at her, following her into the shower. She rolled her eyes at him and turned the hot water on. He moved under the water, running his hands through his curls as his hair got wet by the shower. She let the water drip down her body, hugging every curve. He looked at her body, picking up the body wash as he began to massage it over his muscled torso. Addison pecked his lips before soaping her body up. He smiled at her. ''Want some help with that?''

"No touching babe."

''What, why not?!''

"Because I say so." She grinned smugly, running her fingers over her thighs.

''And why do you?'' He raised his eyebrows, not amused.

"Why do I what?"

''Say so.''

"Just because."

''Hmm marriage should be... interesting like this.''

"Fine, here." She rolled her eyes and handed him the bottle. ''Thank you.'' He grinned, starting to soap up her thighs from behind her. Addison bit down on her lip, trying to ignore the tension that was building up in her stomach. He smiled smugly, running his soapy hands up her stomach and down again. She leaned into his touch, hoping he wouldn't hear her low moan. He moved his hands up again, massaging her breasts. Addison moaned rather loudly this time, her skin tingling in all the right places. He smirked and kissed her shoulder, continuing to massage her chest. She felt her need for him growing and trying to deny it. He started to kiss up and down her neck, his erection growing as he moved his hand down her stomach again.

Addison closed her eyes, enjoying his hands on her skin. He moved his hands lower, letting his fingers play with her clit. She inhaled sharply and her eyes fluttered open

He sucked on her earlobe, letting his fingers move in circles around her. He felt himself grow even more, slipping his fingers inside of her. She whimpered lowly. "Oh god." He turned her head to the side so he could kiss her as he moved his fingers. Addison pulled away from him, still breathing heavily.

''What are you doing?'' He asked confused.

"You said no sex."

''We weren't having sex.''

"Yes we were."

''No we weren't.''

"For me this is sex."

''For me it isn't.''

"Sorry honey."

''I know a way you can make it up to me.''

"Uhuh, how?"

''Turn around.''

Addison did as he said and turned back to him. He smiled at her, kissing her lips. She kissed him back softly. "And that's making up how?"

''I just like kissing you.''

"Aww." She laughed and kissed him again, He laughed along with her, kissing her back. Addison linked her arms around his neck to pull him closer. He automatically moved his arms around her waist. She moaned lowly against his lips. He chuckled against her mouth, softly biting on her lower lip.

With a loud moan she parted her lips under his. He opened his mouth, letting his tongue enter her mouth. Their tongues danced in circles around each other as the kiss grew on intensity.

''Okay, if you don't want sex we should stop now.'' He mumbled against her lips.

"What do you want?"

''What do you mean?''

"I'm asking you."

''Well you know what I want.''

"Nope."

''Sex.''

"Hmmmm..."

''What?''

"I'm thinking. You'd have to convince me."

''Oh do I?'' He moved closer to her.

"Yeah, I think so."

''Hmm okay then.'' He wrapped his arms around her again, sucking on her pulse point. Addison moaned lowly. He walked her backwards until her back touched the tiles. She gasped when her back hit the cold wall. He grabbed her thighs, lifting her up. Addison wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in for a kiss. He softly kissed her, running his hands over her thighs. She moaned lowly, grinding her hips against his. He breathed heavily against her lips, shifting his hips so he was inside of her. Addison broke away from the kiss, moaning rather loudly. He buried his head in the crook of her neck thrusting his hips against hers.

"Oh god." She breathed, arching her back. He moaned into her neck, thrusting faster. Slowly she moved her hips against his, her movements matching his thrusts. He captured his bottom lip between his teeth, increasing pace even more. Addison let out a low whimper, digging her fingernails into his back. At this point he was practically slamming his hips against hers hard, hoping he wasn't bruising or hurting her. "Derek!" She called out loudly, everyone could probably hear her, even the neighbours, but she couldn't care less. He breathed into her shoulder heavily, barely able to keep himself from coming. Addison ran her nails down his back, leaving red marks. He threw his head back, thrusting deeper with every thrust. Moaning loudly she felt herself tighten around him. He moaned out her name, still rocking his hips against hers frantically. Just a bit later Addison felt her climax clouding her mind and she enjoyed nothing but bliss. He let go the moment he noticed she was climaxing, moaning out her named heatedly.

Afterwards she slowly floated down from her high, looking into his eyes. His chest rose and fell rapidly as he gazed back into her eyes. "Thank you." She breathed. ''My pleasure.'' He breathed back, not moving. Addison leaned forward to softly kiss his lips. Derek closed his eyes, kissing her back. After a bit she broke away from the kiss and rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled, dropping a kiss on her hair.

"This was..."

''Hmm?''

"Amazing."

''I know.'' He grinned.

Addison laughed. "You just needed something for your ego, right?"

''Hey you said it, not me.''

"Arrogant..."

''I have a reason to be.''

"Uhu and that is?"

''You just said I was amazing.''

"I don't have anything to compare it to, so don't be so proud." Addison grinned.

''Oh shut up.''

She laughed at him. ''What you laughing for?''

"You." She answered simply.

''And why is that?''

"Can't I randomly laugh?"

''No.''

"And why's that?" She mimicked his earlier tone. He rolled his eyes and than started to laugh. ''Unfortunate for you I do have something to compare.''

"Then why are you still sleeping with me if I'm bad in bed?"

''Did I say that?''

"You said unfortunately for me..."

''I did.''

"So that means I'm no good."

''Hmm no that could mean there are better ones.''

"Who?!"

''Hmmm...'' He grinned.

Addison raised her eyebrows at him.

''What?''

"I'm waiting."

''For?''

"You to tell me who's better in bed than I am."

''Not telling you.''

"Then there is no one."

''And how do you know?''

"If you don't tell me then there are none."

''Okay.'' He gave her a big smile.

"Am I really that bad in bed?"

''I'm not saying anything.'' He slid out of her, letting her down to the wet tiles.

"Derek, seriously!"

''What is it darling?''

"Would you please tell me?"

''Nope.''

"And why not?"

''Fine, you were the best. Happy now?'' He grabbed the shampoo, massaging it into his hair.

"I am?" Addison grinned at him.

''You are.'' He rolled his eyes.

"No rolling your eyes, be happy with me."

''And why should I?''

"Because you just said I'm the best." She stuck out her tongue and softly pecked his lips.

''Doesn't mean the rest wasn't good.''

Addison rolled her eyes at him and got the shampoo. He moved under the shower, letting the water drip over his body. Once Addison was done washing her hair she tried to find her conditioner. He shifted under the water so she could reach it. "Thanks." She reached over to get her conditioner.

''Welcome.'' He grinned, getting a lovely view of her ass.

"Stop staring!"

''I wasn't.''

"Sure, you always are." She laughed at him.

''Meh you wish.''

Addison stuck her tongue out and massaged the conditioner into her hair. He stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist before reaching for the shaving foam. She got under the hot water, staying under it for a while. He applied the shaving foam on his face, washing his hands as he reached for his razor. After a while Addison stepped out of the shower and wrapped her arms around him from behind, resting her head on his shoulder.

''You're making me wet again.'' He grinned, not caring at all.

"Like you care." She randomly placed kisses on his neck.

''I don't.'' He smiled, continuing to shave as he looked at her in the mirror.

"Don't cut yourself." Addison laughed.

''I won't.''

"Hmm good." She pulled him a little closer, pressing her body right up against his.

''Don't move me please.'' He moved the razor over his cheek.

"Hmm?"

''Don't move me or I'll cut myself.''

"Okay, sorry."

''It's okay.''

Addison closed her eyes.

''I love you.''

"I love you too." She mumbled against his skin.

''Hmm.'' He smiled and washed his face when he was done shaving.

Addison ran her fingers up and down his muscular torso. He leaned backwards and pecked her lips. Quickly she kissed him back. He turned around, grinning at her as he leaned against the sink. "What?" She gave him a sexy grin. ''Nothing.'' He grinned. Addison pecked his lips and moved a little closer. He laughed slightly, she always wanted to stand close to him, whether they were in public, with friends or alone.

"Don't laugh at me." She grinned.

''I wasn't.'' He laughed again.

"Ye-hes you were and are."

''And that's bad?''

"Hmm, depends why you laughed."

''I laughed because you moved closer.''

"And that's funny because?" She raised an eyebrow.

''Because you always do that.''

"So?" She was obviously not getting him.

''Never mind.''

"Okay. Wanna have lunch now?"

''Sure.''

She gave him a smile before walking out of the room. He followed her, grinning foolishly.


End file.
